El Centinela - Libro Primero: Los Doce Maestros
by Falcon-01
Summary: [Fic EC] Pese a la adversidad más dura, un muchacho va siendo forjado por multitud de personas especiales en su vida para convertirse en algo más
1. Comienzo

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Comienzo**

El pueblo bullía de gente ya que eran esos días donde venían de muchos lugares a vender sus productos. La mayoría eran agricultores y sabían que la gente del pueblo no lo era... incluso venían de pueblos vecinos a hacer sus compras ya que se vendía a mejores precios que en otros lugares. El comercio era intenso y los agricultores regresaban a sus casas más que con dinero, con productos manufacturados que no tenían en sus lejanas estancias. En realidad era un buen día para comprar y vender.

Con una canasta en la espalda, un muchacho compraba lo necesario para vivir varios días. La verdad era algo que le molestaba en parte ya que el camino a casa era largo y él debía cargar todo lo que comprara hasta allá y eso se repetía generalmente cada 12 días. Al principio había sido más pesado pero poco a poco su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al peso aunque de todos modos era algo que hubiese preferido no hacer.

Lo que si le gustaba era comprar. Le parecía entretenido y con el paso del tiempo ya era todo un experto para poder caminar sin tropezarse con la multitud y sabía exactamente dónde comprar ya que conocía a los agricultores y quienes traían mejores productos y los que ofrecían mejores precios. Sabía las mejores horas para la compra, si quería productos más frescos o más baratos. Tenía que saber jugar con todo eso para que el dinero le alcance.

\- ¡Hola Kay! - suena una voz - ¿Otra vez por aquí?

Era una anciana que sentada en el suelo ofrecía sus productos... algo muy parecido a las papas y batatas que tanto le gustaban y le traían recuerdos. Kay se acercó a la anciana... no importaba si lo que traía era bueno o malo o si era barato o caro. Él siempre le compraba ya que una vez esta anciana le ayudo... cuando su espalda cansada y doblegada por el látigo no resistió más y cayó al suelo. "¡Levántate perro!", gritaba su guardián mientras hacía restallar el látigo en sus espaldas "¡Déjalo!", gritó esta anciana, "¡Es solo un niño!" "¡No te metas vieja mujer!... ¡puedo hacer con él lo que se me antoje!"... hubiese seguido de no ser porque la anciana se arrojó sobre él y recibió los latigazos en su lugar. Fue cuando intervino la fuerza pública a poner orden. "Está en su derecho.", dijo el oficial, "Es su esclavo." "No lo creo, oficial", intervino una voz... era otro anciano, de la venerable y respetable raza de los Kadro... sabios y serviciales, aunque solitarios y gruñones, los pocos Kadro que subsistían estaban dispersos por el mundo y ya era raro ver alguno. "Conozco la ley y este hombre la ha infringido... el muchacho es muy joven y no se puede someter a esclavos jóvenes a este tipo de trabajo ni menos azotarlos en público." "Tiene razón.", contesta el oficial "Su deber oficial es decomisarlo."... Kay es llevado a la dependencia y curado allí de sus heridas... horas después es llevado frente al oficial en jefe. "Tienes suerte muchacho... el Kadro te ha comprado... te iras con él."... Para Kay, cambiar de un amo a otro ya no representaba mucha diferencia y recibió la noticia en silencio.

\- Cómo está el viejo Gramyr, Kay? - le pregunta la anciana.

\- Esta bien... solo que desde hace un año le molesta una pierna y siempre se anda quejando.

\- Un viejo gruñón como él debe ser muy difícil de soportar.

\- He soportado cosas peores.

Kay hace sus compras y se despide de la anciana... tras unas cuantas compras más. Kay se va a esperar a que el sol baje... siempre partía después del mediodía donde el sol menguaba su intensidad y los vientos frescos de la tarde hacían más ligero el viaje... aprovechaba la ocasión para tomar algunos refrescos y así gastar algo del dinero que le sobraba. El viejo era muy estricto y no lo dejaba conservar nada así que prefería disfrutarlo.

Mientras estaba sentado contemplaba a la gente pasar... había un mosaico de razas pero la mayoría podía llamarse "humana"... existía algunas diferencias entre ellos, lo que lo incluía... estaba la de los Rogros, bellos y más intelectuales pero que no acostumbraban a ir mucho por el mercado. Rechazaban la esclavitud, por lo que tenían servidores de otras razas que se distinguían entre la multitud por su atuendo que debían llevar mientras estaban al servicio de los Rogros. En su mayoría eran Panis, gente menuda, trabajadora y de mucha fortaleza aunque de rasgos toscos que demostraban su rudo estilo de vida. Por otro lado estaban los Trolas, gente ruda que se dedicaba mayormente al comercio. Eran nómades pero ya algunos tenían vida sedentaria lo que era una ventaja ya que servían de enlace con sus congéneres nómades que traían cosas para comerciar. Algunos clanes o grupos aislados se dedicaban al saqueo y al comercio de esclavos. Aunque fue solo exclusivo de los Trolas, algunos Panis se plegaron a ese estilo de vida formando verdaderas bandas, por lo que eran combatidos.

Existían entre las razas humanas los Feren que eran los que detentaban mayormente el poder, junto con los Rogros. Aunque en las ciudades distribuidas alrededor del planeta estaba en manos indistintamente de cada raza, las ciudades gobernadas por los Feren o los Rogros tenían mayores adelantos tecnológicos pero sabedores de que necesitaban mantener la armonía ya que dependían de los productos de las regiones Panis mantenían la concordia. El planeta tenía un solo gobierno pero había reinos independientes, uno de los cuales era el de Kahar, gobernado por una mayoría Trola, muy belicoso, pero sabedor que era minoría prefería estar tranquilo.

Kay recordó Kahar. Era muy raro que los Panis tuvieran esclavos pero más raro era que los Trola no los tengan. Fue en Kahar donde la vida comenzó para él desde que se encontraba en ese mundo... fue en Kahar donde el abrió los ojos por primera vez en este mundo... fue en Kahar donde el recibió su primera flagelación...

Fue cuando su mente se distrajo... había visto a alguien que llamó su atención... era una joven, tal vez de su misma edad y por su atuendo era una Panis... estaba de espalda haciendo compras con alguien que parecía ser su madre... era muy raro ver a una Panis tan esbelta ya que en su mayoría eran corpulentas... en cuestiones de belleza, las Fener y las Rogros tenían la ventaja. Pero las Fener por lo general eran demasiado frívolas salvo excepciones y a las Rogros eso no les importaba. Los matrimonios eran siempre entre ellos y muy raras veces se mezclaban pero esas mezclas se daban entre Rogros y Fener o entre Trolas y Panis... Kay estaba pensando eso cuando la chica repentinamente se dio vuelta.

Kay se quedó perplejo y no desvío su vista de la joven... debía ser algo menor que él lo que la hacía aún una niña pero a sus ojos era bellísima... sus cabellos castaños, propios de los Panis era bastante largo y brillante que hacía juego con la túnica que las chicas Panis solían usar... sus ojos eran castaños y su rostro era como el de una muñeca... Kay se puso a pensar si la chica era mestiza dados sus rasgos tan finos, fue cuando la joven puso sus ojos en él. Kay trago saliva cuando la chica no desvío la vista y también sostuvo la de él... por lo general Kay no era tímido pero ahora no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Vamos Saily - suena la voz de su madre - Qué haces?

"Saily" pensó Kay "por lo menos ya sé que como se llama" nombre típico Panis... la chica se dio vuelta y siguió a su madre pero tras unos pasos volteó nuevamente hacia Kay y ante la sorpresa de él, le dirigió una sonrisa... Kay no perdió tiempo. Cogió sin permiso un pañuelo y restregó una fruta sobre el para luego extenderlo por el aire... sorpresivamente el pañuelo voló hacia ella cayendo en su delante... la chica lo recogió y lo miró... en su superficie decía "me llamo Kay"...

Kay avanzaba a paso lento... se sentía contento el haber entablado aquella silenciosa comunicación con esa chica, aunque le costó un problema con lo del pañuelo que no era suyo. Tuvo que pagar el doble de su valor para que lo dejaran en paz pero al fin de cuentas valía la pena. Se preguntaba si volvería a ver a esa chica ya que en todas las veces que ha estado en el mercado nunca antes se había percatado de ella... bueno... el mercado era grande y posiblemente se habían cruzado varias veces sin darse cuenta, pero por lo menos a partir de ahora el estaría atento a ello. Kay se sentó sobre una piedra viendo pasar a los viandantes, tal vez ella estaría entre ellos... muy pronto el camino quedo desierto pero él aún no se levantaba... no pudo evitar en pensar en su madre... ella sí que era hermosa y esa chica se la recordaba... aún en su memoria persistía ese recuerdo de ella y su padre.

Algunas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kay mientras caminaba... trató de apartar sus pensamientos sobre su perdida familia... su padre... su madre... su hermana... cómo estarían? lo habrían buscado?... ni él sabía dónde estaba pero la esperanza se mantenía en su corazón de volverlos a ver... porque su padre no lo habría encontrado? tal vez porque estaba demasiado lejos... esto no era algún país de la tierra... era otro planeta!... de eso se dio cuenta dos años después mientras aún trataba de escapar a su destino... cuando el sonido del látigo fue algo cotidiano... cuando los golpes y los insultos eran comunes a cada momento de su vida. Recordó aquél día cuando aún en su ropa de dormir despertó y se vio en medio de un desierto... se desconcertó pensando que era un sueño... aún sentía el último beso de su madre y las caricias de su padre... aún recordaba lo último que su padre le dijo antes de darle las buenas noches... se levantó y se puso a correr llamando a gritos a su madre y a su padre pero solo le respondía el viento que silbaba en sus oídos... cansado se dejó caer sobre la arena y se puso a llorar.

No lo hubiese hecho... sus llantos atrajeron a un grupo de seres que estaban cerca de allí. Su primera reacción fue dejarlos acercársele ya que esperaba ayuda... la que fuese, pero casi inmediatamente uno de ellos lo sujeto y colocó una soga en su cuello... parecía no importarles que era un niño asustado... comenzaron a gritarle en una lengua que no entendía y como no respondía lo abofetearon... él seguía sin entender hasta que pronunció algunas palabras y los hombres se miraron entre sí... luego se encogieron de hombros y lo ataron de las manos y se lo llevaron a su aldea.

Kay no sabía quiénes eran... no le dieron de comer sino al día siguiente para que tuviera fuerzas para la marcha y junto con el habían otros... hombres y mujeres de distintas edades, no más de quince... Kay se percató por primera vez de sus captores... no eran muy diferentes de él, salvo sus rasgos duros... andaban armados con sables y vestían ropas burdas y oscuras... la caravana de prisioneros se puso en marcha y tras un día de camino, llegó a una ciudad. Kay no entendía palabra alguna hasta que los colocaron sobre un estrado aun atados... fue como una luz en su cerebro "esclavos... me están vendiendo como esclavo!". Quiso huir pero fue detenido y golpeado para escarmiento... a los compradores y a espectadores no les parecía algo tan terrible que se golpeara a un niño y Kay se sintió desamparado... fue cuando comprendió que estaba solo... comprendió también de que nada le serviría llorar o gritar... estaba en un país desconocido al que había llegado de alguna forma que no podía explicar pero que debía afrontar... fue cuando comprendió lo que le dijo su padre... su recuerdo y enseñanzas sería su fortaleza y debería ponerlas en práctica hasta que su papa viniera por él... por qué no? su papá era un caballero dorado y era muy poderoso... y también estaban su abuelo y su tío Aioros que eran también caballeros dorados y no dudarían en buscarlo y encontrarlo cuando supieran su desaparición... ¡y ya verían estos sujetos cuando se enfrentaran a un caballero dorado!

Kay fue comprado por un hombre cuya familia necesitaba un criado joven... Kay resistió y trató de tener paciencia frente a todo lo que pasó allí... la familia que lo tuvo no tenía tanta paciencia con él y parecían lamentarse de la mala compra ya que no se entendían con él y el que no estaba acostumbrado a esa vida ni conocía las costumbres de la gente, fue castigado varias veces sin mucha consideración a su edad... los hijos de la familia lo martirizaban de mil maneras ya que su desconocimiento del idioma le impedía quejarse... la familia cansada de él, lo obsequió a un pariente quien lo sometió a peores tratos... este hombre vivía en una ciudad que después Kay conoció como la capital de Kahar... ya tenía dos años aproximadamente como esclavo. Para Kay el tiempo pasaba y él ya no se preocupaba de medirlo, tan solo estaba en él la esperanza de ser encontrado y la disciplina de su padre que le permitía afrontar las penurias a la que estaba sometido.

Kay comprendió que sin ello él habría muerto hacía tiempo... ya estaba algo mayor y tenía mayor fortaleza que otros esclavos de su edad. Sabía afrontar todo sin miedo y su amo había empezado a tenerle más respeto, mezclado con temor, pese a ser todavía un niño... un año más, el hombre se deshizo de él y lo compró un mercader quien lo usaba para que llevara la mercadería ya que por su edad no tenía fuerzas para el trajín diario... con este anciano mercader, Kay aprendió... ya conocía en algo el idioma pero casi no hablaba con nadie... los demás esclavos estaban preocupados de trabajar y para los amos, hablar con un esclavo era rebajarse. Pero este mercader era distinto... con él sí pudo conversar y a sus clientes no les quedaba más remedio que hablar con él ya que el anciano empezaba a dejarle esos asuntos a Kay y él solo cobraba las ganancias... Kay aprendió que el mundo en el que estaba se llamaba Singa y que el reino en el que estaba se llamaba Kahar, gobernado por la mayoría Trola... con su amo, Kay conoció a los Panis y a los Feren y de vez en cuando a un Rogro y aprendió a comunicarse con ellos.

Kay hablaba con su amo sobre su mundo, pero para este, el chico estaba loco... otro mundo? caballeros dorados que vendrán algún día a buscarlo? que estupidez!... el anciano no duro mucho... tras un año con él, el anciano murió... eso no lo hizo libre, pese a que el anciano vivía solo, inmediatamente su familia apareció a disponer de sus bienes entre los que estaba él... la amabilidad del viejo contrastaba con la rapacidad de sus parientes quienes se repartieron todo de la manera más voraz. Incluso lo golpearon para que confesara si no había ocultado nada... al final, fue entregado para servir a una hermana anciana del comerciante, ya que esta llegó tarde a la repartición y debió conformarse con Kay.

La anciana era avara y codiciosa... si llegó tarde fue por su mezquindad en adquirir algún medio de transporte rápido y consideraba un insulto recibir solo un esclavo... no duró mucho con ella ya que esta mujer vivía solo con dos esclavos y esperaba que Kay la atendiera sin darle siquiera de comer... los esclavos no le quitaban la vista de encima y no le dirigían la palabra tan solo para darle ordenes... estos se dieron a la holganza esperando que el chico hiciera todo. Este aprovechó un descuido y huyó de la casa... no se detuvo hasta saberse a salvo fuera de la ciudad... Kay aprendió a caminar de noche con los escasos víveres que pudo obtener... consiguió llegar a un poblado donde logró un empleo con otro comerciante a quien consiguió convencer que era un chico libre además que no era usual que un esclavo supiera tanto de comercio... con este hombre le fue bien... ganaba poco pero este hombre evidentemente no lo trataba como esclavo... tras dos años con él, un día salió con una caravana hacia la ciudad llamada Mergat... en el camino, la caravana fue asaltada y él cayó prisionero de Trolas esclavistas... fue vendido a otros Trolas comerciantes quienes no fueron tan amables como su anterior amo... incluso este lo encontró en un mercado local, atado. Por más que hizo, su empleador no pudo recuperarlo... era ley entre los Trolas que los esclavos comprados eran propiedad del comprador y cualquier reclamo lo haga ante la autoridad para que escarmiente al ladrón, y si este admitía su delito debía reponer el dinero o se le permitía al reclamante volver a comprarlo, pero eso era harto difícil y su antiguo empleador prefirió dejar las cosas así. Solo ofreció comprarlo, pero le pidieron un precio exorbitante que el hombre no pudo pagar.

La vida de Kay no fue fácil nuevamente... estos nuevos amos viajaban bastante y él debía hacer el trabajo rudo. Servía más como bestia de carga ya que sus amos no valoraron sus conocimientos en el comercio y hacían notar que él era un esclavo sin derecho a intervenir en los negocios. Fue su suerte la que le hizo llegar a Kerdoga, un poblado importante para los Fener y Panis... no era muy grande pero era administrada por ambas razas mediante un consejo y donde los Trolas ya habían sido excluidos. Era una ciudad que los Trolas preferían evitar ya que allí no tenían ningún poder pero algunos se animaban a comerciar ya que se podía ganar algo, pero los Trolas debían comportarse ya que sabían que Panis y Fener eran estrictos en el cumplimiento de las reglas. Fue cuando sucedió el incidente. Kay se cayó y tiro varias mercaderías que se apresuró a recoger... no hubiese pasado nada ya que él recogió todo rápidamente de no ser porque uno de sus amos había bebido y cortejaba a algunas jóvenes Trolas y al ver lo que pasó, decidió impresionar a sus acompañantes nada menos que golpeando a su esclavo para mostrar su autoridad hasta que la anciana intervino lo que la final le costó el esclavo.

Kay caminaba aun embebido en sus recuerdos, cuando dos sombras se aparecen frente a él... se sorprendió al reconocer a sus antiguos amos quienes tenían una soga entre sus manos.

\- Vaya... hasta que te apareciste - le dice uno de ellos - Ya nos estábamos cansando de esperarte.

\- Otra vez ustedes? Qué quieren ahora? - les pregunta Kay deteniéndose

\- Vaya manera de dirigirte a tus amos... deberé enseñarte respeto!

\- Ustedes ya no son mis amos... pertenezco al señor Gramyr

\- A nosotros nadie nos quita lo que es nuestro... vendrás con nosotros o dejas tus huesos aquí!

\- Otra vez? es que no se cansan?

\- Ya basta de charla!

El trola se le abalanza pero Kay hábilmente lo esquiva y le pone una zancadilla cayendo este pesadamente. Antes de que el otro reaccione, una patada dirigida a su rostro lo derriba. Cuando tratan de levantarse, ven con sorpresa que la soga los tenía sujetos a ambos con un nudo imposible de desatar.

\- Pero... qué es esto?! - exclama uno volviendo a caer ya que la soga parecía haber cobrado vida y se enredaba cada vez más.

\- Les deseo suerte - les dice sonriente Kay - Espero que se desaten rápido ya que las noches son frías aquí.

\- Maldito! esto te costará la vida! un esclavo no puede tocar a un hombre libre!

\- Yo no lo hago sino la soga... y por el momento ustedes no son libres - Kay camina en dirección a la casa de su amo sin mirar atrás e ignorando las maldiciones de los Trolas... esta era la tercera vez que lo intentan y la tercera que fallan. Ya no era tan fácil debido a las habilidades de Kay.

Tras unas horas de caminata... Kay llega a una pequeña casa ya de noche... entra sigilosamente y revisa un cuarto... el anciano dormía ya... Kay dejó las cosas y se fue a dormir...

Después de todo... mañana sería un largo día... sin querer, soñó esa noche con su madre...

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Formación

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Formación**

Kay despertó en la mañana con los gritos del anciano Gramyr... los Krador por lo general eran muy gruñones... Kay piensa en ellos mientras se levantaba. Esa raza era muy respetada en el mundo ya que se decía que habían dado origen a las demás razas... eran solitarios y quedaban muy pocos en todo el planeta... ciento cincuenta? algo así le había dicho... pese a su mal temperamento, Gramyr jamás lo había golpeado... bueno... unos cuantos coscorrones de vez en cuando mayormente durante los entrenamientos. Kay se preguntaba el por qué el viejo Gramyr se había decidido a enseñarle sus artes mágicas. Gramyr era un Krador muy anciano. Malhumorado y hosco, pero bastante sabio... aun así a Kay le extrañaba que lo hubiese comprado pero más le extrañaba que Gramyr le enseñara sus artes...

\- Kay! muchacho holgazán! acaso no has preparado el desayuno?!

Kay se pone de pie algo cansado. La caminata y la pelea si bien había requerido de cierto esfuerzo, su cansancio más se debía a que no había podido dormir bien durante la noche. La joven... Saily... ese nombre sonaba en sus oídos y su rostro se había mantenido en su memoria... lentamente se puso de pie y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Ambos comieron en silencio... Kay seguía pensando en la joven, aunque no era esa la palabra exacta... era más bien una niña... qué edad tendría... trece? doce?... él tenía trece ya y la chica no era mayor que él... no era una buena edad para iniciar algo? "por qué diablos estoy pensando eso? soy un esclavo! quien querría tener algo con un esclavo y menos una muchacha libre?"

\- Kay! - suena la voz del viejo Gramyr y a la vez, Kay recibe un coscorrón - acaso no me escuchas? te pedí que me pases el pan!

\- Lo siento amo...

\- Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así! Con "señor" o "maestro" es suficiente!

Ambos siguen comiendo en silencio hasta que el anciano lo mira fijamente.

\- Qué ha sucedido ayer? Por qué tan tarde? - le pregunta

\- Lo siento... me topé con dos trola

\- Tus antiguos amos? otra vez?

\- Si...

\- Y... no me digas! usaste magia?

\- Solo ligeramente... ya no quería perder el tiempo

\- Ah! entonces estabas apurado! qué te entretuvo?

Kay guardó silencio y trato de que el anciano se olvidara de la pregunta.

\- No me vas a responder?

\- Lo siento maestro... lo que pasa es que... conocí a alguien... o mejor dicho vi a alguien

\- A quien si se puede saber?

\- No... la conoce...

\- Claro que no la conozco... si la conociera sabría porque estas con esa cara de estúpido... pero por lo menos sé que debió ser una chica

\- Cómo lo sabe?

\- Crees que no sé cómo un muchacho de tu edad se pone con las chicas bonitas? qué te dijo?

\- Nada...

\- Entonces?

\- Solo la vi...

\- Con mirarla te has puesto así? o es que ella también te miró?

\- Pues sí...

\- Uhmmm... ya casi había olvidado los efectos de la mirada de una chica en un muchacho imberbe como tú... supongo que era bonita.

\- Si maestro...

\- Eso espero... aparte de estúpido faltaría que tengas mal gusto.

Kay no contesto "qué puede entender él que si ni siquiera se ha casado?"

\- Es lo malo de los jóvenes - dice Gramyr como adivinando el pensamiento - creen haber descubierto el amor...

Kay siguió en silencio pero en eso decide cambiar de tema.

\- Maestro... puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Qué quieres ahora?

\- Por qué me hizo su esclavo?

\- Por qué? qué clase de pregunta es esa? querías seguir con esas bestias?

\- No... Solo quería saber que lo motivo a comprarme.

\- Necesitaba compañía... un viejo amargado como yo... bueno... acaso te lamentas?

\- No... solo quería saber también porque me enseñó lo que sabe si ni siquiera le simpatizo.

Ahora Gramyr se quedó en silencio y luego se pone de pie.

\- Vamos... ya comiste bastante... ven conmigo...

Kay sigue a su maestro fuera de la casa y este se detiene y se vuelve hacia el... repentinamente él estira las manos y unos rayos de energía envuelven a Kay y este se ve atrapado en ellos lo que le causa dolor... en un supremo esfuerzo Kay se libera y genera sus ondas también que Gramyr rechaza.

\- Pero - dice jadeante Kay – por qué... me ataca?

\- Eso es para que te des cuenta que no te he enseñado todo lo que sé... no es bueno que un maestro le enseñe todo a su discípulo... siempre es bueno tener algo bajo la manga... me simpatizas? no lo sé... pero se reconocer el potencial cuando lo veo y tú, Kay Namura, lo tienes... jamás te enseñé a liberarte de ese sortilegio pero lo hiciste tú solo... aprendiste muy rápido y sigues aprendiendo... mírame... tengo 154 años y tú trece y ahora sabes tanto como yo.

\- Yo...

\- Escúchame Kay... nada es casualidad... tal vez el encontrarnos obedeció a fuerzas del destino que no puedo descifrar... y el descubrir que puedes ser un buen mago me hizo ver que no puedo guardar lo que sé... es necesario que te lo de porque tal vez eso sea importante en el futuro.

Kay guardó silencio... esas palabras le hicieron recordar a su padre quien le había hablado de las fuerzas del destino que guían a los hombres como sucedió con él.

\- Entonces - le dice Kay - me cree ahora sobre lo que le dije de que yo no soy de aquí

\- Que? para mí siguen siendo paparruchas... no importa de dónde vengas Kay... lo importante es que estas aquí... tu solo encontrarás el camino a tu hogar... muy bien... al romper uno de mis hechizos me ha demostrado que no tengo nada que enseñarte... dime las cuatro reglas del mago

\- Usar la magia con responsabilidad... no hacer invocaciones que desconozco... no alardear con magia... mantener el equilibrio de las cosas ni alterarlas

\- Bien... los poderes principales

\- Magia de levitación... Magia protectora... Magia regeneradora y Magia destructora

\- El principio de la magia?

\- Controlar la energía que nos rodea y la que rodea a todo lo móvil e inmóvil mediante la interpretación del gran signo y la comprensión del secreto universal

\- Bien... dedícate a la meditación hoy... más tarde tendremos una visita y quiero que te conozca

\- Quien es maestro?

\- Lo sabrás cuando llegue... y yo también

Kay obedeció... le intrigaba quien sería la persona que vendría así que no hizo meditación, solo se dedicó a pensar... pensaba en su padre, su madre y en su hermana... aún recordaba los rojos cabellos de su madre y el calor de ella... de su hermana, las ocurrencias y sus travesuras... y su padre... de él recordaba sus enseñanzas y la forma como fue despertando sus sentidos que comenzaba con conocerse a sí mismo... de allí había extraído la fortaleza para seguir adelante... pero porque su padre no había aparecido en todos estos años? él le había hablado de viajes a través del tiempo... de los Kaiosamas... de Sailor Plut... porque no había llegado a él?

Así pasaron las horas... Kay seguía embebido en sus pensamientos cuando Gramyr lo llama

\- Kay! muchacho inútil! ven aquí!

Kay se puso de pie y se encaminó adonde venían los gritos... allí estaba su maestro junto con otra persona... Kay se quedó mirándolo un momento antes de acercársele

\- Muchacho tonto! no puedes venir inmediatamente? - gruñe el anciano - vamos! haz la reverencia que debes...

Kay contempla al hombre que tenía adelante más detenidamente... era alto y de pelo negro bastante largo que pasaba su cintura... no parecía un trola, fener o panis... mas se parecía a un rogro pero ellos tenían orejas más en punta... el hombre lo mira y le sonríe extendiéndole la mano

\- Así que tú eres Kay? - le dice tomando la mano del muchacho - hola... mi nombre es... Okko

\- Okko? mucho gusto... yo...

\- Ya tu maestro me ha hablado de ti...

Los tres pasaron al interior de la casa... Kay observaba al recién llegado con un nombre peculiar que sin embargo le sonaba familiar... era corpulento, lo que se traslucía en su ropa, que era a la usanza panis, pero era una corpulencia no exagerada sino bien formada... le recordaba la de su padre, aunque este tal Okko era más alto... se expresaba bien en el dialecto del lugar y hablaba con el maestro Gramyr sobre la situación en las ciudades y de la sociedad en Singa

\- La oscura amenaza también se cierne sobre Singa - le dice Okko a Gramyr - y deben prepararse

\- Lo sé... en mis sueños siento el aviso... toda mi vida he esperado ese momento y al final me sorprenderá en un cuerpo viejo... he dedicado mis esfuerzos a controlar la amenaza pero ya las otras fuerzas se hacen más poderosas... es hora que surjan nuevos poderes... es una lástima que no estaremos aquí

\- En todos los mundos existen seres así... ambiciosos y crueles... qué nos queda? siempre estar listos... cuando comenzamos?

\- Mañana mismo... solo le daré las últimas instrucciones a este discípulo mío y será todo tuyo

\- Cómo? - pregunta Kay sorprendido

\- Lo que oyes - le contesta Gramyr - a partir de mañana serás discípulo de Okko... él te enseñará sus secretos y deberás obedecerlo en todo... está claro?

\- Pero... yo... usted... no lo entiendo... creí que...

\- Pues creíste mal...

\- Yo... no quiero...

\- Qué? Okko... podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

\- De acuerdo...

Okko sale y Kay y Gramyr se quedan solos.

\- Qué pasa contigo ahora? - le dice hoscamente Gramyr

\- Maestro... no entiendo... por qué cambiar de maestro? Qué está pasando?

\- Acaso no quieres aprender?

\- Usted me enseñó muchas cosas... lo que sé...

\- Lo que sabes no te servirá de nada en ciertas ocasiones... escucha tonto... mírame... toda mi vida me he dedicado a descifrar las artes místicas... esa ha sido mi misión

\- Y por qué no puedo continuarlo yo?

\- Lo que he desarrollado yo, lo has aprendido tú... esa es tu misión... aprender... y Okko te enseñará lo que él ha desarrollado que es diferente de lo que yo te he enseñado

\- Sigo sin entender... por qué se me está enseñando? es para esa oscura amenaza de la que están hablando?

\- No lo sé... yo he pasado mi vida esperando y jamás llegó... te pasará lo mismo? tal vez lo que aprendas te sirva en el futuro... tal vez puedas regresar a tu hogar... quien sabe... lo que sé es que tú tienes potencial... y debes aprovecharlo... me hablaste una vez de tu padre ... ese misterioso Caballero de Oro... bueno... suponiendo que sea cierto... no crees que debes honrarlo y descubrirte a ti mismo y lo que puedes dar?

Kay vuelve a guardar silencio... en su memoria estaban las historias de las hazañas de su padre, pero a su vez las recomendaciones de su madre que no se metiera en líos y que ellos habían luchado mucho para que sus hijos vivieran en paz... de las promesas de que jamás se involucraría en esas luchas.

\- Por esta vez te lo voy a ordenar Kay - le dice severamente Gramyr - Entrénate... cuando termine... te daré tu libertad

\- Mi libertad?

\- Si... te la daré... cuando Okko termine contigo tú decidirás por ti mismo

Libertad! Kay pensó en el derecho de poder hacer lo que quiera sin tener que obedecer órdenes... aunque con el anciano Gramyr había sido así, de todos modos no se sentía plenamente libre pero eso podía ser una realidad.

\- Esta bien maestro - le contesta al final - Entrenaré con Okko... espero que el aclare mis dudas

\- Posiblemente muchacho... posiblemente

\- Y usted? me seguirá enseñando?

\- Lo que me acuerde que no te he dicho te lo diré... por ahora me dedicaré a mis investigaciones y... ustedes podrán entrenar aquí... así estaré al tanto de tus avances... Okko parece ser muy blando... así que yo te daré coscorrones si no respondes

\- Quien es él, maestro? que me va a enseñar?

\- No tengo la menor idea...

Y fue así que Kay inició su entrenamiento con Okko ... este empezó a entrenar más su cuerpo y su concentración y empezó a enseñarle técnicas de combate personal. Kay ya tenía cierta experiencia por lo que empezó a aprender muy rápido... este Okko era muy buen maestro y bastante exigente... empezaba desde muy temprano y terminaban cuando ya oscurecía, aunque tenían periodos de descanso, además que Kay tenía ya un cuerpo fuerte que le hizo resistir un entrenamiento tan exigente.

\- Recuerda Kay que la magia te da la capacidad de manipular la energía que nos rodea pero existe una energía interna que sale de ti - le decía Okko - y es esa energía la que no puede ser manipulada con magia... y la magia no puede resistir esa energía

Kay empezó a experimentar cambios... no solo se estaba haciendo más fuerte sino que ahora era más rápido... un día se sorprendió al golpear una enorme peña y partirla en dos. Kay mira incrédulo a Okko quien se sonríe.

\- Es la energía interna que está aflorando de ti... es imposible que la fuerza de tus huesos y músculos puedan partir una roca pero si es posible que tu poder interior se proyecte a través de tu cuerpo... los movimientos que haces... tu concentración, generan la técnica... tu yo interior genera la fuerza... y la fuerza seguirá la dirección que tú le des.

El entrenamiento continuó... Kay le cogió gusto pero lo único que lamentaba era que no le permitieran ir al pueblo... hubiese dado lo que sea por ver a la chica nuevamente... una vez se escapó y anduvo por el mercado pero no encontró a la chica... al regresar, le esperó una buena reprimenda y le dieron dobles tareas "espera a que seas libre para hacer lo que te da la gana!" le había dicho el viejo Gramyr.

Un día, Okko lo lleva a un lugar... era una pequeña gruta. Okko se sienta frente a ella y le dice a Kay que entre.

\- Entrar? qué hay allí? - pregunta Kay

\- Solo entra... te esperaré aquí...

Kay entra... la gruta era oscura pero repentinamente una luz emerge y Kay se ve en medio de la nada... caminó buscando la salida pero no había absolutamente nada lo que le hizo perder la calma pero en eso divisa a lo lejos una construcción... sobre ella había un extraño hombrecito... Kay se acerca y lo ve más claramente... era moreno, de orejas puntiagudas y pequeño. Sobre su cabeza había un turbante y le sonreía.

\- Vaya... tú debes de ser... el bequeño Kay... me alegro conocerde

\- Me conoce? quien es usted?

\- Mi nombre no imborda... sino lo que de voy a enseñar...

\- Enseñarme?

\- Si... si eres buen discípulo bodrás irte ya que solo así encondraras la salida...

Habría pasado seis horas para Okko antes de que Kay saliera... se le veía más alto... su ropa estaba hecha jirones y mira con sorpresa a su maestro.

\- Maestro Okko? qué hace aquí?

\- No te dije que te esperaría?

\- Estuvo sentado allí seis meses?

\- No... Solo seis horas...

\- No entiendo... pero si yo...

\- Qué aprendiste? - le interrumpe Okko

\- Yo... muchas cosas... aprendí a... como dijo... a despertar mis sentidos...

\- Muy bien...

El entrenamiento continuó ... habían pasado para Kay seis meses desde que conoció a Okko pero eran seis meses más del entrenamiento en ese extraño lugar con ese extraño hombrecito... en total un año... Kay recordaba el entrenamiento con ese hombrecito oscuro "debes mandener la concendración... no abras dus ojos... qué hago?" Kay había empezado a despertar sus sentidos pero el entrenamiento le había dado otras capacidades... ahora podía sentir cada sonido... podía saber de dónde venía y quien lo producía... podía detener los objetos antes de que estos cayeran al suelo... podía usar sus sentidos para caminar sin usar la vista... podía anticipar los movimientos de su maestro Okko en los combates personales lo que ahora hacía que su maestro se le hiciera más difícil ganarle.

Pasaron unos meses... Kay podía ahora librar un combate de igual a igual con su maestro... fue en ese instante que Okko hace una serie de movimientos y genera una técnica distinta.

\- La Furia del Dragón! - el ataque sorprende a Kay quien a duras penas consigue eludirlo pero antes de que reaccione es neutralizado por Okko.

\- Cómo... cómo hizo eso? - le pregunta Kay sorprendido

\- Lo aprenderás - contesta lacónicamente Okko

Las clases continuaron y Kay aprendía los secretos del puño del dragón como lo llamaba Okko

\- Siente que el poder del dragón está dentro de ti... solo debes despertarlo y proyectar su fuerza a través de tu puño pero que es la avanzada de tu cuerpo... es lo que lanzará tu cuerpo y este a su vez lanzará al dragón dentro de ti... es el dragón que nace o emerge... el dragón que asciende... el dragón que corona la cima de la montaña... el dragón que se hace luz y se eleva al cielo... el dragón que se convierte en estrella

Paso algún tiempo antes de que Kay pudiera generar su propia técnica del dragón... fue en uno de los combates de entrenamiento luego de la concentración... fue cuando Okko lo ataca con su dragón pero Kay genera el suyo y consigue neutralizarlo... el impacto empuja a los dos hacia las rocas que se pulverizan con su contacto... Kay se reincorpora contento pero su maestro ya estaba a su lado

\- Has avanzado Kay - le dice - tomemos un descanso...

Ambos se sientan en el borde de una cascada... mientras veía caer el agua, Kay pensaba en su madre... hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volverla a ver

\- Piensas en los tuyos Kay? - le pregunta Oko

\- Que? como lo sabe?

\- Me lo imaginé... quieres hablarme de ellos?

\- Yo... bueno... es que fue hace tanto tiempo... pero su recuerdo vive en mi... aún tengo la esperanza de volverlos a ver

\- Como eran ellos?

\- Mi madre se llama Asuka Langley... mi padre Lisandro Namura y mi hermana es Gretchen... tal vez ella no me recuerde... era muy pequeña

\- Lisandro... Asuka... vaya...

\- Que quiere decir con eso?

\- Nada... quien era tu padre?

Kay le cuenta sobre ellos... lo que recordaba... lo que sabía... le habló con admiración y orgullo... le habló con nostalgia y tristeza... le habló de lo que el sentía y el dolor de la separación y de lo que su familia podría estar sintiendo

\- Aún crees volverlos a ver? - le pregunta al final Okko

\- Si... tengo esa esperanza...

\- Lo lograrás... estoy seguro

\- Ojala... a veces desespero pero no pierdo la fe...

\- Bien - finaliza Okko cambiando de tema - prosigamos... quiero que veas esto

Okko entra al agua y comienza a golpear el agua... luego se vuelve a Kay

\- Crees que estos golpes puedan cambiar la dirección de la cascada?

\- Yo... veo que no...

\- Pues ahora ve esto... Dragón Ascendente!

El golpe de Okko va directo a la cascada y esta se detiene para luego cambiar de dirección hacia arriba... Kay se queda asombrado... él podía hacerlo con la magia pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo con su poder interno... Okko sale del agua, soportando el estrépito de la corriente cuando la cascada regresa a su curso normal y cae con fuerza sobre él

\- Ahora quiero que hagas tú lo mismo...

Fue una etapa distinta para Kay... Okko jamás le enseñó cómo, solo le dijo "el dragón ya nació en ti... ahora debes hacer que emerja y luego que ascienda... que tu cosmo se eleve con él y él con tu cosmo"... Kay entrenaba todos los días sin resultado alguno... Okko no se cansaba de mirarlo

\- Maestro Okko... nunca le pregunté esto... usted de dónde viene?

\- De muy lejos...

\- Usted no es fener ni rogro... aunque su vestimenta se parece al de los panis usted no parece ser uno de ellos y definitivamente usted no es un trola... acaso es una especie de krado?

\- Por qué tanto interés?

\- Llevamos tiempo juntos y no sé nada de usted... acaso tiene familia?

\- Si... la tuve... nos parecemos Kay... tal vez jamás vuelva a verla

\- A su familia?

\- Solo tengo una hija... ella ya se casó ...

\- Y por qué dice que no la volverá a ver?

\- Porque así será... aunque uno no puede anticipar al destino - Okko se quita la camisa que llevaba puesta - estoy junto a mi esposa ahora

\- Su esposa? ella esta aquí?

\- No... Pero me encontraré con ella pronto... qué esperas? no vas a continuar?

Kay comienza a elevar su cosmo... siguieron momentos de concentración... fue cuando pensó en su familia... tal vez si pudiera alcanzarlos... si el dragón que emerge ascendiera hasta ellos... no habría barreras que lo separasen de nada...

Fue una ilusión? él levanto el brazo y sintió que su mente y cuerpo viajaba a regiones ignotas... fue cosa de un instante cuando visualizó a su familia... todo era claro... vio a su hermana ya mayor... a su padre... a su madre... pero algo pasaba... tristeza?... fue en ese instante que el rostro de su padre pareció fijar su mirada en él y le sonreía... Kay dió un grito y no pudo tenerse en pie... apenas abrió los ojos y pudo ver como la cascada cambiaba de dirección y se iba hacia arriba... no pudo moverse y solo sintió su cuerpo elevarse... en el último instante, Okko lo había sacado de allí antes de que el golpe de agua lo lastimase

Atardecía cuando Kay abrió los ojos... lentamente empezó a distinguir las cosas... de cuclillas frente a él estaba Okko quien le sonreía

\- Lo lograste - le dice lacónicamente

Kay deja caer su cabeza y se ríe... no esperaba lograrlo pero lo que había experimentado era algo diferente a lo que él había experimentado antes

\- Solo una cosa más - le vuelve a decir Okko - el dragón que ha nacido en ti ya ha ascendido... úsalo con precaución ya que aún no lo controlas... no lo uses dos veces seguidas porque podrías lastimarte seriamente... al principio quedarás muy débil como estas ahora pero poco a poco podrás usarlo sin dificultad... por el momento tus seis sentidos están despiertos... tu camino hacia el séptimo sentido ha comenzado y ese será mucho más largo

\- Maestro de qué habla?... pareciera que se despide - le dice Kay sin poder levantarse

\- Así es Kay... ya no tengo nada que enseñarte... lo que aprenderás después será por ti mismo o por los que puedan venir... aléjate del camino de las sombras y abre tus ojos a la luz que aunque te ciegue, al igual que el dragón ascendente... cuando te acostumbres ya no sentirás nada... adiós Kay... mi tiempo aquí ya terminó ...

\- Maestro Okko!... espere... no...

Kay a duras penas alcanza a levantar la cabeza y ve a su maestro caminar alejándose del lugar... no volteó para atrás pese a los llamados de Kay y a este le pareció que lentamente se desvanecía a la distancia... lo que si alcanzó a distinguir Kay fue el tatuaje del dragón en la espalda de su maestro que poseía una especial luminiscencia por lo que fue lo último que vio de él.

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Un camino un encuentro

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Un camino... un encuentro**

Habían pasado varios días desde la partida del maestro Okko lo que había dejado una profunda melancolía y confusión en Kay. Gramyr dijo no saber nada de él, ni de dónde vino ni adonde fue "su llegada me fue comunicada en el fuego secreto" fue la única respuesta que tuvo del viejo mago... Kay lo consultó también pero no obtuvo respuesta, pese a que conocía bien los hechizos para invocarlo. El viejo Gramyr se encerró en un mutismo extraño en él, ya que prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra a Kay y comía en el interior de su laboratorio.

Kay salía por las mañanas a entrenar y practicar lo que había aprendido del maestro Okko ... es decir, a controlar el Dragón Ascendente ... terminaba muy cansado pero no optaba por regresar a casa sino se sentaba a contemplar el atardecer y solo se ponía de pie cuando se ocultaba el sol. La persona del maestro Okko lo tenía intrigado ya que había en el algo familiar. Trató de responderse con las historias de su padre, pero este no había sido muy explícito en cuanto a su pasado y poderes ... solo referencias vagas y la vigilante presencia de su madre era lo que recordaba ... sabía sobre los caballeros dorados pero no sabía nada de los verdaderos poderes de ellos ...serían tan fuertes como el maestro Okko? ... sin querer pensó en Shiru, el maestro de su padre. Él jamás se lo describió, solo le habló de como él murió, luchando por salvar a su madre y a otros más... historias que siempre le contaban a la hora de dormir que a él le encantaban pero que aún pensaba que eran fantasías... o no era así? ... después de todo él ahora estaba experimentando esas fantasías... contempló el paisaje que se extendía a sus ojos. El lugar donde el vivía le traía ciertos recuerdos vagos sobre su casa en los primeros años de su niñez ... los extensos campos lleno de pequeñas quebradas ... el sonido del río que llegaba a sus oídos y la suave brisa del atardecer ... las montañas nevadas (aunque la nieve aquí sea algo más oscura) eran bastante altas y muy poca gente se animaba a vivir en las alturas lo que lo hacía poco habitada... solo algunos grupos panis se habituaban para sembrar, generalmente para asegurar su consumo... lo que sembraban en la parte baja lo vendían en los mercados

Mercados? Kay no pudo evitar pensar en la joven que conoció... había pasado ya un año y perdió la esperanza de volverla a ver... junto con Okko había recorrido algunas aldeas panis cercanas como parte del entrenamiento (trotar sin detenerse y solo alimentarse de lo que encuentren en el camino) pero ni rastros de la joven... los panis no son muy comunicativos con los extraños en sus poblados, pero si cuando van a comerciar y no pudo obtener referencias de ella pese a mencionar varias veces su nombre, aunque claro, era poco probable que un panis de información tan fácilmente... había que ganar su confianza y ni siquiera su anciana amiga panis sabía algo de ella

Kay regresó a la casa cuando ya había oscurecido... pero esta vez, Gramyr lo había esperado... Kay entró algo nervioso porque era evidente que Gramyr estaba disgustado. El joven se percató que aún era un esclavo y que debía obediencia y sumisión al anciano

\- Por lo visto ya te sientes tu dueño para que salgas y regreses cuando te da la gana - le dice Gramyr

\- Lo siento maestro - le contesta - la verdad es que usted parecía ya no notar mi presencia

\- Por supuesto mocoso estúpido... se suponía que Okko te entrenaba... donde está él?

\- Cómo? acaso no sabe que él se fue hace dos semanas?

\- Ah, si? no me había dado cuenta... y que te dijo?

\- Que ya no tenía nada que enseñarme y lo demás lo aprendería por mí mismo... acaso no recuerda que se lo dije?

\- Qué?... ah, sí... sí... la verdad no te tome atención... acaso no podías esperar a que te manumitiera para hacer tu regalada gana?

\- Yo... yo solo entrenaba maestro...

Gramyr por toda respuesta le arroja los platos que Kay esquiva pero el plato no cae al suelo sino que flota y gira sobre sí mismo como una peligrosa cuchilla... esta nuevamente se dirige a Kay quien la esquiva pero el plato aumenta su velocidad... el muchacho la esquiva varias veces antes de quebrarlo con el dedo... de pronto siente que una fuerza lo inmoviliza y trata de liberarse pero sus medios mágicos no pueden contra la magia de Gramyr, por lo que utiliza su cosmo, lo que provoca un estallido que remece la casa de Gramyr revolviendo todo, pero que libera a Kay quien queda de pie frente a su derribado maestro quien lo mira con sorpresa

\- No me vas a ayudar a levantarme? - le dice

\- Por qué me ataco?!

\- Para saber que podías hacer... Okko te entrenó bien... has despertado tu poder interno y puedes combatir magia sin magia... pero lo que te he enseñado te servirá también

\- Servirme? para qué?

\- Ya lo sabrás muchacho - le dice Gramyr levantándose con sus propios medios - jeje... escúchame... Singa ha vivido mucho tiempo en un equilibrio muy frágil... subsistimos en base a nuestros recursos y ese es el legado de los Krador

"Los Krador fueron los primeros habitantes de Singa ... antes éramos muchos y te estoy hablando de épocas inmemoriales... pero éramos orgullosos y soberbios... desarrollamos nuestra cultura y ciencia en base a la explotación del planeta y casi llevamos a Singa al colapso, lo que provocó la casi desaparición de nuestra raza... los pocos que quedaron se dieron cuenta que debían trabajar mucho para salvar nuestro mundo... tuvimos que comenzar de nuevo para restablecer el planeta y cuando concluimos... cuando terminamos nuestro trabajo, habían otras nuevas razas en Singa... ya los conoces... se habían desarrollado mientras nosotros trabajábamos así que en lugar de combatirlos empezamos a enseñarles para que no cometieran nuestros errores... claro que no es un mundo perfecto pero ahora estas razas se desenvuelven por si solas... no nos necesitan"

"Pero siempre hay algo que amenaza... la oscura amenaza... el "Gran Desequilibrio" que puede llegar en cualquier momento... nosotros lo predijimos y ha venido muchas veces y cada vez más fuerte... nosotros abandonamos la idea de multiplicarnos en Singa y los pocos que quedamos decidimos quedarnos solo a proteger a Singa cuando llegue ese momento... te mentí sobre mi edad Kay... soy mucho más viejo de lo que imaginas... mucho más viejo... y desde épocas que ya no recuerdo he tratado de velar por el cuidado de Singa... el mundo al que casi destruimos por nuestra soberbia en contra del Gran Desequilibrio

Gramyr hace una pausa antes de volver a hablarle

\- Eres libre Kay... toma estos papeles... esto no solo te permite el libre tránsito por cualquier lugar que vayas sino que afirma que estas bajo la protección de los Krador... eres la primera persona en mil años que tiene ese título y vale incluso en Kahar... eso quiere decir que estas reservado para grandes cosas por el bien de Singa y todos están obligados a respetarte... ahora vete...

\- Maestro... y usted?

\- Acaso no me has escuchado? soy mucho más viejo de lo que crees y me puedo cuidar solo como lo he hecho desde hace tanto tiempo... pero podrás volver cuando lo creas necesario... vete y haz ahora tu propio camino

\- Yo... le debo mucho... no quisiera

\- No molestes y lárgate ya! tengo cosas que hacer...

El anciano entra a su laboratorio y no sale de allí mientras Kay alistaba sus cosas... libertad! ser libre... algo que ya casi había olvidado como un medio de protegerse de tanto sufrimiento... Kay sale y solo alcanza a despedirse de su maestro pero este no contesta y él abandona la casa que había sido un hogar para el por todo ese tiempo que permaneció allí... Kay camina en dirección al pueblo mientras Gramyr lo ve alejarse "adiós Kay... adiós hijo de Lisandro... Caballero Dorado de Sagitario"

...

"que piensas?" "tiene potencial... avanza y aprende rápido, pero todavía tiene mucho que recorrer" "me gustaría estar con el" "eso es imposible... lo sabes... fue tu elección" "que sucederá ahora? tendrá que sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido?" "no lo sé... él traza su camino, solo sé que debe seguir aprendiendo" "quién seguirá ahora?" "tú no lo conoces..."

...

Habían pasado siete días desde que Kay abandonó la casa de Gramyr... no había dejado de practicar un solo día lo que ya se le había hecho un hábito... tampoco había dejado de recorrer los poblados y las ferias locales en busca de esa chica que permanecía en su mente... aun así nadie daba razón... tal vez ella pertenecía a las tribus nómades que sembraban por un tiempo en algunos campos que encontraban y luego se iban... fue cuando llegó a un poblado en el cual se desarrollaba otra feria local... Kay vio con mucho desagrado un mercado de esclavos, quiso intervenir, pero sabía que eso en ese pueblo era legal y se alejó del lugar "tal vez sea hora de que haga algo ... este documento me da carta abierta para poder hablar con las autoridades locales ... incluso puedo pedir audiencia con las sociedades rugrus y fener ... ellos respetan a los Krador"

Con esa idea se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban las autoridades ... se equivocó al pensar que lo escucharían ... algunos pueblos obtenían ingresos de la venta de esclavos ya que cobraban impuestos a los vendedores ... algunas autoridades también recibían por debajo de la mesa para que no fiscalicen ese negocio ... incluso se enteró que existían leyes que regulaban la venta de esclavos en todo el mundo, como el no aceptar la venta de hombres y mujeres que hayan sido esclavizados por las bandas trola, cualquiera podía libertarlos de enterarse de su procedencia; tampoco se aceptaba la venta de niños y en algunos lugares, los hijos de esclavos nacían libres ... por eso algunos esclavas huían para tener a sus hijos en esos pueblos, aunque si eran capturadas eran ejecutadas, pero ya no podían tocar a sus hijos ... otra de las leyes era que existían normas para el trabajo de esclavos, como el de no someter a los niños al trabajo de adultos o a personas que su condición física no lo permitía ... en realidad todas las leyes estaban dadas para que el esclavo sea un trabajador sin sueldo, pero Kay sabía que esa no era la realidad

\- Pero - le decía a un funcionario fener que lo escuchaba sin interés - yo... he visto que nada de esto se cumple

\- Y qué puedo hacer? - le contesta con tono cansino - los funcionarios muy celosos o pierden el puesto o mueren... esto mueve mucho dinero

\- Si... ya me doy cuenta - le contesta Kay sin reprimir una mirada de desprecio - creo que a muchos les faltan agallas hasta para cumplir con su deber

\- Si crees que puedes hacerlo tú... por qué vienes a hablar aquí en lugar de ponerte de libertador de esclavos?

\- Tiene razón... eso es lo que haré... y espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos usted esté cumpliendo con su deber ya que pronto los puestos se perderán por faltar a ello y no al contrario

Kay inicia una pequeña cruzada... se consiguió la documentación necesaria para poder esgrimir las leyes que eran aplicables a todo Singa... tuvo colaboración de funcionarios que veían en él una forma de cambiar las cosas o por otros que pensaban que encontraron a alguien que les haría el trabajo, aunque todos se preguntaban cuanto viviría... Kay frecuentaba las ferias y los mercados, donde tuvo varios enfrentamientos con vendedores o amos de esclavos... el funcionario tenía razón, los esclavistas eran muchos y estaban muy bien organizados y veían como amenaza cualquier intento de hacer cumplir las leyes... la violencia llegó muchas veces a Kay, pero este ya estaba preparado... sus habilidades lo salvaron en pleitos callejeros, emboscadas o intentos de asesinato que ocurrían cuando el intervenía en casos de abuso... por suerte las autoridades se hicieron de la vista gorda y solo algunos, presionados intentaron detener a Kay pero era imposible ya que él tenía la ley de su lado... su causa empezó a ganar simpatía y en algunos pueblos era recibido como una especie de funcionario, donde los pobladores le exponían sus quejas... la vida para Kay le fue más sencilla, caminaba todo el día, dormía donde le sorprendía la noche y nunca le faltaba algo de comer ni ropa que vestir... el usaba ropa a la usanza panis que siempre estaba limpia, dando buena imagen entre los que lo veían... además que no perdía la esperanza de ver a Saily algún día

Fue cuando llegó a un pueblo que algo llamó su atención... era un mercado al aire libre pero no habían muchos vendedores. Iba a irse de allí, cuando vio un carromato, donde un hombre llamaba al público... Kay se acercó a curiosear junto con algunos pobladores a ver de qué se trataba

\- Señoras y señores... niños y niñas... aquí les traigo el gran espectáculo que los sorprenderá y maravillará... todos ustedes conocen a los viejos Krador de quienes se dice son conocedores de las artes místicas... pero ellos son reacios a compartir su sabiduría con nadie pero aquí les traigo a un hombre que robó esos secretos y fue condenado por los Krador a una vida al servicio de otros hasta que los Krador lo liberen de su condena... pero no pudieron quitarle esas habilidades que él ya tiene y que ahora se los mostrará... contemplen al Condenado!

La cortina se abre y se ve a un tipo de lo más raro con una cadena en los tobillos... sentado sobre una mesa y comiendo... tras la sorpresa, empezaron a sonar las pifias y algunos arrojaron verduras que este hombre cogió y también se las comió...

\- Esperen! Lo que pasa... es que me olvide mencionar que los Krador lo condenaron también al hambre eterna... vean... no para de comer y puede comerse un jafu* entero sin parar... y por eso no engorda un solo kilo... ya... ya... ustedes! (le dice a sus ayudantes... unos trolas con apariencia de bandidos) quiten eso de ahí... ya les había dicho que comería después de la actuación... tu Condenado! ponte de pie y muéstranos tus artes por las cuales sufres esta condena

Al hombre le sacan la mesa y este se para... Kay lo observa detenidamente... su apariencia era la de un trola, algo desaliñado y robusto, pero la estatura no era la de un trola o un panis ... Kay supuso que era una mezcla, pero criada por los trola ya que... eso de robar a los Krador era propio de un trola, pero le parecía raro que un Krador sentenciara a un sujeto por cualquier delito, además que era imposible que alguien le saque algo a los Krador sin entenderlo ya que ellos tendrían que haberle enseñado como a él... tal vez se trataba de un timo al público crédulo...

\- Que esperas idiota! haz algo! - le grita el aparente dueño

\- Yo? - le contesta el hombre - que quieres que haga?

\- Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces! acaso no te lo he dicho mil veces?

Kay observaba la corpulencia del sujeto... los panis desarrollaban su musculatura en base al trabajo y los trola en base a la lucha y este sujeto parecía reunir las dos cosas... su vestimenta era parecida a la de los trola... ligera y delgada, apta para moverse rápidamente para luchar y que no estorbara el colocarse alguna armadura o protectores... pero de lo que sabía, los trola no andaban tan despeinados...

\- Cabeza de chorlito! me arruinarás! haz lo que hicimos la última vez!

\- Ah... te refieres a esto?

Kay abrió los ojos con el resto del público... ese sujeto se había elevado por los aires hasta donde le permitió la cadena y luego se puso a dar vueltas... algunos salieron de su sorpresa ya que de repente sabían de las habilidades de los Krador en la levitación... pero Kay no... él podía reconocer la magia de levitación... y ese hombre no estaba usando magia

El hombre continuó con algunas demostraciones de fuerza y de soportar suplicios ya que los ayudantes lo agarraron con gruesas varas de fierro y lo golpearon, pero estas se doblaron y el hombre actuó como si no le doliera... Kay no supo si era la demostración o fue por castigo por sentarse a comer algo... tras algunas otras demostraciones más, el sujeto recolectó dinero de los asistentes... Kay aprovechó para acercarse al hombre

\- Hola - le dice titubeante

\- Hola - le dice sonriente - te gustó la demostración?

\- Más que gustarme... me sorprendió... qué haces de esclavo de este sujeto? es cierto que robaste secretos a los Krador?

\- Ah? eso? Noooo! - le dice soltando la risa y colocándose la mano atrás del cuello - me da vergüenza que digan eso pero se le ocurrió a Perquia para atraer al público

\- Ah... y lo de esclavo? es mentira también?

\- Bueno... no lo sé... él me puso esto que me incomoda pero yo le dije que solo estaría con él un tiempo mientras me diera algo de comer... creo que ya me iré, esto no es tan divertido y él siempre se guarda la mejor comida

\- Oye tú! - le grita el llamado Perquia a Kay - si no vas a pagar no hables con él!

\- Por lo que me dice - le dice tranquilamente Kay - él es un hombre libre y puede hablar con quien se le antoje sin pedirte permiso

\- Qué? y quién diablos te crees tú? acaso no oíste que este hombre es esclavo por órdenes de los propios Krador?

\- No es lo que él me dice... y si así fuera, yo tengo el poder de liberarlo ya que estoy bajo la protección de los Krador... quieres quedarte aquí? - le pregunta Kay al hombre

\- Yo? ya había pensado en irme... bueno Perquias... ya ganaste suficiente dinero y no me necesitas... así que nos despedimos... gracias por la comida

\- Acaso piensas que te dejaré ir? no ... no será así!

A la señal de Perquias, dos de los ayudantes caen sobre el hombre y lo sujetan y otros dos se abalanzan sobre Kay quien los espera impasible... los dos caen derribados en menos de un segundo... el hombre aplaude

\- Jaja! veo que eres bueno muchacho... casi tanto como yo

Kay da la vuelta y ve a los que habían sujetado al hombre, caídos en el suelo, aunque él ni se había percatado... el hombre jala la cadena y la rompe con facilidad... Perquias hace un ademán pero ya Kay lo había sujetado del cuello

\- Sera mejor que te quedes tranquilo si no quieres terminar peor...

Kay lo suelta y mira al extraño sujeto

\- Creo que eres libre de ir donde te plazca

Kay se aleja del lugar... tras unos metros, se quedó pensando sobre ese extraño individuo... de donde vendría? donde había aprendido a levitar sin magia? quiso volver pero cambió de opinión... después de todo ya había terminado su tarea. Casi había salido del pueblo cuando es alcanzado por el hombre que había ayudado

\- Oye! espera! no te di las gracias ...

\- No tienes por qué darlas... ya eres libre... pero creo que siempre lo fuiste... no me necesitabas para despegarte de esos sujetos

\- Bueno... de todos modos quería agradecértelo de alguna manera... hacia dónde vas?

\- Por allí... no tengo rumbo

\- Pues déjame decirte que yo tampoco... puedo acompañarte?

\- Me gusta viajar solo... gracias

\- Vamos... uno no siempre puede estar solo... además será divertido tener algo de compañía por un tiempo

\- Pero por lo que veo... estas acostumbrado a comer mucho... yo me conformo con lo que encuentre por el camino

\- Ja! yo también... siempre lo he hecho, desde niño

\- Además siempre me meto en líos... trato de combatir la esclavitud

\- En serio?

\- Ese es mi trabajo...

\- Liberas esclavos? eso es muy noble de tu parte... puedo ayudarte?

\- Estas seguro? Es algo peligroso

\- Oye! Mírame! Te parezco que le temo al peligro?

\- No... la verdad no... ja... de acuerdo... pero cuando quieras puedes irte

\- Y... cómo te llamas?

\- Tienes razón - le tiende la mano - no te lo dije, yo soy Kay... y tú?

\- Yo?... yo soy... Goku

Ambos se estrechan las manos... pero Kay no sabía que una nueva etapa de su vida estaba por comenzar

Fin del capítulo 3

* Jafu es un animal parecido a la vaca

Como una nota aclaratoria a las palabras de Gramyr, los Krador son algo así como los equivalentes a los Kamisamas. Se les dio el cuidado de Singa, pero cometieron errores, siendo reemplazados por las razas mortales.


	4. Saily

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Saily**

Había pasado más de una semana en la que Kay comenzó a viajar acompañado de Goku y tres días desde que decidió aceptar las enseñanzas de su inesperado acompañante. Kay consideraba que ya había aprendido lo suficiente y aspiraba a desarrollar más las capacidades aprendidas con Okko... si bien le llamaban la atención las habilidades de Goku, no estaba interesado en que se las enseñara, ya que al fin y al cabo, el volar también podía hacerlo y la fuerza sobrehumana no le parecía tan importante... Goku tampoco había mencionado palabra alguna pero observaba con interés las prácticas matutinas de Kay. Este no había dejado de practicar la meditación y las artes marciales todos los días, en las mañanas y en las tardes... Goku no lo hacía y solo se dedicaba a mirarlo. En esos dos días, habían estado hablando más sobre la vida de Kay y sus avatares en Singa... fue cuando al tercer día Goku interrumpe su práctica

\- Oye Kay... veo que eres realmente bueno... no te gustaría practicar conmigo?

\- Sabes de lucha? - le pregunta Kay

\- Si... la verdad es que no soy tan bueno como tu pero me gustaría entrenarme también

\- De acuerdo...

Ambos toman distancia y Kay se lanza contra él... Kay se sabía rápido, pero todos sus golpes fueron parados por Goku sin mayor esfuerzo, pero no pudo dejar de apreciar el incremento del poder de su contrincante quien no dejaba de sonreír... tras doscientos ataques consecutivos, Kay no había acertado uno solo y Goku ni siquiera parecía cansado

\- Vaya - le dice Goku palpándose los brazos - eres realmente bueno...

\- Bueno? - le dice Kay algo enojado - te burlas de mí? no te toque una sola vez! como lo hiciste?

\- Eres bueno Kay... no te miento... lo que pasa es que eres lento, pero si igualaras mi velocidad me superarías...

\- No entiendo... lo que aprendí de mi maestro Okko... desarrollé mi sexto sentido... debí prevenir tus movimientos y no lo hice! y como puedes decir que soy lento? me moví casi a la velocidad del sonido! el ojo humano no podría ni verlo! paraste mis golpes y no sentí la elevación de tu cosmo!

\- Es porque use mi ki...

\- Ki?

\- Es básicamente lo mismo que tu llamas cosmo... tu poder interior... algo que sale de aquí - Goku le toca el corazón - cuando elevas tu cosmo usas más tus sentidos y no tus sentimientos... es como si... a ver... que comparación podría usar... ah! es como si sacarás el agua de un lago con un vaso y con un balde... en esencia es lo mismo... pero con el vaso puedes medir lo que sacas... con el balde es un poco más difícil... le llenas solamente

\- No entiendo...

\- Jeje... creo que yo tampoco... bueno... lo que quiero decir es que el ki es muy fuerte... se libera más rápidamente pero debes hacerlo con cuidado... tal como te han enseñado lo extraes más lentamente pero... ah! siguiendo la comparación del vaso si quieres mojar a alguien puedes manejar mejor el vaso pero le arrojarías poca agua aunque es poco probable que falles... pero con el balde le arrojarías más agua y puede ser más efectivo si lo sabes usar... el ki te permite liberar más poder con el cual puedes volar

\- Con tu ki puedes volar?

\- Así es... puedes desarrollar tu fuerza... es imposible que nuestro cuerpo por muy corpulento que sea pueda romper las rocas con los puños o levantar algún gran peso... pero el ki te lo permite ya que te rodea... te da fortaleza y resistencia... velocidad, lo cual es importante en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo... te gustaría aprender?

\- Yo... por qué quieres enseñarme?

\- Veo que tienes potencial... además tu podrías enseñarme lo que aprendiste de tu maestro Okko... esas técnicas de combate

Kay lo pensó... "por qué no?... después de todo tenemos tiempo y él me cae bien"

\- De acuerdo Goku... crees que aprenderé rápido?

\- Claro! Jaja! a la última persona que entrené me tomo algo de tiempo... pero recuerdo que a mi hijo lo entrené en un año para que luche contra un enemigo muy poderoso y acabo siendo más fuerte que yo...

\- Hijo? tienes un hijo?

\- Dos... y una nieta... ella es también muy poderosa

\- Y... dónde están?

\- Muy lejos de aquí... sabes? los extraño, pero nunca pude quedarme quieto un momento... con mi último discípulo me alejé siete años de ellos ...

\- Yo... yo estoy alejado de mi familia casi ese tiempo...

\- No pierdas las esperanzas Kay... algún día los volverás a ver

\- Lo crees? realmente crees que soy de otro mundo? me tomas en serio cuando te digo esto?

\- Oye! claro que si... he visto demasiadas cosas para no creerte... por eso creo también que volverás a tu casa algún día

\- Y tú? volverás también?

\- No Kay... no creo poder regresar

\- Por qué?

\- Hablaremos de eso otro día... comenzamos?

\- Tan pronto?

\- Claro! no hay mejor momento que el presente... comencemos con tratar de que controles tu ki... no es tan difícil y mucho menos para ti... solo eleva tu cosmo y déjame guiarte en el resto...

Así pasaron dos meses... Kay había hecho verdaderos progresos... su gran logro fue el aprender a volar usando su ki... aún no tenía la velocidad de Goku pero eso vendría con el tiempo como le decía el... otra parte fue el uso de su ki para aumentar la velocidad... la elevación de su poder debía de ser rápida... lo que había aprendido de Okko le permitió desarrollar rápidamente el uso del ki... la ventaja del cosmo era el de poder alcanzar rápidamente niveles superiores de elevación e incrementar su energía pero la dificultad era mantenerse en ese nivel por un largo periodo de tiempo. El dominio del ki le permitía eso... con el cosmo debía atacar rápidamente y tratar de superar al adversario en un único y definitivo ataque, pero con el ki podía darse el lujo de esperar y definir la pelea en un lapso más largo de tiempo sin disminuir su nivel de poder... se sorprendió con la facilidad con que Goku podía mantener altos niveles de energía sin mostrar el menor signo de agotamiento mientras que él se cansaba rápidamente... poco a poco, Kay empezó a sostener su poder y a fortalecer su cuerpo con agotadoras pruebas de resistencia (cargar enormes pesos). Goku le había confeccionado prendas que sostenían pesas o enormes piedras con lo cual tenía que moverse hasta alcanzar la misma agilidad como si no tuviera nada

En tres meses más, Kay consigue igualar la velocidad de Goku... ahora parecía un combate de igual a igual... la velocidad de ambos en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo escapaba a la vista de cualquiera que viese aquel combate... Kay empezaba a superar a Goku, cuando este detuvo el combate

\- Que sucede? - le pregunta intrigado a Goku

\- Has aprendido rápido Kay... dime una cosa... que pretendes hacer ahora?

\- Yo? ... no lo sé... reconozco que me gusta aprender y experimentar nuevas sensaciones... yo... quisiera poder cambiar las cosas aquí en Singa

\- Y como lo harías? con tus nuevas habilidades?

\- Si... eso ayudaría...

\- Piensas forzar a la gente a seguir tu voluntad? Digo... porque no hacerlo si tienes el poder para ello?

\- Si... tengo el poder... hay mucha injusticia y yo quisiera remediarla... no lo sé... quizás eso no solucione nada... la gente... ella... debe ser guiada pero no forzada... ese es tu consejo?

Goku se sonríe y lo mira con un gesto de aprobación

\- El poder que obtengas debe ser usado bien Kay... en toda mi vida he visto a muchos sucumbir ante la tentación del poder pero han terminado mal... si no se destruyen ellos mismo alguien lo hará... quiero que hagas algo... cuál es tu técnica más poderosa?

\- Es... el Dragón Ascendente...

\- Quiero que la uses contra mí...

\- Qué?

\- Solo hazlo...

Kay se concentra y comienza a elevar su cosmo... en ese momento alcanza el nivel y genera su técnica

\- Dragón Ascendente!

El ataque va directo a Goku pero este no hace el más mínimo movimiento y lo recibe de lleno... Kay se asusta pero se queda inmóvil... esperó a que los efectos de su técnica se disipen y luego ve con sorpresa que Goku está de pie con el brazo extendido... "no puede ser! detuvo mi Dragón Ascendente con una mano!"

\- Cómo... cómo pudiste hacer eso!? - exclama Kay - era una técnica muy poderosa!

\- Así es Kay... solo quería demostrarte que por más poder que tengas siempre habrá otro más poderoso que tu... no dejes que el poder se te suba a la cabeza

\- Qué... quién eres tú? Por qué me estas enseñando todo esto?

\- Siempre hay una pregunta sin respuesta inmediata Kay... pero las respuestas llegan tarde o temprano... yo me preguntaba lo mismo hasta que esas respuestas llegaron a mí en su debido momento...

Goku estira su mano y una pequeña descarga de ki sale de ella e impacta cerca a los pies de Kay quien no se previene y la detonación lo empuja

\- Por qué hiciste eso? - exclama Kay poniéndose de pie

\- Para que veas lo que puedes hacer con el ki... al igual que tu Dragón Ascendente puedes generar ondas de ki de baja o de gran intensidad en forma rápida... esa será nuestra siguiente lección...

Las lecciones continuaron ... Kay aprendió a no preguntarle más a Goku ya que siempre contestaba con evasivas o bromas que a él empezaban a exasperarle, además que lo que estaba aprendiendo le parecía algo totalmente nuevo... poco a poco empezó a controlar su ki, a generar descargas, a hacerlo estallar... poco a poco los combates de entrenamiento con su maestro se hacían más difíciles para este último... tras dos meses más, Kay podía equipararse a Goku en velocidad, resistencia y destreza... fue en un alto en su entrenamiento que ambos se echan sobre el césped y miran el cielo... Kay no puede reprimir el pensar en Saily y recuerda que sus visitas a los pueblos se habían interrumpido... por lo general Goku traía la comida ya que pescaba generalmente (aún no comprendía de donde sacaba esos enormes pescados y peor aún cómo es que se los terminaba) y en las poblaciones cercanas conseguían lo demás pero durante un buen tiempo se habían mantenido en lugares alejados por seguridad ya que sus entrenamientos eran muy duros... Goku le había estado contando sobre su familia, de cómo eran su esposa y sus hijos, cuando Kay le interrumpe

\- Oye Goku... no te parece que hemos permanecido mucho tiempo aquí?

\- Tú crees? vaya... creo que tienes razón... que te parece si damos una vuelta?

\- Una vuelta no... Vamos hasta la ciudad más cercana... según mis planos no está lejos de aquí... tan solo un día de camino...

\- Volando llegaríamos más rápido...

\- De acuerdo... vamos

Goku y Kay se echan a volar... aún Kay volaba lentamente pero Goku no se adelantaba sino que se mantuvo al lado de él... Goku siguió contándole algunas cosas de su vida... le habló de su amigo Krilin... de un tal Pikoro (verde?)... de los maestros que tuvo: Muten Roshi, Karin, Kamisama, Kaiosama... de un eterno rival llamado Vegeta y de otros más

\- Goku... hasta ahora no me dices de dónde vienes... hasta donde yo sé, no existen personas verdes en Singa

\- Ja! aún te falta conocer más... pero yo vengo de lejos... de muy lejos

\- No serás otro náufrago como yo?

\- Náufrago?

\- Quiero decir... algo me dice que tú no eres de este mundo

\- Y por qué dices eso?

\- Es raro que en Singa no se haya oído hablar de ti... además que aquí no existe gente con cola

\- Cola?

\- La que has intentado disimular pero no tan bien... por un momento creí que era una especie de cinturón... pero ningún cinturón sale del trasero

\- Mira! Allá esta la ciudad! Bajemos!

Goku aterriza sin responderle a Kay... ya entre la gente era mejor disimular... Kay se quedó callado y decide mirar el lugar por si descubría venta de esclavos o maltrato a ellos... Goku solo miraba los puestos de comida... al final se sienta y comienza a pedir

\- Cuantos estómagos tienes Goku?

\- Jaja! hasta que me lo preguntaste! solo uno... y eres la primera persona a quien le respondo

\- Comes demasiado... espero que tengas con que pagar...

\- Pagar? dinero? pues no...

\- Y con qué pensabas pagar lo que te comas?

\- No tienes tú?

\- No lo suficiente... será mejor que devuelvas lo que no podemos pagar

\- Pero tengo mucha hambre! el volar me abre el apetito

\- Pues si insistes... será tu problema

\- Puedo hacer algún espectáculo y ganar dinero...

\- Pues hazlo antes y... - Kay perdió el habla unos segundos... se restregó los ojos para saber si estaba viendo bien... a lo lejos y acercándose hacia ellos venía la joven que había conocido y que no había podido olvidar... era Saily

La joven se acercó al local y entró a pedir algo de comida... estaba sola y para Kay seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cuando la vio por primera vez... estaba más crecida, lo cual ya saltaba a la vista. Kay se quedó alelado mirándola, mientras ella hacía su pedido sin percatarse de él

\- Lo siento Saily - le dice el que atendía - ya no me queda más comida

\- Creí que todavía quedaba... debe ser mas tarde de lo que pensé - le contesta la joven

\- No... lo que pasa es que vinieron esos dos señores y se llevaron todo lo que quedaba

Saily se vuelve hacia ellos y mira a ambos... Goku aún tenía la comida en la boca y Kay estaba en estado catatónico

\- Oigan! - le grita el tendero - van a pagar todo eso o mejor se lo vendo a esta niña?

\- Yo... - dice Kay - yo... no creo que... necesitemos todo

\- Ñam - dice Goku pasando la comida - que dices?

Saily se acerca a ambos y mira fijamente a Kay

\- Yo... te conozco... - le dice a Kay

\- Yo... también... - contesta el susodicho sin cambiar de expresión

\- Oye! - le dice Goku - no me digas que esta es la chica de quien me hablaste? hola! tú debes ser Saily... yo soy Goku

\- Hola - contesta Saily sorprendida - como sabe mi nombre?

\- Ah! es que Kay siempre habla de ti... jeje... se ve que lo flechaste... verdad Kay? oye... qué te ocurre?

Kay se había puesto de todos los colores y quiso golpear a Goku pero Saily se le anticipa y saca un pañuelo

\- Kay? entonces esto es tuyo... le entrega el pañuelo que Kay reconoce como el que le aventó en aquella ocasión

Una hora después, Goku cargaba la comida mientras delante de él iban Saily y Kay... habían acordado juntar todo su dinero y así comprar toda la comida

\- No sabía que te había impresionado tanto - comienza a decirle Saily con la cabeza baja

\- No... la verdad es que... yo... - le dice balbuceante Kay - la verdad es que... si... bueno... no tenías por qué saberlo

\- Me has estado buscando desde entonces?

\- Ejem... bueno... es que soy un caminante y esperaba verte por allí... eras... la primera... persona... digo... chica con quien intercambié miradas

\- Eres libre ahora?

\- Si... como sabías que era esclavo?

\- Todos han oído hablar del esclavo del viejo Gramyr... los panis lo sabemos... fue habladuría por mucho tiempo en el pueblo donde nos vimos... además... pregunté por ti

\- Por qué no intentaste hablar conmigo?

\- Por qué habría de hacerlo? - le dice lo que hace bajar la cabeza a Kay

\- Si... tienes razón... porque habrías de hacerlo...

\- Soy una chica panis... lo olvidas?

Kay recordó que las jóvenes panis hasta determinado momento o edad no podía intercambiar palabra con foráneos... especialmente hombres... que ahora lo hiciera significaba que ya había pasado ese momento, es decir, su primer periodo lo que demostraba que ya era mujer... a lo lejos se divisaban algunas pequeñas chozas

\- Eres una panis migrante verdad?

\- Si... mi pueblo siempre va de aquí a allá... sembramos, cazamos y nos vamos... algunas veces comerciamos y así tenemos algo de dinero que me permite comprar

\- Para que quieres comida si...

Kay calló... si la enviaron sola a comprar comida en el pueblo se debía a dos cosas: iban a celebrar algo y eso solo podía ser la menstruación de Saily... así que prefirió callar... era sorprendente en las sociedades panis el cómo las jóvenes eran muy cuidadas desde su niñez hasta su adolescencia pero bastaba el primer signo de que ya se había convertido en mujer para que la soltaran inmediatamente... la tradición decía que una chica muy oprimida tendía a meterse en problemas rápidamente y podía involucrarse con cualquier indeseable... una chica bien educada sabría esperar y encontrar al hombre adecuado... eso era más usual en las sociedades migrantes que siempre requerían nuevos miembros, hombres o mujeres. Aunque preferían panis de otros clanes, no era raro encontrar trolas entre ellos y en muy raras ocasiones a algún fener... las mujeres panis eran de rasgos algo toscos, debido a la dura vida que llevan pero las jóvenes eran muy bellas en su adolescencia

Aquel día comieron bastante, lo que fue muy apreciado por Goku cuyo apetito fue también muy apreciado por los panis quien nunca habían visto a alguien comer con tanto gusto su comida y en tal cantidad... Saily y Kay se mantenían juntos, en cierto modo a propósito ya que la familia y amigos de la muchacha se habían confabulado para dejarlos solos... habían dado una grata bienvenida a Kay y a Goku y parecían ver con buenos ojos la confianza que iba ganando Kay con Saily... los panis siempre buscaban que sus hijas se casaran jóvenes

\- Que están sembrando ahora? - le pregunta Kay

\- Jicho*... es buena tierra para esto... dentro de un mes será la cosecha... quieres venir?

\- Si... claro... creo que puedo ayudar

A ambos los llaman y Saily se adelanta para reunirse con su familia... Kay se pone al lado de Goku y ambos luego presencian la ceremonia... alguien quien parecía ser el líder llama a Saily quien sale de su choza ataviada con un traje multicolor pero tapado con una manta y cargando varias semillas de distinto tipo... este hombre llevaba una vasija llena de agua la cual se la entrega a una anciana quien la va vertiendo al suelo, haciendo un círculo de regular tamaño y Saily va tras el echando las semillas. Luego él le da la vasija a Saily

\- La vida es un círculo - dice aquel hombre - y tú has comenzado a recorrerlo por ti misma porque ya floreces como estas semillas lo harán algún día

Saily se descubre y se deja ver en su traje multicolor y recibe la vasija que le entrega el líder

\- La mujer y la tierra son una... ambas nos dan la vida y produce la semilla que formaran nuevos frutos... llega el momento en que la mujer caminará con alguien quien debe respetarla y valorarla... debes saber elegir bien para que el círculo de la vida no se rompa

Ambas mujeres se detienen y la más anciana le entrega la vasija a Saily y esta comienza también a regar en círculos... luego ella se detiene y unos cuantos ancianos y niños recogen las semillas y la guardan

\- El círculo de la vida alimenta a muchos y debe privilegiar a los ancianos porque su sabiduría nos alimenta ahora y a los niños porque ellos son nuestro futuro, por eso es importante mantener el círculo... algunos lo harán más ancho que otros, pero lo importante es que lo hagan

Saily ya fuera del círculo, se acerca al público y el entrega la vasija a un desconcertado Kay... todos ríen y luego suena la música donde todos bailan los ritmos panis muy alegremente y a Kay lo saca Saily, mientras a Goku lo saca una mujer... luego de algunas horas de diversión, Kay se acerca a despedirse

\- Porque no te quedas a dormir - le dice Saily - ya es tarde...

\- Si... me gustaría... no sé qué dirá Goku

\- Pregúntale

Goku acepta porque se sentía cansado para irse... la fiesta seguía pero ellos ya se retiraron... Kay pensó que sería en la choza de Saily pero allí no había sitio y se tuvieron que conformar con una pequeña choza que usaban para guardar cosas que sacaron apresuradamente... ambos se tendieron en las literas

\- Te gusta la chica? no es cierto? - le pregunta Goku

\- A qué negarlo... si me gusta

\- Es muy bonita... y parece ser una buena chica... ya se lo has dicho?

\- Para qué? ya lo sabe...

\- Digo... ya te le has declarado?

\- No es muy pronto? además no sé si le gusto...

\- Eso no es problema... cuando te vea hacer lo que haces creo que...

\- No!

\- Qué? dije algo malo?

\- Goku... prométeme una cosa... nunca le dirás sobre mis habilidades... ni sobre las tuyas... está claro!

\- Pero...

\- Promételo!

\- Esta bien! lo prometo! pero no te entiendo ...

\- No te das cuenta? por supuesto que quiero gustarle... pero eso es muy diferente de impresionarla... nadie en Singa puede lo que nosotros podemos y los panis siempre buscan gente excepcional para sus hijas... hombres que cultiven y luchen para defenderlos... crees acaso que eso no lo sabe Saily? aunque solo lo sepa ella se sentiría presionada a aceptarme... cuando uno se relaciona con una chica panis es para casarse... incluso para evitar malos entendidos primero conviven y luego se casan si se llevan bien

\- Acaso ya estás pensando en casarte?

\- Eso lo dirá el tiempo...

\- Que raro! Milk sabía lo que podía hacer desde que éramos niños... nunca me pareció que eso le interesara... más bien creo que ella hubiese preferido que fuera una persona normal... no crees que le estarías mintiendo y que ella se enamore de alguien que no eres?

\- Yo soy yo... con poderes o sin poderes... lo que me interesa si ella puede enamorarse de mí y no del guerrero

\- El guerrero ya lo eres... bueno... tú sabrás lo que haces... buenas noches

Goku se duerme rápidamente y Kay se queda pensando... no podía creer haber encontrado a Saily cuando ya casi había perdido la esperanza... pronto se queda dormido ya que también estaba cansado... a la mañana siguiente, ambos salieron muy temprano... una señora les llevó el desayuno lo que no tardaron en terminar ya que Goku literalmente se lo devoró... luego salieron de la aldea... Kay no pudo evitar sentir tristeza ya que Saily no había salido a despedirse pero lo entendió porque era muy temprano y la fiesta debió haberla agotado... al llegar a su cabaña, Kay se empezó a preparar para el entrenamiento ya que Goku en el camino le hablaba que ahora le iba a enseñar cosas nuevas... al cambiarse de ropa, de los pliegues se cayó un pañuelo que Kay no tardó en reconocer como el que le había dado a Saily hacía más de un año... al cogerlo, ve su nombre escrito pero al lado encuentra bordado el nombre de Saily y dentro un papel doblado que decía "vine a despedirme pero estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte. Tuve que irme temprano llevando nuestro ganado y te dejé esto. Devuélvemelo cuando quieras"

Kay inició su entrenamiento feliz... su única pregunta era... como no había sentido a Saily cuando le dejó esto?

Fin del capítulo 4

* El jicho en esta historia es un cultivo parecido al trigo


	5. El largo camino

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El largo camino**

Día tras día, durante dos semanas, Kay había seguido entrenando intensamente bajo las órdenes de Goku. Cada fin de semana, se iba a la aldea de Saily, aunque ella no tenía días libres. Para los panis todos los días eran iguales y no comprendían a los fener o trolas que usualmente se tomaban días de descanso. Solo las fiestas proporcionaban diversión y descanso a los panis por lo que duraban varios días. Pero en general, los panis hacían de su trabajo una fiesta. La siembra y la cosecha eran realizadas en ambientes festivos ya que el trabajo era comunitario, a la cual ningún panis podía faltar para que la distribución sea equitativa. Ellos sembraban grandes extensiones, pero alrededor de sus casas tenían huertos de productos que eran usados a diario. Goku solo lo acompañó un día nuevamente donde los panis pero la siguiente vez prefirió quedarse... cuando Kay regresó, Goku lo estaba esperando

\- Y cómo te fue? - le pregunta al verlo

\- Bien... bueno... es muy difícil estar al lado de una chica panis... siempre están trabajando y tengo que ayudarla... a veces me pregunto si me están probando

\- Hablando de eso... sígueme...

Goku se eleva y Kay vuela tras él... cuando se detuvieron, habían traspasado el manto de nubes y Kay pudo ver el sol que ya iniciaba su camino para ocultarse... aprecio maravillado, el espeso colchón de nubes a sus pies que a la luz del sol parecía un lecho dorado... en eso Goku llama su atención

\- Bien... prepárate!

\- Qué? vamos a pelear?

\- Así es...

Goku se lanza contra él y ataca repetidas veces lo que Kay consigue eludir... cuando este contraataca, Goku lo elude a gran velocidad pero los agudos sentidos de Kay le permite seguir sus movimientos y da vuelta estirando la mano... una ráfaga de disparos van hacia Goku pero este los elude con suma facilidad y cae sobre Kay quien también lo elude incrementando su velocidad, por lo que Goku incrementa enormemente su ki alcanzándolo... Kay recibe un fuerte golpe que lo hace caer casi sin sentido... pero es atrapado por Goku quien lo deposita en el suelo y espera a que se recupere

\- No estas concentrándote en la pelea - le dice Goku - qué te sucede?

\- Nada... solo estaba cansado... podemos continuar mañana?

Goku lo mira seriamente, pero luego le sonríe

\- De acuerdo... mañana empezaremos de nuevo... ahora vamos a comer y luego a dormir

En los siguientes tres días, Goku exigió a Kay en la forma de concentrarse en la pelea, además de darle varios consejos

\- Escucha Kay... debes concentrarte en la pelea y para ello debes pensar en lo que más quieres... no se trata de que odies a tu adversario, sino de que en el combate depende la seguridad de las personas que quieres... por qué no piensas en Saily?

\- Goku! como puedes pensar que puedo relacionar a Saily con un combate? cuando pienso en ella no tengo ganas de pelear

\- Bueno... eso quiere decir que estás enamorado... ya se lo has dicho?

\- No... yo... no sé cómo...

\- Es fácil! solo debes pararte frente a ella y decirle lo que sientes

\- Eso hiciste tú con tu esposa?

\- No... la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía lo que era el matrimonio

\- Qué?

\- Ya... te contaré eso en otra ocasión... ahora conviene concentrarnos en esto... mira... debes entender que tu cuerpo aún no está preparado para soportar grandes niveles de energía pero eso vendrá con el tiempo... lo importante ahora es que poco a poco puedas elevar tu ki... ahora nos dedicaremos a eso y fortalecer tu cuerpo... es hora que aprendas el Kaioken

"el chico aprende rápido" "si... pero hay que tener paciencia... aún no está listo" "el momento se acerca" "corrección... son varios momentos" "podrá con todo eso?" "eso solo lo dirá el tiempo" "pero... ahora la chica? puede cambiar la forma de cómo ve la vida" "tal vez eso sea bueno" "esperemos entonces"

En algún lugar de Singa... un grupo de ancianos se iban reuniendo en un lugar pequeño. Todos eran Krador y parecían haber venido de muchos lugares... uno de ellos se pone de pie y se aproxima al frente hasta estar a la vista de todos... era Gramyr

\- Nos alegramos de tu presencia aquí Gramyr - le dice uno de ellos - espero que hayas tenido buenos motivos para extender el manto protector de los Krador sobre tu aprendiz

\- Acaso creen que he venido a justificarme? - contesta malhumorado Gramyr - todos ustedes saben que el chico no llegó aquí producto del azar... hay un propósito...

\- Y me imagino que va más allá de la liberación de esclavos?

\- Si eso te parece un motivo pueril... ahora me explico porque en siglos no se ha hecho nada contra eso... eso demuestra las cualidades y capacidades del chico que va más allá de lo que ustedes hayan alcanzado

\- Gramyr - le dice uno - no estamos juzgando a tu discípulo... me imagino que tú lo creíste conveniente el enseñarle tus artes, pero entiende nuestra preocupación... él es el indicado?

\- Créanlo que si...

\- El momento se aproxima... la sombra del mal empezará a extenderse por Singa si es que eso ya no comenzó... habrá tiempo?

\- Lo sé... y creo que nuestra posibilidad es él... y eso trasciende a nuestro propio mundo... es un largo camino a casa y él ya lo ha empezado...

En otro lugar... en Kahar, un hombre caminaba presurosamente por las calles de la capital Trola... se escabulle por varias calles y finalmente se detiene frente a una casa... entra en ella e ingresa a una habitación donde rostros sombríos lo reciben... habían cinco personas... dos trola, un panis y dos fener... ninguno hace un gesto de saludo

\- Que noticias hay? - pregunta el recién llegado aún embozado

\- El rey está muriendo - responde un trola cuyas ropas evidenciaban su posición en la nobleza - el consejo deberá elegir sucesor al no haber descendencia

\- Que pasó con el joven Clere... el sobrino

\- Tuvo un desafortunado accidente... su arma le estalló en las manos... la tecnología fener no es muy confiable

\- Especialmente cuando un trola la manipula - le dice el fener

\- Dejemos eso - dice el embozado - cuando murió el hijo del rey... también "misteriosamente"... no existía línea sucesoria directa y los posibles aspirantes pasaron también a mejor vida... qué posibilidades hay que te elijan?

\- Muchas... el consejo es manipulable, además que saben que la elección de otro podría generar consecuencias ya que mi clan es poderoso... a lo máximo podrán proponer un cogobierno con Kiras

\- Debiste matarlo también - le dice el fener

\- Kiras es de un clan muy fuerte... no se puede llegar a él, especialmente con tantas muertes convenientes... además el dejarlo vivo atrajo las sospechas hacia él... tal vez los consejeros que lo consideren culpable voten por mi

\- Recuerda - le dice el embozado - que una vez que llegues al poder deberás iniciar una política de expansión... usa a los trolas y a los panis de mercenarios y forma ejército... yo seguiré socavando el poder de decisión del Alto Consejo Singano para que no puedan reaccionar contra ti

\- Aún no has dicho que esperas de todo esto

\- El control del Consejo

\- Solo eso?

\- No mi querido Clere... lo demás no te importa

\- No eres un aliado confiable...

\- Jaja! tú me hablas de confiable? tú que eres primo del rey y no dudó en asesinar a los de su sangre? por favor! reconozcamos que estamos entre traidores y conspiradores y no entre hipócritas... Clere... tu tendrás Kahar y los reinos o señoríos que puedas conquistar... ustedes tendrán su parte, ya lo saben... y tu Dari - dirigiéndose al fener - obtendrás muy buenas ganancias cuando administres los recursos de Singa

\- Y tú?

\- Yo sabré que tomar cuando llegue el momento

\- Es necesario que uses esa bolsa en la cabeza? o es que es para que no veamos tu faz hipócrita?

\- No trola... solo lo hago porque... no es conveniente que vean a un rugru caminando en Kahar y mucho menos a un miembro del alto consejo

Cuando se descubre, se adivina el rostro fino de un rugru...

Muy lejos de allí... Saily se encontraba mirando a un grupo de niños que jugaban no lejos de allí. A las muchachas de su edad se les daba a menudo la tarea de cuidar a los niños. Junto a ella se encontraba otra joven

\- Hoy esperas a tu novio? - le dice riéndose

\- No es mi novio - contesta seria - no bromees así... ya sabes que aquí no es bien visto

\- Que importa eso? él viene porque le gustas... es bien parecido y parece muy preparado para la vida... por qué no puede ser tu novio? acaso no te gusta?

\- No sé todavía... si me gusta, pero parece que no es sincero del todo... no me ha dicho que hace en todo el día... solo me dice que entrena pero no quiere hablar de eso... además tampoco me ha dicho si le gusto

\- Si lo hace, deberá decirlo también a tus papás... qué dicen ellos?

\- Nada... ya sabes... esperan que nosotros decidamos... le dije que dentro de poco será la cosecha...

\- Y le dijiste que después de vender la cosecha nos iremos?

\- No... no quiero que dé un paso en falso... quiero que este seguro de sus intenciones conmigo

\- Eso quiere decir que si te dice algo... tú lo aceptarías

\- Si... creo que si

Las dos jóvenes se quedan en silencio un rato

\- Si no lo hace antes de que nos vayamos... tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver

\- Lo sé... pero como te dije... no quiero apresurarlo... pero si está interesado nos seguirá

\- Saily, no me refiero a eso... tu eres una de las más bonitas de la aldea... atraes las miradas donde vamos... puedes llamar la atención de alguien cuya unión pueda ser vista más favorable por el clan que un muchacho vagabundo... no has pensado en eso?

\- Si Chiri... lo he pensado... pero es un riesgo que deberemos correr

En otro lugar... el entrenamiento de Kay continuaba... gracias a los esfuerzos de Goku, Kay fortaleció su cuerpo lo suficiente para soportar el Kaioken... la primera vez fue difícil y no lo logró... los siguientes intentos solo dejaron a Kay agotado pero al final, tras mucho esfuerzo, Kay alcanza a duplicar sus poderes por escasos segundos... Goku lo dejó reposar dos días que Kay hubiera preferido aprovechar en buscar a Saily pero no tenía fuerzas para ello... le preocupaba el no recuperarse ya que la cosecha se acercaba.

\- Kay - le decía Goku en esos días - debes darte cuenta que tu cuerpo debe estar preparado para soportar altos niveles de explosión de tu ki o estallará... el Kaioken te permitirá duplicar tus poderes por un máximo de tres minutos... recuerda... si consigues dominar el Kaioken para el combate, será un factor que puede decidir cualquier combate... si tus poderes se incrementan en condiciones normales tu Kaioken será más fuerte... pero una vez que tu cuerpo se acondicione a soportar un mayor estallido de tu ki, podrás empezar tu camino hacia el doble Kaioken... eso es algo que debes manejar con cuidado

\- Como es que tú puedes alcanzar altos niveles Goku?

\- Fue un largo camino Kay... escucha... a diferencia tuya, mi cuerpo está preparado desde el nacimiento para tolerar esos niveles de poder... claro que es algo que debí aprender pero estoy en ventaja... en cambio tú no... Debes entrenar fuertemente tu mente para que pueda controlar mejor tu cuerpo... una vez que lo logres podrás alcanzar niveles que jamás soñaste

\- Es lo que me enseñarás?

\- No Kay... ese es un camino que deberás recorrer tu solo... será difícil... yo tuve que luchar mucho para poder alcanzar el nivel que tengo ahora... tal vez tengas muchos sufrimientos por eso... creo que debes pensar bien sobre Saily...

\- Saily?

\- Escucha... yo quizá pude darle una mejor vida a mi esposa... pero siempre estuvimos rodeados de peligros... a veces pienso si ella hubiese sido feliz casada con otra persona... es eso lo que quieres para ella?

\- Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso... no sé... quizás nunca lleguemos a nada... nos estamos conociendo

\- Bueno... no me hagas caso... mañana comenzaremos una nueva forma de entrenar... te enseñaré una técnica que es mi favorita

\- Cuál?

\- Se llama... Kamehameha

\- Qué es eso?

\- Es una técnica que te permite proyectar tu poder en una onda de energía... las usuales descargas de ki por muy fuertes que sean solo proyectan una pequeña parte de tu poder... esta técnica puede hacerlo en un nivel mucho mayor... puedes controlarla a voluntad y puedes desviarla o desvanecerla si quieres, antes de que dé en el blanco... puedes aumentar su intensidad mientras la ejecutas al nivel que quieras

\- Suena... interesante

\- No pareces muy animado

\- Es que mañana quería ir a ver a Saily... mañana comienza la cosecha y le prometí que la ayudaría

\- Uhmmm... no crees que el entrenamiento es más importante?

\- Jamás me has dicho para que me entrenas...

\- No lo hice? la verdad es que ni me lo pregunté!... bueno... creo que hemos entrenado bastante y el que puedas usar el Kaioken es bastante... jaja... está bien... tal vez sea divertido y la aldea de Saily siempre hacen deliciosa comida... mañana iremos!

\- Gracias Goku...

"no crees que está centrando su atención en otras cosas que el entrenarse?" "vamos... es joven... a esa edad también hubiese querido divertirme" "pero el tiempo corre en nuestra contra y él no está suficientemente preparado" "mientras Goku este allí no intentarán nada... jamás podrían con él" "pero el tiempo de Goku es corto... y aún debe de enseñarle más" "Lo conoces mejor que yo y yo confío en él... creo que era lo que Kay necesitaba"

La cosecha comenzó muy temprano y Goku con Kay ya estaban allí... Saily fue la primera en recibirlos y darles comida de bienvenida... a Saily le daba risa la forma de comer de Goku y le sorprendía el hecho de que no engordará con lo tragaldabas que era... Kay comía regularmente bien pero al lado de Goku parecía un pajarito. Goku quiso ayudar en la cosecha pero casi la echa a perder ya que empezó a segar como una bestia por lo que cortésmente lo sacaron de allí para que se ocupara de traer y llevar cosas pesadas... Kay se colocó al lado de los hombres que segaban, mientras que las mujeres recogían la cosecha y la llevaban a trillar. Saily fue la pareja de Kay en todo ese tiempo

Al final del día, toda la aldea celebró con música y cantos, los dos jóvenes dejaron a Goku disfrutando la comida y la fiesta, mientras ellos iban a caminar un rato... era muy difícil estar a solas ya que los niños los seguían, así que optaron por ignorarlos

\- Kay - le dice Saily - qué estás pensando?

\- Yo? bueno... solo de que es agradable estar aquí... no pensé que fueran tan alegres

\- Siempre estamos trabajando... así que tenemos que ver nuestra vida con alegría... puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro... ya lo hiciste

\- Es que... por qué siempre pareces estar triste?

\- Estoy triste? si estoy sonriendo y me siento bien de estar aquí

\- No hablo de lo que puedas expresar ahora... hablo de lo que tienes aquí - Saily le toca el pecho - hay tristeza dentro de ti... pareciera que sufres por algo

\- Yo... no quisiera hablar de esto

\- No confías en mí?

\- No es eso... no quiero arruinar este momento

\- No pienses eso... solo quiero que nos conozcamos más...

\- Mira... ya sabes que fui esclavo desde niño... fue una vida dura... llena de sufrimientos... y yo solo era un niño... pero antes de eso yo era un niño feliz... amaba mi familia y de un momento a otro todo lo perdí

\- Fueron las bandas esclavistas?

\- Digamos que si... eso cambió mi vida y añoró en parte lo que tuve antes... en Kahar la vida fue dura

\- Estuviste como esclavo en Kahar?

\- Si... conoces Kahar?

\- Por suerte no... los panis como nosotros no somos bien vistos ahí... prefieren los clanes belicosos a quienes pueden reclutar como mercenarios

\- Lo sé...

Kay recordó que si bien estos panis eran migrantes, no descuidaban la educación de sus hijos. Se preocupaban de que tuvieran buena educación en lo que consideraban útil para su vida... el clan se preocupaba de que aprendieran lo necesario para cultivar la tierra y sacar provecho de ella, además de mantener los saberes ancestrales de la convivencia armónica con la naturaleza que había sido la clave de la sobrevivencia panis. Lo necesario para relacionarse con la sociedad foránea, la daban los maestros itinerantes. Cuando los clanes panis se ubicaban cerca de los pueblos, estos maestros iban a ofrecer sus servicios. Los panis eran dadivosos y pagaban bien a los maestros además de proveerles alimentación y vivienda. Incluso algunos maestros se casaban con mujeres panis y continuaban enseñando, aunque se asimilaran a la vida panis

\- Me recuerdas a mi madre - le dice Kay - Eres tan bonita como ella

\- Gracias... bueno... no puedo decirte lo mismo

\- Ja... tienes razón... creo que soy muy diferente a cualquiera que conoces

\- Pero me alegra saber que estar aquí te hace sentir bien... Kay... la cosecha terminará mañana y luego todos nos dedicaremos a trabajar para conservarla lo que nos alimentará por mucho tiempo... lo que no necesitemos lo venderemos... luego viene la campaña del soke* y para eso acostumbramos a movernos a las tierras altas en Faradal

\- Faradal? no está cerca de la frontera? tendrán que caminar mucho

\- Así es... por eso debemos movernos rápido... son nuestras tierras ancestrales y la campaña se iniciará pronto y si no estamos allí, según nuestras leyes, cualquier tribu migrante podrá tomarla... Kay... cuando me vaya... pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver

\- Yo... lo lamentaría... pero... puedo seguir ese camino... cerca de la frontera hay muchos problemas con los esclavos... debo hacer algo y ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí

\- En serio? me alegraría que partieras con nosotros

\- Eso no te lo prometo... pero hablaré con Goku... estoy seguro que el estará de acuerdo... además le gusta la comida de ustedes

\- Si él está de acuerdo... dile que le cocinaré todos los días

\- No te comprometas en eso... no tienes idea en lo que te meterías

La cosecha terminó al día siguiente y ambos guerreros se despidieron... Kay no quiso decirle nada a Goku todavía... pero cuando se lo dijo, Goku no parecía estar muy contento pese a la promesa de la comida

\- Escucha Kay - le dice en tono afable - entiendo tus sentimientos... Saily es una chica dulce y bonita... pero por ahora no podremos movernos de aquí para hacer un viaje largo... eso significaría ponerte en evidencia si seguimos entrenando... concluyamos lo que quiero enseñarte y luego podrás ponerte en camino

\- Goku... ahora escúchame tu... te estoy agradecido por lo que me has enseñado... pero para mí sigue siendo esto un misterio... Gramyr me enseñó sus artes mágicas... Okko me enseñó a usar mis sentidos y encender mi cosmo... tu... me has enseñado a usar el ki, a pelear a gran velocidad y desarrollar técnicas muy poderosas... a qué se debe esto? yo jamás lo pedí... lo único que aspiraba era volver a mi hogar al lado de mi familia... quien eres realmente? no eres miembro de ninguna raza que conozco... y ahora quiero estar cerca de Saily... por qué no podemos continuar entrenando después de que ellos se afinquen nuevamente?

\- Kay... confías en mí?

\- Si... sabes que si

\- Entonces... déjame enseñarte un par de cosas más y luego podrás seguir a Saily... de acuerdo?

\- Está bien... tardaremos?

\- Eso depende de ti...

El entrenamiento continuo pero Kay siguió viendo a Saily mas seguido... les ayudó en su trabajo de alistar el jachi para la conservación y luego para la venta... se enteró con cierta alarma que Saily había tenido dos propuestas de matrimonio por parte de la gente del pueblo que ella había declinado cortésmente con la anuencia de su familia. Tal vez esperaban que él dijera algo, pero prefirió no decir nada... solo le dijo a Saily que saldría con días de retraso y que lo esperara

\- Por favor... espérame - le llega a decir cuando la aldea entera empezaba a levantar el campamento - Yo... te buscaré... te lo prometo

\- No tardes entonces - le dice con una sonrisa en los labios - y dile a Goku que mi oferta sigue en pie

A Kay le hubiera gustado intentar besarla... pero eso entre los panis significaba el matrimonio inmediato... se retiró con un nudo en el corazón. Reinició las prácticas con cierto desgano pero la idea de volver a ver a Saily le hizo recuperar sus antiguos bríos... pronto pudo desarrollar un Kamehameha... Goku lo observaba con cierta pena ya que sentía la tristeza de Kay

\- Escúchame... quiero que ahora combines todos tus estilos... libraremos un combate de práctica... quiero que uses todos tus recursos

Ambos se alistaron y comenzaron a combatir... la habilidad de Goku empezó a ser neutralizada por Kay quien rápidamente contraatacaba... esta vez Goku se vio sorprendido cuando Kay empezó a combinar sus técnicas con ataques mágicos que hacían retroceder a Goku

\- Oye! - le dice - yo no te enseñé eso!

\- No... lo desarrollé yo solo... no dijiste que use todos mis recursos?

\- Ja! estas aprendiendo... bien... será un reto interesante

Ambos siguieron combatiendo... pero esta vez Kay comienza a tomar ventaja... las técnicas de Goku, las de Okko y la magia de Gramyr estaba generando un estilo propio en Kay quien sin darse cuenta comenzó a superar a Goku... era evidente que esta pelea se estaba definiendo a favor de Kay

\- Vaya - le dice Goku - no recuerdas que te dije que una vez que igualaras mis técnicas y velocidad podrías superarme?

\- No creí escucharte decir eso Goku...

\- Si... pero creo que es hora de que te muestre algo... veamos si eres capaz de superar esto... Ahhh!

Kay no dio crédito a sus ojos y sentidos... Goku había incrementado su ki sin mayor esfuerzo a un nivel enorme... pero su aspecto... su pelo se había hecho rubio y un aura luminosa lo rodeaba... el ataque vino con rapidez lo que desconcertó a Kay... la lluvia de golpes no lo pudo contener y cayó derribado

\- Pero... que es esto?! - exclama sorprendido al recuperarse - quien eres tú?!

\- Un adversario en este momento... ahora quiero que eleves tu ki... tal como te lo enseñé

Kay ya no tiene tiempo de pensar... estaba frente a un rival ahora desconocido que lo atacaba sin darle tregua... Kay se dio cuenta que sería muy difícil igualar su poder de la forma como Goku lo demostraba... decide hacer distancia usando la teletransportación mágica pero Goku sigue sus movimientos y vuelve a atacarlo. Kay eleva sus sentidos y consigue incrementar su ki a un gran nivel pero lo combina con su magia generando una barrera que Goku no puede penetrar, esto le da un respiro a Kay para replantear la pelea... decide mantenerse a la defensiva mientras estudia al rival... en ese momento se olvida que está peleando con Goku y decide afrontar a su adversario como eso... un adversario poderoso a quien debía de vencer... lo ataca con el Dragón Ascendente que Goku contiene sin dificultad... ambos se miden cuerpo a cuerpo en lo que Goku comienza a imponer condiciones, forzando a Kay a retroceder quien usa su magia para hacer que grandes porciones de la tierra se levantara en punta creando barreras que lo cubrían mientras apagaba su ki... Goku con su poder las destruye pero no previene el ataque de Kay que lo sorprende y lo golpea... Goku retrocede y mira a Kay y le sonríe... este no espera y ataca nuevamente y es esquivado por Goku pero se da cuenta de algo... Kay usaba el Kaioken y había podido igualar su velocidad y poder... los poderes de Kay estaban a la par de los de Goku... una lluvia de ataques de ki se abaten sobre Kay quien los elude... su poder se reduce y sus fuerzas también pasado el efecto del Kaioken, pero se protege con su magia creando una cortina de humo. Apaga su cosmo y usa sus sentidos para prevenir el ataque de Goku quien se aparece sorpresivamente pero ya Kay estaba recuperado y detiene los ataques... Goku hace distancia y lo mira

\- Excelente... eres el primero que puede recuperarse de un Kaioken tan rápidamente... has llegado a lo que quería que comprendieras...

\- De... de qué hablas? - le contesta Kay tratando de comprenderlo y aún con sus sentidos concentrados en la batalla

\- De esto... Kame... hame...

Goku comienza a generar su técnica lo que asusta a Kay... este comienza a elevar su ki y sus sentidos controlaron su cuerpo para que pueda soportar ese incremento... trata de eludirlo pero se da cuenta que Goku lo sigue... su cosmo alcanza un mayor nivel y comienza a leer los movimientos de Goku pero se da cuenta que no puede esquivarlo

\- ... Haaaa! - el ataque de Goku va directo a Kay y tal como él temía, la energía generada lo sigue... fue cosa imposible de medir, aún para Goku... Kay había generado su propio Kamehameha y este choca con el generado por Goku... hay un gran estallido pero ambas energías se habían neutralizado la una a la otra, pero pese a eso, el estruendo es terrible y Kay es empujado contra las rocas que se pulverizan a su impacto... no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kay volviera en si

"lo hiciste bien" siente la voz de Goku

\- Por qué... todo esto? - pregunta Kay tratando de reanimarse

"era necesario... has aprendido a combinar tus poderes... es muy difícil que alcances el nivel de poder para superar a los de un Super Saiyajin... pero tu combinación de poderes te permite poder contrarrestarlos... y algo muy importante es que has dado el primer paso para lo ilimitado y eso Kay, será algo que aprenderás con el tiempo"

\- Super Saiyajin?... no te entiendo Goku...

"Ya entenderás... tal vez algún día tu vayas adonde yo estoy para que me enseñes un par de cosas... aunque no te creas todavía... aún hay algo que te enseñaré pero será después... y tendremos un nuevo combate donde usaremos nuestro máximo poder... por el momento dejaré de enseñarte... mi tiempo aquí ha terminado... suerte Kay... no importa la distancia... tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti"

\- Qué? - dice Kay volviendo en si - Espera... como es que... ?

Kay ya ve claro y se da cuenta que esta solo... se levanta y ve el enorme cráter que hay en el suelo... pero no hay rastros de Goku... comienza a volar por los alrededores y aguza sus sentidos... pero ya no siente a Goku... al final se deja caer y se sienta sobre una piedra... luego se encamina hacia su cabaña donde silenciosamente comienza a preparar sus cosas. Al salir de la cabaña, algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras contempla por última vez aquella cabaña "adiós Goku... tal vez tengas razón... tal vez nos volvamos a ver y... por qué no? tal vez sea yo quien te enseñe algo a ti... gracias... amigo mío"

Kay sin volver atrás se va... sigue rumbo al norte... rumbo a buscar a Saily... y su destino

Fin del capítulo 5

* El soke en esta historia, es un tubérculo como la papa o el camote


	6. Me uno a ti

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **"Me uno a ti"**

"Aprende rápido" "pero aún le falta mucho camino" "un camino difícil... con alegrías y tristezas... pero temo que estas últimas sean mayores" "la oscuridad tratará de impedir su avance" "debe estar preparado... debo ayudarlo" "es difícil que hagas eso... deja que nosotros guiemos sus pasos" "aún ustedes están impedidos" "nuestros cálculos tratarán de determinar el camino que siga... pero no podemos predecir lo que puedan hacer los otros"

Mikaro era la ciudad más importante de Singa... era el centro de la autoridad fener pero también el centro de poder de los rugrus... era allí donde se reunía el Alto Consejo que regía los destinos de la mayor parte de los pueblos de Singa... Kahar, Parakor, Rija y Sokira eran los reinos independientes pero la influencia de Mikaro se dejaba sentir. Tanto así que en las cortes habían representantes del Alto Consejo y Parakor tenía un embajador con voz en Mikaro... solo Kahar podía jactarse de mantenerse al margen de las decisiones del Alto Consejo. Kahar, Parakor y Rija eran reinos con predominio trola y Sokira con predominio fener... Parakor pese a su predominio trola, era habitado mayormente por panis, de donde provenían los clanes más belicosos

El Alto Consejo estaba mayormente integrado por rugrus... resultaba interesante como rugrus y fener convivían sin entrar en conflictos... podría decirse que los fener eran empleados de los rugrus y viceversa ya que los primeros ejecutaban todo y los segundos tomaban las decisiones, aunque para los gobiernos fener, los rugrus eran "consejeros". Por eso se instaló el Alto Consejo que solo los rugrus más señalados o preclaros podían integrar, los cuales eran elegidos por los grupos rugrus que estaban repartidos por todo Singa... los rugrus eran una raza intelectual que vivía para la ciencia y el conocimiento, pero para algunos fener, algunos rugrus eran demasiado racionales. Los fener eran más ejecutivos y prácticos además que gustaban de controlar todo... les gustaba el orden y la disciplina. Aunque no eran belicosos, constituyeron un ejército equipado y fuerte con el cual vencieron en la guerra contra los reinos guerreros, la última guerra de la que se tenía memoria, con la cual Mikaro mantuvo su hegemonía y la asimilación de los reinos cercanos a excepción de los cuatro reinos independientes. Los fener controlaban muchos recursos, pero preferían depender de los panis para la producción de alimentos y de los trola para la mano de obra y de vez en cuando la esclava, aunque en Mikaro era inadmisible la existencia de esclavos

Había agitación en Mikaro... el Consejo se reunía ese día... los rugrus acostumbraban a reunirse en pequeños grupos con algunos miembros del Consejo para intercambiar expresiones u opiniones respecto a la agenda a tratar... los fener custodiaban el local. Habían dos trola en el Alto consejo pero no representaban a su raza sino a sus regiones... existían cinco fener y uno que era embajador de Parakor. Los restantes cuarenta y dos eran rugrus de distintos lugares de Singa

Los grupos se habían formado a la espera de iniciar la sesión... en eso hace su entrada un miembro del Consejo... todos se voltearon a verlo y algunos se le acercaron... intercambió saludos con todos y luego se juntó con otros rugru... su nombre era Nestema, era el más joven del consejo y era considerado como uno de los más brillantes rugrus... científico y filósofo, había revolucionado a Singa con sus teorías sobre los universos alternos y los flujos de energía parauniversales por lo que fue invitado a formar parte del Alto Consejo

\- Nestema - le dice uno - espero que te encuentres bien... luces cansado

\- Mi querido Jeral... el trabajo de un rugru no se detiene y para mí esto es un entretenimiento... he venido aquí a relajarme mientras discutimos asuntos importantes

\- Has oído las versiones del viejo Kora?

\- Sobre las fluctuaciones del equilibrio energético del planeta? Kora es un viejo que usa métodos anticuados para determinar los equilibrios y desequilibrios... ni siquiera lo tiene al caminar

\- Pero es evidente que ha habido cambios... eres un experto en el tema y no te has pronunciado

\- Para qué crees que es esta reunión?... suspendí mis actividades para asistir a este Consejo... Kora presentará sus teorías y yo las refutaré... son completamente absurdas

\- Y cuál es tu opinión?

\- Los cambios se dan siempre mi querido Jeral... es parte del equilibrio natural... nosotros desequilibramos y la naturaleza se equilibra sola... los parauniversos están enlazados entre si y no permiten desequilibrios... nuestras leyes físicas son iguales y un mal funcionamiento de este delicado engranaje se equilibra solo porque es un sistema flexible... mis cálculos demuestran lo que digo

Una campana suena y todos comienzan a encaminarse hacia el salón del Consejo ..

\- Bien... debo entrar... te daré los detalles después... quiero más bien que me hagas un favor... conoces algo del clan Kinode?

\- No son panis?

\- Si... deben estar registrados... puedes averiguar dónde están?

\- Para qué?

\- Te lo explicaré después... solo dame la ubicación

\- Esta bien... seguramente cuando salgas te la tendré lista...

Nestema entra al salón y las puertas se cierran tras él... el rugru Jeral se encamina hacia la salida en dirección a los registros singanos

En otro lugar... el anciano Gramyr se encontraba sentado en las afueras de su casa... parecía dormitar, cuando una presencia se aproxima lo que le hace abrir los ojos

\- Veo que te has animado a venir emisario - le dice el anciano al recién llegado

\- Debía advertirte de los cambios que se aproximan y que necesariamente te afectaran a ti

\- Desde cuando los Centinelas se preocupan por mí?

\- Siempre has sido una preocupación... después de todo nos estas ayudando

\- Ja! quien iba a pensar que los poderosos Centinelas requirieran mi ayuda! gracias por la advertencia

\- No solo vine a avisarte... vine a decirte que te vayas

\- Acaso me estás dando una orden?

\- Solo es un consejo

\- Ah, sí? pues un consejo puede seguirse o no... Ese es mi derecho y pienso quedarme

\- No deberías exponerte

\- Eso es asunto mío...

\- Tu misión terminó...

\- Mi misión terminará cuando yo lo decida

\- Te preocupa acaso el muchacho?

\- Ese crío? podría decir que si... me preocupa que sea un incompetente y requiera mi ayuda

\- Podrías alterar el equilibrio... los otros maestros tuvieron que irse

\- Hablas del llamado Son Gokú? ya acabó?

\- Si... a él le hubiese gustado quedarse pero sabía que no podía

\- En mi caso es distinto y lo sabes... algo más?

\- No... Es tu decisión... adiós

\- Adiós... Zodiac*

En otra parte... Kay había llegado a Faradal después de recorrer un camino largo... hubiese querido llegar antes al lado de Saily pero optó por conocer la zona... Faradal era una ciudad medianamente grande... estaba administrada por los fener, pero la presencia panis y trola era bastante grande. A los panis no les interesaban las ciudades y los trolas comerciantes no se preocupaban quien mandaba siempre que pudieran comerciar. Su cercanía a Kahar lo hacía abundante en esclavos por el continuo flujo en la frontera que en realidad era abierta... todas las fronteras eran abiertas sin ningún tipo de restricciones. Kay entró a la ciudad algo temeroso... la verdad es que ya no quería meterse en líos, no por miedo a ellos ya que dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerle frente sino que no quería distraerse mucho pero sabía que por lo menos debía intentar algo contra el maltrato de esclavos... habló con el regente de la ciudad ya que la protección krador le permitía abrir puertas, pero una vez que el regente lo escuchó, le pidió que no causara problemas... si Faradal era una ciudad de importancia se debía a que justamente no existían restricciones para los visitantes y que el comercio de esclavos, si bien era regulado, no era impedido. Kay le explicó que no pretendía eliminar el comercio de esclavos sino que solo aspiraba a que las leyes se cumplan en lo que respecta al trato de esclavos y al maltrato al que pudieran ser sometidos, pero el regente le aseguró que en su ciudad las leyes se cumplían y fuera de los muros ya no era su problema. El regente cortó la audiencia intempestivamente y Kay se retiró enfadado... se topó con un rugru que hacía su entrada... intercambiaron miradas pero no se prestaron más atención... este rugru hace su ingreso a la sala de audiencias siendo recibido por el regente

\- Bienvenido - le dice el regente - es un honor recibir a un emisario del Alto Consejo

\- Mi nombre es Jeral - le dice el rugru saludándolo - recibió mi mensaje?

\- Así es - le dice y le invita a tomar asiento - me causó extrañeza al principio pero me imagino que tienen buenas razones para ello

\- Una pregunta... quien era el chico que vi salir antes?

\- Ese? Ha oído hablar del llamado libertador?

\- Libertador?... no

\- Lógico... esas cosas están ajenas a las importantes preocupaciones del Consejo... hace un tiempo, ese chico empezó a recorrer los pueblos y a hablar en contra de la esclavitud... ha provocado algunos disturbios y conseguido algunos beneficios... además que tiene un papel que afirma que está bajo la protección krador

\- Creí escuchar algo de eso... ya sabe que los rugrus no aceptamos la esclavitud... pero la toleramos como un derecho de otras razas... me parece interesante llevar al Consejo un informe de las actividades de ese chico y el como pudo obtener la protección krador

\- La prepararé pero no creo poder informar mucho... es la primera vez que viene a Faradal

\- Lo curioso es que lo veo muy joven para semejante tarea... además que no pude identificar a que raza pertenece

\- Tiene razón... viste como panis... pero no tiene rasgos de ellos

\- Bueno... mejor pasemos a lo que vine... justamente los panis... los Kinode están en su jurisdicción?

\- Así es... ya tengo la ubicación... están en las tierras altas ya que es la temporada del soke... deben estar sembrando y ... han venido muchos clanes migrantes a ocupar las tierras reservadas para ello... las cosechas han sido buenas la temporada anterior pero ya las reservas se están agotando y esperamos que los panis tengan otra buena cosecha... nuestras tropas hacen continua vigilancia para evitar incursiones de las bandas saqueadoras

\- Sé que han sido muy efectivas sus vigilancias

\- Tienen que serlo... la subsistencia de Faradal se debe a la actividad productiva de los panis... lo malo es que si bien podemos neutralizarlas, no podemos perseguirlas ya que se refugian en la cercana Kahar y...

\- Regente - le interrumpe Jeral - mi presencia aquí no es solo por el clan Kinode... es para hacerle algunos comentarios... los terrenos que siembran los panis carecen de dueño... no es cierto?

\- Sí... digamos que formalmente no hay nada que demuestre la propiedad de los panis pero sus derechos ancestrales señalan que...

\- Ese no es el punto... hay opiniones en el Consejo que afirman que es un peligro que los panis controlen los medios de producción... los métodos panis de siembra y cosecha son muy anticuados y la población de Mikador está creciendo... dentro de una o dos generaciones habrá problemas de desabastecimiento ya que los panis en generaciones han mantenido una productividad de la tierra inalterable

El regente se queda pensativo... si había echado a Kay por considerar que el venía a alterar su tranquila forma de vida, lo que el rugru estaba tratando de decirle era una revolución total... si era eso lo que él estaba entendiendo

\- Yo - le dice pasándose la mano por la cabeza - entiendo su mensaje... pero creo que eso no es tanto así... los panis mantienen un equilibrio con la naturaleza para no alterarla y...

\- El consejero Nestema no comparte esa opinión... solo le dejo el mensaje para que lo piense y si el Consejo toma decisiones espera contar con usted... ahora volvamos a lo nuestro... quiero una escolta y un medio de transporte para llegar al clan Kinode

Kay no se apuró en encontrar a Saily... si bien ansiaba en verla, prefirió avanzar lentamente para conocer bien la zona... se quedó dos días en Faradal. Sabía que lo vigilaban pero no hizo nada que llamara la atención... observó que sí, las reglas se cumplían en Faradl pero habían esclavos en gran cantidad. Fuera de la ciudad, la situación era otra... los maltratos eran constantes lo que obligó a Kay a intervenir... se dio el lujo de libertar esclavos lo que provocó encuentros con trolas belicosos que se encargó de neutralizar... poco a poco ganó fama en la zona lo que obligó a muchos amos de esclavos a modificar su trato para no recibir visitas de Kay... este empezó a avanzar verticalmente en dirección a las tierras altas para encontrar a Saily... se encontró con varios clanes panis quienes le dieron la bienvenida pero él no se quedó mucho tiempo, pero en eso en una estancia, un panis escucha que el pregunta por el clan de Saily y se le acerca

\- El clan Kinode? es raro... no eres el primero que pregunta por ellos

\- Ha venido alguien más? - pregunta intrigado

\- Si... es raro... parecía un rugru de importancia... ya bajó el día de ayer... estaba escoltado por gente armada

Kay no escuchó más y se puso en camino... fuera de la vista, se elevó por los aires y tras una hora de recorrido, divisa una aldea... al bajar, reconoce a la gente de Saily que estaban ocupados en sus faenas... todo parecía estar tranquilo... entra a la aldea y la gente lo reconoce, pero esta vez parecían muy sorprendidos más que alegres... algunos se le acercaron a saludarlo y congratularlo el haber llegado... de todos modos había un aire de preocupación lo que le hizo preguntar

\- Sucede algo? no parecen muy alegres

\- No te esperábamos - le dice uno - donde está tu amigo?

\- No pudo venir... yo... donde esta Saily?

\- Ella... en su casa...

Kay se adelanta pero el líder del clan se le pone al frente

\- Espera muchacho... sabes que eres bienvenido pero tenemos una regla que debes respetar y no puedes ver a Saily

\- Que? pero porque?!

\- Ella... ha sido prometida en matrimonio...

En Mikador... en una casa bastante elegante, un grupo de rugrus se reunían... eran atendidos por sirvientes panis quienes les daban de beber... la conversación era dirigida por Nestema

\- Jamás creí poder poner en ridículo a ese viejo de Kora tan fácilmente... es obvio que él ya no es el que era antes... debería jubilarse y ceder su puesto en el consejo a alguien más capaz

\- Lo que es obvio también es que tu posición dentro del consejo se ha fortalecido... si sigues así, muy pronto podrás ser nombrado el Primer Consejero...

\- Eso pretendo mi querido Fakin... eso pretendo... una vez que logre captar más miembros del consejo a mi causa podré alcanzar ese puesto

\- Y como harás eso? hay muchos que envidian tu posición o ven con recelo tu avance

\- Los fener y trola del consejo me apoyan... eso hace ver que recibo el apoyo de las razas y facciones dentro de ellas

\- Si... pero son cuarenta y dos de nosotros

\- De los cuales... diez son partidarios míos y otros veinte prestan atención a mis palabras. Sé muy bien que si ahora me propusiera al cargo del primer Consejero no ganaría, pero si comienzo a convencer a los demás sobre mi propuesta, estoy seguro que podré lograrlo

\- En eso no estoy seguro... hay muchos escépticos - le dice otro llamado Rakino

\- Tienes razón... pero los fener la apoyan y ellos son una fuerza importante... recuerda que tienen el poder militar y eso quiérase o no es un factor de presión

\- Algunos consideran peligrosas tus ideas... el poder militar está sometido al consejo

\- Los tiempos cambian... además mi proyecto es lo mejor para Singa... controlar los medios de producción y el poder generar altos niveles de rendimiento, permitirá el poder acumular... la acumulación genera riqueza y eso haría a Mikaro la más rica de Singa... existen tierras abandonadas... ganado que no aumenta desde hace años... tenemos minas subexplotadas y una tecnología no aprovechada... si aceleramos todo eso estaremos en una posición de ventaja sobre los reinos independientes y estos pasaran a depender de nosotros... materia prima! eso es lo que requerimos para poder mover nuestra industria

\- Y el desequilibrio?

\- Eso es un invento krador para mantenernos como corderos... mis estudios han demostrado que eso no existe... los desequilibrios se corrigen en base a la ley del Equilibrio Universal lo cual ya está comprobado por mí y mis teorías... además debemos mantener nuestra propia seguridad... si Kahar comienza antes y estoy seguro que lo logrará se convertirá en una amenaza

\- Ya que mencionaste a los krador... ellos pueden oponerse

\- Y a quien les preocupa ellos? la mayor parte de Singa apenas conoce su existencia... viven encerrados y lejos de los ojos de todos... su llamada sabiduría para que nos sirve? acaso los hemos necesitado? cuando ha sido la última vez que el Primer consejero ha tenido audiencia con el Consejo krador? creo que el último que la tuvo ha sido nuestro antepenúltimo Primer Consejero... ja!... no mis amigos... es hora de que caminemos solos sin la sombra de los krador... eso no significa que seamos malagradecidos, les rendiremos homenaje por sus servicios pero no pueden detener el avance de la civilización

\- Pareces olvidar a los panis... hacerse propietario de sus medios de subsistencia puede provocar una rebelión... no sería mejor que tomen parte de tu proyecto?

\- Los panis son nuestro motor... son la mano de obra por excelencia... pero no están facultados para administrar nuestros recursos que al fin y al cabo pertenecen a todos los singanos... eso no significa que prescindamos de ellos... de todos modos, la nueva política es captar a los panis y que mejor que tenerlos contentos... han oído hablar del clan Kinode?

\- No... es un clan panis?

\- Si... son migrantes y ellos pertenecen a uno de los clanes más antiguos... los panis la respetan y reconocen su autoridad... tienen tierras reservadas exclusivamente para ellos y ningún panis contrariaría a ese clan... pues bien... es hora de que este clan ocupe un lugar privilegiado en nuestro nuevo orden y eso tendría contento a todos los panis

\- Como harás eso?

\- Con una simple unión... amigos... voy a casarme...

En una tienda en las comarcas altas de Faradal, el líder del clan Kinode, observaba a un sombrío Kay quien estaba sentado frente a él

\- Entiendo tu pena joven Kay... pero debes entender que esto podía pasar y nada puedes hacer al respecto

\- Nada?... creí que ustedes respetaban los deseos de la joven si es que deseaba casarse!... es que ella expresó su aprobación?

\- No... Pero no se ha rehusado... es un señalado honor que no podemos menospreciar

\- Quien?... a quien quieren entregársela?

\- Vino a pedirla... un rugru...

\- Un rugru? eso no es cierto! los rugrus no...

\- Por eso es un honor Kay... esto no sucede a menudo... si es que alguna vez sucedió.

\- Los rugrus se unen entre ellos! desde cuando uno puede interesarse en una panis? acaso la conocía?

\- No... pero según nos dijo su emisario, las historias sobre la belleza de Saily llegaron a sus oídos... este llegó aquí para confirmarlas e inmediatamente la pidió en matrimonio

\- Eso es absurdo!

\- Kay... él no es cualquier rugru... es un miembro del Alto Consejo! eso fortalecerá la posición panis en Singa... nos traerá honor y renombre... así como garantizará nuestros derechos

\- Así que es eso? interés! como podía negarse Saily si la presión de ustedes la empujó a esto! acaso no les interesa su felicidad?

\- No seas injusto... la palabra panis es sagrada... si hubiese estado comprometida contigo nos habríamos visto en la necesidad de rechazar al consejero rugru... Saily estaba libre y si estabas interesado en ella, fue tu culpa por no haberlo dicho

Kay bajó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el panis tenía razón... se maldijo por idiota al no haber confesado sus sentimientos cuando tenía todas las de ganar... ahora todo estaba perdido

\- De todos modos nos sentiríamos honrados de que te nos unieses... eres un buen muchacho y lamento esto... puedes escoger entre las chicas de la aldea y estoy seguro que cualquiera de ellas estaría deseosa de comprometerse contigo... y no te preocupes... Saily se irá a Mikaro... con su esposo... no tendrás que verla

Kay se puso de pie, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar

\- Yo... quisiera verla de... todos modos

\- No Kay... no hagas esto más difícil para ella... deja que se acostumbre a la idea y comience a ser feliz con su destino

Kay se da vuelta y sale de la tienda... el líder lo sigue, quiso decirle algo pero al final no se anima... Kay comienza a caminar y siente que ya no puede hacer nada... de pronto recuerda que él podría usar sus poderes... podía impresionarlos y demostrarles que el rugru no era nada ante el o llevarse a Saily a la fuerza... pero eso estaría bien? acaso no se debía a esa gente que tan bien lo había tratado antes? acaso la forma de tener a Saily era demostrarle lo poderoso que era?... Kay sale de la aldea y se aleja lo suficiente para poder sentarse... de pronto se da cuenta que pese a su entrenamiento y poderes no había dejado de ser un niño... que trataba de soñar con sus padres y ya no podía... así que comienza a llorar en silencio

\- Kay...

Este voltea y queda paralizado de la impresión... sigilosamente tras él había aparecido Saily

En Mikaro... todas las miradas estaban puestas en Nestema quien sonreía triunfante

\- Casarte?! Con una panis?! - exclama Fakin - estás loco? desde cuando un rugru contrae matrimonio con una panis?

\- Querido Fakin... esta unión es conveniente... el clan Kinode se sentiría demasiado honrado para rechazarme y yo necesito que ellos estén de mi lado... ellos verán muchas ventajas en esta unión... ellos serán los primeros en formar parte de mi proyecto y todos los clanes panis irán siguiéndolo... esto, aunque suene contradictorio, reforzará mi posición... la mayoría rugru lo verá mal, pero las otras razas y clanes no... ellos verán esto como un símbolo de integración... trolas y panis se han sentido relegadas del poder y ahora sentirán que a través mío formaran parte de él

\- Sigo creyendo que es una locura... porque no una fener?

\- No voy a mantener a una vanidosa y frívola fener como mi compañera... esa no es la imagen que quiero dar... una panis es la imagen del trabajo y el sacrificio para todos y que mejor que ella para asegurar que habrá una pareja que vele día y noche por Mikaro

\- Y con qué clase de esperpento te unirás?

\- Júzgalo tú...

Los rugru habían desarrollado ya el llamado daguerrotipo... Nestema saca uno y se lo da a Fakin quien lo muestra a los demás

\- Vaya... mal gusto no tienes, debo confesarlo... donde la obtuviste?

\- Tengo agentes fener... la retrataron cuando ingresó a uno de los pueblos... tenía ciertos datos sobre los Kinode... esa chica es especial, pertenece al linaje Kedel, la de los primeros reyes singanos... los últimos están repartidos en tres castas y clanes, y los Kinode son una de ellas... según la línea sucesoria ella podría ser reina

\- Es casi una niña...

\- Y acaso soy un carcamán? vamos... no sean envidiosos... y están invitados a la boda... la celebraremos aquí y será una fiesta inolvidable

\- Ya cuentas con el sí?

\- Espero la confirmación en cualquier momento...

Un criado entra con una nota y se la entrega a Nestema quien la lee y sonríe... se pone de pie y levanta la copa

\- Señores... brindemos por mi feliz unión con una bella panis y... por el nuevo orden para Singa

En Faradal... Kay se pone de pie y trata de secarse las lágrimas al ver a Saily, quien lo miraba impasible... tras unos segundos, Kay reacciona

\- Que... que haces aquí? ... no deberías haber salido... yo...

\- Ibas a irte...

\- Que... que querías... que haga? no me dejaban verte...

\- Ni siquiera hiciste el intento... decidiste dejarme

\- Dejarte? estas comprometida Saily! qué puedo hacer?

\- Acaso pensabas dejarme a mi destino? un destino que yo no pedí?

Hasta ese momento, pese a hablarle así, la voz de Saily seguía siendo suave

\- Dime tú... que puedo hacer?

\- Dime tú... que puedo hacer? - le replica Saily

\- Pudiste negarte... pudiste decir algo, inventar algo... pudiste decirles que te amaba

\- Jamás lo hiciste... jamás me lo dijiste... las panis de mi edad no mienten... no podía rehusarme cuando los mayores aceptaron el compromiso... es un señalado honor para todos

\- Lo ves? no estarás de acuerdo pero lo aceptas...

\- En mi posición no hay muchas opciones

\- En la mía menos...

\- Estas seguro Kay? solo te sentarás a llorar? te arrojarás a un barranco el día que me case? pensarás en mi cuando este en el lecho con mi esposo? me recordarás cuando amamante a mi primer hijo?

\- No me tortures... por favor...

\- Entonces Kay... quieres que vaya a decirles que prefiero morir antes de casarme con alguien que no conozco? en base a qué? a la ilusión de que hay otra persona que me ama? dímelo tu...

\- Que quieres que te diga? que aceptes la deshonra? sobre ti y tu familia?

\- Es que eso te importa más que a mí?... puedo hacerlo Kay... puedo negarme... pero que me espera después de eso?... estaré marcada... a las panis nos educan para eso... crees que no será peor que quitarme la vida el rechazar un matrimonio ventajoso para mí y los míos? solo dime como resolver esto... arriesgo bastante con solo haber venido a buscarte... pero cuando me avisaron esperé con ansias que llegarás a verme... sentí un aguijón en el pecho cuando me avisaron que ya te ibas... decidí escapar porque no podía dejarte ir sin siquiera haber cruzado una palabra... es que eso no te dice nada?

\- Me dice mucho... pero no... no quiero que te desligues de los tuyos... no quiero que sufras y sufran por ello... pero tampoco quiero perderte Saily... ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente te amo y el saber que te vas a casar con otro ha hecho que mi vida carezca de sentido... no quiero parecer egoísta y que solo pienso en lo que deseo... decide lo que es mejor porque en este momento no podría darte una respuesta que no sea el pedirte que te quedes conmigo... que estoy dispuesto a darte otra vida y darte toda la felicidad que pueda ofrecerte... se lo que eso podría significar por eso no voy a obligarte a nada porque la que tiene mucho que perder eres tú... tu familia... tu clan... un matrimonio ventajoso... yo soy solo Kay y... eso es lo que te ofrezco...

Kay habla con firmeza y le sostiene la mirada a Saily quien comienza a sonreír

\- Y eso es suficiente para mí - le dice Saily - y tal vez sea demasiado... Kay Namura...

Horas después, ya de noche... Kay y Saily ingresaban a una aldea panis de la parte baja y hablaron con el líder de ese clan... los panis tenían una religiosidad intrínseca en su cultura ya que para ellos todo tenía algo de sagrado o divino y todos eran parte de un todo, pero reconocían la existencia de una entidad superior a la que todos regresaban a su muerte... los jefes de los clanes hacían también de sacerdotes que dirigían los rituales y las uniones... tras unos minutos de conversación, el jefe panis aceptó... no podía negarse según las leyes panis, tan solo disuadir si consideraba que se cometía un error... aunque en el fondo envidiaba a la joven pareja... llamó a algunos miembros del clan para que sean testigos

\- Este es el momento en que la tierra y el agua se juntan para dar fruto... representados en esta joven y en este muchacho... ustedes son tierra y agua y el fruto que darán será producto de su amor... todo lo que es criado con cariño crece... como las semillas que sembramos y los animales que criamos... todos nos criamos con cariño y esa es la promesa que se harán ustedes

Ambos se toman de las manos y se miran el uno al otro

\- Me uno a ti, Kay... porque a partir de ahora seremos uno ante el cielo y la tierra y toda la vida que nos rodea porque formaremos parte de esa vida y crearemos otras a las que cultivaremos en el respeto y el amor a nuestra tierra y a todo lo que brota de ella... mi vientre será el campo donde se formará esa vida... y mi vida estará dedicada a dar amor

\- Me uno a ti Saily... porque seré como el agua que fecunda la tierra... cuidaré con amor lo que me das y de mi recibirás lo mejor de mi ser para que nuestra vida fecunde y de fruto... somos uno ahora y estaremos juntos en el círculo de la vida...

Ante la ley panis... ellos ahora eran pareja... inseparables...

Fin del capítulo 6

 *** Seguro nadie lo recordará... Zodiac es el viajero de las dimensiones en la serie "He - Man y los Amos del Universo". Su misión era vigilar el equilibrio de los mundos y prevenir que el mal emerja. Algo así como un vigilante. En esta historia, él es un Centinela.**


	7. El inicio del caos

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **El inicio del caos**

En la ciudad de Kahar, capital del reino, tres personas estaban reunidas en una habitación, ambientada típicamente al estilo trola... el grupo lo conformaba un fener, un trola y un panis... la puerta se abre y hace su entrada un trola recubierto con adornos y armas que revelaban su jerarquía. El panis hace un gesto despectivo y el fener solo le dirige un saludo frío. Para los panis, los adornos eran despreciados para la gente dedicada al trabajo y a los fener le recordaban a sus mujeres.

\- Veo que no están muy animados el día de hoy - les dice el trola entrante - ni siquiera con las buenas noticias?

\- Que el rey moribundo te ha nombrado su sucesor? - le dice el fener - Congratulaciones Clere... veo que al final triunfaste

\- Cuando ciña la corona de Kahar podré decir que he triunfado... pero veo que eso no los alegra

\- El único sentimiento que puedo tener es el de lástima por Kahar

\- Supongo que debería sentir lo mismo por Sokira si estuviera gobernada por ti

\- No hemos venido aquí a escucharlos pelear - dice el otro trola - todos deseamos regir los destinos de nuestros reinos, y el que Clere sea rey de Kahar o Angonios de Sokira o el que yo sea rey de Parakor... o que Timil quiera regir los destinos panis en Rija es irrelevante ahora por mucho que desconfiemos entre nosotros... lo importante aquí es Mikaro... todos sabemos que la alianza fener y rugru en Mikaro la ha encumbrado por encima de nuestros reinos... el que se quiera encumbrar alguien como único poder en Mikaro es un riesgo para todos... y créanme... no hay nada peor que un rugru con demasiado poder

\- Hablas de Nestema? jaja! acaso crees que alguien en Mikaro no se ha reído de él después de que su prometida lo dejó con un palmo de narices? jajaja! Él... un elegante y respetado rugru, candidato a Primer Consejero y considerado la mente más brillante de Singa, despreciado por una sucia panis... jajaja! me hubiera gustado verle la cara!

\- Jaja! - ríe el fener - aunque me cueste estar de acuerdo, estas en lo cierto... Nestema ya había levantado murmullos al comprometerse con una panis pero ahora solo es un payaso ridículo después de que lo dejaron hecho un idiota esperando a su prometida y solo recibió 10 jafus como compensación de los panis Kinode... jajaja! todos pensamos que se casaría con alguna jafú hembra para no quedar tan mal! jajaja!

\- Nestema cometió el error de su vida al anunciar públicamente su matrimonio con esa panis... su soberbia lo venció - añade el trola que hablaba antes - creyó que cualquier mujer de Singa caería rendida a sus pies... pero las consecuencias de esto son impredecibles... Nestema ha sido herido en lo que más le dolía lo que lo ha convertido en el hazmerreír de Mikaro... soy miembro del Consejo y les aseguro que lo que ha pasado no es parte de una simple anécdota risible... es algo muy serio, ya que Nestema está reuniendo a sus partidarios y yo creí que iniciaría una campaña agresiva para recuperar su prestigio pero para mi sorpresa, se ha quedado callado

\- Vaya... no me digas que estaba enamorado de esa sucia panis? yo que él me hubiese conseguido otra en el mercado y la hubiese presentado para salvar apariencias... una es tan igual que otra

\- Hablas demasiado trola - le dice el panis molesto por la forma como se expresaba de sus mujeres - por si no lo sabías, la elegida pertenece al clan Kinode y por sus venas corre sangre Kedel... el primer gran linaje de Singa que es más de lo que tu raza y tu calaña puede decir!

Clere hace el ademán de coger su espada pero Timil también lo hace... el otro trola se interpone

\- Ya dije que no estamos aquí para pelear! acaso no entienden? todos sabemos quién es Nestema... nos ha estado vendiendo tecnología y conocimientos... ha estado empujándonos a tomar el poder en nuestros respectivos reinos, pero al mismo tiempo ha buscado hacerse del poder en Mikaro... que esconde realmente? quien es Nestema para que trate de fortalecer nuestras posiciones si estaremos subyugados a Mikaro con él en el poder?

\- A Nestema solo le interesa el dinero... nos vende todo lo que pone a nuestro alcance... pone en nuestro conocimiento los puntos débiles de Mikaro... promovió una alianza entre los reinos independientes... y todo por un precio, Sil... y eso lo ayuda comprar conciencias en Singa

\- Así es... pero al mismo tiempo ha aprendido sobre nosotros... tengo espías también y créanme... lo que he descubierto de Nestema no me gusta... es un científico brillante, pero hay algo oscuro en él... sus motivaciones carecen de lógica con lo que les he dicho... eso me hace pensar que Nestema tiene una lógica propia que desconocemos... sé que él ha estado trabajando mucho en los parauniversos lo que le ha valido su prestigio en Mikaro... e incluso en todo Singa... lo que he descubierto es el motivo por el que los he citado aquí

\- Tú? creí que había sido Nestema - le contesta Angonios

\- No... yo envíe los mensajes pero con canales diferentes para evitar sospechas... esta reunión no es de conocimiento de Nestema

Angonios se queda callado y mira a Sil

\- Sil... la comunicación para mi vino de Nestema...

\- También la mía... - dice Clere

\- Y la mía - añade Timil

Sil se queda en silencio

\- Clere... tus guardias están afuera?

\- Si... están disfrazados y rondan los alrededores... actuarán ante cualquier emergencia

\- No me confío... Nestema sabía de esta reunión... y procuró que estuviéramos todos... salgamos de aquí

Sil se acercó a la puerta y trato de abrirla sin resultado

\- Estamos encerrados... no hay otra salida?

\- Tal vez por aquí - añade Clere quien se aproxima a una puerta... al abrirla, de arriba cae una bolsa que se rompe al caer al suelo... Todos se horrorizan al ver su contenido y Sil reconoce con espanto las cabezas de sus mensajeros con la nota metida en la boca

\- Es una trampa! - grita Clere - guardias a mí!

Angonios coge una madera y comienza a forzar las puertas sin resultado... en eso una de las ventanas se rompe y al interior de la habitación entra una lengua de fuego... para los hombres en el interior les pareció que esta llama bailaba al son de una música inaudible... de pronto se expande y enciende toda la habitación... los trola, el fener y el panis sacan sus armas pero nada pudieron hacer... en cuestión de minutos, los cuatro eran sendas teas encendidas... solo Sil mantuvo la conciencia hasta el último minuto sintiendo su cuerpo quemarse como si el fuego se ensañara con él... en medio de su agonía pudo darse cuenta que había alguien en la habitación que observaba la escena divertido...

\- Tú! - alcanza a gritar Sil por última vez - No... No me equivoqué! Tú... eres... el...

Sil no alcanzó a completar lo que dijo... los guardias en el exterior observaban impasibles como el fuego ardía en toda la casa donde el ex futuro rey de Kahar se consumía... claro que no les quedaba otra ya que estaban empalados sobre el suelo constituyendo un macabro público iluminado por la hoguera que encendía la chispa del caos en Kahar... y que arrastraría a Singa entero

"ha comenzado?" "ha comenzado" "que podemos hacer?" "nada... lo que se haga será por obra de los propios singanos" "y Kay?" "espero que el mal no lo alcance... por suerte esta Gramyr... no podemos ayudar... solo esperar"

La comarca de Charin estaba ubicada en la zona sur de Faradal y algo alejada de la frontera con Kahar. Las tierras no eran muy fértiles pero podía dar para sobrevivir. Algunos clanes panis iban allí cuando se veía obligada a diversificar sus cultivos o cuando se quedaba sin tierras en las zonas más fértiles o cuando les era imposible de cultivar (había épocas en que la actividad de los bandoleros se intensificaba). El agua no era abundante y se requería una buena organización para aprovechar las pocas fuentes de agua. Lo que se producía no alcanzaba para venderse y era almacenado. Algunos clanes panis mandaban a sus miembros a sembrar cuando querían maximizar la venta de algunos productos cuando el precio era atrayente, pero eso se daba más en los clanes sedentarios. Algunos fener y extrañamente uno que otro rugru se trasladaron allí para huir de lo que ellos llamaban "la caótica civilización" y se animaban a vivir de la tierra, aunque algunos acababan viviendo de lo que sus familias le mandaban y de su trabajo como maestros o técnicos. No existían poblados grandes en Charin y el mayor no pasaba de 400 familias, con predominancia fener

Fue a ese lugar donde Kay y Saily fueron a vivir. El haber huido y casarse con Kay, rompiendo el formal compromiso con un rugru, constituyó para la familia y el clan de Saily una terrible deshonra. El estar casada, impedía que su clan la castigase, ya que el círculo de la vida no podía romperse, pero a partir de ese momento, Saily dejó de pertenecer a su clan y su nombre sería borrado de los registros panis lo que significaba que ella jamás había existido. Los panis, aunque muy apegados a sus tradiciones, cayeron en cuenta que el castigo era demasiado fuerte para una joven que había cometido una insensatez, más aun tratándose de alguien que llevaba en su sangre la de los Kedel, pero para aquellos que cometían delitos que dañaban a la comunidad entera aunque fueran de distinta clase, solo existía ese castigo, el cual era de por vida. Con ese sistema, los clanes panis habían podido perdurar

A Saily le hubiese gustado poder justificarse ante su clan, el poder abrazar a su familia o por lo menos despedirse, pero el panis que los casó les aconsejó que no lo haga "haz distancia y tiempo... tu clan y tu familia estarán muy heridos para pensar tus motivos... no dañes más el clan...". Saily aceptó el razonamiento y no quiso generar conflictos dentro de su clan que era uno de los más unidos ya que estaba segura que muchos se pondrían de su parte y lo que menos quería era eso... Ambos salieron al día siguiente del poblado... una hora más tarde, llegaron los familiares de Saily junto con gente de su clan pero no les quedó más que aceptar los hechos y no seguir tras ellos pese a las súplicas de la madre de Saily quien fue impedida de seguir adelante. Estaban casados por una ceremonia panis y era inquebrantable... la unión era sagrada y solo la pareja podía separarse por decisión propia... los panis dejaron sus varas rituales en señal de vergüenza y se fueron

La noticia de lo sucedido corrió rápidamente... especialmente cuando en Faradal ya se tenía noticia de que un miembro del Alto Consejo había pedido a una panis en matrimonio... era obvio que Nestema ni ninguno de sus agentes tenía noticia sobre Kay y no contaban con que algo como eso fuera a pasar... Jarel exigió al regente que arrestara a la pareja apenas asomara por la ciudad pero este se negó, alegando que no podía usar a la fuerza pública para algo como eso, que la opinión pública estaba a favor de ellos lo que podría provocar tumultos y además que no se podía actuar si es que el clan Kinode no lo pedía lo que era poco probable que lo haga "yo que usted pensaría la forma de como aparentar las cosas para evitar el ridículo... jamás debió actuar con tanta pompa y debió comenzar por informarse mejor"... Jarel abandonó la ciudad antes de que Kay y Saily llegaran, pero ellos no tenían la más mínima intención de entrar a la ciudad. Ajenos al escándalo en las altas esferas, vivieron su felicidad a su manera tratando de dejar atrás lo que sucedió... los clanes panis no podían negarle hospitalidad pero a cada momento le hacían ver que habían deshonrado a los Kinode. Inicialmente buscaron refugio entre los panis sedentarios, pero estos mantenían también la fe en sus leyes y no les fue mejor. Una familia les brindó apoyo momentáneo pero el jefe de la familia les pidió que mejor fueran a Charin. Unos familiares suyos iban hacia allá para la siembra diversa y que esa sería su mejor opción para estar más tranquilos. A Saily le costó tomar la decisión pero no le quedó más remedio y a Kay le daba igual un lugar como otro

Pronto se dieron cuenta que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles... el viaje fue largo y Kay se cuidó mucho de no mostrar sus habilidades, especialmente frente a Saily. Se afincaron en un pequeño terreno y construyeron una pequeña cabaña al lado de otros migrantes. El problema fue que Kay sabía tanto de siembra como de robótica y de no haber sido por Saily no habrían podido sembrar nada. Pero esperar la cosecha era demasiado tiempo por lo que Kay tuvo que trabajar como jornalero en reiteradas ocasiones para poder comer hasta que llegue la cosecha. Algunos vecinos ayudaron a la joven pareja a instalarse mejor y a iniciar una nueva vida... fue en ese momento que Kay, algo más tranquilo, pudo enterarse de lo que estaba pasando en Kahar.

Fue en una conversación en uno de los poblados cuando se enteró de la guerra civil en Kahar. La muerte de todos los futuros aspirantes al trono había dejado como único heredero a Kiras, miembro de una de las familias más fuertes. Respetado por su valor y su temperamento enérgico, solo tenía como único oponente a Clere, sobrino del rey pero que no era muy apreciado por su carácter violento además que era ambicioso. La muerte de los aspirantes más directos hicieron caer las sospechas sobre él, pero su asesinato cuando al parecer el rey lo había nombrado heredero dejó a Kiras como único sospechoso... Kiras manifestó a gritos su inocencia y que se ponía disposición de cualquier investigación. Renunció a sus privilegios y se declaró ciudadano común. La corte lo llamó a comparecer a Kahar y él aceptó... pese a las advertencias de que si quería eso, lo haga en Kotimer (la ciudad donde aún podía esperar neutralidad) aceptó ir a Kahar sin escolta. Apenas llegó, fue arrestado con sus acompañantes y en una parodia de juicio que no duró más de un día, fue encontrado culpable y condenado a ser decapitado en el acto, lo que se hizo en el preciso momento que la vanguardia de sus fuerzas se aproximaba a la ciudad a la cual se le entregó su cuerpo y su cabeza. La muerte ignominiosa del llamado trola más honorable provocó un cisma en el reino, además de hacerse público de que el rey ya no gobernaba debido a su precario estado de salud y se rumoreaba que todo esto no había sido más que una conjura ideada por miembros de la corte para asumir el mando, más aun cuando se descubrió que dos de los aspirantes al trono habían sido envenenados y que Clere había muerto junto con los supuestos aspirantes a los tronos de los reinos independientes... la revelación de que el arma fener entregada a uno de los sobrinos del rey había sido manipulada para que estallase, provocó una acusación contra Parakor quien en respuesta movilizó sus tropas a la frontera. Kahar hubiese hecho lo mismo de no ser por la rebelión de las provincias del norte que se sublevaron contra la autoridad central por denegar que uno de sus representantes participara en el consejo donde se elegiría al nuevo sucesor. Ante la amenaza de Parakor todos decidieron unirse pero las conspiraciones lo echaron a perder y se formaron tres facciones: la de la corte, la de la familia Kiras y la de las provincias del norte.

La primera batalla se dio en Dasul... las tropas de Kahar fueron arrolladas por las provincias del norte quienes se lanzaron contra las ciudades del centro y las saquearon... las tropas de Kahar ubicadas en la frontera fueron retiradas para brindar protección a la capital... lo que fue aprovechado por Parakor para invadir Kahar, alegando su seguridad... en pocos días, el sur del país estaban en manos de Parakor... los norteños y los Kiras se unieron para acabar con la guerra derrotando a la corte para luego enfrentarse a los trolas de Parakor... la batalla decisiva se dio en las llanuras de Mokul, donde las tropas de la corte fueron derrotadas... en pocos días, la alianza ocupó la capital donde realizaron una terrible matanza en sus ansias de venganza. Los únicos cortesanos que escaparon, agruparon sus tropas y pidieron ayuda a Parakor quien aceptó alegando que acudían al llamado del "legítimo gobierno". El rey murió poco antes de la batalla de Mokul y se nombró como sucesor al primer ministro

En este panorama, quienes más sufrieron, fueron los que nada tenían que ver... los clanes panis que vivían en Kahar huyeron, siendo víctimas de asaltos y matanzas por parte de tropas regulares y bandoleros... muchas huyeron a Mikaro y al otro vecino, el reino de Rija... los clanes panis belicosos enfurecidos ante la matanza, amenazaron intervenir, más aún al conocer que su representante Timil había sido asesinado en Kahar, acusando a la corte de ello... muchos fueron reclutados por las provincias norteñas para formar parte de su ejército... a todo esto, una facción desconocida, agrupada en bandas, se dedicó al saqueo y al asesinato de los fener a quienes acusaban de "siervos de Mikaro y Sokira que estaban en Kahar para conspirar".

Lo sucedido evidentemente afectó la frontera, pero extrañamente, solo las tropas destacadas en Faradal se encargaron de custodiarla. Estas tropas, bien entrenadas y armadas, apenas habían podido neutralizar el accionar de las bandas, pero en esa situación, sencillamente el problema amenazaba írsele de las manos... los panis no tenían problemas ya que eran migrantes y los sedentarios en Kahar que eran pocos se asimilaron rápidamente a estos clanes... los panis tenían autorización de cruzar todas las fronteras ya que la "Gran Nación Panis" era prácticamente todo Singa y ellos no conocían fronteras, pero las bandas lo hacían también... y los avisos de matanzas y saqueos no se hicieron esperar... El regente pidió ayuda de Mikaro pero este no envío tropas... ni siquiera contestación alguna...

Kay se enteró de todo esto al ver a refugiados kahares... aunque mayormente panis, habían trolas también y era necesario organizarse para poder controlar a los recién llegados. Los panis no eran problema, pero si los trola pese a que eran pocos, no se sabía si entre ellos habría fugitivos de las partes en conflicto

\- Sería conveniente solicitar a Faradal tropas que custodien esta zona - decía uno de los ciudadanos de Charin

\- No podrán - le contesta otro - apenas se dan abasto para proteger la zona norte... no has oído de los saqueos?

\- Mikaro enviará tropas...

\- Vengo de Faradal - contesta otro - el Consejo ha restado importancia al asunto... no enviarán tropas... y las noticias de ataques contra los panis y fener está aumentando... debemos formar nuestras milicias... no tenemos suficientes alimentos aquí y esta gente muy pronto buscará su comida... he oído que los clanes panis se están armando porque las bandas han incrementado sus ataques

\- Saben lo que significa? - interviene otro - si esto aumenta podría perderse las cosechas...

Kay fue a hablar con Saily y le cuenta lo que ha venido sucediendo

\- Temo por mi familia - le dice la joven - podrían atacarla

\- No lo creo... si las bandas atacan será hacia el centro donde puede haber más botín para ellos... los panis no tienen bienes codiciados... y las cosechas... hasta los bandoleros saben que eso es importante aún para ellos y no harán nada que hagan que se pierdan

\- Y... como esclavos?

\- Eso... si es un riesgo... pero no es tan grande... solo usarían esclavos para la guerra pero los panis no están para eso...

\- Kay... prométeme algo... si hay signo de peligro... puedes ir a verlos?

\- Sabes que no sería bienvenido...

\- No... Te escucharán porque les interesará saber algo... así podrás llegar a ellos

\- Y que puede ser?

\- Mi amor... sabes que estoy negada para los míos y no puedo volver a ellos... pero hay algo que no te he dicho... mi familia tiene raíces antiguas y pertenezco al linaje de Kedel

\- Los Kedel? los primitivos reyes singanos? bromeas?

\- Claro que no! así es... soy supuestamente la última de mi estirpe... pero entre los panis no hay diferencias de esa clase... tengo... o tenía... las obligaciones y derechos de cualquier panis... pero se guardó memoria de mi origen... En mi familia se conservan las insignias reales que pasan de generación en generación

\- Y por qué tu familia no era líder del clan?

\- Eso es rotativo... no hay sucesión... pero se respeta el derecho de sangre y eso está por encima incluso del destierro... invoca eso cuando los veas

\- Qué sentido tiene?

\- Porque... el destierro vale para mí... pero la línea sucesoria debe seguir... y eso pesa bastante... Kay... estoy embarazada...

En Mikaro... la vida transcurría normalmente... la población en las distintas partes de la ciudad estaba interesada en el resultado de la guerra Kahar y el comentario era la llegada de la embajada de Sokira para pedir un pronunciamiento del Alto Consejo sobre los sucesos y la matanza de los fener en Kahar... en realidad, para una ciudad tan grande como Mikaro, lo que venía sucediendo era demasiado lejano para ellos... alguna vez se habló sobre el peligro de las cosechas pero eso era un problema más de Faradal que pese a ser provincia de Mikaro estaba demasiado lejos para ellos... su abastecimiento estaba garantizado por las otras provincias y su salida al mar le permitía abastecerse de sus recursos... Singa era un solo continente en medio de un enorme mar... muchas veces inexplorado... se hablaba de un continente en medio del mar, pero al que jamás se había llegado... Mikaro limitaba con todos los reinos independiente y el territorio trola estaba dividido en tres reinos: Kahar, Parakor y Rija... Sokira limita solamente con Mikaro y su independencia se debía a su antiguo linaje a la par de los Kedel pero también a su alianza con Mikaro en la última guerra

Tras el bochorno de lo sucedido con su anunciado matrimonio... Nestema se había alejado de la vida pública y solo asistía a las reuniones del consejo... pero la actividad de Nestema estaba muy lejos de haberse reducido, más bien trabajaba más que nunca y parecía haber dejado atrás lo sucedido pero para sus colaboradores más cercanos eso había sido un duro golpe a su orgullo... habían pasado ya seis meses y la atención pública estaba más centrada en Kahar... un rugru hace su ingreso a la casa de Nestema y es recibido por este

\- Saludos Jeral - le dice Nestema - que te trae por aquí?

\- Saludos Nestema... yo venía a decirte que la embajada sokira ha llegado... se reunirán mañana

\- Ah, sí? Excelente... querrán una acción inmediata en la frontera... pero eso no será así

\- Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Haz matemáticas Jeral... cuántos me apoyan en el Consejo?

\- Creo que hasta ahora... muy pocos...

\- Si... y te lo debo a ti...

\- Nestema... ya te dije que lo sentía... pero debes reconocer que no es mi culpa... esa panis actuó...

\- Si... si... ya lo sé... debo reconocer que lamento el no tener a esa panis en mi lecho, pero si bien fue ilógico... eso era una posibilidad que pensé

\- Qué dices?

\- Acaso no te he hablado ya sobre mis teorías... querido Jeral... somos un microcosmos y en nosotros se cumplen las mismas reglas del Equilibrio Universal... solo corregí el desequilibrio haciendo otro movimiento

\- Es porque somos seres conscientes

\- Acaso no creemos en la Conciencia Universal? y es verdadera... pero dejemos eso... el casarme con la panis hubiese sido un buen golpe pese a la repulsa inicial... pero de la repulsa pasé al ridículo... no es que lo quisiera pero eso es solo en los "círculos oficiales"... habla con el pueblo... verás que mi popularidad está intacta... para muchos, yo respeté los deseos de la panis lo que significa que respeto los deseos de los otros pueblos... para otros, y eso es lo que me importa más, los panis son unos idiotas incapaces de tomar decisiones sabias... eso que parece tan trivial ya que son cosas que están en el inconsciente de la gente y será importante en mis discursos...

\- Veo que lo tenías pensado...

\- Así es... así como creo que el Consejo aún esperará el intervenir... tenemos abundancia y es porque las provincias administradas directamente producen y aseguran el aprovisionamiento de las grandes ciudades...

\- Pero... todas las provincias...

\- La producción de las demás provincias ha sido desviadas oportunamente... están alimentando a las poblaciones fronterizas y a las ciudades capitales... falta poco para la cosecha del soke pero esa cosecha se perderá en su mayor parte

\- Por qué dices eso?

\- Acaso olvidas donde se produce más?

\- En Faradal...

\- Y no solo eso... pero eso demostrará que se requiere una mayor intervención del Consejo en la administración para evitar catástrofes como las que se avecinan... qué ironía amigo... qué ironía que el insulto a mi persona sea castigado convenientemente a mis planes

\- Qué es lo que esperas Nestema? eso solo traerá una crisis de proporciones... si controlas los medios de producción a partir del desabastecimiento de las poblaciones reinará el caos

\- Y del caos un nuevo orden...

\- Del que tal vez no podamos levantarnos...

\- No pareces tan convencido ahora

\- No esperaba que las cosas se pongan así... podremos estar muy tranquilos pero eso solo será momentáneo... algo me dice que tú tienes algo que ver con la guerra Kahar

\- Así es... instigué a los pretendientes de los tronos a que se deshicieran de sus rivales... cuando lo hicieron... solo quedaron ellos... a quienes mandé matar convenientemente... sin sucesores, habría guerra civil... los trola no habrían discutido frente a un heredero legitimizado... pero si habrían luchado por serlo

\- Tú? Tú mandaste matar a los sucesores?! Tú provocaste la guerra civil?

\- Si... magnífico plan... no crees?

\- Estas loco Nestema! Sabes cuanta gente ha muerto? alrededor de cien mil! hay un millón que han perdido todo!... un momento... los desplazados... ocuparan la frontera... el caos no nacerá aquí... sino en Faradal! son miles pidiendo comida... se formarán bandas... atacaran las cosechas... se perderá la simiente!... es eso lo que quieres?!

\- Mi querido Jarel... la historia se escribe con sangre... esas muertes han venido sucediendo a lo largo de la historia de Singa... cuando la situación se torne insostenible apareceré yo y solucionaré todo estableciendo un nuevo sistema y Singa quedará unido bajo la férula de Mikaro... los reinos independientes se destruirán entre sí... he alentado a las facciones belicosas de los reinos a que ataquen Kahar... Parakor ha sido el primero... luego Rija... cuando Kahar (que era el reino más peligroso por eso lo estoy destruyendo) desaparezca... Rija y Parakor pelearán por ella... el triunfador... atacará Mikaro

\- Ellos... ellos no tiene nuestra tecnología... no se atreverían

\- No?... no lo creo... es una tecnología que ya puse a su alcance

\- Estas loco Nestema...

\- Loco? ja! no Jeral... ven conmigo... te mostraré el porqué de mis acciones y te convencerás por ti mismo

Jeral siguió a Nestema... en el camino Nestema continuaba su alocución

\- Locura? es risible usar esa palabra cuando tu planteas cosas que si son locuras... como puedes pensar que yo desee gobernar Singa?... a lo largo de la historia, una sociedad tan heterogénea como la singana no ha podido ser gobernada por una persona... los Kedel son un ejemplo de eso... pero se puede encaminar

\- Y hacia dónde quieres encaminarla tú? hablas de tomar el poder... eso no es gobernar?

\- Tomar el poder... no significa que yo la gobierne...

Ambos entran a un ambiente subterráneo... Jeral empezó a temer... el llevarlo a un lugar apartado después de manifestarle su desaprobación lo hizo pensar en que Nestema podría hacerle algo... pero él tenía un arma y su curiosidad por lo que Nestema quería mostrarle pudo más... ambos ingresan a un ambiente oculto tras una pared... y Jeral observa algunos aparatos y máquinas... Nestema se vuelve hacia él

\- Mi querido Jeral... se dice que los rugrus somos demasiado racionalistas... tal vez sea así... pero mis descubrimientos, producto del raciocinio me han hecho dejar esa racionalidad de lado... las leyes de los parauniversos son aún incomprensibles para mí... pero... no sabes que sensación es experimentarlos!

\- De que hablas?

\- Como puedes comprobar una teoría sin experimentarla?

Jeral se queda en silencio tratando de comprender a Nestema... en eso se da cuenta que el piso del laboratorio estaba lleno de símbolos

\- Que es esto?

\- Es un antiguo lenguaje... no lo entendí bien del todo pero las use en el ceremonial

\- De que hablas?

\- Jeral... todas estas máquinas que hice para abrir portales resultaron un fracaso... por si solas no sirven para nada... pero encontré escritos antiguos...

Nestema saca un pergamino y se lo muestra a Jeral... este los reconoce

\- Esto... eso es el libro de Chogot... maldito seas! qué hiciste?!

\- El caos... el caos es lo que quiero

Jeral se horroriza al ver que el rostro de Nestema se contorsiona... saca su arma pero no alcanza a hacer ningún disparo... el arma le quema las manos y ve que las paredes del laboratorio cambian de consistencia... su horror no conoció límites al ver las figuras que salían de ellas las que se apoderaron de él y lo arrastraron hacia sus mundos sin nombre...

En otro lugar de Singa... los krador estaban reunidos, pero estaban en silencio... el más anciano se levanta y se dirige a los demás

\- Ha comenzado... el Gran Desequilibrio está aquí... es la hora de luchar por los destinos de Singa porque ahora ya sé quién es nuestro enemigo

Fin del capítulo 7


	8. Siempre estaré contigo

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **"Siempre estaré contigo"**

Del diario de Kay...

"Hoy fui al pueblo a comprar cosas para Saily. Se ve muy bien con su embarazo y me siento tan feliz el poder complacerla. Pero al llegar al pueblo se fue mi alegría. La situación en Kahar seguía siendo caótica, complicándose aún más tras la derrota de las fuerzas aliadas de Kahar contra Parakor en Sikime... pese al mayor número de sus tropas, nada pudieron hacer contra el fuego de artillería del ejército Parakor que utilizó esta vez cañones de mayor alcance y calibre. Me pregunto cómo es que los Parakor adquirieron esas armas. Los de Rija, han esperado astutamente el resultado de la batalla, y ahora atacan el norte de Kahar, derrotando a las guarniciones... me sorprendí el saber que panis combaten en ambos bandos como mercenarios pero fue una victoria para el ejército rijense... los del norte han roto la alianza con la familia Kiras y armaron los restos de su ejército para enfrentar a los rijenses... Kiras afronta sola la lucha contra la corte apoyada por Parakor y ya la corte había recuperado la mayor parte del territorio perdido y se aprestaba a reconquistar la capital... lo siento por Kiras... lo poco que se de la corte es que todos son un grupo de codiciosos bandoleros... no les importa que Parakor saquee el país"

"Hay muchos refugiados... estaban los que querían salir pero también los que quieren entrar al ver la derrota de los kiras y los norteños... pero se cruzaron con aquellos que también huían de aquellas facciones y por primera vez se dieron combates en la frontera, ya que los trola que anteriormente habían huido formaron bandas armadas que se encargaron de atacar a los refugiados sospechosos de ser sus enemigos, pero según he oído, muchas veces las matanzas fueron indiscriminadas"

"La guarnición del ejército mikaro ya no está pero han dejado rondas armadas civiles para que guardaran el orden. Pero nuestra aldea es pequeña así que no despierta interés. Solo extraño la luz eléctrica. Saily anda preocupada por su familia... algunas noticias llegaron del norte, afirmando que se habían producido los primeros choques entre el ejército mikaro contra tropas renegadas que huían de la batalla forzándolas a retroceder. Bandas de saqueadores estaban ya asolando la región obligando a los panis a replegarse más hacia al interior, lo que significaba la pérdida de las cosechas en los lugares abandonados... grupos de refugiados se disputaban con los saqueadores los cultivos para mitigar el hambre... el regente de Faradal se ha visto obligado a abrir los almacenes del Estado para paliar la situación... he tratado de tranquilizarla, aunque lo aparenta, sé que aún está intranquila. ¿Cómo no estarlo? A veces me siento egoísta. Sé lo que es perder a una familia. El saber si están vivos o no. La diferencia es que ella puede saberlo y yo no... Daría cualquier cosa para que este contenta y no sentir que la he arrastrado conmigo"

"A veces me pregunto si debería decirle quien soy realmente... lo que he aprendido de mis maestros y lo que hacía con Goku... la verdad es que ni yo mismo se quién soy... he aprendido a no extrañar a mi familia y quizá he renunciado a volverlos a ver. Tal vez fueron una etapa de mi vida como lo fueron mis maestros que también se fueron? como lo fue Goku? me remuerde la conciencia el extrañarlo más a él que a mis padres... tal vez como me lo dijo el mismo, las cosas vendrán por si solas... para que forzar al destino? quisiera decirle todo a Saily pero no sé cómo reaccionará. Tal vez me reclame el que no haya detenido esto... vamos... podría hacerlo... no creo que haya fuerza en toda Singa que me pueda hacer frente... qué escribo? Goku me dijo que por más fuerte que sea siempre habrá alguien más poderoso... no lo sé... "

"Saily llena totalmente mi vida y siento que no necesito nada más... la verdad es que ni me recuerda a mi mamá... ambas son hermosas, pero sinceramente mi mamá lo era más, la recuerdo a veces, pero hace años que no sueño con ella... pero Saily le aventaja en dulzura. Mi mamá era muy enérgica, pero en medio de eso trataba de ser cariñosa... ahora que lo pienso bien siento que era algo forzado... no es que fingiera, pero creo que no era su carácter... eso se notaba más con mi papá... a Saily solo hace falta verla para sentir ternura... siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios... no parece estar nunca triste, pero si lo esta se le ve en los ojos pero jamás la he visto perder al ánimo... trabaja bastante pero no por eso pierde su gracilidad... a veces creo que es un ángel"

"La vez pasada le pregunté porque no me dijo que era del linaje de los Kedel... ella me respondió que no quería influenciar en mi alentando su vanidad... vaya... me siento un idiota al pensar que yo no le digo nada porque no quiero impresionarla... ella ya está convencida de mi amor, por qué no me convenzo yo?"

"Hoy es otro día... ella cumple ya seis meses... Saily me ha pedido que vaya a ver a su familia... siento remordimientos... no por no ir, sino porque tal vez podría parar esto... lo menos que puedo hacer es viajar hacia allá ya que en realidad no corro peligro alguno... pero Saily está preocupada e incluso me ha dicho que ya cambió de idea y fui yo quien ahora me tocó el trabajo de convencerla... es que no es mi obligación después del dolor causado a los Kinode? le dije que me preocupaba más por ella... dejarla sola y en medio de la guerra no era la idea que tenía de que este bien, pero lo bueno es que es improbable que la guerra llegue a Charin... me tranquilizó el saber que su amiga Yanisje le ofreció su casa por estos días... estimo que tardaré un mes en ir y volver"...

"Hoy he partido... Saily me ha despedido con una sonrisa y un largo beso... su imagen con su vientre ya crecido me acompaña en este camino... la extraño pese a que solo han pasado seis horas... quiero volar hasta Faradal, llegaré más rápido... con todo lo que veré no sé si podré escribir pero cuando vuelva no solo le daré este diario a Saily... sino que le diré la verdad de quien soy yo"

"La situación es crítica... y él no se ubica en esto" "no debe hacerlo... no puede interferir en las guerras" "tú sabes cuál es el origen de esto... eso es a lo que tiene que enfrentar?" "Recién ahora lo sé... recién ahora... pasará algún tiempo antes de que tengamos la fuerza suficiente para mandar a alguien... espero que no sea tarde"

En Mikaros, existía gran agitación tras los últimos sucesos en Kahar... la capital ha caído en manos de la corte nuevamente y ya se han instalado en el poder para empezar una cacería con lo quedaba de las otras facciones... un desesperado intento del clan Kiras dio origen a una nueva batalla... pese a que parecía que la victoria era de Kiras, el uso de nuevas armas por parte de los de Parakor definió otra vez la batalla a su favor... ya no existe ejército que se oponga a Parakor, tan solo los de Rijas que ya avasalló con facilidad a la alianza del Norte... ambos ejércitos rijenses y parakor ya se han visto frente a frente pero no ha habido reclamos de las zonas ocupadas... todos se preguntan si esa tregua durará cuando el gobierno de Kahar apoyado por Parakor pida la desocupación de sus territorios

El Consejo sesionaba hoy... el pueblo estaba sorprendido por el marasmo reinante en el Consejo ante los últimos acontecimientos... las sesiones duraban bastante y no se llegaba a ningún acuerdo... algunas cosas ya escaseaban en las ciudades principales y la gente pedía el envío de tropas para restablecer el orden en la frontera... peor aun cuando se enteraron que los almacenes del Estado estaban vaciándose por el envío a los refugiados y a los panis que habían perdido su cosecha

\- Qué crees? - le decía un rugru miembro del Consejo a otro - Existe mucha agitación por todo este problema y parece que murmuran que el Consejo es incapaz de manejar esto... nunca creí que la guerra en Kahar nos afectara tanto antes de que nos diéramos cuenta

\- El sistema administrativo estaba mal porque no estaba preparado para este tipo de crisis... los precios de los productos están subiendo y la venta de las tierras en Faradal ha comenzado... los panis se ven obligados a vender ya que no tienen la seguridad de la cosecha por lo que venden a precios bajos... eso era impensable, pero ellos dicen que tiene que sobrevivir y sin la tierra, recurren al dinero viviendo al estilo trola...

\- Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo? - interviene otro - si los panis hacen eso saben lo que significa? tal vez sea ahora poco pero después serán más y tendremos una migración a las ciudades para vivir... tenemos que acuñar más monedas y en gran cantidad para poder cubrir la demanda y eso generará acumulación de bienes o dinero en pocas manos...

\- Y eso a su vez generará diferencias sociales... no es que no existieran pero ahora se notarán y tal vez se agudicen...

\- Que quedaría entonces? - tercia una rugru... una de los pocas mujeres que forman parte del Consejo - no creen que el Consejo debe decidir?

\- Nadie tiene idea de que proponer...

\- Yo sí! ... en primer lugar, enviar tropas a Faradal para neutralizar a las bandas armadas y disuadir a los reinos a detener la guerra... en segundo lugar, garantizar la cosecha en las tierras sembradas y que los panis las mantengan... hacer un desembolso de dinero de las arcas del Estado para poder controlar la crisis de los refugiados... y por último... acabar de una vez por todas con esta mafia que parece haberse enquistado en el Consejo

\- De qué hablas?

\- Sabes de quien... estoy hablando de Nestema y sus partidarios... son ellos los que sabotean todas las decisiones importantes... son ellos los que después salen a decir que somos unos inoperantes... y es él quien dirige todo esto!

\- Tienes pruebas de lo que dices?

\- Por favor! ustedes solo se la pasan pidiendo pruebas cuando saben que lo que digo es cierto! acaso no se dan cuenta que es muy popular entre el pueblo que exige acción... el no hace nada porque espera que quedemos mal y él se presentará como el salvador... no sé qué exactamente persigue, pero no podemos permitir que esto continúe!

\- Vaya... veo que al fin tengo una oposición con cara, en lugar de esconderse tras el murmullo... te felicito Atelia...

Nestema se acerca al grupo, asustándolos, solo Atelia permanece firme

\- Me escuchaste? - le dice Atelia desafiante

\- Creo que todo Mikaro lo hizo querida...

\- Pues bien... tienes razón... nos hemos escondido en el murmullo y eso ha sido nuestro gran error... de ahora en adelante será así... quitándonos la careta

\- Me gusta... necesitaba a un contrincante de mi estilo...

\- Tu atacas directamente por la espalda Nestema... yo no te temo y es hora de que todos sepan que eres una alimaña que busca hacerse del poder... sé muy bien lo que has estado haciendo en las fronteras y sé que partidarios tuyos y quizá tú mismo ha estado comprando tierras... tengo sospechas que en más de una ocasión te has reunido con los herederos asesinados de los reinos...

\- Querida... creo que te estas excediendo... hay público aquí... quieres arriesgarte a una acusación para ser defenestrada del Consejo?

\- Querida tu abuela... haz lo que quieras... no te temo y lo único que me inspiras es asco... me asquea saber que somos parientes...

Había pasado ya dos semanas cuando Kay puso sus pies en Faradal... la situación era realmente caótica ya que había sido testigo de los desórdenes que afectaban a la propia ciudad y parecía que la ciudad estaba fuera de control ya que las tropas empezaron a ejecutar a los saqueadores sumariamente y para no malgastar balas los decapitaban... fuera de la ciudad, las aldeas abandonadas o quemadas constituían un terrible espectáculo y se veía grupos de refugiados, excavando las cosechas ya arruinadas o robadas buscando algo de comer... encontró cadáveres por el camino y cientos de personas que huían hacia las tierras bajas o altas... él siguió camino eludiendo los peligros y ayudando en lo que podía a los que estaban en dificultades... pronto se vio inmerso en una lucha contra la miseria y el dolor, curando heridos, ayudando enfermos o defendiendo a los indefensos... el Libertador fue prontamente reconocido y una multitud doliente seguía sus pasos buscando ayuda... hombres libres y esclavos constituían una masa heterogénea tratando de salvarse de alguna manera...

Pasaron dos semanas más antes de que Kay arribara a las tierras altas... pero no encontró a nadie... supo que el clan Kinode se encontraba en otra parte donde trató de recuperar en algo la temporada sembrando lo que podía y algunos hombres quedaron en las antiguas tierras para cuidar la siembra que no se había visto afectada aún... Kay siguió camino por unos días más, pero esta vez decidió volar para hacerlo más rápido... se estaba tardando y solo atinó a mandar una carta con un grupo que partía hacia Charin contándole lo que venía haciendo y el porqué de su retraso... poco después alcanzó a los Kinode y aterrizó cerca de ellos... era la hora de confrontarlos

Hizo su ingreso a la aldea donde todos detuvieron sus quehaceres al verlo entrar pero todos al unísono le dieron la espalda... solo el líder le salió al frente

\- No eres bienvenido aquí - le dijo el hombre sombríamente... Kay se sintió mal al ver al hombre que tan cordialmente lo tratara antes que ahora lo recibiera tan hostilmente, aunque ya se lo esperaba le resultaba chocante

\- Vengo a ver a la familia de Saily

\- Ella ya no existe...

\- Pero si su hijo...

El hombre se queda en silencio y se da media vuelta... Kay hace el ademán de seguirlo pero una de las amigas de Saily le hace una seña de que no lo haga... poco después aparece el líder seguido de los padres de Saily

\- Ella? - le dice su madre... pero el padre la interrumpe

\- Ella ya no existe... pero si el fruto de su vientre... cuando nacerá?

\- En tres meses... perdón... en una sakia*

\- Deberás traerlo...

\- Por qué?

\- No eres panis... no lo sabes... es nuestro heredero ahora... lo único que puede devolvernos la honra... deben entregarlo

\- No...

\- Has venido aquí a insultarnos de nuevo?

\- Solo he venido aquí a buscar su perdón... que honra esperan ustedes de aliarse a un Consejo que ahora los deja morir de esta manera? yo les he dado vida... y es lo que los perpetua... será educado en los preceptos panis y algún día él vendrá... cuando él lo decida... si lo hace antes será con nosotros y con su bendición

\- Vete muchacho - le dice el líder - ese día nunca llegará...

\- Lo lamento entonces... si vine aquí fue más por ver si estaban bien... ya lo hice y espero que sigan así... por si no lo saben vivimos en Chanis... espero que la situación no los obligue a ir allá

Kay se da vuelta y se va... caminó unos minutos antes de sentir que alguien lo seguía... al darse vuelta, reconoce a Mika, una amiga de Saily

\- Hola Mika

\- Hola Kay... como esta Saily?

\- Esta bien... pero los extraña

\- Que pena que haya sido así

\- Si... pero no es culpa de ella sino mía... no por casarme con ella sino por no decirlo antes... todo esto se habría evitado

Ambos siguieron hablando de lo que había venido pasando y el porqué emigraron más lejos de la frontera por el temor a incursiones de los bandoleros... Mika le entrega un collar que la madre de Saily le había regalado para no recordar a su hija ya que era de ella

\- No se te hace peligroso alejarte para hablar conmigo?

\- No... Después de lo de Saily, ya no nos sentimos tan sujetos

\- No quise provocar rebelión entre ustedes...

\- Que va! ustedes tienen razón... hicieron bien en escaparse... ustedes se veían bien juntos

Kay le pone la mano en la boca y se tira al suelo con ella... la chica lucha pero Kay la domina... en eso ella se calla... un grupo de jinetes en poulis** suben por la colina pasando cerca de ellos... ambos los reconocen... eran bandoleros... cuando pasan, Kay la suelta

\- Son... son bandidos! - grita Mika - tenemos que avisar

\- Demasiado tarde... Mika... escóndete aquí... yo correré para ayudar!

\- No! te matarán! son demasiados!

Pero ya Kay había partido... Mika quiso seguirlo pero se quedó estática al ver la velocidad de Kay al subir la ladera...

En Mikaro, la propuesta de Atelia fue rechazada en la votación... solo se aceptó enviar una fuerza regular a Faradal para apoyar a las tropas pero el regente debía ser removido... el sucesor era partidario de Nestema... un fener adinerado, que Atelia acusó de ser el que dirigía la compra de tierras... quedó en discusión una propuesta de Nestema de revisar los títulos de ciertas tierras usufructuadas por los panis y la toma por parte del Estado de las tierras que habían quedado abandonadas... Atelia se extrañó de que Nestema no presentará su acusación contra ella

En la salida del Consejo, Atelia es interceptada por Fakin... amigo de Nestema

\- Que es lo que quieres? - le dice hostilmente Atelia

\- Toma - Fakin le entrega una nota - ve a esta dirección... es un lugar público... no temas

Fakin la deja y Atelia revisa el papel... era una biblioteca pero que era frecuentada por los rugrus donde incluso departían en ambientes especiales. Atelia va inmediatamente y al entrar es saludada por algunos, mientras que otros ni la miraron... era evidente que había perdido terreno en beneficio de Nestema... en eso ve a Fakin quien le hace una señal... ella lo sigue y Fakin la llama a un pequeño cuarto donde ambos entran

\- Por qué me citaste aquí?

\- Escucha Atelia... si hago esto es por dos cosas... la primera es que yo no te he olvidado...

\- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo... éramos muy jóvenes...

\- Lo sé... no me estoy declarando... solo quiero advertirte en consideración a eso

\- Advertirme?

\- Si... tu vida corre peligro... debes huir hoy mismo de Mikaro

\- De qué hablas? mi vida? a quien te refieres? a Nestema?

\- Si... a él

\- Escucha... tengo la peor opinión de mi primo pero todos sabemos que los rugrus...

\- Olvídate de eso! ese es el segundo motivo... tú no sabes quién es realmente Nestema... estoy seguro que tu opinión que tienes de él en este momento sonaría a alabanza si se supiera quien es él realmente

\- Me estas asustando

\- Yo... ya lo estoy Atelia... Nestema ha cambiado... puede ser que esa máscara que tiene lo haga parecer que no pero él ya no es el mismo... algo pasó... algo debió haber pasado

\- No te entiendo

\- Recuerdas sus teorías?

\- Sobre los para universos? si... que tiene eso que ver?

\- Debe tener algo que ver... Atelia... estoy seguro que él hizo algo y algo pasó y los cambios en el son consecuencia de ello... no estoy muy seguro, sucedió hace dos sakias... cuando desapareció Jeral... Atelia... yo acompañé a Jeral a casa de Nestema pero me excusé de entrar ya que fui a atender a un recado urgente, pero yo lo vi entrar... como sabes, él ha desaparecido

\- Crees que Nestema tuvo algo que ver?

\- Estoy seguro... esto no lo sabe nadie

\- Deberías decirlo... Fakin... eres el único testigo de la venalidad de Nestema!

\- Venalidad? no sabes lo que dices... no es venalidad... es maldad! o quizá algo peor!... por favor... no repitas esto a nadie... Nestema tiene amigos... no solo compra conciencias, sino que las capta para su causa... desconfía de todos... solo muy pocos te seguirán si te animas a enfrentarlo... Atelia... yo lo vi!

\- Qué viste?

\- Estoy asustado... yo entré después... yo buscaba a Jeral... los sirvientes me dijeron que si estaba, así que entre con confianza... de pronto sentí... ese hedor... los gritos de Jeral... cuando llegué, Nestema salió a recibirme... traté de aparentar tranquilidad... pero sus ojos... los ojos de Nestema me asustaron y más aun lo que tenía en la mano...

\- Qué cosa? qué tenía?

\- Era el arma de Jarel... estaba en su mano y él la guardó... yo hubiese querido golpearlo y obligarlo a decirme que había pasado pero... en eso vi... vi los pergaminos... Nestema no sabe pero tú y yo compartimos esa afición... recuerdas?

\- Si... las antiguos secretos... que quieres decir?

\- Atelia... esos pergaminos... eran del Libro de Chogot...

Muy pasada la noche, Atelia, huía de la ciudad de incógnito solo con lo que tenía puesto para no despertar sospechas... le suplicó a Fakin que la acompañe pero él se negó... le dijo que lo que pasara se lo tendría bien merecido por haber callado lo de Jeral y el haber seguido apoyando a Nestema por miedo a él... Atelia tenía miedo... sabía que lo que pasaba escapaba de la comprensión y la capacidad de los rugrus... así que era hora de acudir a buscar ayuda... era hora de buscar a los krador

En las tierras altas de Faradal, los panis se dieron cuenta muy tarde de los jinetes quienes desenvainado sus espadas hicieron un movimiento envolvente para impedir que nadie escape... el que parecía el líder, un corpulento trola, entró con una enorme espada y se abalanzó sobre el líder del clan golpeándolo y derribándolo para luego colocar su espada sobre su cuello

\- Las cosechas! pronto! - le grita colérico

\- No... No tenemos nada... yo...

Los demás ya entraban a las casas golpeando y derribando... fue en ese instante en que dos de los jinetes caen derribados... Kay había aparecido saltando sobre ellos y poniéndolos fuera de combate... los trolas no estaban habituados a la resistencia de los panis por lo que se sorprendieron... pero dos jinetes se abalanzaron sobre Kay... el jefe de los bandidos no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver el enorme salto de Kay que con las dos piernas los patea y los derriba... otro lo ataca con lanza y otro con flecha pero Kay las esquiva y coge el arma de uno de los caídos y recibe el ataque de dos que se habían apeado y detiene sus golpes de espada pero con gran rapidez los patea dejándolos inconscientes... cuando cuatro trolas se le aproximan el jefe los detiene

\- Quién eres tu muchacho? - le pregunta - quién te enseñó a pelear así?

\- De aquí y allá, bandido - le contesta Kay bajando la espada y poniéndose de frente a él

El jefe había enfrentado muchos peligros pero reconoció que Kay era verdaderamente peligroso ya que no denotaba miedo...

\- Vistes como un panis... pero no eres uno de ellos... te recuerdo... tú eres Kay

\- Cómo... cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Fuiste esclavo en la casa de mi tío... te vi una vez pero tengo buena memoria... él era comerciante y tú lo ayudabas... has crecido

\- No sabía que el sobrino de mi antiguo amo fuera un bandido...

\- Ah, sí? No me ofendes... más me ofende el ver que un esclavo puede más que yo... te diré que haremos... peleemos tú y yo y si me ganas... me iré... si yo te gano... tú te irás... de acuerdo?

\- Eso no sería justo trola... hagamos algo... si en tres movimientos no te he desarmado... se hará como tú dices... de acuerdo?

\- En tres movimientos? estás loco... pero de acuerdo

Ambos toman posición y el trola lo ataca pero Kay lo esquiva mientras contaba el uno... un nuevo mandoble y Kay tira su columna hacia atrás y la espada le pasa silbando y él cuenta dos... el tres fue la patada a la mano y la espada del trola cae al suelo mientras la de Kay queda en punta sobre el cuello del trola

\- Tres... - dice Kay... el trola quedo estupefacto pero al final una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y acaba riéndose

\- Jajaja! en realidad eres extraordinariamente bueno muchacho... soy considerado uno de los mejores espadachines de Kahar y mira... un muchachito me venció en tres movimientos! Jaja! vaya... vaya... has vencido nada más y nada menos que a Kunt

\- Kunt? oí hablar de ti... qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Buscaba comida... y armas... reclutas... o lo que fuese... estoy reuniendo un ejército para luchar contra Parakor...

\- Eso no lo encontrarás aquí...

\- No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace... además te he encontrado aquí... tú vales por lo menos diez de nosotros! úneteme! y juntos arrasaremos a los parakor

\- No Kunt... no creo en la guerra

\- Bueno... alguien que maneje la espada como tu tiene el derecho de negarse... se perder joven Kay... y cumpliré mi palabra... me voy... pero de todos modos mi oferta sigue en pie... además que estoy en deuda contigo, yo te hubiese matado en tu lugar... no lo hiciste así que... quizá algún día te pague el favor...

El trola sube a su pouli y se va... Kay lo ve marcharse y piensa "por lo menos con lo que puede... sigue adelante... quiere a su país y va a luchar por él... espero que lo logre"

Después de lo sucedido, la actitud de los panis con Kay cambió... fue recibido con atenciones esta vez, pero pese a que el edicto no se levantó, aceptaron hacerlo cuando nazca el niño y Saily podía venir a presentarlo donde se deliberaría su situación... Kay aceptó con alegría y en la mañana partió... ansiaba llegar a Chanis lo más pronto para darle la noticia...

Kay voló hasta Chanis y llegó en dos días... bajó primero al pueblo, para cambiar algunas cosas por comida y celebrar a lo grande... cuando lo vieron lo miraron con sorpresa

\- Kay? - le dice el tendero - qué haces aquí?

\- Acabo de llegar de Faradal... fui a ver a la familia de mi esposa... la situación es terrible pero por suerte están bien... y...

A los pocos minutos, Kay salía corriendo del lugar y se elevó para llegar más rápido "Kay... lo siento... no sabíamos que no estabas aquí... creímos que nos traerías buenas noticias" Kay voló a toda velocidad para llegar a su aldea "nos avisaron anoche... nos preparábamos para ir a verificar todo... " Kay seguía volando y divisa su aldea... lo que quedaba de ella "fueron los merodeadores... nos dijeron que atacaron varias aldeas... no sabemos si hay sobrevivientes... solo uno llego con la noticia"... Kay aterriza y contempla horrorizado la terrible escena ante sus ojos... las casas quemadas... el lugar arrasado y cadáveres por todos lados... corre hacia lo que quedaba de su casa pero no encuentra a nadie... en eso corre a la casa de Yanisje y la encuentra en igual estado... en eso divisa un cuerpo a un lado de los matorrales y lo reconoce... era Saily

Kay corre hacia ella y la toma... para su sorpresa ella respiraba

\- Saily! gracias a Dios... yo... estaba tan asustado... por suerte estas viva...

En eso contempla que el vientre de Saily estaba plano... ella abre los ojos y le sonríe

\- Fue... una niña... nació más pronto de... lo que esperábamos... nació anoche...

\- Ella... donde esta?

\- Yanisje... la tomó en sus brazos... cuando llegaron... yo... estaba débil... se llevaron a las otras jóvenes... me dejaron porque... estaba recién parida me dijeron... pero uno de ellos... con su cuchillo...

Kay ve el charco de sangre... la herida ya estaba seca pero Saily se había estado desangrando

\- Pusieron a todos en... el almacén... le prendieron fuego... yo... no quise morir... porque sabía que volvería a verte...

\- Saily... no hables... no... Yo te curaré...

\- No te preocupes... yo siempre estaré contigo... como esta mi familia?

\- Están... bien... ellos te han perdonado... dicen que puedes volver al clan... con nuestra hija... la reconocerán como panis y reconsiderarán tu caso...

\- Sabía que lo... lograrías... te amo Kay... hiciste bien en ir... ahora puedo... por favor... dime como están mis comarcas en Faradal?... dime que siguen hermosas como siempre

\- Si Saily... tan hermosas como tú... las flores violetas ya han aparecido, lo que contrasta con las nieves de las montañas... las mujeres cantan mientras los hombres van a labrar el campo... los niños corren por las laderas en sus juegos... y recordé el día en el que estuvimos juntos por primera vez... cuando caminé contigo... cuando cosechamos juntos... cuando nos sentamos al borde de los ríos...

Kay se levanta tomando en brazos a Saily y camina hacia su antigua casa

\- ... y soñamos Saily... soñamos con una casa... y con niños... no me imaginé todo eso sin ti... uno siempre desea lo que no puede alcanzar... yo deseaba poder volver a ver a mis padres pero tú me enseñaste que se podía ser feliz con lo que nos rodeaba...

Kay cavó una tumba... a lo lejos, las rondas ya se acercaban pero no les prestó atención...

\- Y por ti decidí ser feliz aquí... y lo he sido Saily... lo he sido... gracias por enseñarme y darme tanto... si... yo siempre estaré contigo

Cuando las rondas llegaron, vieron a Kay que terminaba de cubrir la tumba de Saily y alcanzaron a escuchar sus últimas palabras antes de partir sin mirar atrás...

\- Adiós Saily... amor mío...

Fin del capítulo 8

 *** Más o menos tres meses**

 **** Animal de monta parecido al caballo pero más peludos y altos**


	9. Ramagupta

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Ramagupta**

"No hubiera querido que esto pasara" "Esto lo destruirá si no hacemos algo... debo ir" "No... no puedes" "No puedo quedarme aquí!" "Ya ha ido alguien... él lo ayudará... porque aún no está listo" "Por qué no lo previniste?" "No todo se puede prevenir"

Una mujer subía lentamente la ladera de una montaña... caía una ligera nevada, lo que retrasaba su ascenso, pero no podía detenerse ya que debía llegar a su destino... a lo lejos visualiza una aldea así que apresura el paso... al llegar, descubre que es una aldea panis de los hielos... era de los clanes que vivían en lugares fríos y solo bajaban a sembrar pero su hogar estaba en las alturas. Eran gente cordial y hospitalaria, pero no estaban acostumbradas a recibir visita... todos miraron extrañados a la mujer llegar y entrar a la única tienda del poblado donde la gente acostumbraba entrar para tomar algo caliente o licor... al entrar, ve que en una de las pocas mesas, está sentado un hombre y se da cuenta de que es a quien estaba buscando... destacaba, ya que era rubio y se adivinaba su larga cabellera que era tapada por el manto... tenía la fineza de los rasgos rugrus además de su porte, pero la mujer reconoció que no se trataba de un rugru... todos observan a aquellos extraños visitantes... el panis que atendía la tienda se preguntaba el porqué dos rugrus (ya que para él lo eran) se reunían justamente en su tienda... si bien la aldea estaba en un lugar de tránsito, jamás un rugru había pisado esas tierras, lo que era mucho decir para el sencillo despensero que una vez atendió a un krador en su tienda

\- Tu eres Ramagupta? - le pregunta la mujer aún de pie frente al hombre

\- Si - contesta lacónicamente el interpelado

La mujer se sienta y observa mejor al hombre que tenía enfrente... definitivamente no era un rugru ya que le pareció que sus rasgos eran demasiado finos... además que ningún rugru tenía aquel gesto tan apacible que la hacía sentir llena de paz... su desconfianza y temor parecieron desaparecer en un instante pero su desconcierto no

\- Yo soy... - comienza a decir, pero Ramagupta la interrumpe

\- Se quién eres... Atelia de los rugru Sobeya

\- Me conoces?!

\- Tu viniste aquí sabiendo mi nombre... no es así? Por qué te sorprende que yo sepa el tuyo?

\- Los krador te lo dijeron?

\- Digamos que si...

Hasta ese instante, Atelia había notado que Ramagupta estaba con los ojos vendados lo que le llamó la atención

\- Eres ciego? - le pregunta

\- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver mi querida Atelia... mis ojos no son importantes por el momento sino el motivo de tu visita aquí

\- Por qué... por qué me hiciste venir?

\- Yo no te hice venir sino tus motivaciones...

\- Mis motivaciones me hubiesen llevado a otro lugar y no a este lugar tan frío...

\- Tus motivaciones te llevaron a los krador... y eso te trajo aquí... como ves, el que estemos aquí tiene su lógica pero que va más allá de la fría racionalidad rugru... es un buen lugar... me gustan los panis... son sentimentales y emocionales más que racionales... eso genera calor y hace más fácil vivir aquí... seguramente es algo que te preguntas el porqué los panis viven aquí ya que ningún rugru o fener lo haría... la respuesta es simple... aquí viven, pero lo que parece ser un simple eufemismo encierra mucho significado ...

\- No vine a hablar del estilo de vida panis...

\- Lo sé... pero es necesario que comprendas que somos un todo y tus motivos por el que estas aquí tiene que ver con los panis... comprender el sentido de su existencia te ayudará a comprender la tuya y para ello debes abrir tu corazón a la verdad... porque tendrás motivos para venir aquí pero eso representará algo en el futuro con el cual pretendes encontrar tu destino

\- Mis motivos son solo uno... salvar a Singa y no a discutir sobre aguantar el clima desagradable de aquí

\- Precisamente Atelia... estamos en Singa porque esto es parte de él... y cada persona que está alrededor de nosotros es a quienes quieres salvar... por qué lo haces Atelia? por la gloria o porque realmente te importa esta gente? y si te importa... es porque quieres que estén agradecidos contigo o porque son importantes para ti? cuando lo comprendas podrás continuar lo que quieras empezar... si no, regresa por donde viniste... valió la pena subir hasta aquí para encontrar tu respuesta?

\- No es eso lo que quería preguntar...

\- No... tú viniste racionalizando... viniste pensando hablarme como si vinieras a decirme un acertijo y te daría la respuesta y luego te irías corriendo a poner las manos a la obra... no Atelia... no será tan sencillo - Ramagupta se pone de pie - estás dispuesta a seguirme?

Atelia se pone de pie

\- Creo que no tengo mucho que elegir... realmente crees poder ayudarme?

\- La respuesta es si tú estas convencida que puedo ayudarte... lo estás?

\- Lo estoy...

\- Aún no estas segura pero estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo y eso es un avance... ven conmigo...

\- Adónde vamos?

\- A buscar a alguien...

En la provincia de Faradal... habían varias aldeas despobladas... la población huyó ante el agravamiento de la situación... la tan esperada batalla entre Rija y Parakor jamás se dio, sino algo que nadie esperaba... la alianza entre ambos reinos al que se sumó Kahar en contra de Mikaro a quien acusaron de haber provocado la guerra para invadir a los reinos debilitados... en pocos días y sin previo aviso, los ejércitos combinados de ambos reinos invadían Faradal, con armas nuevas equivalentes a los de Mikaro y derrotaron a las débiles guarniciones y sitiaron Faradal... esta cayó sin recibir ayuda del Consejo quien ante la caída de una de sus principales ciudades recién se anima a declarar la guerra ya que solo se había limitado a advertencias de abandonar su territorio... en pocos días, un ejército se había reunido para expulsar al invasor, pero hubo un levantamiento del pueblo, pidiendo la dimisión del Consejo en pleno y la instauración de un gobierno fuerte... el partido de Nestema medió en la crisis y las facciones en disputa aceptaron los acuerdos tomados... el Consejo seguiría pero habría un gobierno mixto integrado por rugrus, fener, panis y trola bajo el mando del consejero Nestema quien respondería directamente al Consejo de sus acciones el cual estaba facultado a fiscalizar al nuevo gobierno y sancionar sus leyes o medidas que tomaran... el nuevo gobierno no inicio ninguna negociación sino que lanzó sus tropas en contra de los reinos... se inició así un nuevo periodo de la guerra que se había extendido... el único que hasta ese momentos se mantenía neutral era Sokira

En una de las aldeas, quedaba muy poca gente que solo pensaba en irse... le pareció extraño ver a una pareja acercarse... más les sorprendió ver que eran rugrus o por lo menos eso parecían... un hombre y una mujer quienes le preguntan a un atemorizado hombre que jamás había visto un rugru quien nerviosamente le señala una de las chozas... ambos dejan al hombre y se dirigen a la choza señalada

En el interior se encontraba Kay... sentado inexpresivamente en un rincón se le veía maltrecho y sucio... desde la muerte de Saily, Kay parecía haber caído en una depresión que gradualmente se había ido acentuando... no estalló en ira ni se dedicó a buscar venganza... solo gradualmente se fue abandonando "te amo Kay" era lo que siempre resonaba a sus oídos cuando cualquiera le hablaba y la vista de los demás lo deprimían porque veía a Saily en todos lados... sentía en momentos que su recuerdo le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo lo cual le hacía salir de su letargo e intercambiar palabras con quienes le rodeaban, pero después volvía a su mutismo y a seguir con sus quehaceres como un autómata para luego tener periodos de depresión en la cual se sentaba en un rincón... no hablaba ni lloraba... solo se quedaba así... en silencio, sin comer ni beber... hasta que su organismo no resistía mas

La pareja ingresa a la choza y contemplan al muchacho quien les dirige una mirada curiosa para luego desviarla y contemplar un punto fijo en la pared

\- Es este el muchacho? - dice Atelia que era la mujer que había entrado, dirigiéndose a Ramagupta quien era el otro miembro de la pareja - estás seguro?

\- Si... y por lo visto... necesita ayuda

\- Parece un rotoso vagabundo... creo que estás loco si crees que él nos ayudará

\- Y yo creo que debes controlar lo que dices... si se enfurece... podría matarte antes de que intentaras solo moverte... y te aseguro... que estás muy cerca

Ramagupta se pone frente a él y se acuclilla... Kay no le presta atención

\- Hola Kay... - le dice lo que hace que este se vuelva hacia él - hemos recorrido un largo camino solo para verte... necesitamos hablar

Kay no contesta y baja la mirada

\- Quién eres? - le pregunta Kay

\- Me llamo Ramagupta... ella es Atelia Sobeya... miembro del Alto Consejo de Mikaro... aunque ahora no está en ejercicio de sus funciones

\- Qué quieren de mí?... váyanse...

\- Kay... lamento por lo que has pasado... y he venido para que puedas desahogar tu dolor y te des cuenta que no hay hecho en esta vida que no nos sirva... lo que nos lastima... también nos fortalece

\- No quiero escuchar consejos baratos quien quiera que seas... lárgate si no quieres morir

\- Es eso lo único que puedes hacer Kay? amenazar? para eso Gramyr y los demás te enseñaron tanto?

Kay esta vez parece reaccionar y se pone de pie... Atelia retrocede algo asustada al ver la expresión de los ojos de Kay

\- Como sabes eso?! Acaso conoces a Gramyr?! A Goku? a Okko? quién diablos eres tú?

\- Conozco a Gramyr... él ha estado siguiendo tus pasos porque tiene muchas esperanzas cifradas en ti Kay... él me ha enviado a ti... y a esta mujer también

\- Un momento - dice Atelia - Kay? creo haber oído hablar de ti... no eres el llamado "Libertador"? el que se puso a libertar esclavos por donde pasaba?

\- Y no solo eso Atelia - interrumpe Ramagupta - él es quien se casó con Saily de los Kedel... la noble panis con quien quería casarse Nestema...

Al oír el nombre de Saily... Kay se yergue furioso y de un solo golpe, rompe la mesa que estaba ahí... Atelia, mas asustada sale de la choza y se aleja, esperando que Ramagupta la siga, pero este permanece allí sin aparentar temor ante Kay

\- A qué has venido Ramagupta?! A enseñarme algo como los demás? Algo que no me sirvió de nada para mantener a mi esposa y a mi hija a mi lado? Algo que no impidió que las mataran?! De qué sirve esto si no se puede conservar lo que más quieres? Ni mis padres... ni mi esposa e hija están conmigo ahora... ni siquiera he tenido la fortaleza para vengarme! Soy alguien señalado por la fortuna o la tragedia? No me importa lo que quieras enseñarme Ramagupta! Nada de lo que aprenda ahora me devolverá a Saily! Ahora, sigue el ejemplo de esa repugnante consejera y lárgate!

\- Terminaste? - le dice Ramagupta impasible - Ahora ve... báñate y arréglate que tenemos mucho que hacer...

\- Maldito seas! Afeminado rugru! Acaso no me oíste? Te mataré si no te largas ahora!

\- Crees poder hacerlo?

Kay no respondió... su puño se dirigió hacia Ramagupta que no se movió... Kay quedó perplejo al darse cuenta que no lo había tocado y su puño quedaba inmóvil a escasos milímetros de su rostro... Ramagupta sonríe mientras Kay sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban... trató de hacer estallar su ki pero no pudo... una fuerza superior lo había neutralizado sin el mayor esfuerzo "recuerda Kay... por más fuerte que seas... siempre habrá otro más fuerte que tú" resonaron en su cabeza, las palabras de Goku...

\- Es esta la forma en que honras a las personas que te enseñaron? para que acabes doblegado ... no por mí, sino por ti mismo? por tu propias debilidades? porque si estas así es por tu propia debilidad... lamento lo de tu esposa y tu hija Kay... pero esta no es la forma en que debes terminar... debes aprender a superar esto y recoger lo que todos te enseñaron... y eso incluye a Saily y lo que yo te puedo enseñar

La presión que sintió Kay se desvanece y él puede levantarse pero aún débil... mira a Ramagupta con mucha sorpresa... jamás... jamás pensó que alguien pudiera vencerlo con tanta facilidad

\- Quién... quién eres realmente Ramagupta? - le dice jadeante

\- Primero aséate... luego comerás algo... y después podremos hablar... tú, Atelia y yo... es hora de que lo que no pudiste hacer por tu esposa... puedas hacerlo por otros

Al cabo de una hora, Kay había hecho lo que le ordenó Ramagupta... aún estaba silencioso pero comprendió que ese hombre hablaba en serio, además que la curiosidad empezó a aguijonearle nuevamente... encontrar a alguien que lo haya neutralizado de esa manera daba que pensar... a lo lejos, Atelia y Ramagupta estaban sentados sobre una roca

\- Así que él es el famoso "Libertador"... la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de quien era... y fue él el que se casó con la prometida de Nestema?

\- Si... ambos ya se habían enamorado desde antes... la joven panis solo rompió un compromiso que no debió ser

\- Es cierto que ella ha muerto?

\- Si... fue víctima de los trolas saqueadores... él no estaba cuando sucedió

\- Lo lamento... ahora entiendo el porqué esta así... no deberíamos dejarlo en paz?

\- Lo estamos ayudando... él no debe seguir este camino y tú lo necesitas

\- Necesitarlo? escucha... no quiero forzarlo, además... qué podría hacer él en caso de que si quiera ayudarnos

\- Lo hablaremos eso con él aquí

Kay se acerca a la pareja algo más presentable pero mantenía una mirada hosca hacia los dos

\- Kay - le dice Ramagupta - no te daré palabras de condolencias... tampoco me sentaré aquí a compadecerte ni a sentir lástima porque tú ya lo has hecho bastante... solo te diré que el destino te ha alcanzado de nuevo y es hora de que retomes el camino que los krador te encomendaron

\- Los krador no me dieron ningún camino

\- No he dicho eso... ellos te encomendaron que te hicieras un camino en base a lo que aprendiste de Gramyr... y no solamente ellos, también tus demás maestros

\- Has venido a sermonearme? o hay algo más que debo de aprender?... no fue suficiente con todo esto? tuve una familia y la perdí para ser esclavo... cuando rompí mis cadenas y creí encontrar la felicidad, esta me fue arrebatada... aprendí a luchar y a controlar la energía interna y externa... aprendí de magia y sortilegios... eso me ha servido de algo?

\- Olvidaste mencionar algo que aprendiste también

\- Qué cosa?

\- Lo que aprendiste de ella... o eso también lo has olvidado?

Kay se quedó mirando a Ramagupta con furia... pero en eso se da cuenta que tiene razón... Saily le enseñó algo que estaba olvidando

\- Es hora de que lo recuerdes Kay... y es hora de que trabajes en ello... cuando lo hagas, podrás dar un paso más hacia ella y para alcanzarla, hay un largo camino... un camino donde tendrás que comprender muchas cosas y abrir los ojos frente a lo que está ante ti y aún no lo percibes

\- Espera... - interrumpe Atelia - estoy de acuerdo en lo que quieras enseñarle al muchacho aunque no entienda ni media palabra... pero eso que tiene que ver con salvar a Singa? mientras estamos aquí filosofando, la situación empeora cada vez más!

\- Precisamente... las cosas empeoran pero jamás podremos enfrentarlas sin estar preparados

\- Y en qué se supone que este chico nos ayudará?

\- Kay - Ramagupta se dirige a él - estas dispuesto a aceptar lo que tenga que enseñarte?

\- Esta bien Ramagupta... aceptaré lo que quieras enseñarme... pero eso no me obliga a involucrarme en esta estúpida guerra

\- Pues bien... Atelia... estas dispuesta a aprender?

\- Viniendo de ti... si

\- Esta bien... pero quien te enseñará... será Kay

\- Qué? estás loco?

\- Atelia... ahora nos hemos unido para emprender este camino juntos... y para llevarlo adelante deberemos aprender el uno del otro

En Mikaro... la nueva sede del gobierno no había sido inaugurada hace mucho y funcionaba muy activamente... Nestema hace su ingreso, rodeado de una multitud que le alcanzaba petitorios y reclamos... su seguridad fener y trola imponía orden mientras daban indicaciones de las comisiones que ingresarían a hablar con el ya llamado regente de Mikaro... Nestema entra y se dirige al ambiente acondicionado para él como sala de reuniones y al ingresar se encuentra con sus asistentes y consejeros

\- No les pedí que solucionaran el asunto de esa chusma de afuera? ya estoy cansado de tener que sacudirme la ropa después de ingresar aquí...

\- Señor... esa chusma...

\- Si... si... ya sé lo que me vas a decir, pero te recuerdo que estas aquí para que me aconsejes, no para que me contradigas... no quiero tumultos a la entrada... está claro?

En eso, un fener hace su entrada lo que disgusta a Nestema

\- Es que acaso te crees mi consejero para entrar sin avisar? quieres que te corte las orejas ya que no te sirven para entender mis indicaciones?

\- Lo siento señor - le dice asustado el fener - pero el señor Kotis de Larka está aquí...

\- Ah, sí? hazlo pasar... ustedes salgan... deseo hablar a solas con Kotis

Todos salen y de inmediato entra Kotis... este era un fener que había formado parte de los equipos de seguridad de Sokira y había acudido al llamado de Nestema para su servicio... por lo general, los funcionarios de los reinos independientes tenían menos escrúpulos que los de Mikaro

\- Cómo te fue? la encontraste?

\- Lamento informarle que no...

\- Y te atreves a venir aquí a decirme que fallaste?

\- Señor... cumplo con regresar para informarle pero he dejado agentes dispersos para seguir rastreándola... tengo pistas que creí conveniente decírselas yo mismo

\- Cuáles? habla rápido

\- Tuve una referencia de que la señora Atelia había sido vista en la Rakonia... en las montañas de los panis de hielo... tengo hombres rastreando las aldeas tratando de obtener información...

\- Bueno... eso es algo... los panis de hielo? que fue a hacer allí?

\- No lo sé...

\- No te lo pregunto a ti estúpido... me lo pregunto a mí mismo... tendrá algo que ver con lo que le sacaste a Fakin?

\- No lo sé señor...

\- Maldito Fakin... de no haber sido por él, mi prima ahora le estaría haciendo compañía... no debí confiarme... debí recordar que aún le interesaba Atelia... ah... el amor... dime... cumpliste con lo otro?

\- Así es... está en custodia... no ha sido tocado como lo ordenaste... puedes verlo en cuanto lo dispongas

\- Lo haré esta noche... hace mucho frío no crees?

Aunque acostumbrado a las rarezas de Nestema, a Kotis le pareció muy extraño ese comentario ya que hacía mucho calor y cayó en cuenta que Nestema estaba demasiado abrigado para el calor que hacía... Nestema siguió hablando sin esperar que le contesta

\- Quiero que hagas otra cosa... conoces los uniformes Sokira... consíguete algunos de ellos y organiza un cuerpo de combate... ataca las aldeas panis de hielo... que solo quede uno para contarlo... entendido?

\- Si señor...

En tanto... ya de noche... Ramagupta, Kay y Atelia seguían en la aldea alrededor de un fuego en una de las cabañas... Atelia había vuelto a contar lo que ya le había contado a Ramagupta sobre lo que había venido sucediendo en Mikaro hasta su huida para que Kay se enterara

\- ... lo que me dijo Fakin fue lo que me decidió... algo muy malo ha sucedido con Nestema y me temo que es consecuencia de los experimentos que hizo para entrar en contacto con los parauniversos...

Kay no había prestado mucha atención porque en realidad no le importaba mucho pero cuando escuchó la palabra "parauniversos" lo hizo hablar por primera vez

\- Dices que Nestema quiso hacer contacto con los parauniversos? cómo lo sabes?

\- Por lo que me dijo Fakin... él estaba fabricando aparatos que le permitieran sincronizar este mundo con otros... una vez tuve acceso a su laboratorio pero todos sus intentos fracasaron... él estaba muy frustado... la verdad es que nunca me llevé bien con él pero él no era una persona desagradable ni ambiciosa... desde esa vez hasta ahora fue cambiando... sencillamente llegue a sentir repugnancia al verlo

\- A qué crees que se deba ese cambio?

\- Has oído hablar del libro de Chogot?

Que si había oído? por supuesto que sí!... el libro prohibido y proscrito por los krador... sabía que ellos tenían uno celosamente guardado pero jamás lo había visto... Kay recuerda lo que aprendió de Gramyr "Kay... de todos los sortilegios prohibidos, recuerda que los más peligrosos están en el libro de Chogot... recuerda eso siempre"

\- Qué tiene eso que ver?

\- Fakin me dijo que Nestema tenía hojas del libro...

\- Cómo las reconoció él?

\- Él y yo... cuando éramos jóvenes compartimos intimidad...

Kay recordó que pese a lo racionales que eran los rugrus, eran muy liberales en cuanto a sus relaciones entre sí... el "compartir intimidad" era una forma muy sutil de decir que dormían juntos

\- ... eso - continuó Atelia ajena a los pensamientos de Kay - hizo también que compartiéramos muchas aficiones... una de ellas fue las ciencias ocultas... no pasamos de ser simples principiantes, pero gracias a ello pudimos conversar con un krador... se llamaba Trone... él nos habló mucho sobre eso y... él tenía el libro de Chogot... me dijo que cada cierto tiempo un krador se turnaba su custodia... solo nos dejó ver algunas páginas, pero su contenido fue lo que al final nos hizo desistir de seguir con nuestro interés en ello... Kay... sabes lo que dice ese libro?

\- Si... Gramyr me enseñó... habla sobre...

\- Sobre la llegada del mal a Singa en una oportunidad - le interrumpe Atelia - no el mal como usualmente podamos entenderlo... sino como una presencia física... algo que los krador llaman...

\- El Gran Desequilibrio - concluye Kay - entonces eso es lo que crees que pasará?

\- Dímelo tú...

\- No te lo dijeron los krador?

\- No... solo me mandaron a Ramagupta

\- Creo que tú si lo sabes Kay - interviene Ramagupta - y es por una sencilla razón... Gramyr conoce mejor que nadie lo que es el libro de Chogot... lo que ningún krador sabe... ese libro jamás ha pasado por manos de Gramyr porque es el único que puede interpretarlo

\- Lo que me hace pensar que no es así realmente - vuelve a decir Kay - creo que Nestema de alguna manera interpretó el libro que de algún modo llegó a sus manos... coincide con lo que tú dices Atelia... su frustración al no poder abrir portales lo llevó a intentarlo por otros medios que le dio el libro de Chogot

\- Qué exactamente significa lo que acabas de decir? - le pregunta Atelia

\- El libro de Chogot entre todo lo que dice, describe sortilegios que abren portales... pero son de entrada... no de salida... es para permitir la entrada de los seres de las dimensiones sin nombre... aquellos cuya esencia o naturaleza son incomprensibles para nosotros... me temo que Nestema lo hizo y eso ha tenido consecuencias que no puedo precisar

\- Qué... qué sugieres entonces?

\- Yo? qué puedo sugerir? quieres que vaya a retarlo?

\- Creí que tendrías cosas más inteligentes que decir que eso

\- Lamento decepcionarte rugru...

\- Atelia - le dice Ramagupta - puedes dejarnos solos? necesito hablar con Kay

\- Lo que tengas que decirle quiero oírlo

\- Dijiste que confiarías en mí... hazlo ahora... lo que le diga, te lo diré a ti después

Atelia ya no dice nada más y sale de la cabaña... Ramagupta se dirige en eso a Kay

\- Escucha Kay... en este momento te necesitamos... y dependerá de ti en mucho el que salgan airosos en esta lucha... no puedes actuar con indiferencia frente a lo que viene pasando... tú sabes exactamente lo que significa que Nestema haya usado el libro de Chogot

\- Escúchame Ramagupta... sé exactamente lo que significa... no es que no me importe... he estado pensando en lo que dijiste sobre lo que Saily me dejó y... tienes razón... ella sembró en mi la semilla del amor por todo lo que nos rodea... recién ahora me doy cuenta que lo que me cuesta ahora aceptar, ella lo vivía... estaba en ella... todo lo que tocaba florecía... no había nada que sembrara que no creciera hermoso... porque ella lo hacía con amor... lo irradiaba... y ahora me doy cuenta que me falta mucho para llegar a ser como ella... pero mis dudas son otras

\- Cuáles?

\- Quién eres realmente Ramagupta? desde que estoy aquí, he sido enseñado... Gramyr, Okko. Mister Popo, Goku y ahora tú... cada uno de ustedes me enseñaron cosas diferentes... Gramyr la magia, Mister Popo despertó mis sentidos, Okko entrenó mi cuerpo y mis sentidos para despertar mi cosmo, Goku me fortaleció, me enseñó a liberar mi ki y una serie de técnicas... qué me enseñaras tú?

\- Hay alguien que olvidas...

\- Qué? a quien...

\- Tu padre...

\- QUÉ?! Mi... MI PADRE! Cómo... conoces a mi padre!?

\- No...

\- Entonces qué diablos quisiste decir?!

\- Eso Kay... es lo que voy a enseñarte... tu padre te enseñó a descubrir tu potencial... a que seas receptivo y que tus sentidos despierten como el carbón ante la flama... Kay... lo que voy a enseñarte complementará todo lo que ya has aprendido... y tal como Goku te demostró... todo lo que has aprendido deberás usarlo con sabiduría... y cuando lo aprendas, sabrás el porqué se sobre tu padre y sobre ti...

\- Qué es lo que vas a enseñarme?... quién eres tu realmente?

\- Que quien soy?... eso lo sabrás cuando termine tu entrenamiento... y cuando eso suceda, comprenderás muchas cosas que incluso para mí podrían ser indescifrables... este es un camino que deberemos recorrer... no será fácil... estás dispuesto Kay?

Kay se queda en silencio y se pone de pie para luego mirar fijamente a Ramagupta

\- Acepto Ramagupta... sé mi maestro... y espero que las dudas que tenga ahora se aclaren

\- Joven Kay... eso tenlo por seguro... a partir de ahora se inicia tu camino... hacia el Séptimo Sentido...

Fin del capítulo 9


	10. Mi nombre es

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **"Mi nombre es..."**

En Mikaro... en una casa dentro de la ciudad hace su entrada Nestema quien había llegado de incógnito... la casa parecía vacía pero Nestema sabía que no... Poco a poco va descendiendo y llega a un ambiente subterráneo donde se sintió más cómodo... visualiza ya su guardia personal integrada por fener traídos de Sokira ya que tenían más aptitudes para la batalla... el ambiente ya estaba muy cálido y estos estaban vestidos ligeramente... hacen un saludo a Nestema quien pasa rápidamente... al llegar al extremo de la sala ve una puerta a cuya entrada estaba Kotis

\- Señor... no te esperábamos tan pronto - le dice Kotis

\- Tengo que avisarte? Se supone que estoy aquí de incógnito y mientras menos gente lo sepa mejor... además me permite comprobar si estás trabajando bien... está adentro?

\- Si...

\- Entraré yo... tú espera afuera

Kotis le deja el paso libre y Nestema entra... la habitación era pequeña y calurosa... en el extremo de ella se encontraba un krador quien mira a Nestema impasible

\- Espero que disculpes las incomodidades pero es lo más que mi hospitalidad puede ofrecerte - le dice Nestema

\- Estoy seguro que estas comodidades como las llamas son producto más de tus subalternos que de ti - le contesta el krador

\- Mi querido Faral - le sonríe Nestema - tengo una deuda contigo y es por eso que aún permaneces con vida... que graciosos son los krador... se creen intocables, sagrados, a quien todos debemos prodigar respeto... para mí son arrogantes y estúpidos y pretenden que con sus palabras y sus aires de viejos solemnes pueden detener el nuevo orden en Singa

\- Nuevo orden Nestema? Es el nombre que ahora le das?

\- Prefieres que lo llame como ustedes? el Gran Desequilibrio? eso es porque lo ves desde este lado y no del otro

\- El otro lado... entraste al otro lado y luego volteaste... cuando lo hiciste ya estabas corrompido

\- Jaja! todo depende del punto de vista mi querido Faral... pero no he venido a discutir contigo sobre puntos de vista... donde está el Libro de Chogot?

\- No lo tengo...

\- Las páginas que tengo las obtuve de ti...

\- Las robaste...

\- No lo hubiese hecho si no me las hubieses mostrado

\- Fue mi error... confié en ti Nestema... solo quise mostrarte que hay límites a los que aún no podías llegar sin saber sus consecuencias... tu tecnología puede emular la magia pero es más fácil que se salga de control... solo quise que midieras tus pasos y no te adelantes

\- Ja! y lo que hiciste fue estimularme... vamos Faral, acéptalo... tú y los krador ya están acabados... nada puedes hacer ahora solo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso... vi el otro lado y lo que te ofrece es más de lo que ustedes pueden ofrecer

\- No pretendas engañarme de nuevo Nestema... ni siquiera se con quién estoy hablando... solo eres un instrumento... una herramienta que será inservible después

\- Crees que diciendo eso te salvarás?

\- Estoy pagando por mi error Nestema... no me importa cuál sea mi destino... de mí no obtendrás nada más

\- Podría obligarte... eso quieres?

\- Haz lo que mejor te parezca...

\- Como quieras Faral... me sobra tiempo pero a ti ya no

\- Te equivocas esta vez... tienes poco tiempo y lo sabes... las cosas poco a poco se irán volviendo en tu contra y enfrentarás muy pronto a fuerzas que no podrás contener

\- Estúpido viejo! no tienes idea de con quien hablas! yo ahora representó el poder en Singa... no solo humano sino de todo aquello que ha estado contenido demasiado tiempo! no hay nada que se me pueda enfrentar ahora y tu tozudez solo me retrasa pero no puede cambiar el destino! No... No te mataré... tú mismo me dirás lo que quiero saber en su debido momento

Nestema sale de la habitación y se vuelve hacia Kotis quien lo esperaba

\- Solo dale agua... no mucha... veamos cuanto resiste un krador... sigue interrogando y hazlo razonar

\- Entendido

Nestema se va, mientras en el interior de la habitación, el viejo krador se sienta en el suelo "ya no importa lo que me pase... tan solo espero llegar a ver el día en el que te derroten Nestema... la fuerza que lo hará ya se está formando y acabará contigo de una manera que ni te imaginas"

En algún lugar de Mikaro... los krador estaban reunidos e intercambiaban miradas

\- El sacrificio de Faral fue necesario - dice el más anciano - fue voluntariamente a cumplir con esta misión sin retorno ya que es necesario que el mal busque en el Libro de Chogot... cada uno de ustedes guardará parte de este libro y nos dividiremos hasta que la señal llegue

\- Y cuál será esa señal?

\- Lo sabremos cuando aparezca... por ahora solo nos queda esperar... algunos quedaremos en el camino mientras ese momento llegue pero somos conscientes de eso...

\- Qué harás hermano mayor?

\- Yo... debo partir... la parte que yo tengo, debe llegar a manos de Kay Namura... y se la entregaré yo mismo

En Faradal... Atelia contemplaba a Ramagupta y a Kay en posición de meditación... había pasado ya una sakia desde su partida de Mikaro... no sabía nada de la guerra desde hacía un rusk*, solo sabía que el ejército de Mikaro había contenido el avance de los reinos aliados pero no los había podido rechazar... la persecución de los panis había dado comienzo, expulsándolos de sus tierras tanto por parte de los reinos aliados y el reclutamiento forzoso de los aptos para el combate, a lo que ahora se había sumado el propio gobierno mikaro... hubiese querido salir a averiguar en las caravanas de fugitivos algunas noticias pero Ramagupta se lo prohibió

\- Debes hacerte uno con la naturaleza Kay - le decía Ramagupta - debes darte cuenta que todos somos de una misma esencia y eso nos hace ser seres armónicos con lo que nos rodea... de la capacidad de sincronizarnos, alcanzaremos la paz interior que es el primer paso para la elevación de los sentidos... el séptimo sentido es justamente la unión de todos nuestros sentidos que nos hace trascender nuestro ser y nos hace atisbar el infinito

Kay medía aún su tiempo en meses de su mundo... poco menos de dos meses llevaba entrenando con Ramagupta y había hecho notables progresos en elevar su cosmo... pero Ramagupta no le había permitido ir más allá... en las noches se reunía con Atelia a hablar sobre lo que había aprendido y le enseñaba algunas cosas para que pudiera abrir sus sentidos

\- La racionalidad rugru - les decía Ramagupta - es valiosa, pero se convierte en limitación cuando te hace cerrar tus sentidos hacia lo que te rodea... es allí que se pierde el contacto... es como ver aquel pájaro que esta posado en aquella rama... su belleza y su canto pasa a segundo plano cuando solo vemos en él una máquina de cantar o de producir plumas y tratamos de descifrar ese "secreto"... cuando queremos duplicar esa virtud natural, desvalorizamos al ave y podemos prescindir de ella... de pronto la belleza desaparece pero ya no nos importa porque vivimos con la cabeza hacia abajo... diferente es cuando apreciamos la belleza del pájaro con nuestros sentidos... podemos racionalizar y querer duplicar la virtud del pájaro pero no podemos dejar de verlo

Kay ya era una persona diferente... hablaba más con Atelia y juntos se pusieron a analizar sobre la situación de Singa y las alternativas frente a la guerra

\- No creo que la respuesta sea el intervenir - decía Kay - eso podría empujarlos a Nestema... o jamás poder sobreponerse al temor y esperar que los problemas se solucionen por si solos... date cuenta... tal vez los poderes que respalden a Nestema no estén atados de manos... si ellos intervinieran la gente reaccionaría contra ella tratando de equilibrar las cosas... prefieren que el caos sea un producto humano... estos, en medio de ello serían fáciles víctimas

\- Tienes razón... si tan solo consiguiéramos que se dieran cuenta que Nestema es el Gran Desequilibrio y que lo que busca es el caos en toda Singa

\- Tal vez la racionalidad rugru funcione allí... el que puedan darse cuenta que lo que sucede se debe a las conspiraciones de Nestema

\- No podrías intervenir en algo?

\- Si lo hago... sucederá lo que te digo que hubiese sucedido con Nestema... no... la respuesta está en que seamos más inteligentes que él

\- Cómo hacerlo?

\- Debemos salir de aquí... acudir a las aldeas... especialmente con los panis... ellos nos creerán... empezar un movimiento... resistencia contra las fuerzas que traen el caos... establecer la armonía... eso es! ese es el plan de Nestema... que se dice de los panis y su relación con la naturaleza?

\- Bueno... en nuestra sociedad consideramos a los panis anticuados, pero si... la palabra armonía siempre ha estado presente cuando pensamos en los panis

\- Y eso es lo que pretende destruir Nestema... según lo que me dijiste ha tratado de arrebatar sus tierras a los clanes con la idea de querer hacerlas más productivas... lo hará realmente? y si lo hace... cuánto durará eso?

\- Creo que hay que hacer lo que tú dices... salir y empezar a movilizar a los clanes panis pero aun así estaríamos en desventaja frente a los ejércitos... a no ser que pienses hacerte cargo de eso

Kay pensó en eso... ponerse a la vanguardia del movimiento lo llevaría a chocar con el ejército sea de Mikaro o de los reinos y eso era algo que no quería

\- Aún no pueden salir - interviene Ramagupta - el entrenamiento aún no termina... además que te buscan Atelia

\- De qué hablas?

\- Los agentes de Nestema... están buscando en las aldeas rastreando tu pista... es obvio que Nestema te quiere muerta

\- Cual es la diferencia entonces? más bien deberíamos movernos

\- No... Aquí no entrarán... mi cosmo lo impide... pasan de largo sin intentarlo siquiera

A Atelia le costó creer eso... pero ya se había habituado a no preguntar sino creer... el entrenamiento de Kay se mantuvo por varios días más, pero luego Kay enseñaba a Atelia los secretos de la magia para que pudiera comprender exactamente lo que representaba el libro de Chogot pero lo más importante era que ella debía dirigir el movimiento que se opusiera a Nestema

\- Si solo lo haces por enfrentar a tu primo, perderás... hazlo por la gente de Singa y ellos te seguirán porque saben que les importas... no estimules el odio, la venganza o el desquite... que cada uno use sus fuerzas en el dominio de sus sentidos, la pureza del pensamiento, la gratitud y la firmeza en la devoción y no en destruir al enemigo**

Las enseñanzas de Kay empezaron a hacer eco en ella... el tiempo empezó a pasar sin que ella lo sienta y se dio cuenta que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo... mientras tanto, Kay había empezado a incrementar su cosmo y mantenerlo para alcanzar el más allá... fue cuando en un momento alcanzó una gran "elevación" de sus sentidos y al "abrir" los ojos se vio en medio de un mar de estrellas... frente a él estaba Ramagupta... una luz dorada lo rodeaba y brillaba intensamente que hacía difícil controlar la mirada

\- Crees haber abierto los ojos... pero no lo has hecho - le dice Ramagupta - solo estás viéndome con tu tercer ojo y atisbas lo infinito y ves la verdad de las cosas... contempla hacia arriba Kay

Kay lo hace y ve una gran luz

\- No trates de alcanzarla aún... estamos en un momento donde no existe el tiempo y el espacio y ese es "el ojo que lo ve todo"... el camino hacia el octavo sentido... Kay... has mantenido tu nivel y es hora de que empieces a aprender

\- Aprender? Qué he estado haciendo ahora?

\- Solo has estado haciendo lo que ya estaba en ti... lo has sacado a la luz y solo te di un empujón... tu aprendizaje recién empieza

Ambos regresan y Kay abre los ojos y se da cuenta que Atelia seguía cocinando... los mismos movimientos que hacía como si su "partida" hubiese sido de solo segundos... Ramagupta adivina sus pensamientos

\- En el séptimo sentido... el tiempo y el espacio no existe... ahora, es el momento que vayas a un lugar donde aprenderás a hacer estallar tu ki a gran nivel pero eso lo combinarás con el séptimo sentido...

\- No entiendo

\- Recuerda lo que dijo Goku... tu cuerpo no está capacitado para poder lograr un enorme estallido de ki ya que lo destruirías... pero Kay, la materia no importa sino tu mente... tu espíritu... cuando alcances perfecto dominio de eso, podrás alcanzar niveles de explosión de ki inimaginables... el séptimo sentido te permitiré eso... ya lo has alcanzado y es necesario que aprendas a dominarlo... eso será por ti mismo... ahora quiero que vayas a esa montaña y luego regreses a contarme lo que has visto

\- En cuánto tiempo debo regresar? puedo volar hacia allá?

\- Tomate el tiempo que creas conveniente... yo esperaré...

\- Qué esperas que vea?

\- No lo sé... solo usa tus sentidos...

Kay se eleva por los aires en dirección a la montaña... a Atelia se le cayó la comida al ver eso ya que era la primera vez en verlo volar

\- P-pe-pe-pe-e-pe-ro... Desde cuándo puede volar?!

\- Desde mucho antes de conocerte...

\- Puedo... puedo aprender yo también?

\- No...

En algun lugar de Mikaro... un krador caminaba en un bosque mientras observaba con cierto temor alrededor suyo... ya era de noche y el trataba de llegar hacia el siguiente poblado panis... entre sus ropas se encontraba una parte del Libro de Chogot y debía custodiarlo... fue cuando tuvo un presentimiento... corrió hacia el interior del bosque mientras sentía un susurro... como del aleteo de un ave pero a la lejanía... se esconde entre las rocas que divisó pero ya el cielo estaba oscuro y no alcanzaba a ver nada... decide continuar el camino, pero tras unos minutos, vuelve a sentir el aleteo lo que lo hace correr sin rumbo por el bosque... no recordaba cuanto había corrido y al final divisa una gruta a la cual entra... se queda allí observando la noche... esta se había puesto muy densa lo que no le permitía ni divisar el cielo... tras unos momentos de vacilación, trata de encender una lumbre... los krador tenían una serie de métodos para encender algo y siempre llevaba sus utensilios consigo... tal vez sea mejor pasar allí la noche

El krador enciende unas ramas y junto otras que alcanzo a ver... cuando concluyó, ya tenía un pequeño fuego con que calentarse mientras esperaba el día... levanta la vista para ver bien la gruta... fue cuando no pudo ahogar un grito... alrededor de él había una serie de figuras que lo observaban y que extendieron sus largas alas antes de caer sobre el...

Por la mañana... un grupo de panis descubre un cuerpo destrozado en el interior de una gruta... todos se preguntaron qué clase de animal pudo haberlo atacado...

En Mikaro... Nestema sonreía para sí... Kotis le había traído la noticia que Faral estaba muerto "se acabaron los krador" pensaba... tenía unas páginas del Libro de Chogot en su mano... sus servidores le habían traído dos juegos más... una vez que reuniera todo tendría el poder en sus manos... pero había algo que aún le preocupaba... no solo era Atelia aún suelta... aquella extraña presencia... aquel poder que parecía emerger y que él sabía que lo enfrentaría... por eso su interés en contar con el Libro de Chogot... con ello... ya no habría que temer

Kay había pasado la noche en la montaña... no había observado nada ni sentido nada... fue en el transcurso de su sueño que algo lo despertó... Kay se puso de pie y siguió sus sentidos hasta llegar a una cueva... se decide entrar y de pronto una luz aparece, que cubre todo el lugar... al recuperar la vista cegada por la luz, divisa frente a él a un hombre quien lo miraba cruzado de brazos... no era alto, pero si corpulento... tenía una mirada dura y su cabello era parado y negro que lo hacía ver más alto de lo que era... Kay en eso nota que este hombre... tenía cola!

\- Quién... eres? - pregunta Kay totalmente desconcertado... este hombre debía ser del clan de Goku...

\- Soy yo quien hace las preguntas niño - le dice hoscamente - tú debes ser Kay? no es cierto?

\- Yo... si... usted... usted conoce a Goku?

\- No he venido hasta aquí para hablar de ese estúpido de Kakarotto... para mí ya es suficiente tener que verlo a cada momento para que ahora nos pongamos hablar sobre él

\- Kakarotto?

\- Escucha niño... estoy aquí para enseñarte a hacer estallar tu ki a mayores niveles que los que ya has alcanzado... se supone que ya debes saber cómo mantener eso bajo control por lo que no pienso gastarme en gentilezas... cuando puedas salir de aquí se supone que ya debes haberlo dominado y para eso deberás superarme

\- Se... supone que usted me enseñará eso?

\- Es que no has entendido nada? te lo explicaré de esta manera...

El sujeto se lanza sobre él pero Kay ya estaba prevenido y para todos sus golpes y eleva su ki con sus sentidos para contraatacar pero el extraño hombre eleva aún más su poder pero no es suficiente para doblegar a Kay quien hace estallar su ki y comienza a hacer retroceder a su atacante... este hace distancia y se sonríe

\- Bien... veo que no eres tan improvisado o un inútil... veamos que tal te comportas con esto!

El hombre se rodea de una luz y se pelo se vuelve rubio... "Super Saiyajin" piensa Kay mientras hacía estallar su ki y utiliza el Kaioken... tras un rápido intercambio de golpes, Kay comienza a agotarse, así que eleva su cosmo al séptimo sentido, alcanzando a eludir los ataques y golpear a su oponente quien cae... Kay se lanza contra él para terminar la pelea, pero en menos tiempo de lo que se hubiera imaginado, este hombre eleva su poder y su pelo cambia de rubio a dorado, desarrollando un poder que a Kay le es imposible resistir y es derribado... su rival se aproxima a él lentamente mientras Kay se pone de pie a duras penas para continuar "qué es esto? es que a cada nivel que avanzo me topo con otro más poderoso!"

\- Vaya... veo que no peleas tan mal - le dice el hombre

\- Qué... qué nivel es ese? Goku me dijo que...

\- Olvídate de lo que te dijo... ahora seré yo quien te las diga... este nivel es el de un Super Saiyajin 2... un poder mucho mayor al que te has enfrentado antes, por lo que a partir de ahora entrenarás para poder superarme

\- Yo no creo que pueda superar eso...

\- No me digas que he venido a perder mi tiempo porque te mataré... y eso será lo que te pasara si fallas... porque no he venido a cuidar niños sino a entrenar a un guerrero... trabajarás muy duro para que puedas estar a la par de este nivel... Kay, has estado aprendiendo desde hace años... no solo puedes hacer estallar tu ki sino que usas eso que llaman séptimo sentido... no tienes la capacidad corporal de un saiyajin, pero puedes estallar tu ki y controlarlo con tu séptimo sentido... eso deberás descubrirlo una vez que puedas estallar tu ki a un mayor nivel y si no lo logras... por lo menos aprende a no dejarte matar

Kay contempla a aquel hombre quien indudablemente era de la misma raza que Goku "saiyajin dijo? dónde escuche eso antes?"... se dio cuenta que el que esté siendo entrenado responde a algo que él deberá hacer en el futuro, por lo que decide aceptar... aunque sabía que la convivencia con este sujeto sería muy difícil

\- De acuerdo... como he de llamarte?

\- Puedes llamarme señor... pero mi nombre es Vegeta y si quieres llegar a llamarme por mi nombre, primero aprende a no compararme con Kakarotto...

El entrenamiento de Kay con Vegeta empezó en ese momento... Kay nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero si supo de golpes ya que su entrenador no se gastaba en gentilezas... pero gracias a eso, no solo aprendió a defenderse mejor, sino que además aprendió a controlar su séptimo sentido y a estallar su ki... Vegeta era muy duro, casi no hablaba pero a veces se permitía ciertos gestos de gentileza con él... había traído unas extrañas semillas que al comerlas recuperaba las fuerzas... Vegeta comía casi tanto como Gokú pero Kay jamás lo vio cocinar algo pero se iba por unos momentos y traía comida en abundancia... muchas veces comieron en silencio pero otras veces Kay podía conversar con él. Eran conversaciones cortas pero solo una vez Vegeta tomo el hilo de la conversación

\- Qué piensas hacer después que termine de entrenarte? - le pregunta

\- Creo que... tendré que luchar contra Nestema

\- Odias a ese tal Nestema por lo que pasó?

\- No lo sé... si bien el provocó esto, él no mató a mi esposa... tal vez debería por comenzar a odiarme yo mismo por no haber estado ahí

\- Creo que nos parecemos un poco

\- No lo creo...

\- Te diré algo Kay... yo también pasé por muchas cosas cuando tenía tu edad... tal vez te horrorizarías de las cosas que yo hice... quizás en ese tiempo no era mejor que tu amigo Nestema... pero aprendí a valorar lo bueno de la vida y dejar atrás lo malo... si bien jamás acepté la ayuda de nadie, fue el ejemplo de otros lo que me impulsó a cambiar

\- Tal vez te refieres a Goku

\- No solamente a él... sino también a otros... aprendí que debo aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida da para cambiar y seguir adelante... a veces le damos importancia a cosas que realmente no lo son tanto

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Tal vez para muchos guerreros lo más importante son las batallas y conseguir grandes victorias... no importa el costo... yo libré terribles batallas y llegué a creerme invencible... Kakarotto me demostró lo contrario... lo odié por eso y me puse como meta el superarlo y quizá algún día vencerlo... jamás lo logré... siempre estuvo un paso adelante de mí... siempre me pregunté porque siendo la mía una mejor estirpe que la suya... comprendí que él jamás peleo por la gloria de la batalla sino por aquellos a quienes quería... en la que me incluyó (para mi vergüenza). Me salvó la vida más de una vez y yo tal vez no hubiese hecho lo mismo... cuando lo comprendí en cierto modo fue tarde... tuve que renunciar a quienes más quería para seguir otro destino, pero ya había alcanzado a Kakarotto

\- Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Qué? espero que sea bueno

\- Porque lo llamas Kakarotto?

Vegeta por primera vez se sonrío y le dijo que Kakarotto es el verdadero nombre de Goku... solo que su familia le había puesto ese nombre pero su verdadero padre el otro... él prefería llamarlo por el que consideraba su verdadero nombre

Kay durmió después de comer... la verdad siempre había luz así que cualquier hora era buena para dormir... en sus sueños vio a Saily "te amo Kay... recuérdalo siempre"... las imágenes se sucedían y vio a Saily corriendo por los campos... los animales se le acercaban y las plantas se movían cada vez que ella pasaba, buscando tener contacto con su cuerpo... ella se volvía de vez en cuando para verlo y le sonreía... después se vio en el interior de su antigua casa... Saily le aguardaba y llevaba la guirnalda de flores como en el día de su boda y el manto ritual sobre sus hombros, que dejó caer suavemente mientras extendía los brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella cosa que él hace como sintiendo que eso era real... ambos se besan y Kay vuelve a sentir su calor y su olor, él se abraza a ella como no queriendo dejarla ir y ambos caen sobre el lecho mientras Kay sentía que era feliz una vez más... antes que la punta del pie de Vegeta lo despertó

\- Por qué haces tanto ruido al dormir? Levántate que ya has dormido bastante... debemos empezar

A Kay le costó aceptar que había sido un sueño y le costó regresar a la realidad... Vegeta se da cuenta de lo que pasó por lo que le dice:

\- Es bueno que la recuerdes... pero que eso solo te sirva para seguir adelante no para desalentarte

\- Que sabes tú de eso...

\- No hablo sin saber... perdí a mi madre cuando era un niño... y no solamente eso... fui esclavo como tú lo fuiste una vez... pero no me dediqué a cargar piedras... me dediqué a matar

\- Qué dices?

\- Es una larga historia...

Kay empezó a sentir más aprecio por Vegeta a partir de ese momento... de todos modos el entrenamiento siguió siendo duro aunque en realidad era más bien combates donde Kay tenía que exigirse al máximo para no ser lastimado, pero poco a poco empezó a ser más difícil para Vegeta el golpearlo... la rapidez de los ataques le impedían a Kay usar el séptimo sentido y por lo visto Vegeta atacaba sabiendo eso... a diferencia de Goku, Vegeta no daba tregua en ese nivel de poder... Kay usaba el Kaioken varias veces... había aprendido a dominarlo y ahora era más poderoso por lo que el Kaioken era doblemente más fuerte pero no había logrado superar a Vegeta

\- Chico - le dice Vegeta - La batalla no es solo un choque de poderes... es habilidad... ingenio... lo cual te conduce a una estrategia que parte de lo que vas conociendo de tu enemigo... date cuenta que puedo matarte en el momento que quiera si no puedes enfrentar este tipo de poder... la victoria no siempre lo logra el que golpea más sino el que sabe dónde golpear

Fue entonces que un día (o noche), tras un fuerte combate, donde Kay consigue mantener a raya a Vegeta, el chico logra elevar sus sentidos y convertirlos en uno... Kay se da cuenta que estaba alcanzando el séptimo sentido en combate... Vegeta también se da cuenta y redobla sus ataques... fue un "momento" imposible de ser medido que Kay percibe (no ve) la forma de los ataques de Vegeta y su cuerpo comienza a moverse a la velocidad de la luz haciendo varios giros sobre sí mismo eludiéndolos pero percibe también un flanco descubierto donde podía atacar, pero se da cuenta que no podría golpearlo así que lanza una descarga de ki de fuerte intensidad que impacta en Vegeta quien deja de atacar golpeado por esa descarga… antes de que reaccione, Kay ya había llegado hasta él golpeándolo en el rostro y haciéndolo retroceder más... fue cuando Kay sabe que ahora puede atacar con sus técnicas

\- Dragón Ascendente!

Con su nuevo nivel de poder, la intensidad, velocidad y potencia de su ataque se habían incrementado considerablemente... el ataque va directo a Vegeta y le da de lleno... el ataque lo arrastra y lo estrella contra una montaña que se sacude por el impacto... Kay se lanza sobre él y se da cuenta que su pelo había vuelto a ser negro pero al tratar de golpearlo, en un instante, Vegeta vuelve a poner su pelo dorado y detiene la mano de Kay y genera una descarga de ki que lo hace retroceder... Kay vuelve a ponerse en guardia pero se da cuenta que Vegeta esbozaba una sonrisa

\- Ja! Te felicito Kay... veo que no eres una sabandija como pensé al principio... aun mantienes intacta la buena sangre que llevas... creo que Bulma tenía razón sobre tu padre

\- De qué habla? Señor Vegeta... usted conoció a mi padre?!

\- Si... cuando lo conocí era un imberbe como tú... yo peleé al lado de tu abuelo... es otra historia que conocerás a su tiempo... por ahora debo decirte adiós...

\- Qué?

\- Debo irme... tu entrenamiento conmigo ha concluido... ahora puedes combinar tus habilidades con tu séptimo sentido... no es que aún puedas superarme pero ese camino ya lo recorrerás en su debido momento... has sido mi primer discípulo, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal... adiós Kay...

\- Espere! No...

Pero todo se ilumina lo que ciega a Kay... cuando abre los ojos, todo había cambiado... era el mismo lugar donde había estado... un lugar en la montaña... lentamente inicia el descenso pero no se detiene hasta encontrar a Ramagupta con Atelia, esperándolo en el mismo lugar

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo - le dice Atelia

\- Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente?

\- Dos días... qué estuviste haciendo?

\- Entrenando - Kay se sonríe... lo mismo que con Mister Popo y Okko, el tiempo había pasado diferente... para él habían sido meses pero para Atelia solo un par de días... esta quiso decirle algo pero se dio cuenta que Kay se veía diferente... estaba más fornido y su ropa parecía deshecha a jirones con el cuerpo magullado, además que se le veía más alto... Kay se aproxima a Ramagupta y se sienta frente a él

\- Supongo que lo sabes verdad? - le pregunta Kay - no creo que haga falta que te diga nada

\- Espero que no haya sido muy duro para ti...

\- Lo fue... pero eso ya lo esperabas

\- Si... ahora puedes usar tu séptimo sentido e incrementar tus habilidades y poderes manteniéndolo con el séptimo sentido... te dije que tu mente controla todo y ahora tu cuerpo no conocerá límites... solo a los que quieras llegar

\- Qué me espera ahora?

\- Estaré contigo... debo enseñarte tres cosas mas

\- Y luego te irás...

\- Si...

\- Quién eres realmente Ramagupta? Por qué este entrenamiento a manos de ustedes? No me digas que no conoces a Okko... o a Mister Popo... obviamente conociste a Goku... y ahora Vegeta... qué se espera de mí?

\- Lo que tú puedas dar Kay... las respuestas te llegaran cuando hayas concluido conmigo... solo ahí iniciarás el camino hacia la verdad... y tal vez hacia tu hogar

\- Mi hogar es aquí ahora

\- Tu hogar será donde vaya tu corazón...

Kay no respondió y prefirió continuar con su entrenamiento... en pocos días, Ramagupta le había enseñado varias técnicas que a su aprendiz le parecieron increíbles... una de ellas fue el Ten Ma Kou Fuku... una técnica tan letal como el Kamehameha, con la cual podría proyectar su cosmo hacia otros lugares y tender un puente para un ataque de poder impresionante... Kay se dio cuenta que el tiempo con Ramagupta estaba terminando ya que él parecía estar siempre en oración y su cosmo cada vez se reducía más... Ramagupta llamó a ambos y les dijo

\- Es hora de que comiencen su camino solos... Atelia... ve con Kay y aprende de él lo que él quiera enseñarte... Kay... tú inicias un nuevo camino donde el destino de este mundo se decidirá pero no solo dependerá de ti... recuérdalo Kay... y sigue trabajando en el amor... el amor hacia toda la vida que te rodea y comprenderás el secreto de tu alma

\- Qué vas a hacer tú? - le dice Atelia - No puedes dejarnos

Ramagupta había tomado la posición de meditación y extiende sus manos... Atelia se da cuenta que poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a brillar

\- Todos formamos un ciclo y el mío llega a su fin... he cumplido aquí y aunque me hubiese gustado quedarme, no puedo estar con ustedes más... recuerden... ambos trabajen en el amor... he aquí tu última prueba Kay... yo no estoy ciego... si llevo una venda es porque aquel que vea mis ojos abiertos... morirá... pero eso sucede con aquellos pobres de espíritu cuyos temores los dominen o aquellos que aún no están preparados para ver la luz de lo eterno... o aquellos que viven con sus sentidos separados el uno del otro...

Ramagupta se saca la venda y Atelia nota que sus ojos cerrados tienen una apariencia normal pero se le hace difícil sostener la mirada ya que la luz empieza a crecer

\- Kay... tú deberás enfrentar mis ojos y proteger a Atelia... si lo logras hacer... estarás listo para lo que sigue...

Los parpados de Ramagupta comienzan a abrirse... Atelia se refugia tras Kay mientras la luz brilla intensamente... Atelia siente un calor que la envuelve pero que no la lastima sino que la cobija por lo cual se siente más segura... Kay por su parte se mantiene frente a Ramagupta y recibe todo el resplandor pero con su cosmo elevado infinitamente... en segundos, el resplandor desaparece y Atelia tímidamente se aparta de Kay y visualiza en los alrededores... Ramagupta había desaparecido

\- Quá? - alcanza a decir - adónde se fue?

\- Al lugar de donde vino - contesta Kay - Y ahora comprendo muchas cosas...

\- De qué hablas? quién era realmente Ramagupta?

\- Alguien a quien había olvidado porque jamás lo conocí... pero su nombre vino a memoria y ahora comprendo que ha estado sucediendo en todos estos años con respecto a mí... el porqué tantos maestros... y el porqué ellos han estado viniendo a enseñarme...

\- Sigo sin entenderte... acaso olvidaste a Ramagupta?

\- Yo no lo conocí por ese nombre...

\- Con cuál entonces?

\- Por su verdadero nombre... Shaka... Shaka de Virgo

Fin del capítulo 10

 *** Rusk: 28 días singanos**

 **** esas palabras son extraídas de un edicto de Ashoka, considerado el más grande emperador que tuvo la India en el siglo III AC y considerado también un arquetipo mundial de gobernante justo y sabio ya que en su gobierno reino la tolerancia, el respeto al prójimo y el ejemplo de todos en los valores, comenzando por él. En la actualidad hay una organización mundial que lleva su nombre**


	11. Los nuevos frentes

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Los nuevos frentes**

"El camino está trazado y solo a él le corresponde seguirlo" "Lo sé... para mi es el adiós a una etapa y el inicio de otra... una etapa en la que no lo acompañaré" "Ya hiciste bastante... estuviste en cada paso, sufriste y gozaste con él, atenuaste su dolor y curaste sus heridas... guiaste cada paso que dio y fortaleciste su espíritu con tu cosmo" "Algo que hubiese seguido haciendo... ahora sé que ya no es posible... y ahora deberé afrontar el destino que me ha estado esperando hace tiempo" "Lo sé ... esto es el adiós... te prometo que yo velaré sus pasos en lo que pueda" "Gracias... sé que lo hará bien... adiós Supremo Kaiosama..." "Adiós Lisandro... Caballero Dorado de Sagitario"

El campo yacía mustio mientras cientos de cadáveres se corrompían al sol... las aves de rapiña silenciosamente se dejaban caer en bandadas a disfrutar del festín de la carne de los caídos... en el campo yacían trolas, fener y panis... combatientes que cayeron luchando... o civiles que murieron huyendo de la violencia... a lo lejos se veía el humo que salía de la incendiada Faradal bajo el saqueo de las tropas de los reinos independientes... la batalla de Faradal quedó como signo de la violencia de la guerra y de la ignominia, así como del sacrificio de unos pocos defensores abandonados a su suerte

En Mikaro reinaba la agitación... ya pocos confiaban en la regencia a manos de Nestema y se amenazaba con una insurrección... la caída de Faradal y la derrota de los ejércitos enviados, mal pertrechados contra el nuevo armamento de los reinos independientes había sido un duro golpe a la población que ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del desabastecimiento... el gobierno controlaba las tierras obligando a los clanes panis a trabajarlas pero eso no las había hecho más productivas... algunos clanes amenazaban con rebelarse si se les exigía seguir entregando sus tierras...se hablaba de masacres en la zona norte contra los clanes allí afincados sin que se supiera lo que estaba pasando... el gobierno acusaba al Alto Consejo de sabotear sus decisiones y el Consejo acusaba al gobierno de inoperancia... la peor noticia vino del Este, cuando algunas ciudades anunciaron su rebelión y pidieron al reino de Sokira que los acoja... la respuesta de Mikaro fue enviar tropas a restablecer su autoridad

Cerca de la frontera con Sokira, se daba lugar un encuentro... era un fener vestido humildemente quien ingresa a una casa, la cual es rodeada por otros fener que llevaban armas escondidas... en el interior de la casa, habían tres panis quienes le señalan una habitación al cual el fener ingresa... en ella ve a dos figuras que se vuelven para verlo ... eran un hombre y una mujer... el hombre no era más que un muchacho, fornido y de mirada firme... el fener no pudo identificar en el algún rasgo de la raza a la que pertenecía aunque vestía como un panis... la mujer en cambio evidentemente era una rugru

\- Saludos... imagino que tú eres Liar de los Reskos...

\- Así es... y tú debes ser Atelia de los Sobeya... miembro renegado del Alto Consejo de Mikaro

\- Si... esa soy yo... te presento a Kay Namura

\- Namura? no conozco ese clan...

\- Ya no existe... sabes el porqué de esta reunión no es así?

\- Podría decir que si... pero aún me suena confuso... pero ante la posibilidad de una guerra con Mikaro esta reunión era imposible de resistir... después de todo tengo mucho que ganar

\- Qué esperas ganar?

\- Si me conviene lo que me van a decir... podría darnos ventaja en la guerra que se avecina... no es usual que una consejera rugru venga a Sokira a pedir una entrevista secreta... si no me conviene, podría caerles encima... cometieron una tontería en venir solos y sin escolta más que tres panis... sus cabezas serían un buen regalo para el gobierno de Nestema ya que te busca con mucha impaciencia Atelia Sobeya

\- En primer lugar... no creo que puedas hacer eso... diste tu palabra de honor que nada nos pasaría y eso aún tiene un valor sagrado para los Reskos... en segundo lugar solo pretendes asustarnos para que soltemos la lengua... y por último... si intentas algo... tu cabeza será la primera en caer...

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién me la cortará?... tu niño guardián?

\- Él te la cortaría antes de que hicieras un movimiento... pero es demasiado noble como para hacerlo... yo no tengo tantos escrúpulos...

\- Ja! quien lo iba a decir! una rugru amenazando a la mejor espada de Sokira... porque mejor no...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Atelia había desenvainado y de un solo mandoble corta la cinta que sujetaba la espada de Liar quien al intentar recogerla queda con la espada de Atelia en el cuello

\- Conque la mejor espada, eh? - le dice sonriente - eso incluye el ser tan altanero? tenías razón Kay... cuando mejor se creen, mas engreídos se ponen

\- Ya te lo había dicho - le contesta Kay que seguía cruzado de brazos - espero que eso no pase contigo...

Atelia aparta la espada del cuello de Liar quien la mira sorprendido

\- Siempre pensé que los rugrus jamás usarían un arma...

\- Siempre hay una primera vez... hablamos Liar? creo que de todos modos lo que tengo que decirte te interesará...

Liar recoge su espada... imprevistamente la desenvaina y ataca a Atelia quien para sus golpes y aplica una patada en la entrepierna del fener quien se dobla sobre sí mismo y termina nuevamente con la espada sobre su cuello

\- Y otra cosa es no olvidar mantener la guardia - le dice Kay

Liar se recupera lentamente... al incorporarse los contempla a ambos y acaba por sonreír

\- Debo reconocer que no son un par de tontos... desde cuando una rugru usa espada?

\- Desde ahora - le contesta Atelia - me imagino que será una buena noticia de que el heredero de Sokira no pueda contra una rugru... perderías el poco respeto que te tienen

\- Te doy la razón con lo de poco respeto pero no con que no pueda contigo... me cogiste desprevenido y luego te subestimé... viniste a humillarme frente a mis súbditos?

\- No... Vine a proponerte algo Liar... estás dispuesto a escuchar?

\- Espero que sea bueno...

\- En primer lugar... creo que sabes la situación que estamos pasando... hay posibilidad de una guerra entre Sokira y Mikaro quien ya está en guerra con los reinos independientes, que como nunca se han aliado en contra de Mikaro... estoy segura que están buscando una alianza con Sokira, mientras Mikaro no hace nada... una guerra a gran escala y tú liderando al ejército aseguraría tu lugar en la sucesión a la cual, el Consejo de Sokira jamás daría su venia en circunstancias normales ya que ellos están dominados por la familia Morden que son rivales de los Reskos desde siempre... ellos esperan que te declaren heredero para vetarte y pedir la prueba con el aspirante Morden... a la cual jamás ganarías ya que Rexo Morden es prácticamente invencible en el duelo tradicional... claro que tú sabes eso así que lo único que te queda es dirigir a los ejércitos sokiras a la victoria... eres comandante general de los ejércitos y eso nadie puede disputártelo... claro que si eres derrotado, los Morden tomarían el mando de inmediato

\- No pudiste resumirlo mejor... como ves... es la guerra o ser aplastado por Rexo... claro que otra opción es renunciar, pero no pienso dejarle el trono a los Morden

\- Y haces bien... los Morden ahora están demasiado influenciados... desde la muerte de su aspirante Angonios, creen que fuiste tú quien lo mató así que recurren a cualquier medio con el fin de destruirte

\- Influenciados? los orgullosos y arrogantes Morden influenciados en sus acciones? eso es ridículo!

\- No lo es?... acaso no viniste aquí ante la posibilidad de algo que te ayudara en tus propósitos?

\- Eso es diferente...

\- No lo es tanto, pensando que los Morden también tuvieron una reunión parecida hace ya tiempo

\- De qué hablas? con quiénes?

\- Adivina... con los agentes de Nestema

\- Estás loca? eso no tiene sentido...

\- Tengo pruebas... así como fue Nestema quien asesinó a Angonios Morden... y a los otros aspirantes a los reinos independientes

\- No te creo... porque Nestema asesinaría a Angonios y luego busque una nueva alianza con su familia?

\- Las acciones de Nestema tienen una lógica propia... el caos generado ha provocado la guerra y el accedió a la regencia de Mikaro... ahora busca una guerra con Sokira

\- No lo entiendo... por qué haría eso? Por qué provocar una guerra generalizada que lleve a Mikaro al borde de la destrucción si él aparentemente desea erguirse por encima de todos?

\- Eso es precisamente lo que él quiere... erguirse por sobre todos pero usando al caos como instrumento... está abriendo camino Liar... está loco o poseído y solo busca eso... erigir un nuevo orden a partir de la destrucción de todo lo que conocemos... será una era de sufrimiento y el ir a la guerra solo favorece sus planes

\- Creo que la loca eres tú... afirmas que Nestema está chiflado y busca la destrucción de todo Singa para gobernar sus ruinas?

\- Como te dije... tengo pruebas... y es por eso que Nestema me busca... sabe que puedo desbaratar sus planes... si seguimos en esta senda él destruirá todo Singa y nada podrá detenerlo...

\- Espera un poco consejera... supón que te creo... pero dime que salida hay... no voy a arriesgar mi sucesión al trono por tu cuento alucinante... y si aún lo hiciera, el Consejo me retiraría el mando y los Morden lanzarán a Sokira a la guerra... como ves, por más que te crea eso no cambia nada... podríamos ir al Consejo a decirle lo que me has dicho pero lo único que pasaría es que me encierren y se vayan a la guerra

\- Lo sé... por eso no solo vengo con este cuento alucinante, vengo con una propuesta...

\- Te escucho...

\- Primeramente te hago presente que tuve tu vida en mis manos y te la perdoné... si mal no recuerdo, eso te pone en una obligación conmigo

\- Eso no me obliga a aceptar tu propuesta... puedo perdonarte la vida y dejarlos salir de Sokira sin que los molesten...

\- Solo escucha entonces... hay otro camino... que de todas maneras vayas a la guerra pero no contra Mikaro, sino contra Nestema

\- Actualmente Nestema y Mikaro son lo mismo...

\- Si... pero debemos aislarlo... tengo aún la capacidad de abrir un nuevo frente para él en el interior de Mikaro... solo necesito que Sokira me apoye

\- Tendrías que pedírselo tú al Consejo

\- No aceptarán... lánzate a la guerra Liar. Pero trabaja aquí también... demuéstrale a Sokira que los Morden están empujados por agentes de Nestema... ellos no saben para quien trabajan... recuerdas a Kotis?

\- Antiguo jefe de la guardia real... si... qué hay con él?

\- Es agente de Nestema... tiene su gente trabajando aquí... un tal Migo es el nexo entre él y los Morden

Liar se queda pensando un rato antes de responder

\- Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? Tienes pruebas de ello?

Atelia le alcanza un sobre

\- Son cartas... algunas de ellas fueron interceptadas... también tengo agentes trabajando para mí y he podido obtenerlas... no es mucho pero si trabajas en ello y mueves a tu gente podrás demostrarlo y con eso tendrías a los Morden en un puño...

\- Supón que acepte... qué es lo que quieres que haga?

\- No invadas Mikaro hasta el momento preciso... eso te lo haré saber... trata de convencer al Consejo y a los Morden que sigues la lógica de la guerra contra Mikaro... concentra tus tropas en la frontera... inventa algo... convéncelos de que aún no puedes invadir... eso te lo dejo a ti... escúchame... realmente no te ofrezco nada diferente... tú aspiras el trono y siguiendo un camino u otro podrías llegar a él... pero cuanto te durará si lo que yo te digo es cierto? no crees que Nestema está pensando algo en caso de que logres la victoria? Si lo logras, no tardarás en enfrentar a los reinos trolas y eso es lo que él quiere... lo que te ofrezco es la garantía de un reino duradero... pero te ofrezco algo más... ser el rey que puso fin a la era del terror antes de que comience... te ofrezco la salvación de Singa

Liar se queda pensativo unos momentos

\- Consejera... solo dame una prueba... solo una prueba de lo que me dices es cierto y te apoyaré... qué puedes mostrarme para convencerme de que Nestema busca lo que tú dices?

Atelia saca un cuaderno de apuntes y se lo entrega

\- Leelo... es el único original y confió en ti para que lo cuides... quien me dio eso fue un rugru llamado Fakin... ahora está muerto... por Nestema... pero me dio eso cuando me advirtió que huya de Mikaro... eso es el diario de Nestema... ahora dime tu si cuando acabes de leerlo ese hombre está en sus cabales

\- Necesitas más que esto para convencerme...

\- Yo te avisaré para darte la prueba definitiva... ve pensando Liar y recuerda... sobre ti esta ahora la responsabilidad de Singa... yo he asumido el reto... lo harás tú? Sea cual sea tu respuesta, yo haré que todos lo sepan en su debido momento... piensa también que recibirás de las nuevas generaciones... alabanzas o maldiciones

Liar sale del lugar y cuando Atelia y Kay se quedan solas, ella se deja caer sobre una silla y se lleva las manos a la cabeza

\- Por Dios! - exclama Atelia - No puedo creer que hice eso! No puedo creer que estoy en Sokira esgrimiendo una espada!

\- Pues lo hiciste bien... te felicito - le responde Kay

\- Felicitarme? Nunca había estado tan asustada! Si él hubiese intentado algo más me habría desmayado!

\- Pero no pasó nada más... alégrate... creo que has dado tu primer paso hacia la reconquista de Mikaro

Atelia contempla a Kay... había pasado una sakia desde la partida de Ramagupta... o Shaka como lo llamaba Kay... en ese tiempo él la había estado entrenando en esgrima y técnicas de pelea personal. Fue algo difícil y duro pero poco a poco empezó a dominar su cuerpo y adquirir una gran destreza en el uso de la espada... Kay le dijo que lo necesitaría

\- Kay... aún crees que es necesario todo esto? No sería más fácil que enfrentes a Nestema? Sé que puedes vencerlo...

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro

\- No? Kay... realmente tienes habilidades y poderes incomparables... Nestema no creo que haya desarrollado lo que tú sabes!

\- No olvides lo que dijo Gokú...

\- Si... ya lo sé... "siempre habrá alguien más poderoso"... tú crees que eso rece para Nestema?

\- Sea como sea... no es el momento... si actúo como dices... se desatará el mayor caos... y eso es lo que espera Nestema... debemos vencerlo desde adentro

\- Provocando otra guerra?

\- No... La guerra ya estalló... sino poniéndole fin de una manera que no espera Nestema... debemos hacer que su fortaleza se derrumbe... y cuál es su fortaleza?

\- El gobierno... la regencia... los ejércitos

\- En parte... tiene todo eso pero eso a él no le interesa... qué es lo que realmente le interesa?

\- Tú lo has dicho... el caos

\- Que es lo que se contrapone al caos? El orden... el orden que debe partir no de una fuerza externa sino interna... la fortaleza de Nestema le permite desatar el caos... y es la capacidad de generar incomprensión... confusión... miedo... desconfianza... debemos revertir eso

\- Aún no veo como... de acuerdo... abrimos un frente en Sokira y otro en Mikaro... cómo hacerlo?

\- Confío en que Liar acepte nuestra propuesta... el plan de Nestema es simple... provoca la guerra con Sokira y luego se alía con los reinos trolas... una guerra total... las guarniciones del este de Mikaro se pondrán de parte de Sokira o no querrán pelear... para cuando todo termine, no habrá capacidad de levantarse inmediatamente y el caos emergerá en una humanidad sin esperanza ni sueños... pero eso cambiará si nosotros damos una esperanza

\- Aún no veo cómo hacerlo...

\- Evitemos la alianza entre los reinos trola y Nestema... debemos crear un frente en Faradal que detenga a los trolas y luego crear una alianza con los que se oponen a Nestema... ahora están dispersos pero si los unimos en un solo mando, podremos enfrentar la fuerza militar de Nestema... eso sí... la otra parte te corresponde más a ti... el poder quebrar la fuerza de Nestema en el consejo y hacer que lo enfrenten también

\- Eso no será fácil... necesitaría algo que me respalde

\- Qué propones tú...?

\- Una victoria militar rápida que acabe con un frente y deje a Mikaro en una posición difícil pero sin la amenaza de los reinos trolas... necesitaremos mucha suerte para poder reunir un ejército que pueda enfrentar a Mikaro y a los reinos

\- Eso Atelia... lo empezaremos a hacer ya...

En Mikaro... Nestema casi no salía de su casa... Kotis había ido a verlo ya que estallaban tumultos en la capital y él se había visto obligado a sofocarlos pero necesitaba hablar con Nestema... Kotis hace su ingreso a su casa y pide audiencia... sus servidores le abrieron las puertas y Kotis notó que de aquí a una parte, los veinte servidores panis de Nestema habían huido y solo quedaba uno, siendo los demás fener asistentes más la escolta que era permanente allí... hace su ingreso a la sala privada de Nestema pero esta vez se ve obligado a descender hasta un ambiente subterráneo donde no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo

Nestema estaba allí, sentado sobre una silla amplia y miraba a Kotis de una manera que este se estremeció

\- Mi fiel Kotis... qué hay? - le dice apenas lo ve

\- Señor... hay tumultos en la ciudad... hubo un grupo que se acercó al edificio de la regencia y tuve que dispararles... el Consejo está preguntando el porqué de esta inactividad y...

\- Inactividad? mi querido Kotis... te parece que estoy inactivo?

\- Señor... no lo he visto en tres días ...

\- Precisamente! es porque trabajo día y noche... no duermo porque no dejo de trabajar...

\- En qué, señor?

\- En el futuro Kotis! en el futuro de Singa!

\- Señor... si seguimos así tendremos un futuro negro... Nuestras tropas han sido derrotadas en Faradal... se rumorea ya una invasión por parte de Sokira... las guarniciones del Este se han amotinado... la producción de alimentos han disminuido y los saqueadores se han lanzado sobre Chanis, Ketera y Ragu... los panis amenazan una sublevación si se les sigue despojando de sus tierras y...

\- Basta! pareces un ave de mal agüero Kotis... todo lo que me dices ya estaba previsto... lo que sucede es solo parte del plan... acaso lo olvidas?

\- Usted me dijo que el plan era derrotar a Sokira pero no veo como...

\- Es simple... que nos invadan... una guerra con Sokira era improbable pero ahora no... ellos parecerán como los invasores y ahora es el momento de que busquemos la alianza con los reinos trolas...

\- No veo como...

\- Ofreciéndoles Faradal! eso es lo que ellos quieren! ya se consolidaron allí... dejémoslos! que se repartan como quieren y nos presten el apoyo necesario para acabar con Sokira... y tú serás su nuevo rey

\- Pero...

\- No hay peros Kotis! envía a Migo para que soliviante a esos imbéciles Morden... debemos deshacernos de Liar Reskos y para eso debemos atraerlo a la guerra, pero cuando la pierda no nos detendremos hasta conquistar Sokira y los Morden dejarán de ser útiles

\- De acuerdo... pero aún...

\- Sigues con dudas? Escucha... a partir de ahora eres el comandante supremo de los ejércitos Mikaro... mira... acá está tu nombramiento y solo falta mi firma para que eso suceda... estás conmigo o no?

Kotis guarda silencio pero al final baja la cabeza... el trono de Sokira era demasiado tentador ya que ese había sido el motivo principal de aceptar servir a Nestema

\- Sí, señor...

\- Me alegro... ahora confío en tu discreción para mantener a la población sometida y al Consejo en línea...

Fue en eso que un servidor fener hace su ingreso llevando algo en la mano

\- Qué es esto? Cómo te atreves a entrar sin permiso!? - ruge Nestema

\- Perdón señor... yo... usted me dijo que cada vez que encontrara esto en la azotea se lo entregara

El servidor le alcanza un rollo de papel y Nestema se lo arrebata y al abrirlo se ríe

\- Jaja! sabes qué significa esto Kotis?

\- No, señor

\- Esto es la muerte de un krador... muy pronto no quedara nada de ellos... a propósito... qué sabes de Atelia?

\- Nada señor... parece haberse desvanecido... tal vez fue víctima de los saqueadores

\- Eso me gustaría... qué crees que le harán a una rugru? pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto... yo sé que vive y conspira... los traidores deben morir... mueve a tus agentes Kotis... si puedes atrápala con vida y la traes ante mí... ahora vete

\- Como ordene...

Cuando Kotis sale, Nestema contempla al fener que le trajo el papel

\- Mi querido Reiga... ya está todo listo?

\- Sí, señor... cuando lo ordenes partiremos

\- Quiero que el viaje lo hagamos lo más rápido... y ya está todo listo allá

\- Si... el lugar que nos indicaste esta acondicionado

\- No habrás entrado al interior de la caverna, no?

\- No, señor... nadie lo ha hecho

\- Y lo demás?

\- Tenemos a diez jóvenes panis que están allá... hemos enviado hombres a conseguir mas

\- Bien... muy bien... jaja... bueno... mañana partiremos... ya puedes irte - le dice Nestema poniéndose de pie

El servidor fener sale y Nestema se queda contemplándolo... en el asiento y en el espaldar de la silla, parte de su ropa había quedado pegada y formaba delgados hilos que lo unían aún a él...

En alguna comarca de Faradal... era un campamento donde bandidos y saqueadores se reunían para repartir botín y organizar sus expediciones... se podía ver el jolgorio y las grescas entre ellos, pero lentamente empezaron a guardar silencio ante la extraña escena que se veía ante sus ojos... escoltados por los guardias apostados a la entrada hacían su ingreso una pareja... parecían ser una rugru y un panis quienes serenamente caminaban detrás del jefe de la guardia... uno de ellos ebrio, cogió a la rugru y trato de jalarla para sí pero quedo inconsciente ante el fuerte golpe de la mujer... ya sin obstáculos, ambos entran a la tienda principal donde se encontraba el jefe principal de la banda

\- Cómo?! - exclama este sorprendido - De donde sacaron a estos espantajos?! Cómo se te ocurre traerlos aqui?

\- Señor - responde temerosamente el jefe de la escolta - insistieron en verlo... y... reconocí al panis... recuerda aquella vez que...

\- Callate! si ... lo recuerdo - responde el fornido trola quien se pone de pie y se acerca a Kay quien era el que había entrado junto con Atelia - vaya ... vaya ... pero si eres "uno ... dos ... tres ... Kay" ... no esperaba volverte a ver ...

\- Hola Kunt - le responde Kay - me alegra haberte encontrado

Kunt se acerca y ante la sorpresa de todos lo jala hacia sí y lo abraza con fuerza mientras reía

\- Jajaja! vaya... sí que es una sorpresa... vamos idiotas! vean bien! este es Kay! el que me venció en tres movimientos! jaja!

Al cabo de un rato, Atelia y Kay compartían la mesa con Kunt quien no dejaba de reír y les contaba a los presentes que se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos para escuchar sobre Kay y los tres movimientos

\- No creí que tú te la pasaras contando eso - le preguntó Kay a Kunt - es extraño para un jefe como tu

\- Jaja! debo de hacerlo para poder creerlo yo también! nadie lo cree aquí! además... prefiero que lo sepan por mi boca a que los que lo vieron lo estén murmurando de oído en oído... eso sí me molestaría... jaja!... oye Kay... no me digas que cambiaste de opinión y vienes a unírteme...

\- Algo así Kunt... más bien vengo a pedirte que te nos unas

\- Qué? A que te refieres?

\- A que es hora de que luches por lo que realmente quieres y queremos ayudarte pero que nos ayudes también

\- Uhmmm... supongo que esta bella rugru tiene algo que ver en esto... no eres Atelia Sobeya?

\- Cómo lo sabes? - le pregunta Atelia

\- Quién no lo sabe? Te estás haciendo conocida gracias a ese imbécil de Nestema que manda sus agentes a buscarte... hemos sorprendido a algunos y sus cabezas adornan la entrada del campamento... Yo soy un bandido honesto y esos son asesinos que atacan las aldeas panis y no dejan a nadie con vida... ya he establecido mis límites y este es mi territorio y nadie vendrá aquí a saquearlo... eso solo me lo permito yo

\- Es eso lo que quieres ahora? Ser rey de los ladrones?

\- Algún día seré rey de Kahar... pero eso tomará tiempo... qué has venido a proponerme?

\- Formar un frente - le dice Atelia - Formar un ejército que sea capaz de detener la guerra y esta masacre... tú ahora sabes que el peor enemigo de Singa es Nestema y... hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes...

\- Como qué?

\- Es muy largo de contar - le dice - Pero debemos detener a Nestema y la única forma ahora es que todos luchemos contra él

\- Eso es fácil decir... pero qué te hace pensar en el caso que acepte que podamos vencer a Nestema? Vamos a luchar mis bandidos contra todo el ejército de Mikaro? Y además que para tener la oportunidad de enfrentar a Nestema tenemos que derrotar a los reinos y en las circunstancias actuales ni eso podríamos...

\- Eso no es tan cierto... y para eso queremos tu apoyo... Kunt de Kiras... perteneces a la familia Kiras y estoy seguro que muchos kahares se te unirán si haces un llamado general

\- Si... pero nadie se uniría a un cadáver... ahora soy solo un bandido y todos los partidarios de los Kiras están dispersos y somos pocos... no tendríamos oportunidad

\- No si consigues algunas victorias que llamen la atención...

\- Para eso necesito más de lo que tengo...

\- Eso es lo que te vengo a ofrecer... dos legiones fener... y cuarenta batallones panis

\- Qué?! Estás hablándome de dos legiones y cuarenta regimientos!? Eso son cuarenta mil hombres! De dónde sacaras eso?

\- Eso es mi pequeño secreto... aceptas?

\- Yo solo dispongo de dos mil guerreros... mas tres mil si hago el llamamiento a las bandas que me obedecen... y ninguno querrá seguir a una rugru...

\- No me seguirán a mi sino a ti... te estoy ofreciendo el mando de todo... la única condición que te pongo es que liberes a Mikaro y salves a Singa... sé que eres un hábil general y prefiero que seas tú quien dirija la fuerza militar...

\- Yo... no sé...

\- Kunt... confías en mí? - le dice Kay

\- Bien sabes que si... alguien que tuvo mi cuello en el filo de su espada merece mi confianza

\- Escúchame entonces... Nestema lo que busca es la destrucción total... está loco y si no hacemos algo, lo logrará... tú mismo has visto en lo que se ha convertido tu reino... sabemos que Nestema provocó eso y fue él quien mató a los pretendientes lo que desató la guerra... y es él quien la ha estado alargando y ahora le tocará el turno a Sokira... es eso lo que quieres?

\- Bien sabes que no... Pero... si es cierto lo que me dices... qué oportunidad hay? Muchos siguen a Nestema y una lucha nuestra con los reinos solo lo fortalecerá a él... por qué no lo atacamos primero?

\- Porque eso es lo que él quiere... un ataque solo hará que la gente de Mikaro se alinee frente a él... eso será diferente si conseguimos algo que la gente anhela

\- Y eso qué es?

\- Paz... puede sonar contradictorio pero la única forma es ofreciéndole a la gente lo que ahora ha perdido que es la paz... y eso lo lograremos aquí en Faradal

\- Eso suena bien... pero cuarenta mil hombres no son suficientes contra los doscientos mil que tienen los reinos y que además están bien armados... acá no tenemos mucha pólvora y ningún cañón

\- Una vez que logremos lo que queremos se nos unirán más... y en cuanto a las armas... te ofrezco doscientos cañones... cortesía de Sokira...

\- Qué dices?

En Yanedara... capital de Sokira... Liar de los Reskos hace su ingreso a la sala del consejo donde ya está quien se levanta hostil contra él

\- Liar de los Reskos - habla Jestor Morden uno de los principales consejeros - Se te ha citado aquí para juzgar tu comportamiento... se nos ha informado que has tenido tratos con la consejera rebelde de Mikaro, Atelia Sobeya... y ahora se ha comprobado que vienes movilizando tropas a la frontera y según nos dicen has estado enviando armamento y hombres a Mikaro... tienes solo una oportunidad de justificar tus acciones... y en mi mano tengo la orden para tu arresto... pero no pecaremos de injustos y permitiremos que te defiendas

\- Defenderme? acaso no me has condenado ya Jestor de los Morden?... yo seré más bien justo contigo y permitiré que te justifiques frente al Consejo para que todos puedan creer que no eres un traidor!

\- Desvarías? eres tu quien está en juicio! eres tu quien traicionas a Sokira vendiéndote a Mikaro! esas armas son...

\- Esas armas son para enfrentar a Nestema!... hice tratos con Atelia Sobeya enemiga de Nestema y abrirá un nuevo frente en Mikaro contra él!

\- Embustes! quieres que creamos que una consejera se pondrá en contra de Nestema? eres un traidor o un estúpido al creer eso y pensar que nosotros nos tragaríamos ese cuento! eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

\- No... Aún tengo algo que decir... o más bien... alguien tiene algo que decir...

A una señal de él... unos hombres entran con un baúl... al abrirlo sacan a un hombre encadenado

\- Lo conoces Jestor? Él parece conocer a tu familia... habla!

\- No lo conozco!

\- Pues lo presentaré formalmente... este hombre se llama Migo... es fener como nosotros pero es de Mikaro... y sirve a Nestema a las órdenes de Kotis... el renegado ex jefe de la guardia que aspiraba tomar el trono antes de huir de Sokira y que ahora es hombre de confianza de Nestema... vamos Migo... diles que le ofreció a Kotis en premio a sus servicios

\- Sokira... - responde titubeante Migo

\- Más fuerte!

\- El... trono... de Sokira...

En eso hace su entrada Hague de Reskos... rey de Sokira... la autoridad del rey no estaba por encima del Consejo por lo que no había sido invitado... el Consejo delegaba el gobierno a un rey pero podía destituirlo si deseaba por lo que el rey siempre se sometía a la autoridad del Consejo

\- Alteza - dice Jestor - usted no fue convocado...

\- Basta! cree acaso que me iba a quedar sentado viendo cómo se armaba una parodia para arrebatarle a mi heredero el trono y tal vez la vida con una absurda acusación de traición? y lo que acabo de escuchar me hace darme cuenta que los traidores son otros!

\- Esto es inadmisible! - grita un consejero - el rey está manifestando su rebeldía hacia el consejo! votemos por su destitución!

El griterío se escucha entre los consejeros... pero en eso sus gritos quedan acallados por los gritos que venían de fuera

\- Qué significa esto?! - dice Jestor

\- Significa que el pueblo ya sabe la verdad! - grita Liar - ya saben quiénes son los traidores! este hombre tenía contacto aquí en Sokira para arrastrarnos a la guerra! quienes son los estúpidos ahora Jestor de los Morden!? Tu familia... y especialmente tu hermano Rabek era el contacto de este sujeto!

Se escucha un murmullo entre los consejeros y algunos de ellos se pusieron de pie para empezar a gritar

\- Falso! calumnias!... ese hombre esta comprado por ti!... que le has ofrecido Liar de los Reskos?!... no hay pruebas!... ha soliviantado al pueblo contra nosotros!... esto es traición!

\- Mi lealtad no está en duda pero lo demostraré... en este momento el ejército sale a las calles a resguardar el orden... la seguridad de ustedes y su autoridad no se discutirá... y las pruebas de la traición de Rabek Morden están aquí!

Liar arroja un rollo de papel hacia Jestor quien lo recoge

\- Como pueden ver todos... ese carta está sellada e intacta... reconoces ese sello Jestor? es el sello de la familia Morden!

Un silencio cae sobre el Consejo... uno de ellos al final se levanta

\- Jestor Morden... ábrela y léela!

Jestor duda... pero al final sabe que no le queda más remedio... rompe el sello y abre la carta... al leerla se deja caer sobre su escaño colocando la mano sobre su rostro... un consejero se adelanta y recoge la carta... al leerla la agita frente a todos

\- Rabek Morden es un traidor a Sokira! acá dice que provocará la guerra para... la destrucción de nuestro ejército en Mikaro ya que aquí las dos legiones que protegen al Consejo han sido compradas y actuarán una vez que Liar se aleje con el grueso del ejército que será atraído a una trampa en Mikaro! Nestema ya le ha asegurado que tiene más fuerzas de las que creemos y Rabek le pide el compromiso de... reconocerlo como rey de Sokira una vez que tome el poder y extermine a todo el Consejo! Traición!

Los gritos de traición resuenan todo el lugar... los guardias se acercan a Jestor y lo sujetan mientras los demás consejeros gritaban y los de la familia Morden se rasgaban las vestiduras pidiendo la muerte para lavar esta ignominia

\- Jestor Morden - le grita el rey Hague - deberás responder ante esto!... señores consejeros... este gran servicio a la nación debe ser reconocido por todos ya que hoy se ha puesto fin a la traición y a la podredumbre enquistada en el Consejo... solicito se reconozca a mi nieto como mi heredero y comandante en jefe de los ejércitos de Sokira en esta guerra no contra Mikaro... sino contra Nestema!

Las aclamaciones atronaron el lugar... e hizo sonreír a Liar... futuro rey de Sokira

En Faradal... en el campamento de Kunt reinaba gran agitación... diez cañones eran descubiertos por Kunt, traídos por una caravana armada de fener con el uniforme de Sokira, ante la sorpresa de todos y las miradas de Atelia y Kay

\- Cómo... cómo diablos pudieron traer esto hasta aquí?

\- Pregúntale a Kay - le dice Atelia

\- Mejor no le pregunto - dice Kunt antes de estallar en carcajadas - jajaja! muy bien... Atelia Sobeya... Kay Namura... me han convencido... por los dioses de Singa... por el espíritu de Kiras... escuchen todos... siempre me han seguido pero ahora les pediré que me sigan para algo más grande de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora... camaradas... el momento ha llegado... vamos contra aquellos que nos han empujado a esto! vamos hacia Kahar! destruyamos a los siervos de Parakor y Rija que han destruido Kahar... a la conquista!

Los gritos no tardaron en llegar y los hombres de Kunt extrajeron sus espadas y lanzaron sus gritos de guerra... tras una hora de festejos y mientras Kunt organizaba su ejército y nombraba a sus nuevos oficiales, Atelia se acerca a Kay quien miraba el horizonte desde una elevación...

\- Kay... qué ves?

\- Sokira... Liar tiene el mando ya... triunfaste...

\- Triunfamos...

\- No... Fue tu mérito... tú descubriste la red de agentes de Nestema y los entregaste a Liar... eso le dio el arma que necesitaba para vencer a los Morden en el Consejo...

\- Gracias... pero no lo había logrado sin ti... tú me enseñaste y me entrenaste... jamás habría logrado esto sola...

\- No tienes por qué darlas... lo único que quiero es que esto termine... y bien

\- Ja! te imaginas la cara de Kunt si supiera como trajiste los cañones?

\- Si... pero el trabajo recién comienza

\- Lo haremos juntos... vamos... debemos organizar con Kunt los planes de...

\- No...

\- Qué dices?

\- Debo irme...

\- De qué hablas? cómo que te vas?!

\- Puedes estar unos días sin mí... solo serán veinte... puedes organizar esto sin mí... pero volveré... te lo prometo

\- Pero... adónde vas?! No puedes irte!

\- Si... escucha Atelia... recuerda a Shaka... recuerda lo que nos dijo... mi camino apenas comienza y ahora sé que rumbo hacer... y eso debo hacerlo solo ahora... pero nuestros caminos aún no se separan... así que volveré... confía en mí y no te derrumbes... tienes la suficiente capacidad y fortaleza para lograrlo entiendes?

Atelia duda pero al final mira a Kay

\- Volverás... no es cierto?

\- Te lo dije... en veinte días...

\- Te estaré esperando

Kay le sonríe y parte... el camino empezaba a trazarse...

Fin del capítulo 11


	12. Entre la ilusión y la realidad

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Entre la ilusión y la realidad**

Atelia hacía su ingreso a la tienda de Kunt... hacía dos días que Kay había partido y Kunt no cesaba de pedir explicaciones ya que la partida de Kay no lo convencía y ansiaba que Kay tomara el mando de las divisiones que había formado para él... pero Atelia ya había ensayado una respuesta

\- Y...? - pregunta Kunt al verla entrar

\- Solo han pasado dos días Kunt... no puedes esperar dieciocho más?

\- El ejército necesita movilizarse y quiero que él mande diez divisiones

\- Él no lo hará Kunt... yo asumiré ese mando

\- Qué?... estás loca?... mis trolas jamás consentirán en ser mandados por una mujer! además Kay es el más indicado! estoy seguro que nadie podría con él en batalla

\- Sabes que no estas para nada equivocado Kunt? Es cierto... nadie en batalla podría con él... pero esta batalla no es para él... él se prepara para otra...

\- De qué hablas, mujer? Eso es parte del misterio de su partida? Qué diablos hace?

\- Escucha trola... llevo ya un año gozando de su compañía y ten por seguro que se de lo que hablo... Kay Namura está señalado por los krador como el que empuñará la espada contra lo que ellos nos han advertido siempre

\- No me digas que estás hablando de ese cuento de viejas?

\- Si Kunt... hablo del Gran Desequilibrio... eso es algo que no te he dicho... cuando huí de Mikaro lo hice aterrada con la idea de arrojarme al primer foso que encontrara... pero recapacité... y fui a buscar a los krador... ellos confirmaron lo que yo ya sospechaba...

\- Qué cosa era?

\- Escucha por favor y trata de hacerlo con tus cinco sentidos... sigo asustada Kunt... muy asustada por lo que descubrí en Mikaro... se trata de Nestema... él... él cambió... los krador me lo dijeron después... él es el Gran Desequilibrio o está a su servicio... o lo usa como instrumento

Kunt guardó silencio antes de mirar con gesto adusto a Atelia

\- Puedo pensar que estás loca y es una locura el haber aceptado ponerme de tu lado en esta guerra... pero creo que la opinión de los krador pesa si es que realmente te dijeron eso... y en todo esto... en qué encaja Kay Namura?

\- Él es el elegido... eso fue lo que me dijeron... es él quien debe enfrentar lo que se nos viene pero para eso debemos hacerla salir... ella se alimenta del caos... del odio... el miedo... la maldad que hay en cada uno de nosotros y eso la hace más fuerte... cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte emergerá para destruirnos por completo y nada podrá detenerla

\- Excepto Kay...

\- No... ni él...

\- Entonces?

\- Esa es la parte que nos toca... traer la esperanza a Singa...

Kunt se pone de pie y da unos pasos en círculo

\- Oye rugru... lamento decirte esto pero sigo sin entender... soy un guerrero... toda mi vida lo he sido... yo abandoné una vida cómoda en Kahar para ser un errante y hacer lo que mejor hago... combatir... eso me salvó la vida y lo sigue haciendo... cómo crees que alguien como yo pueda traer la esperanza a Singa?

\- Hemos hecho una parte Kunt... qué crees que hemos estado haciendo estos saskias? Hemos ido de aldea en aldea... de pueblo en pueblo... hablando de la paz y esperanza... y por Singa que nos escuchan! Pero debemos ofrecerle algo más... algo que garantice el fin de esto... y eso solo lo puedes hacer tú... deteniendo esto! Las palabras no detendrán a los beligerantes empujados por la maldad de Nestema! Pero si les damos el mensaje a todo Singa le darán la espalda una vez que los venzamos en el campo de batalla! Por eso confiamos en ti Kunt... tienes el talento militar... Liar Reskos la fuerza militar... y yo la capacidad de mover las masas... por eso puedo ofrecerte a los panis como soldados, me seguirán a mi solo llamado

\- Suena bonito... pero sigo sin entender... no creo en la paz... jamás me he valido de ella... cómo puede un belicoso como yo luchar por la paz?

\- Porque también luchas por tus sueños Kunt... el de Kahar unificado y viviendo en libertad... eres un espíritu libre y sensible que siempre has recorrido con tu pouli por la vida... el trono no te atrae pero si el bienestar de aquellos que te rodean... por qué no haces el intento de hacerlo en la paz?

\- Bueno... como te dije... suena bonito pero aún no me convence el que luche por el cuento krador del Gran Desequilibrio...

\- Tal vez si te lo digo yo te convenzas, viejo trola!

La voz suena en la entrada de la tienda y Atelia y Kunt se vuelven... a la entrada surgía la figura de un krador... era Gramyr

Dos días antes...

Kay había llegado a un lugar en una de las montañas de Singa... al llegar al lugar, dejo que sus sentidos lo guiaran hasta llegar a un claro en medio de las rocas donde encendió un fuego y se sentó a meditar... fue cuando una luz en el interior de una gruta llamó su atención a la cual entro decidido... la luz creció y cubrió toda la gruta... Kay no hizo el menor intento por evitarlo... al poder distinguir los objetos, se vio en medio de un paisaje diferente al que había estado "qué nueva prueba me espera?"... Kay empezó a caminar... no era de noche en ese lugar, más bien amanecía y pudo distinguir el hermoso valle que se presentaba a sus ojos pero el lugar donde estaba parado parecía ser una meseta que se diferenciaba del resto de todo porque tenía la apariencia de haber sido devastado por algún sismo aunque la tierra lentamente se estaba regenerando... siguió caminando sin saber exactamente donde ir ya que todo le parecía extraño... tuvo el impulso de volar pero se contuvo como si algo lo detuviera en tierra... en eso visualiza algo que le resultó familiar... al llegar a él descubre que era dos montículos de tierra que estaban uno al lado de otro... eran inequívocamente tumbas... solo dos láminas de piedra marcaban el lugar y dos toscas cruces de madera sobresalían de ellas... Kay se acuclilla para leer la inscripción en una de ellas "Aquí descansa Krisnar Dios Guerrero de Asgard quien murió para que nosotros sigamos viviendo"... abajo de esa inscripción estaba otra grabada con diferente letra "Nunca te olvidaré tu amor fue mi fortaleza en un momento de mi vida"... Kay no terminó de procesar esa información ya que la palabra "Asgard" conmocionó su cerebro como si recibiera una pedrada, ya que escuchó una voz

\- Yo escribí lo último... en realidad lo quise mucho...

Kay se da vuelta y ve ante el a una bella joven de pelo corto y pelirroja... lo miraba y le sonreía con afabilidad... vestía con sencillez pero tenía un bello porte, parecía ser mayor que él pero no era mucha la diferencia

\- Quién eres? - le dice Kay sorprendido - qué es este lugar?

\- Poco a poco mi querido Kay... en primer lugar déjame decirte que el verte me llena de alegría

\- Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Lo sé... se me dijo que ibas a venir... casi no podía creerlo pero ahora... estas aquí y podemos empezar

\- Aún no me respondes quien eres

\- Oh... lo siento... mi nombre es Mana... Mana Kirishima

\- Tu nombre... parece japonés

\- Lo es...

\- No puede ser! Entonces... este lugar es...

\- La Tierra, Kay... pero no el mundo donde naciste... este es otro... este es el hogar de tu madre

\- Qué dices?! Mi madre!? Está aquí?!

\- Cálmate... ella no está aquí... desde hace mucho tiempo... pero fue aquí donde te concibió... fue aquí donde tu madre y tu padre se conocieron... donde estamos parados fue escenario de una gran batalla... aquí tu padre y tu madre unieron sus vidas... aquí tu padre perdió la vista y aquí fue donde se definió el destino de este mundo

\- Por qué? Qué hago aquí? Por qué se me ha traído aquí?

\- Tú lo sabes... no viniste aquí por tu voluntad?

\- Yo... tuve un sueño... algo me dijo que debía seguir un camino... supuse que era lo mismo que me ha venido pasando... Gramyr, Okko, Mister Popo, Goku, Shaka, Vegeta... qué sigue ahora?... eres tu quien me enseñara?

\- Me gustaría... pero estoy aquí para guiarte y acompañarte... mas no podría

Mana se descubre un poco el vestido sobre su vientre y Kay se da cuenta que esta abultado

\- Estás embarazada... cuánto tiempo?

\- Seis meses... pero estaré contigo el tiempo que resta... deberás cuidarme un poco

\- Ese es el entrenamiento?

\- En parte... yo te contaré lo que quieras preguntarme... hay muchas cosas que ignoras Kay...

\- No entiendo... solo debo estar aquí contigo?

\- No... Siéntate... tendremos una visita dentro de poco y aprovecharemos para charlar

Durante una hora Kay estuvo haciéndole preguntas sobre su madre y su padre... Mana le responde todo... fue así como Kay supo que su madre y su padre eran de distintos mundos... el cómo se conocieron... que fue lo que sucedió en aquel mundo... supo sobre los llamados Ángeles y Evangelion... el Segundo y Tercer Impacto... fue cuando él sintió una presencia acercarse

\- No te preocupes - le dice Mana al notar su sobresalto - es a quien esperábamos

Kay ve acercarse a un hombre... era de mediana edad y de pelo largo algo castaño... Mana se pone de pie y saluda al recién llegado quien le responde con una inclinación de cabeza

\- Bienvenido - le dice Mana - es un honor conocerte

\- El honor es mío Mana... no siempre se conoce a un ángel... y mucho menos una que haya recogido mi escuela

Kay no entendió el adjetivo de "ángel" "bueno... es bonita" pensó finalmente cuando en ese momento la atención del recién llegado se centra en Kay

\- Tu debes ser Kay... verdad? - le dice

\- Esto es el colmo... todos parecen conocerme... y yo no conozco a nadie

\- No sabes quién soy?

\- Por qué debería de saberlo?

\- Por lo que te enseño Shaka... acaso no puedes usarlo?

\- Para qué? Acaso no me lo puedes decir?

\- Si... se supone que puedo hacerlo... mi nombre es Camus

\- Camus - los sentidos de Kay se despiertan en ese momento y fue como una iluminación en su mente - Camus!... Caballero Dorado de Acuario! ese eres tú?!

\- Acertaste... desde este momento eres mi discípulo...

\- No entiendo... por qué todo esto!? Acaso no es suficiente con lo que ya sé? un momento... si... si... lo que dijo Goku... ese es tu caso también?

\- No lo creo... Kay... eres muy fuerte... pero aún te falta un largo camino y es necesario que aprendas todo lo que podamos enseñarte

\- Antes quiero saber las respuestas a mis dudas

\- Para eso estoy yo Kay - le dice Mana - soy yo la que debe responderte... lo haré aquí cada noche... luego de tus entrenamientos

\- Y qué se supone que debo aprender?

\- El puño de hielo...

\- Qué? un momento... lo recuerdo... mi tío Yoga lo usaba... qué son ustedes de él?

\- Camus entrenó a su maestro y este a Yoga - le dice Mana - el puño de hielo es el arma más efectiva en ciertas ocasiones y reconocerás su utilidad cuando la hayas aprendido...

Kay mira a Mana y luego a Camus

\- Esta bien... aprenderé... estarás bien sola?

\- No te preocupes por mí... además no se irán muy lejos... yo estaré esperando

\- Comenzamos? - le dice Camus a Kay

\- Comenzamos...

En algún lugar de Singa... el trola y la rugru estaban sorprendidos en ver al krador frente a ellos. Para Kunt era la primera vez que conocía a un krador

\- Quien eres tú? - le dice sorprendido - cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí sin que mis guardias te detuvieran?

\- Tus guardias? te refieres a esos tontos que estaban parados a la entrada? parece que estaban muy ocupados durmiendo...

\- Qué?

\- Espera - interviene Atelia - Eres un krador... pero no te conozco... quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Gramyr

\- Gramyr? Eres... el antiguo amo de Kay?

\- Prefiero que me llamen su primer maestro

\- Él me ha hablado mucho de ti

\- Y supongo que ese indiscreto te ha estado enseñando algunas cosas... como cuales?

\- Algunas cosas... esgrima... lucha... concentración... y...

\- Magia?

\- Bueno... me enseñó a creer en ella

\- Magia? - dice Kunt - Bueno... bueno... no estamos aquí para lecciones de magia... a qué has venido, anciano?

\- A decirte que en estos momentos, los ejércitos combinados de los reinos se reúnen para atacar el centro de Mikaro... son cien mil hombres divididos en tres ejércitos que atacaran en distintos lugares

\- Mikaro aún tiene medio millón de hombres...

\- Mikaro no hará nada... Nestema no hará nada... dejará que los ejércitos trolas arrasen con todo, especialmente con los clanes panis... los agentes de Nestema dentro de los trolas se encargarán de eso

\- Eso es una locura... cómo puede el regente dejar que destruyan su propio país?

\- Por lo que te dijo Atelia... Nestema es el Gran Desequilibrio y busca llevarnos al caos

\- Y por lo visto lo está haciendo bien... es más fácil destruir que hacer... qué podemos hacer entonces?

\- Moviliza tus fuerzas Kunt...

\- No tengo las suficientes...

\- Escucha Kunt - interviene Atelia - si los reinos han dividido a sus tropas podemos atacar... seguramente uno de ellos va hacia Tolania... si la ocupan, los trolas allí se les unirán...

\- Qué propones?

\- No serán más de veinte mil hombres

\- Más que suficientes para despedazarnos... no podré mover más de tres mil

\- No se esperan un ataque por la retaguardia... dame tu mejor pouli y una escolta pequeña... puedo formar diez regimientos en Tolania... dame un mensaje tuyo Kunt para reclutar a los trolas que pueda

\- Y las armas?

\- De eso yo me encargaré...

Poco después... Atelia, Gramyr y diez trolas se encaminaban velozmente hacia Tolania...

En otro mundo... Mana y Kay estaban sentados frente a un fuego que los calentaba... Camus se había quedado en el lugar donde entrenaron, pero Kay no se animó a preguntarle porque

\- Qué se espera de mi Mana? - le pregunta Kay

\- Todo lo que puedas dar... lo que estés dispuesto a dar y lo hagas de corazón

\- Por qué ni mi padre ni mi madre me contaron sobre todo esto? Por qué tuve que alejarme de ellos? Ellos saben por lo que pase?

\- No... Es muy difícil poder contarte todo esto porque no sabes cuánto quiero a tus padres... Lisandro fue mi compañero de entrenamiento y reconozco en el la nobleza de su alma... el que te hayas apartado de su lado les causo un incalificable dolor... especialmente a tu padre porque él sabía que podía suceder

\- Qué dices? fue él entonces que ... por qué me hizo eso?!

\- Él no pudo evitarlo Kay... solo sé eso... y también sé que él ha sufrido mucho, así como tu madre quien ignora tu destino

\- Como puedo llegar a ellos?

\- Por el momento no se puede...

\- Estoy en otro mundo no? Por qué no puedo ir al mío?

\- Es muy largo de explicar Kay... por eso estoy aquí... en todo este tiempo que estemos juntos yo te iré enseñando lo que necesitas saber y el por qué de las cosas... creo que ya es hora de dormir

\- Espera... recuerdo algunas historias... recuerdo haber oído tu nombre alguna vez de boca de mis padres... algunas cosas las supe por boca de mis abuelos y una de ellas fue sobre Camus... él y Shaka murieron en la batalla contra Hades... como es que...?

\- La muerte es algo relativo... la muerte te permite trascender a otros niveles de existencia... ellos cayeron en un momento de una vida terrenal... pero si tu abuelo Ikki te contó los detalles ellos cayeron heroicamente, dando su vida por otros... eso es algo difícil de entender pero en resumen te eleva más espiritualmente... los niveles de existencia al que ellos trascendieron permite conceder un deseo... un sueño... y ese fue el de entrenarte Kay

\- Por qué me eligieron?

\- Pregúntale a ellos...

\- Y Goku... él murió también en mi mundo?

\- Goku pertenece a otra dimensión diferente a la mía y a la tuya... el caso de él es algo diferente

\- Y Vegeta?

\- Él no... Después te contaré la historia... debo dormir... mi bebé me lo reclama

Kay supo que era inútil insistir y también se fue a descansar... lo necesitaba

El entrenamiento de Kay continuó al día siguiente y los subsiguientes días... el entrenamiento de Camus era duro... este generaba un cosmo frío que congelaba todo alrededor y Kay debía mantener su calor corporal ligeramente vestido... pese a su ya enorme poder, le era difícil

\- Kay... la única forma de dominar el puño de hielo no es que lo combatas sino que te hagas uno con él... solo así podrá tu cuerpo moverse sin sentirlo... deja que tu séptimo sentido te permita controlarlo

Para Kay fue difícil pero poco a poco empezó a hacerlo... la gran resistencia corporal que aprendió de Goku y Vegeta lo ayudó mucho a poder mantener su concentración en medio del frío... cuando Camus consideró que lo había logrado le dijo:

\- Kay... ha llegado la hora de que aprendas a proyectar el frío hacia tu oponente... pero primero debes aprender a generarlo... mi cosmo dejará de crear el frío y es hora de que tú lo hagas

Pasó una semana más antes de que Kay pudiera replicar lo que hacía Camus, pero solo en la palma de su mano... una esfera que emitía un frío intenso se forma en su mano pero inmediatamente desaparece

\- Muy bien - le dice Camus - No nos queda mucho tiempo, así que solo te enseñaré la técnica básica... mira esto

Camus genera la misma esfera en su mano y luego la proyecta hacia las rocas que se congelan al instante y se quiebran producto del intenso frío

\- Eso Kay... fue el Polvo de Diamante... trata de hacerlo tú... solo sigue mi cosmo

Pasaron cinco días antes de que Kay pudiera generar su propia técnica...

\- No espero que lo hagas tan fácil como yo... combina tu cosmo con tus movimientos y trata de llamar al frío hacia ti… sé tan ligero como un ave al viento... sé como un cisne...

A Kay le costó replicar los movimientos que le enseñó Camus ya que se le hicieron demasiado gráciles... pero mal que bien pudo hacerlo... Camus no pudo evitar sonreír

\- Ja... no te preocupes... sé que lo harás con el tiempo... adiós Kay... fue un placer haberte conocido

Kay agotado se da vuelta pero Camus ya no estaba... sin tratar de averiguar dónde estaba o sentir su cosmo emprendió el camino de regreso... al llegar encuentra a Mana preparando la comida

\- Hola! - le dice - Espero que te guste la cena...

Kay se sentó en silencio y empezó a comer... luego de unos instantes mira a Mana

\- Camus se fue - le dice - qué sigue ahora?

\- No lo sé... me imagino que mañana lo sabremos

\- Mana... Has sido mi fuente de información todo este tiempo... pero también la he tenido que hacer de enfermero contigo ya que tus malestares se están acentuando... me gustaría poder saber más de lo que ya sé ya que tal parece que quieres quedarte hasta que nazca tu hijo

\- Pregúntame

\- Cómo llegaste aquí? Digo... me contaste que estuviste en mi mundo pero que tus orígenes son de aquí... no lo entiendo... cómo haces para ir de un mundo a otro?

\- No fui sola... me ayudaron

\- Y por qué no me ayudan a mí? Por qué me mandaron a un mundo a ser esclavo y luego guerrero y no pueda volver a ver a mi familia?

\- Mira Kay... es muy largo de contar pero nadie ha buscado tu sufrimiento... las cosas se dieron y no somos juguetes de nadie sino que los acontecimientos suceden... yo en mi vida no pude controlar muchas cosas... la muerte de Krisnar por ejemplo... eso aún me hace sentir culpable

\- Por qué?

\- En tu mundo... él se enamoró de mí y yo no pude corresponderle como quería pese a que si sentía que lo amaba... mi lugar estaba aquí y cuando volví a tu mundo él ya era mi enemigo... se arrepintió pero debió pagar un precio alto y fui yo quien lo mandó aquí para que protegiera a tu madre y a ti

\- De qué hablas? A mí?

\- Tú en ese instante estabas en el vientre de tu madre... el gigante Valstar acudió a matarlos y él apareció para protegerlos lo que le costó la vida

\- No sabía eso... mis padres jamás me lo contaron

\- Fue parte del precio

\- Qué dices?

\- Olvídalo... escucha... estoy cansada... mañana seguimos hablando... de acuerdo?

\- Está bien... que descanses

A la mañana siguiente... Kay se despierta y sale de su tienda... Mana estaba ya allí y mira a Kay sonriente, pero no estaba sola porque al lado de ella había un hombre también de mediana edad quien le saluda con una sonrisa

\- Hola Kay... comenzamos?

\- Hola... me imagino que podremos desayunar primero

\- Como quieras... Mana cocina muy bien... se me ha abierto el apetito lo cual es un gusto muy extraño ahora para mi

Los tres se sientan a comer y Kay se dirige al extraño

\- Supongo que eres el siguiente maestro... qué me enseñarás?

\- Lo verás por ti mismo cuando empecemos... pero será diferente a todo aquello que has aprendido por lo que te será muy útil

\- Conociste a mi padre?

\- Conocí a tu abuelo... y a tu abuela

\- También caíste en la batalla contra Hades? eres un caballero dorado como Shaka y Camus?

\- Si... mi nombre es Aioria... antiguo Caballero Dorado de Leo

En Mikaro... las guarniciones del Este movilizaron alrededor de cincuenta mil hombres para enfrentar a Sokira... Liar no cruzó con sus tropas la frontera sino que aseguró la misma colocando a sus tropas y amenazando con una invasión si las tropas de Mikaro se acercaban... pero hacía dos saskias que sus tropas habían estado penetrando en Mikaro en pequeños grupos... cruzando las montañas rakianas y apoyados por los panis de los hielos, habían marchado hasta Faradal hasta donde se encontraba el grueso del nuevo ejército trola mandados por Kunt... este se sorprendió al contar ya con tres mil fener y dos mil panis de los hielos que aceptaron ponerse a sus órdenes... Kunt ya había recibido noticias de Atelia que estaba esperando solo la señal...

Esta se dio en las llanuras de Ribala... el ejército de Mikaro había acudido a enfrentar al ejército invasor con escasos siete mil hombres frente a los veinticinco mil combatientes trolanos... la derrota fue previsible y el ejército mikaro huyó en desbandada... la noticia de la derrota y de la persecución de los restos del derrotado ejército sacudió la capital pero las tropas de Nestema la ocuparon... se declaró la ley marcial y Kotis leyó una declaración de Nestema que se estaba reuniendo el grueso del ejército para atacar a los trolanos en el interior de Faradal... una delegación del Consejo salió a presentarse ante el regente pero solo fueron recibidos por Kotis

\- Exigimos hablar con Nestema - habló quien presidía la comisión

\- Él no puede atenderlos - les contesta despectivamente - partirá hacia el frente

\- Desde cuando un rugru va a dirigir el ejército? es que se aún no se convence de la ineptitud de su estrategia que va a comprobarlo por sí mismo?

\- Eso no lo voy a discutir con ustedes... tengo órdenes

\- Tampoco vamos a discutir contigo! solo eres un simple mandadero... comunícale a Nestema que el Consejo ha decidido que él no va más en la regencia y te ordenamos a ti que pongas al ejército a disposición del Consejo... a partir de ahora nosotros dirigiremos las operaciones y no esperaremos a que los trolas estén a las puertas de Mikaro

\- Nestema imaginó que algo así pasaría... pero también me dio órdenes al respecto

Sin decir más, Kotis sacó su espada y atravesó al consejero... otros guardias terminaron la faena con los consejeros desarmados... casi inmediatamente otro grupo acudió al lugar de sesiones del Consejo y lo tomaron, matando a todos los que se encontraban allí incluidos los partidarios de Nestema... solo unos cuantos consejeros escaparon con vida

\- Pues bien - dice Kotis a su lugarteniente Esparo - ahora que nos deshicimos de los rugrus... te quedarás al mando de la ciudad... cualquier protesta será castigada con la muerte... los consejeros rugrus dejan de existir y se prohíbe cualquier actividad rugru relacionada con la política so pena de muerte

\- Qué harás tú?

\- Lo que debo de hacer... tomaré el mando del ejército fener y marcharé con cien mil hombres a Sokira... Migo fue capturado y ya no tiene sentido mantener la farsa... destruiré al ejército de Liar y obligaré al consejo a que me declare rey una vez que invada Sokira

\- No te estas adelantando? Qué pasará con los reinos trolas?... el ejército mikaro preferirá luchar contra ellos

\- Nestema ha asumido el mando del ejército del Oeste... el mío es el del Este

\- Él aún no te lo da...

\- Eso ya no importa... a Nestema le importa un comino lo que pase y a mí solo me interesa Sokira... los ejércitos mikaros me seguirán ya que Nestema los está conduciendo al abismo

\- Estás rompiendo tu pacto con él?

\- Ese pacto jamás existió... una vez que se selle la derrota de Mikaro a manos de los reinos... Mikaro dejara de existir... yo soy la única opción ahora... todos se alinearán conmigo ya que soy la única esperanza

\- No temes la reacción de Nestema?

\- Él ya no me importa... una vez que se produzca el desastre en Faradal ya no habrá nada que detenga a los reinos

Kotis sale del lugar mientras mandaba alistar su pouli y los hombres de su guardia... Nestema estaba en algo que solo el diablo sabe... el Consejo ya no existía y el frente de Sokira se abría ante él como una oportunidad para alcanzar su sueño de llegar a ser rey... qué podía salir mal si el ejército destacado al oeste no estaba preparado para enfrentar a los trolas?

Pero... luego del descalabro de Ribala, los restos del ejército de Mikaro trataba de llegar a unirse con el grueso del ejército acantonado en Puka... pero eso estaba aún muy lejos y el general fener sabía que los trolas ya habrían iniciado la persecución para impedir que lo logre... una vez hecho eso, el centro de Mikaro quedaría a merced de ellos... sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de lograrlo "quizá la única salida digna es combatir hasta el final" de nada serviría rendirse... los trolas no tomaron prisioneros y sabía que los hombres que faltaban ya estaban muertos, pero debía pensar en algo ya que podría producirse una deserción en masa... fue cuando una extraña visión se presenta ante sus ojos... una mujer rugru montada sobre un pouli avanzaba escoltada por dos jinetes panis armados... sus hombres se pusieron en guardia pero el general hizo señas de que los dejaran acercarse

\- Saludos general Torban de los Hurus... me recuerda?

\- Si... tú eres Atelia Sobeya... consejera y acusada de traición

\- Así que con eso Nestema justificó mi persecución? que poco original... qué hará general? arrestarme?

\- Debería hacerlo pero no podría cargar con usted... además aún no me ha dicho que es lo que quiere… que la arreste?

\- No... Vengo a pedirle que se nos una... voy a combatir contra los trolas

\- Que?! jajaja! ahora sé que Nestema se equivocó al acusarla de traición! debió decir que se había vuelto loca! cree acaso que podrá vencer a los trolas con sus dos panis? o usara algún secreto rugru?

\- No general... usaré esto

A su señal, de las colinas comenzaron a emerger hombres... muy pronto se dio cuenta el general que estaban rodeados por todo un ejército... todos alistaron sus armas pero Atelia hace una señal

\- No he venido a pelear con usted general... sino a pedirle que me siga... tengo diez mil hombres a mi mando

\- De dónde salieron?! De dónde los sacó?!

\- Hay panis, trolas y fener... están bien armados y pertrechados... qué dice?

\- Es una locura! Ni aunque sean más que nosotros no pueden superar a los trolas!

\- Tengo más hombres que atacaran también... solo debemos resistir y detener su avance

En eso un jinete baja a pouli y se coloca al lado de Atelia

\- Hola primo - le dice al general el recién llegado

\- Nidime... qué diablos haces aquí? tú sirves a Sokira!

\- Así es... pero ahora estoy bajo las ordenes de Atelia Sobeya

\- Entonces realmente es una traidora! se alió con Sokira!

\- No general... mi causa es Singa... el verdadero traidor es Nestem ... cree que todo lo que ha venido sucediendo no es algo intencionado? Los envió al matadero! Él sabía que ustedes morirían aquí a manos de los trolas... es eso lo que quiere... jamás llegará a Puka y lo sabe... y nosotros no detendremos a los trolas sin su ayuda... mientras Nestema se ríe de su lealtad yo he decidido combatir... y necesito a gente valiente y decidida a mi lado...

\- La respuesta es no...

\- Entonces... trasladaré la pregunta a sus hombres... si usted quiere puede empezar a irse

\- Mis hombres me seguirán...

\- A un general derrotado? - Atelia espolea su cabalgadura y se dirige a las tropas fener - soldados de Mikaro! Queréis seguir huyendo para morir dando la espalda al enemigo? os ofrezco la oportunidad de vencer a los trolas si unimos fuerzas! estamos todos aquí con la misión de defender nuestra patria de la invasión que el gobierno ha permitido y fomentado! me dicen traidora... parezco una traidora yo que doy la cara al enemigo y no aquel que está seguro tras los muros de Mikaro? aquél que los envía a la derrota, la humillación y la muerte? aquél que quiera recobrar su honor de soldado puede seguirme... aquél que prefiere la deshonra puede seguir a su general... están conmigo?

Un grito al unísono le hizo saber al general que sus hombres no lo seguirían...

En otro mundo... Kay hacía una semana que había iniciado su entrenamiento con Aioria... este había tenido razón... no solo le había estado enseñando el poder repeler o enfrentar ataques simultáneos a la velocidad de la luz, sino también a generarlos... la técnica Relámpago de Poder había demostrado su efectividad y no paso mucho antes de que Kay la aprendiera... no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aioria partiera también lo que Kay lamentó de sobremanera... Aioria era muy gentil y tenía un carácter jovial que le recordaba a Goku y a diferencia de Camus, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para charlar... fue así como Kay supo cómo sus abuelos se conocieron y lo que le causó gran sorpresa, que Goku y Vegeta habían estado en su mundo y los habían ayudado... de pronto los cabos sueltos empezaban a juntarse... Kay se reúne con Mana quien ya tenía más de siete meses de embarazo y a Kay le parecía increíble que haya pasado ese tiempo

\- Aioria partió... es mi turno ahora?

\- Aún no...

\- Cómo te sientes?

\- Me siento un poco cansada...

\- Entonces vas a dormir?

\- Si...

\- Entonces no me dirás nada esta noche...

\- Si... podemos conversar en mi tienda

\- Qué?

\- Quiero que duermas a mi lado Kay

\- Cómo?

\- No creo que con este vientre pueda pedirte algo más Kay - sonríe Mana - Solo quiero que estemos juntos... eso es todo

A Kay le pareció que Mana hablaba con demasiada naturalidad así que se decidió a entrar con ella en la tienda... Mana se echó y Kay se colocó a su lado sentado

\- Estas cómodo? - le rpegunta Mana

\- Si...

\- Cuando quieras te echas

\- Por qué me pides eso?

\- Te molesta?

\- No... Es agradable estar a tu lado... pero...

\- Pero la recuerdas...

\- Sabes sobre ella?

\- Si... no quiero molestarte... solo quiero que sientas mi ser Kay... y al que llevo dentro... quiero que sientas la vida crecer y la aprecies... porque cada uno de nosotros tenemos la capacidad de crear vida...

Kay se relajó... no pudo evitar pensar en Saily y su hija... pero la presencia de Mana lo reconfortaba

\- Si quieres - le dice Mana - puedes hablarme de ella...

Kay habló esa noche... habló de como la conoció... su belleza y dulzura... su matrimonio y la vida juntos... habló de cómo era ella y de cuánto lo amaba ella y cuánto la amó él... Kay no pudo evitar llorar en los brazos de Mana

Al día siguiente ambos se despertaron juntos y salieron de la tienda... afuera había alguien esperando

\- Saludos Mana... saludos Kay... me alegra verlos

\- Hola - contesta Mana con una sonrisa - bienvenido Milo

\- Milo? - dice Kay - ese es tu nombre?

\- Así es Kay... soy Milo... antiguo Caballero Dorado de Escorpio... y he venido a enseñarte el cómo puedes generar una técnica letal y veloz... la Aguja Escarlata

En Singa... el ejército invasor de veinte mil hombres se vio sorprendido ante un repentino contraataque que no se esperaban... el golpe fue frontal obligándolos a retroceder... cuando se reorganizaron para el combate, Kunt y sus siete mil hombres cayeron sobre ellos en la retaguardia... los flancos mandados por los generales Torban y Nidime rodearon al ejército trola que habiendo perdido un tercio de sus hombres entre muertos, heridos y prisioneros además de toda su artillería, no le quedó más remedio que rendirse... los cuatro mil que estaban en retaguardia cayeron también derrotados por los panis en una hábil estrategia de guerrillas obligándolos a rendirse... en una rápida acción, el ejército de los reinos mayormente formado por rijenses había sido aniquilado... el ejército invasor del norte había dejado de existir

En el campamento vencedor... Kunt, Atelia, Nidime y Torban se reunían para recoger los frutos de la victoria... aún existían recelos que Atelia quería concluir

\- General Torban... le devuelvo a sus hombres si es que aún quieren seguirlo... pero le pido que acepte nuestra alianza

\- Alianza? creo que no me queda más remedio que seguir a su lado... cuando el mando supremo se entere de esto... me ejecutarán

\- No si mostramos que el resultado de esta ofensiva se debió a usted... que armó a los panis y los lanzó al ataque... nuestro mayor problema ahora es que perdimos el elemento sorpresa y ahora necesitamos un solo comando para vencer a los reinos y para ello tenemos que atraer al grueso del ejército mikaro... si podemos alinear a cien mil hombres para la batalla, podremos vencer

\- Eso no es sencillo...

\- Si - añade Kunt - si le demostramos que nosotros podemos vencer a los reinos...

En eso hace su ingreso un oficial trayendo un mensajero quien a duras penas había podido llegar hacia ellos

\- Señor - le dice a Kunt - este mensaje viene de Puka... creo que es urgente

Kunt lo abre y lo lee... luego se lo entrega a Torban

\- En realidad era para usted... léalo

Torban lo lee y luego mira a Atelia

\- El Consejo ya no existe... muchos han sido asesinados por Kotis y las tropas han tomado el control... el general Suparo sabe ya de la victoria y... no sé cómo... sabe que usted está aquí... dice que la reconoce como única representante del Consejo y le pide que le diga que va a hacer...

Atelia se sienta y mira a Torban

\- Envíe otro mensaje... dígale que la guerra terminará pronto y dependerá de él... necesitamos que venga con el grueso de su ejército... marcharemos hacia Faradal

Fin del capítulo 12


	13. El último tramo

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **El último tramo**

Milo había entrenado a Kay duramente aunque le resultaba más sencillo hacerle comprender los fundamentos de su técnica ya que Kay era ahora en verdad mucho más capaz que antes y asimilaba rápidamente las enseñanzas del Caballero Dorado... eso les dio más tiempo para la charla

\- Milo - le dice Kay - quisiera entender algo... cómo es que puedes estar aquí enseñándome cuando se supone que ustedes murieron en la batalla contra Hades?

\- Qué te contaron sobre eso? - le pregunta Milo

\- No mucho... yo era muy niño cuando me lo contó mi abuelo así que no le entendí mucho... parece que después no quisieron darme más detalles... solo sé que ustedes lucharon al lado de mi abuelo para poder vencer a Hades y se sacrificaron para ello

\- La realidad puede ser diferente a lo que pensamos... creía que la muerte era diferente a lo que realmente es... es como si trascendieras a otros momentos o formas de existencia... depende de lo que llevas aquí - le señala el corazón - es a cuanto puedes elevarte... no es un juicio, solo es algo que simplemente te lleva

\- Y por qué estás aquí?

\- A ciertos niveles puedes elegir... no es un menú de opciones, es simplemente un sueño o deseo que puedes cumplir

\- Es este tu sueño? el poder entrenarme?

\- No el entrenarte a ti especialmente Kay... tú eres especial, pero a lo que llegues dependerá exclusivamente de ti... es el deseo de poder enseñar y poder ayudar aun no estando presente... y eso lo haríamos a través de alguien y ese eres tú... si usas bien lo que todos te hemos enseñado es el mejor regalo que podrías hacernos y eso nos ayuda a ir más allá... pero todo eso dependerá solo de ti

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta que Kay regresó al campamento y Milo se quedó al igual que los otros... a los pocos días, Milo se despidió de Kay una vez que comprobó que podía usar la Aguja Escarlata

\- Recuerda Kay... aún debes de trabajar mucho... las técnicas que sabes no aparecerán por arte de magia sino que será el producto de tu esfuerzo... entrenar no es lo mismo que una batalla... allí sabrás si eres realmente capaz de poder hacerlo... aún te falta mucho por aprender y sobre todo... trabaja en el amor

Milo se fue y Kay se quedó solo... tardó en volver y Mana ya estaba durmiendo cuando llegó... prefirió no molestarla hasta la mañana siguiente... "seguro ya sabe que Milo se fue" piensa Kay "me pregunto quién seguirá"

Al día siguiente, Mana ya se había levantado pero no despertó a Kay quien se levanta tarde

\- Buenos días - le dice Mana - dormiste mucho... hay alguien que te espera

Kay no vio nadie y adivinó que estaba en la zona de entrenamiento... al llegar ve a una persona de buen porte y de aspecto soberbio... tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura y denotaba gran poder

\- Hola Kay... llegas un poco tarde pero podemos comenzar

\- Hola... quien eres tú?

\- Yo soy Saga... antiguo Caballero Dorado de Géminis y por ahora tu maestro... conmigo aprenderás mi mejor técnica... la Explosión de Galaxia

En Singa... Atelia y Torban avanzaban al encuentro del ejército a mando del general Suparo... el encuentro inicial se da en un pequeño pueblo donde sostienen una entrevista

\- General - saluda Atelia

\- Consejera Sobeya - le contesta - es un honor... coronel Torban... me alegra que haya tenido tanto éxito en derrotar a los reinos en el norte

\- Gracias... no lo hubiese logrado sin la consejera y el apoyo de los panis

\- Bien... ahorremos los protocolos y déjeme informarle que la guardia fener en Mikaro ha ejecutado a la mayor parte de los consejeros y se ha establecido un gobierno del terror... Kotis, lugarteniente del regente, ha tomado el mando del ejército del Este y tiene más de cien mil hombres a su mando... lo sucedido me parece aberrante y más aún que el regente ha abandonado Mikaro y se ha ido quien sabe dónde pero tiene a sus hombres de confianza al mando de las principales guarniciones del sur que no parecen tener interés de enfrentar a los reinos...

\- Y usted lo tiene general? - le pregunta Atelia

\- Mi puesto me fue dado por el Alto Consejo y no por Nestema... aun así quise ser leal pero me pareció extraño que pese a las evidencias que el ataque vendría por el norte, se pertrechara mejor a las guarniciones del sur... como si quisieran que nos arrollaran... pedí ayuda y refuerzos pero no he recibido respuesta... si Kotis se lanza a la guerra contra Sokira, será el fin de Mikaro y eso no puedo aceptarlo... me di cuenta que no estaba solo cuando supe de usted consejera

\- Y quién se lo dijo? no era algo que difundiera

\- Un krador... vino a verme y me contó lo que pasaba... por eso decidí unírmeles...

Luego de una corta charla, Atelia se enteró que ese krador era Gramyr... la consejera puso al tanto al general de cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas... le habló de la alianza con Kunt y que este había partido ya hacia Faradal con el grueso del ejército y que ellos deberían empezar la marcha

\- Confía en ese Kunt? es un trola de Kahar...

\- Está con nosotros... y el éxito de esta campaña dependerá de él

\- Obviamente tomaré el mando... soy el oficial de mayor graduación

\- Obviamente si general... pero yo estaré al mando de todas nuestras fuerzas...

\- Disculpe... pero usted no tiene formación militar

\- Le acepto sus disculpas y le digo que se equivoca...

Momentos después, Torban y Atelia salen

\- Usted cree que Kunt lo logre?

\- Confío en que si... nos pondremos en marcha de inmediato

Atelia se encamino hacia su pouli mientras pensaba "espero que Kunt lo logre... Kay... por qué no te das prisa?"

El avance hacia Faradal fue rápido... tal parecía que los ejércitos de los reinos esperaban dar un ataque frontal permitiéndoles entrar al interior de la arruinada provincia, esperando que la marcha los agote... el segundo ejército de los reinos estaba mayormente compuesto por los trolas kahares bajo las órdenes del consejo real y por tropas regulares de Rija y Parakor sumando treinta mil hombres más cinco mil voluntarios panis... el nuevo ejército mikaro formado por fener del ejército regular, panis y trolas sumaban veinte mil... se dieron algunas escaramuzas favorables a Mikaro quienes avanzaban rápidamente... sorprendentemente los panis aún presentes en Faradal comenzaron a abastecer al ejército de Atelia y un golpe duro a los reinos fue la deserción de los panis mercenarios para unirse a Mikaro... la predica de los krador estaba dando frutos quienes de aldea en aldea buscaban convencer a los panis de la necesidad de unirse a Atelia

En algún lugar al sur de Faradal, se sostenía una entrevista entre el príncipe Mogul, heredero al trono de Parakor quien se encontraba con representantes de Rija y del Consejo de Kahar... Mogul había sido elegido sucesor al trono de Parakor tras la muerte del heredero y tras sus victorias en la guerra... detentaba el mando supremo de los ejércitos aliados y era considerado un hábil estratega... pocas veces escuchaba consejos y era de carácter duro. Había recibido un extraño mensaje y había convocado a sus aliados para ello... llegada la hora, hace su entrada un fener con las insignias de Mikaro

\- Bienvenido emisario - le dice el príncipe - A qué se debe tan curiosa visita de un enemigo...

\- Señor - le contesta el emisario - soy el coronel Radare de las fuerzas de Mikaro... vengo a nombre de la regencia de Mikaro y del general Esparo quien detenta el mando de las fuerzas del sur

\- Al grano, emisario! qué ha venido a decirme?

\- Está bien - carraspea el emisario - como usted ya sabe, su ejército del norte ha sido derrotado... es obvio que su fuerza del norte ha sido aniquilada por completo

\- Y qué? cree que eso me importa? acaso por un pequeño revés va a intimarme rendición?

\- No vengo a solicitar rendición... sino el proponerle una alianza

\- Alianza? de qué diablos habla?

\- Su derrota no se debió a la acción de nuestras fuerzas regulares... fue un conglomerado de facciones entre las que se incluye elementos renegados de nuestro ejército... panis, trolas, fener se han aglutinado alrededor de una persona que es enemiga del gobierno

\- Como sabe usted eso?

\- Tenemos informantes... de un momento a otro ha conseguido reunir un ejército aliándose con un salteador llamado Kunt y un vagabundo llamado "el Libertador" estos apresaron a nuestros hombres y los obligaron a pelear contra su ejército... han obtenido un éxito importante que les ha permitido reclutar más gente en la región... lamentablemente ahora se les ha unido un ambicioso general llamado Suparo que se ha rebelado contra el gobierno

\- Y quién es esa persona enemiga del gobierno?

\- La consejera Atelia Sobeya... como ve... ellos han abierto un nuevo frente y se proponen aparecer frente a Mikaro como sus salvadores... eso le hará ganar adeptos y nos pondría en peligro a todos... incluso a usted ya que planean vencer a los reinos para así lanzarse contra nosotros

\- Aja... ya le entiendo... quiere que yo le haga el trabajo sucio... quiere que acabe con sus enemigos para así no quedar mal frente a su pueblo

\- Es algo que tendríamos que hacer con cuidado

\- Ahora escúcheme usted... me toma por idiota? cree que puede venir aquí a proponerme alianzas para luchar... cree acaso que esto es una estratagema para debilitarnos y ustedes nos atacan cuando concentremos nuestras fuerzas contra sus montoneros?

\- No lo tome así, Alteza... lo que queremos proponerle es una tregua... nos moveremos conjuntamente pero en distintas direcciones... debemos formar un anillo contra esos "montoneros"... la guerra entre nosotros solo los fortalece a ellos... nuestro regente le propone no solo una tregua sino la concertación de una paz entre Mikaro y los reinos... ustedes pueden mantener Faradal del Norte y nosotros el sur... podemos decir que iniciamos la pacificación eliminando a los rebeldes y enemigos de la paz

Mogul habla en voz baja con los demás emisarios... Radare espera unos momentos y nuevamente pide la palabra

\- Alteza... una nueva derrota hará que su posición en Parakor tambalee... lo mismo sucederá en los reinos ya que eso podría animar una rebelión de los montañeses y de los panis... sabemos que los krador vagabundean por los reinos avivando ese sentimiento de rebelión... hemos decretado la ejecución inmediata de los krador que se encuentre

\- Qué? esa medida los hará despreciables... aún yo respeto a los krador

\- En política no existe eso, Alteza... además los krador han permanecido ocultos... si quieren vivir que se mantengan así

Después de hablar nuevamente con los otros, Mogul se dirige a Radare

\- General... debo confesar que su propuesta es interesante... y una alianza es conveniente si es que el peligro es tal como parece... pero aún tengo dudas... por qué Nestema no hace las paces con la consejera que parece más hábil para la batalla que el mismo?... en menos de una saskia ha conseguido lo que su regente ni ustedes han logrado... pero claro que eso no me convendría pero no puedo dejar de preguntármelo... dígale de todos modos a su gobierno que tomaré su propuesta en cuenta y daré mi respuesta en el momento adecuado

\- Mi gobierno quiere una respuesta inmediata

\- Acaso su gobierno piensa que puede darme ordenes?

\- No... Claro que no

\- Pues me alegro... una alianza puede consolidarse o irse al diablo y para eso solo basta un emisario insolente... vuélvase por donde vino general... yo le haré saber mi decisión cuando lo crea conveniente... por ahora solo daré un gesto de buena voluntad y no movilizaré mis tropas contra ustedes... espero que ustedes hagan lo propio

Radare hace una inclinación de cabeza y sale... Mogul se queda pensativo

\- En verdad considera seriamente esta propuesta, Alteza? - le dice el representante de Rija

\- Yo creo que es algo para tener en cuenta... - menciona el de Kahar quien se veía seriamente amenazado si es que el ejército rebelde obtuviera una nueva victoria

\- Es algo a tomarse en cuenta... sugiero que esto lo consulten ustedes con sus gobiernos... pero tomaré el control del ejército totalmente... movilizaré una fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con esos montoneros... cuanto estiman su capacidad combativa?

\- No más de treinta mil hombres, Alteza

\- Pues bien... movilizaremos cincuenta mil contra ellos... los dirigiré personalmente y luego me volveré contra Mikaro y los forzaré a firmar la paz... extendernos hacia el Este ya no tiene sentido... así que la idea de paz no es tan absurda... pero para ello consolidaremos nuestra posición en Faradal... ni una sola porción de territorio será devuelta a Mikaro

Los representantes parten inmediatamente de terminada la entrevista... Mogul se queda pensativo... en realidad no creía que la alianza fuera del todo una mala idea... inquietantes noticias le habían llegado de Mikaro... no solo la toma del poder total por parte de Nestema sino los inquietantes rumores que sus espías le traían de él... sabía que varios agentes de Nestema operaban en los reinos y él había ejecutado algunos haciéndolos empalar... después se dio cuenta que ellos no estaban al servicio del gobierno sino de Nestema y los últimos acontecimientos se lo habían demostrado... Nestema a quien servía realmente?... fue en ese momento que una figura hace su aparición

\- Escuchaste todo, verdad? - le dice al krador que había surgido a su lado

\- Así es Mogul... qué piensas hacer?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia anciano... decidiré lo que es mejor

\- Mejor para Parakor o para ti?

\- Kimide... fuiste mi maestro una vez... acepté tu visita en consideración a eso pero no te permití hablarme para que me des consejos... no los necesito... y seré considerado contigo una vez más... abandona Faradal y vuelve a tu cueva de donde no debiste salir...

\- Cuando me encomendaron enseñarte creí que podrías ser un gran rey...

\- Y lo seré anciano... no te quepa la menor duda...

\- Nestema es el Gran Desequilibrio y tú ya te estás dando cuenta... quieres formar parte del Caos? eso no te traerá ningún beneficio

\- Lo sabré manejar... y creí haberte dicho que te vayas

\- No te mentiré Mogul... iré al norte... le avisaré a Atelia Sobeya sobre esto

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras... pero si te vuelvo a ver te mataré... no lo olvides

\- Te creo... adiós Mogul, yo espero que te des cuenta que tu ambición no te llevará a ningún lado... espero que cuando llegue ese día no sea demasiado tarde

El krador sale a paso silencioso mientras Mogul se queda mirando el vacío "no... no perderé el trono... el mayor peligro ahora es Atelia Sobeya... luego me encargaré de Nestema... seré yo quien venza al Gran Desequilibrio"

En otro mundo... Kay continuaba su aprendizaje con Saga... este guiaba su cosmo a través de su pensamiento y trataba de complementarlo con el universo

\- Kay... si te haces uno con el universo podrás formar parte de él y podrás proyectarlo hacia donde tú quieras... la Explosión de Galaxia es justamente eso... la capacidad de poder condensar la energía que te rodea y lanzarlo en un único e incontenible ataque

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kay pudiera asomar algo de la técnica de Saga... este decide concluir por ese día... Kay se va sin preguntarle a Saga por qué tanto el como los demás preferían quedarse allí y no pernoctar en el campamento... al quedarse solo Saga este cierra los ojos y se sienta sobre el suelo "ya debes partir Saga" "no ... me quedaré ... aún puedo enseñarle más" "no puedes... no se te está permitido permanecer aquí por más tiempo" "si puedo... pero deberé pagar el precio" "es eso lo que quieres? qué pretendes Saga?" "tú lo sabes" "el chico no es la forma de pagar tus culpas... ya no tienes culpas que pagar y lo sabes" "ante otros tal vez no... pero ante mí si" concluye Saga, mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos...

Kay regresa al campamento y encuentra a Mana esperándolo... mientras comían, este comenzó a buscar conversación

\- Dime Mana... porque ni Camus, Aioria, Milo y ahora Saga se quedan aquí? acaso no se lo permites?

\- No es eso Kay... hay otras razones que ellos podrán responderte

\- Es muy poco lo que me respondes

\- Te conté sobre mi vida no?

\- Si... a propósito... qué hay de ese tal Shinji? Por qué no está aquí contigo?

\- Es muy difícil que él pudiera estar aquí... esto es una prueba para él

\- Me gustaría conocerlo

\- A él también... te lo aseguro

\- Y... cómo estás?

\- A veces siento que el momento se aproxima

\- Y seguro que estaré aquí? cuándo volveré a Singa?

\- Eso lo sabes tú Kay... tú sabrás cuando será el momento

\- Me preocupa lo que esté pasando allá...

\- El tiempo pasa diferente en nuestros mundos... muy pronto terminarás tu entrenamiento con Saga y podrás volver

Ambos se fueron a dormir... Kay vuelve al día siguiente a encontrarse con Saga quien lo esperaba

\- Kay... por ahora hemos concluido la técnica que quería enseñarte... aún te falta desarrollarla mejor pero eso dependerá de ti y de cómo apliques lo que has aprendido... ahora te enseñaré otra técnica que espero puedas aprenderla con rapidez... es el Ataque Dimensional...

Saga se esmeró en tres días en enseñarle esa técnica de ataque... Kay la aprendió pero aún no tenía la capacidad de generarla con la efectividad de Saga... pero Kay descubrió algo que le pareció muy importante... al concluir el aprendizaje, Saga se dirige a Kay

\- Bueno Kay... te he enseñado parte de lo que sé... recuerda que ahora debes aprender a dominarlo y usarlo con efectividad pero hay algo muy importante y sé que te has dado cuenta... qué es?

\- Que el uso del séptimo sentido me permite poder contrarrestar ataques que me lancen dos veces...

\- Es cierto... pero recuerda que un cosmo más poderoso que el tuyo podrá hacerlo muchas veces sin que puedas evitarlo... pero estoy seguro que ahora has aprendido algo mas

\- Quieres que te lo diga?

\- No... No hace falta... adiós Kay

\- Adiós maestro Saga...

Kay se da vuelta y siente como el cosmo de Saga desaparece suavemente... no puede evitar darse vuelta pero él ya había desaparecido... Kay llega al campamento al anochecer y Mana ya dormía... Kay se va a dormir también pero no puede conciliar el sueño "a diferencia de los demás... había tanta tristeza en Saga... "

Al día siguiente, Kay se levanta y ve a Mana sentada sobre una roca... Kay no la interrumpe y se queda observándola... Mana era muy bonita lo que le recordaba a Saily pero era su dulzura y trato lo que lo hacía recordarla más... Mana se vuelve hacia él

\- Estás listo Kay?

\- Listo para qué?

\- Ya se fue Saga no es así?

\- Si... acaso vendrá otro?

\- No... ya está aquí

\- Y quién es?

\- La tienes en frente... soy yo

En Faradal, Atelia junto con Torban marchaban a la cabeza del ejército

\- Estas segura que esto funcionará? - le dice Torban preocupado

\- Según nuestros informantes, el ejército de Mogul se aproxima con treinta mil hombres... esperan unirse al resto de sus tropas en Ravelia... no permitirán que lleguemos a la capital

\- Estas hablando de cincuenta mil... nosotros escasamente llegamos a veinte mil... aun no entiendo porque dividiste nuestras tropas poniéndolos bajo el mando único de Nirime

\- Debemos cortar sus vías de aprovisionamiento... un ejército tan grande requiere de muchos suministros

\- Tomará los nuestros una vez que nos venzan

\- Tan seguro estás de nuestra derrota?

Torban no contestó... estaba preocupado porque esa división de fuerzas era un peligro... Suparo había conservado el grueso de ejército y se había limitado a controlar todas las zonas dominadas... si bien ahora disponía de mejores tropas y armamento, aún estaban lejos de vencer a los ejércitos del reino... para él, Atelia se estaba jugando el todo por el todo

El encuentro se dio en Ravelia... Atelia a marchas forzadas había conseguido llegar antes que el ejército comandado por Mogul pero sus tropas estaban agotadas como para la batalla... solo se dieron escaramuzas y choques entre las vanguardias... el ejército trola tampoco estaba ansioso para la batalla a la espera del grueso de su ejército que llegó a los dos días de los primeros choques... también estaban agotados pero Mogul dividió el ejército en tres, enviando diez mil hombres a formar una cuña contra las tropas enemigas... Torban dividió el ejército en tres fortaleciendo los flancos para evitar quedar encerrados... al tercer día, los ejércitos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro... el ejército mikaro fue vencido en el primer embate por lo que se replegaron hacia las elevaciones y los trolas tomaron la llanura. Esa posición elevada les dio una ventaja momentánea rechazando los ataques trolas con la artillería, pero poco a poco empezaron a ceder posiciones, dejando las laderas y manteniéndose en la parte alta, donde los trolas se vieron rechazados por los auxiliares panis más experimentados en la lucha en ese tipo de terreno... Mogul furioso ya que al día siguiente no había podido derrotarlos, concentró sus fuerzas en los flancos, lanzando un ataque con jinetes e infantería, mientras ordenaba a los flancos desplegarse más para rodear al ejército de Atelia... esta se mantuvo en el centro dirigiendo a los panis y trolas, mientras que Torban dirigía a los fener en los flancos... poco a poco la lucha se trasladó a los flancos donde trolas y fener combatieron ferozmente... solo la noche detuvo la lucha... la posición era desesperada ya que los flancos del ejército mikaro estaba ya muy debilitados pero Atelia no envío tropas sino que en la noche trasladó casi la totalidad de su artillería a los flancos... Torban le exigió retirada mientras aún tenían tiempo de hacerlo pero Atelia se negó

Al día siguiente se lanzó el ataque final esperado... Mogul redujo sus flancos y concentró sus fuerzas en el centro para el ataque... su infantería se lanza contra Atelia quien resiste con armas de fuego y arrojadizas, pero poco a poco la fuerza numérica de los trolas empezó a imponerse... Mogul miraba satisfecho que la batalla se estaba decidiendo a su favor, cuando un oficial se le acerca presuroso

\- Alteza! Alteza!... tengo noticias!... vengo del flanco comandado por el general Gical... han recibido un ataque sorpresivo! están en desbandada!

\- De qué diablos hablas?! qué demonios pasa?!

\- Los fener... aparecieron por la retaguardia... son muchos... y exhiben insignias de Sokira!

\- Qué?!

Eran los fener comandados por Nirime... con tres mil hombres apoyados por cinco mil panis se lanzaron sobre el desprevenido flanco de Mogul y el repentino contraataque de las fuerzas de Torban los derrotaron por completo... Mogul ordenó replegar el flanco hacia el centro y prepararse para una ofensiva hacia ese lado, disponiendo diez mil hombres y conservando veinte mil en el centro... el combate se dio en los flancos más la ofensiva en el centro ante lo cual el ejército de Atelia volvió a ceder... Mogul ordenó a la retaguardia unirse al grueso del ejército para el ataque final pero fue en ese preciso instante que el sonido de un cuerno de batalla llamó su atención... de las colinas cercanas una gran multitud de jinetes se lanzaba al ataque proviniendo desde su retaguardia y desde los flancos... era Kunt y sus trolas que ahora exhibían las insignias de Kahar y atacaron con ímpetu a la retaguardia y a los flancos de Mogul... el grueso del ejército había perdido el orden en medio de la batalla y no pudo reorganizarse para rechazar el ataque... fue cuando Atelia montada en su pouli contraatacó con tres mil jinetes y cinco mil infantes... el ejército de los reinos había quedado encerrado y Mogul, al percatarse que seguían siendo menos que ellos, hizo vanos intentos de reorganizar sus tropas ya que la sorpresa los había desmoralizado... Mogul tuvo la audacia suficiente con sus fuerzas de élite abrirse paso y escapar del campo de batalla con ocho mil hombres... a lo alto lanza su casco y su escudo en señal de humillación pero levanta su espada en alto para luego huir...

Se había obtenido una gran victoria... los reinos perdieron quince mil hombres entre muertos y heridos... los trolas se rindieron en masa al verse derrotados, sumando veintisiete mil... las fuerzas coaligadas solo habían perdido ocho mil y habían capturado toda la artillería y armamento del enemigo... Atelia, Nirime y Torban se reunieron en el campo de batalla tras la rendición junto con Kunt... este había podido trasladarse a Kahar e iniciar la insurrección reclutando diez mil trolas y panis a quienes trajo a la batalla... la derrota de los reinos trajo consecuencias inesperadas... la rebelión en Kahar estalló con violencia por lo que el consejo huyó a Parakor abandonando la capital que fue ocupada por la propia población enarbolando las insignias de los Kiras... Rija que había perdido ya casi la mitad de su ejército entró también en crisis por lo que se vio obligado a replegar sus tropas hacia la zona norte para resguardar sus fronteras... Mogul no huyó hacia Parakor sino que se refugió en la zona sur donde convocó a Radare... este acudió presuroso... al entrar, ve a Mogul abatido, rodeado de sus generales

\- Veo que la aventura no terminó bien, Alteza - le dice algo irónico

\- Ahórrate el sarcasmo fener... quiero que transmitas este mensaje a la regencia... acepto la alianza...

\- Entonces nuestra propuesta es aceptada?

\- Estas sordo? he dicho que sí! firmaremos la paz y uniremos fuerzas para enfrentar este peligro... pondré mis tropas bajo el mando de Mikaro... aún dispongo de cincuenta mil soldados leales y dispondré de más si convenzo a mi tío de la necesidad de aliarnos... o es eso o perdemos todo... hasta un ciego puede ver eso... unamos nuestras fuerzas y acabemos con el enemigo... luego podremos destrozarnos entre nosotros... de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo... enemigo...

Fin del capítulo 13


	14. El precio de la guerra

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **El precio de la guerra**

En otro mundo... a Kay aún le resultaba difícil de asimilar que Mana pudiera enseñarle algo debido a su gravidez, pero la joven empezó a hacerlo de una manera que no requería mucho esfuerzo físico pero si de concentración... Kay entraba en concentración y Mana lo tocaba con lo cual él experimentaba sensaciones nuevas, pero tras unos días Kay se dio cuenta que muchas de sus formas de pensar iban cambiando... sentía que la felicidad volvía a él ya que el recuerdo de Saily en lugar de traerle tristeza lo llenaba de goce aunque aún no descubría el porqué... sin querer empezó a ver a Mana de manera diferente lo que si le preocupaba

\- Kay - le dice Mana al iniciar otra sesión - quiero que me golpees

\- Qué?! Estás loca?!

\- Hazlo... es parte del entrenamiento

\- Pero...

\- Solo hazlo...

Kay lanza su puño contra ella en forma suave y lento para que lo esquive pero se sorprende al ver que ella ni se inmuta pese a recibirlo de lleno... Kay lo vuelve a intentar con más fuerza pero obtiene igual resultado

\- Qué pasó? - pregunta sorprendido y al percatarse que una extraña energía rodeaba a Mana que aparecía en el preciso instante que su golpe estaba a punto de tocarla

\- Eso mi querido Kay algunos lo llaman Escudo AT...

\- Qué significa?

\- "Absoluto Terror"... es el nombre que le dieron los humanos cuando enfrentaron a los Ángeles ya que ese sentimiento despertó en ellos... pero para mí, al comprender lo que realmente es lo llamo FV "Fuerza de la Vida"... esta nace de aquí Kay - se señala el pecho - todos lo podemos hacer en mayor o menor medida... solo debes interiorizarte

\- No parece ser ni cosmo o ki... sé que Shaka podía crear barreras pero no de esa manera

\- Lo de Shaka o lo de Goku era una elevación de su poder interior expandido exponencialmente hacia el exterior... esto, es una interiorización que te permite complementarte con la Conciencia Universal... la infinita pureza y bondad te protege de lo negativo y mantiene cohesionado tu ser... tú ya llegas al séptimo sentido Kay y sabes de lo que hablo... solo debes ver que camino sigues

\- Y cómo esperas que use eso en batalla?

\- Puede existir una contradicción Kay... pero ese es tu reto... debes comprender que la vida solo trae eso... vida

El entrenamiento continuó, en la que Mana lo guió en el camino a generar su FV... Kay le resultó eso más difícil que aprender la Explosión de Galaxia pero poco a poco empezó a hacerlo... fue cuando Mana lo reta... Kay genera su escudo pero en eso siente que el poder de Mana se incrementa... y recibe de lleno el Polvo de Diamante...

Cuando recupera la conciencia, Mana lo atendía... físicamente parecía él estar bien

\- Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Digamos que pasaste el examen... pudiste protegerte del Polvo de Diamante... no muy bien que digamos pero estas en camino

\- El Polvo de Diamante? tú lo usaste? conoces el puño de hielo?

\- Si... lo aprendí de alguien que conoces... y es hora de que lo sepas todo

\- De quién?

\- Cygnus Yoga...

Durante horas, Mana le cuenta muchas cosas... la batalla aquí en su mundo, como conoció a su madre y a su padre, el Segundo Impacto, Broly, los saiyajin... el Ragnarok... los primordiales... Kay escuchaba sin hablar hasta que al final se pone de pie

\- Por qué mi padre permitió mi partida?

\- No lo sé Kay... no todas las respuestas las tengo... lamento lo que hayas sufrido

\- Gracias... pero aun así guardo dudas... te pasa algo?

Mana hacía gestos y se tocaba el vientre

\- Ya es la hora Kay...

\- La hora?

\- Él va a nacer...

En Singa... no muy lejos de Mikaro, un grupo de hombres arrastraba encadenados a diez panis a quienes arrojaron al interior de un foso... en eso llega un grupo de jinetes fener bajo el mando de Kotis, quien descabalga y entra a la gruta que asemejaba ya a una fortaleza... cientos de panis esclavizados, trabajaban en darle esa forma... Kotis llega a lo más profundo donde en una habitación levemente iluminada pudo sentir a la persona que venía a buscar

\- Qué es lo que quieres Kotis? - se escucha la voz de Nestema

\- Señor... usted debe saber sobre los últimos acontecimientos...

\- Que si lo sé? ... por supuesto... como no saber sobre tu ineptitud en la dirección de esta guerra?

\- Señor yo...

\- Silencio! te daré la última oportunidad para que conserves no solo tu puesto... sino tu miserable vida... al retener al ejército del Este debilitaste nuestras posiciones... desde este momento estas al mando de veinte mil hombres y no de los cien mil que ahora tienes... estos atacaran Sokira y tu irás al Oeste a unirte a Mogul

\- Señor... no puede quitarme el mando... esos hombres confían en mí... y mis oficiales no permitirán...

\- Te refieres a estos?

Un saco cayó a los pies de Kotis quien lo abre... con horror ve las cabezas de sus hombres de confianza

\- La tuya puede estar allí si vuelves a fallarme Kotis

\- Cómo... cómo paso?! Ellos... yo los ví hace dos días cuando partí del Este!

\- Para que veas que puedo alcanzarte Kotis... cuando quiera... ahora lárgate y repórtate al frente Doraima...

Kotis sale espantado del lugar... mas a lo profundo, Nestema estaba sentado riéndose del miedo de Kotis... fue en eso que siente nuevamente la presencia que lo aterra "estas fallando" "no puedo enfrentar a un adversario rodeado de incompetentes" "acaso no eras la voz en Mikaro?" "ya no me escuchan... eso no habría importado de no ser por Atelia" "ella no es el problema... el problema es otro... pero se te ayudará a solucionar esa pequeñez... dentro de poco te llegará ayuda... pero si fallas, será la última vez que hablemos"

En otro lugar... Atelia y Kunt estaban reunidos a solas y discutían

\- No me parece correcto que hagas eso - le dice Kunt

\- Acaso tu no lo hiciste?

\- Eso es diferente... porque...

\- Porque eres hombre? que absurdo

\- Me preocupo por tu seguridad

\- De eso me preocupo yo... es la única forma Kunt... nuestras victorias no nos han asegurado nada... no has visto el ejemplo de los reinos? vencieron a Mikaro y les quitaron Faradal a costa de mucha sangre y ahora no tienen casi nada en menos de una saskia

\- Ellos no tenían el respaldo de la población que nosotros tenemos...

\- Eso aún no nos garantiza el éxito tal como lo queremos

\- Solo te pido unos días... asegurar nuestra posición aquí y en Kahar... una vez que tome la capital y venza definitivamente al consejo, pondré mi ejército a tu disposición para que reconquistes Mikaro... apóyame en eso y te prometo que yo mismo te sentaré en la regencia

\- No tenemos tiempo Kunt pero mi apoyo si lo tienes... llévate las tropas... yo solo iré con una pequeña escolta y espero llegar a Mikaro de incognito... ir con un ejército solo hará que un muro de lanzas se cierre en torno a la capital... no podemos esperar ahora que sabemos que Mogul ha firmado un pacto con Nestema y al unir sus fuerzas si tienen más posibilidad de vencer o alargar esta guerra... quiero concluirla... quiero que esto termine

\- Antes de que llegue Kay... no es cierto?

\- Si... eres inteligente Kunt

\- Porque? de que lo proteges?

\- Es algo recíproco Kunt... esta no es su guerra

\- Acaso no es singano?

\- Sería largo de explicar... me apoyas o no?

\- Sabes que si... no quiero fener alrededor tuyo... irás con mis mejores oficiales... pero a todo esto ... ya han pasado los veinte días que me dijiste... donde esta Kay?

\- No lo sé... pero regresará... ya verás

Al día siguiente... Atelia con quince soldados trolas y acompañados por Gramyr, se encaminaron hacia su objetivo... entrar a la capital de Mikaro

En otro mundo... Mana tenía ya contracciones, mientras Kay trataba de relajarse primero el antes de ayudar a Mana quien pese a los gestos de dolor no dejaba de sonreír... Kay se lavó las manos y en eso recuerda que algunas veces había visto nacimientos entre los panis y como hacían las mujeres para dar a luz... Kay toma de las manos a Mana para incorporarla

\- Mana... ponte de cuclillas...

\- Que?... así?

\- Si... te será más fácil - le dice Kay mientras ve el líquido salir debajo de Mana y formando un pequeño charco sobre el suelo... Kay saca mantas y los pone debajo de Mana, reservando otras secas... luego trae agua y remoja trapos en ella junto con algunas hierbas que encontró y le parecieron familiares... Mana seguía tocándose el vientre mientras empezaba a pujar... Kay se colocó atrás de ella tocándole varios puntos del cuerpo para relajarla, mientras la joven pujaba cada vez más fuerte...

\- Ya... ya sale! - grita Mana - Kay... recíbelo!

Kay se pone delante y ve la cabeza del bebe asomando y lo toma suavemente mientras Mana pujaba más fuerte y jadeaba con el dolor... Kay da un pequeño tiro de su cabeza y sale medio cuerpo... un último jalón y con el esfuerzo de Mana, el niño sale completamente y Kay lo envuelve rápidamente con las mantas pero luego de secarlo lo remoja en el agua tibia para luego secarlo completamente... contempla a Mana quien ya se había recostado sobre el suelo de la tienda y miraba a Kay con una sonrisa

\- Lo... lo hiciste bien... salvo por un detalle

\- Cuál?

\- El cordón...

Kay se percata que el cordón aún lo unía al niño con su madre... Kay no tenía nada cortante a la mano así que usa la suya propia para cortar el cordón

\- No me preguntas que es? - le pregunta a Mana

\- Ya lo sé... es niño...

Kay lo deposita en los brazos de su madre y esta lo acoge y se descubre el pecho para darle de lactar

\- Nunca... nunca pensé hacer algo como esto... es esto también parte del entrenamiento? - le pregunta Kay

\- Puedes tomarlo así... gracias querido Kay... hoy has aprendido como la vida forma vida y la hace nacer... es algo que debes de apreciar o tus habilidades no tendrían ningún significado... podrás librar muchas batallas y tener grandes victorias... pero eso carece de significado cuando la vida se pierde en ella... lucha por la vida Kay... no por la muerte... la vida de un pequeño niño, su sonrisa y felicidad es mucho más importante que el derrotar a todos los seres malvados del universo...

Kay se sienta y observa al niño lactar... sin querer, algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos y Mana lo ve

\- La recuerdas... no es cierto?

\- Como no hacerlo... yo... imaginé verla así... con nuestra hija...

\- Trata de vivir ese momento conmigo...

\- Eso hago... siento esa felicidad... sabes Mana?... no... no puedo evitar amarte...

\- Gracias Kay... lo sé... puedo leer tu corazón... tu amor es puro y sincero... pero en mi aún ves a Saily... y no podría corresponderte como quisieras... mi corazón pertenece a otro...

\- Él... no está aquí...

\- Vendrá en unos momentos...

\- Qué?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando Kay los sintió llegar... la tienda se abre y a ella ingresa un joven... era delgado y una rala barba asomaba de su cara... al contemplar a Mana rápidamente se precipita sobre ella y su bebe y abraza a la joven con fuerza

\- Cuidado... aún estoy un poco adolorida...

\- Yo - le comienza a decir el joven mientras se le caían las lágrimas - porque me volviste a hacer eso?! Estoy tan feliz de verte pero estaba tan preocupado... no sabía si estabas bien o no... yo hubiese querido estar contigo...

\- Como ves estoy bien... estuve bien cuidada

Mana mira a Kay quien observaba la escena algo confundido, mientras el joven dirige su atención hacia el

\- Kay... te presento a Shinji... mi pareja... Shinji... él es Kay... el hijo de Lisandro y Asuka

Shinji se aproxima a él con expresión de asombro y luego lo abraza muy conmovido... Kay seguía más confundido cuando hace su ingreso otra pareja... una joven de pelo negro que en brazos llevaba a una niña de dos años aproximadamente y un muchacho alto quienes miran con sorpresa a Kay, aunque primero se acercan a saludar a Mana... luego la joven le cede su lugar a Shinji y también abraza a Kay

\- Hola Kay... mi nombre es Hikari y él es Touji... no sabes lo contentos que estamos de conocerte... no creí que ese día llegaría y verte así... tan grande y tan fuerte

\- Gracias... pero la verdad esto me confunde... ustedes parecen conocerme muy bien... alguien podría responderme algunas preguntas?

\- Yo lo haré Kay - suena una voz y Kay en su confusión no lo había percibido y se sorprende al ver entrar a un hombre muy alto pero de piel azulada y orejas puntiagudas que vestía una túnica... este se da cuenta de la turbación de Kay

\- Hola Kay... mi nombre es Kiwishin... Supremo Kaiosama del Universo... dejemos a los amigos reunirse y conocer al pequeño... salgamos un rato que tenemos mucho de qué hablar

En Singa... Kunt iniciaba una campaña en Kahar y en pocos días había tomado la capital y batido a las fuerzas del Consejo quienes perdieron el apoyo de Rija ante la rebelión de los montañeses quienes movilizaron veinte mil hombres que se alinearon con Kunt... Rija se apresuró a pedir la paz temiendo una invasión de los montañeses en venganza a las pasadas derrotas, mientras que el Consejo huía hacia los territorios controlados por Parakor que se negó a dar tregua aún... Kunt había asegurado su posición en Kahar y rehusó iniciar una ofensiva contra Parakor y arrebatarle los territorios del Sur... con el mando absoluto de sus tropas, reforzó posiciones para repeler cualquier ataque y marchó con treinta mil hombres hacia Mikaro... sabía que la derrota de Parakor era derrotar a Mogul y a los suyos ahora aliados de la regencia mikara... sabía además que la batalla decisiva se daría allí

Por otro lado... Atelia había logrado llegar a la capital de incognito... existía demasiada confusión para que fueran localizados e interceptados, por lo que le fue más sencillo de lo que pensó el llegar hasta allí, además que nadie se lo hubiese imaginado... al ingresar a la ciudad, sus agentes empezaron a correr la voz de su llegada... muy pronto la gente empezó a salir de sus casas... ella se hace visible y se pone en un sitio alto para que todos la puedan ver

\- Pueblo de Mikaro! hace un año huí de aquí porque vi el peligro que representaba Nestema y sus seguidores para Mikaro... por eso fui declarada traidora y fui perseguida por asesinos de la regencia... pero en ese tiempo no estuve escondida sino que estuve luchando por la libertad de Mikaro! por todos ustedes! y ahora estoy aquí para rendir cuentas de mis acciones... y en este momento, Faradal ha sido pacificado y recuperado... Kahar es ahora libre y los reinos han sido derrotados... y esto ha sido un esfuerzo del pueblo de Mikaro y vengo a poner sus logros al alcance de todos... y estos logros son la paz y la libertad! y aquí seremos no solo yo... sino todos ustedes quienes lo consigamos!

En ese momento las tropas de la guarnición comienzan a llegar

\- Soldados de Mikaro! Levantaréis vuestras espadas contra su propio pueblo por el capricho de un loco? El honor del ejército se ha recuperado por el sacrificio de aquellos que le dieron la espalda a la regencia! Queréis vivir en el deshonor o salvar lo que les queda?

Uno de los arqueros a la orden del oficial le lanza una flecha... pero esta es interceptada por Gramyr... la aparición del krador hizo que todos se sorprendieran, aún los soldados quienes desoyeron la voz de carga de los oficiales... la población empezó a lanzar aclamaciones y muy pronto los soldados y el pueblo formaban una marcha con Atelia y Gramyr a la cabeza en dirección al consejo... el oficial dejado por Nestema, Esparo, inmediatamente trato de organizar a sus fuerzas pero se da cuenta que algunos ya lo habían abandonado... cometió el error de querer resistir y alineó doscientos hombres leales y ordenó atacar a la muchedumbre, pero arqueros y tiradores apostados en los techos y organizados por los hombres de Kunt detuvieron la carga... algunos huyeron mientras Esparo trató de dirigir una nueva carga antes de que la muchedumbre se lanzara contra ellos... tras un corto enfrentamiento, Atelia se abre paso y combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Esparo a quien derrota y entrega a sus propios hombres prohibiéndole que le hagan daño... tras unas horas, los antiguos miembros sobrevivientes del Consejo llegaron e hicieron su ingreso... tras escuchar a Atelia y a Gramyr, decidieron hacer un llamado a todo rugru en capacidad de formar un nuevo consejo... cuando hicieron mayoría, le retiraron la regencia a Nestema y se la dieron a Atelia ante la aclamación de la muchedumbre

En la Tierra... en el interior de la tienda, Shinji, Hikari y Touji atendían a Mana y al pequeño... afuera, Kiwishin hablaba con Kay... a este le pareció increíble que este extraño ser conociera tantos detalles sobre él y sobre sus padres... poco a poco fue comprendiendo el porqué pero trataba de entender porque se separó de sus padres

\- Fue necesario - le decía Kiwishin - tu padre sabía muchas cosas que los demás, ni siquiera tu madre sabía y que era mejor que ignorara

\- Eso quiere decir que mi padre sabía que yo partiría? y lo permitió?

Kiwishin siente la furia en Kay

\- No debes sentir rencor hacia tu padre... él no sabía por lo que pasarías

\- Él era poderoso! pudo evitarlo o pudo estar conmigo!

\- No Kay... él sabía que no podía evitarlo... y todo lo que tú padeciste lo sufrió él... él siempre estuvo contigo y su cosmo te acompañó en los momentos más difíciles y él sufrió contigo... cada golpe... cada herida... el dolor que sentiste a la muerte de Saily... él lo compartió contigo... y no sabes cuánto sufrió el sentir todo eso y no poder hacer nada... Kay... el hecho de que estés vivo, siendo un esclavo a los siete años y sufrir por ello, se lo debes a tu padre...

\- Yo... - Kay titubea... sentía furia, pero se dio cuenta de lo que le decía Kiwishin era cierto... la calidez... la fortaleza en los momentos difíciles... era la presencia de su padre permanente la que le dio fuerzas - Si... es cierto... mi papá... él estuvo conmigo

Kay cae de rodillas y llora... Kiwishin se pone al lado de él y lo toma de los hombros

\- Es hora de que regreses a Singa, Kay... o que regreses a tu hogar... puedo complacerte

\- Yo... puedo regresar a ver a mi madre y a mi padre? a mi hermana? a mis abuelos? Por qué partí entonces? Por qué fui entrenado?

\- Algún día Kay, tendrás que enfrentar el peligro que ni tu padre y seres queridos podrán enfrentar... será en mucho tiempo en tu mundo y tu deberás hacerlo... o entrenar a alguien para que lo haga... o aguardar todavía y acudir a Singa a enfrentar el Gran Desequilibrio... para luego volver a tu mundo y enfrentar a aquello para lo cual has sido preparado y seguirás siéndolo... tú elige

Kay piensa... la Tierra o Singa... él fue enviado a Singa a entrenarse y esperar... que puede ser aquello tan terrible que los suyos jamás podrían enfrentar? era obvio que él no podría enfrentarlo ahora ya que si su padre era más poderoso que él y no podía hacerlo... debía aguardar pese al deseo de regresar a su mundo? y Singa? qué pasaría con ella si la abandonase? Atelia... Kunt... Gramyr... los panis... todo lo que significaba algo para Saily se perdería y el recuerdo de ella vivía en Singa también... no... no podía abandonarlos...

\- Kiwishin... quiero regresar a Singa... debo terminar lo que empezó allí y ayudar a aquellos a quienes quiero... envíame a Singa

Kay se reunió con Mana, Shinji, Hikari y Touji quienes salieron de la tienda para despedirse... Kay se abrazó con ellos fuertemente ya que prácticamente eran su "familia" al saber lo importantes que fueron para sus padres... Mana no pudo reprimir darle un beso antes de que se fuera

\- Mana... tu recuerdo permanecerá en mí siempre... espero volverte a ver

\- Así será Kay... tú también estarás en mi corazón desde este momento

Kay acarició al pequeño y partió acompañado de Kiwishin... este comienza a formar una energía en sus manos

\- Una pregunta más Kiwishin - le dice Kay – por qué los caballeros dorados no se quedaron más tiempo? y por qué no compartieron ese tiempo con Mana y conmigo?

\- Ellos pertenecen ahora a otro nivel de existencia... estuvieron aquí para cumplir un deber y un deseo... el entrenarte... eso fue un gran esfuerzo... aún más para Saga ya que él tenía culpas que pagar...

\- Culpas?

\- Acaso tu abuelo no te lo contó? él fue su enemigo...

\- Que?... pero...

\- Eso ya pasó Kay... pero Saga lavó sus culpas luchando contra Hades pero aún no alcanzaba la paz de su esencia... ahora depende de ti...

\- Y la segunda pregunta?

Kiwishin libera su poder y Kay se siente partir... Kiwishin lo contempla un momento antes de responder

\- Ellos no podían estar cerca de Mana por mucho tiempo... porque Mana es un ángel

Kiwishin alcanza a ver la expresión de sorpresa de Kay antes de que este desaparezca... poco después se reúne con los muchachos quienes aún seguían contemplando al retoño... al ver a Kiwishin, Mana pone una expresión de tristeza y se acerca a Kiwishin dejando a su hijo en los brazos de Hikari

\- Por qué no se lo dijo? - le pregunta a Kiwishin

\- No podía hacerlo Mana... eso lo habría hecho tomar una decisión apresurada... y él hubiese pagado el precio en su mundo y eso no podemos permitirlo

\- Pero será otro quien lo pague...

\- Él sabía que tenía que ser así...

Mana no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas que se apresura a limpiar antes de volver al lado de todos junto con Kiwishin y trata de ensayar una sonrisa

\- Es hora de volver a casa chicos, Kiwishin nos ayudará - les dice

Hikari le deposita al niño en brazos y le sonríe

\- Aún no nos dices que nombre le pondrás - le dice Hikari

\- Si... acabo de decidirlo... su nombre será... Lisandro

En Singa... Atelia partía de Mikaro con Gramyr y cincuenta hombres... había asegurado su posición en la regencia y en casi todo el centro del país... tras un juicio, Esparo había sido ejecutado por el asesinato de los consejeros... se había enterado de los éxitos de Kunt y la toma de Kahar... ya había firmado la paz con Rija y Kunt se había movilizado contra Mogul y Nestema con treinta mil hombres y pedía apoyo a Atelia... esta ya había movilizado treinta y cinco mil bajo las ordenes de Suparo y acudía ella a reunirse con los diez mil hombres al mando de Nidime para acudir a la batalla... tras dos días de camino, se enteró que la batalla ya había dado comienzo por un rápido ataque de Mogul y sus trolas parakor... rápidamente envío mensajeros a reclutar panis ya que el rey de Parakor había alistado a sus tropas para enviarlas en apoyo a Mogul... el primer choque había sido favorable a este y las tropas de Mikaro habían sido contenidas por las de Nestema que al mando de Kotis había alineado a los ejércitos del Este reforzando las posiciones en el sur... Atelia se dio cuenta de la difícil situación y mandó también mensajes a Liar para que ayude

Estaban ya a una mañana del campo de batalla... Atelia había ordenado a Nidime que vaya a combatir apoyando a Suparo a romper la formación enemiga, pero le había pedido mantener cinco mil jinetes en retaguardia... pasaron la noche en un descampado. Atelia y Gramyr charlaban en el interior de una tienda

\- Aún seamos derrotados - le dice Gramyr - podemos alinear más fuerzas en el centro

\- Y eso prolongaría la guerra... no quiero que eso suceda... debemos ganar esta batalla

\- Tenemos menos hombres que ellos... y si Parakor ataca, simplemente ganarán... los golpes de mano de las batallas anteriores ahora la ha dado Mogul al atacar a Kunt...

\- Si destruimos al ejército de Mogul ... Kotis deberá replegarse por más fuerte que sea ya que eso dejaría su flanco descubierto y todo Chanis y Tolania pasaría a nuestras manos... por eso no deja que pasemos... pero - Atelia muestra un mapa - si damos un rodeo por aquí... la situación cambiaría

\- Qué? Cruzar las montañas? Por eso mantienes cinco mil hombres en retaguardia? Jamás podrás cruzarlo con esa cantidad de hombres

\- Lo sé... por eso Mogul atacó ya que ha dejado a Kunt aislado y espera aniquilarlo... he enviado un mensaje a Kunt de que retroceda... ya sabes que él no lo hará sin dar pelea y eso es lo que quiero...

\- Para caerle a Mogul encima antes de que se dé cuenta... pero con cuántos hombres?

\- Con diez mil... Gramyr... los panis montañeses conocen los caminos secretos con lo cual podrán pasar nuestros hombres sin dificultad y en menos tiempo...

Atelia iba a seguir hablando antes de que Gramyr la hiciera callar... un sordo gemido se había escuchado a lo lejos... Gramyr y Atelia salen... la rugru comienza a despertar a los soldados mientras que Gramyr acudía a ver a los centinelas apostados en distintos lugares... el krador ya no los encuentra en su puesto pero no tiene que recorrer mucho para encontrarlos... los restos de ellos comienzan a caer de arriba de los árboles y al levantar la vista ve una enorme figura devorando un cuerpo... no tarda en darse cuenta que en los arboles vecinos habían otras figuras... algunas también devoraban cuerpos pero había otros que no y ya habían fijado su atención en él...

Atelia consiguió reunir a los hombres antes de que la primera sombra cayera sobre ellos y se llevara a dos de sus soldados quienes no alcanzaban a ver que era por la oscuridad... algunos sacaron sus armas pero no les sirvió de nada ya que rápidamente fueron atrapados por las sombras que surgían del bosque a gran velocidad... algunos alcanzaron a disparar pero fueron rápidamente muertos por aquellas sombras que se le abalanzaban... Atelia no fue hacia los poulis sino que corrió a campo abierto seguida por algunos de sus hombres, mientras que los otros se iban en desbandada pero a lo lejos se escuchaban sus gritos... Atelia alcanzó a disparar sobre una de las formas que se le aproximaba lo cual lo hizo titubear pero esta y otras de estas sombras los rodearon y cayeron sobre ellos, pero una luz repentina los hizo retroceder... Atelia consigue reconocer a Gramyr quien usando su magia había creado un escudo que los protegió mientras el krador se les unía... un segundo ataque también es rechazado por Gramyr por lo que los atacantes se quedan quietos mientras los rodean... un fuego encendido por uno de los soldados los hace verlos claramente... eran enormes, en número de diez... tenían grandes alas que recogidas cubrían todo su cuerpo... eran negros y dejaban asomar grandes garras y dientes afilados... todos menos Gramyr lanzan exclamaciones de terror

\- Gramyr... qué son esas cosas?! - le pregunta Atelia

\- Servidoras del Gran Desequilibrio... Espectros de la Oscuridad... ahora sé que era lo que ha estado matando a los krador

\- De donde salieron? que haremos ahora?

\- Yo me encargaré de ellas... debes escapar

Fue en eso que las figuras se apartan y dejan pasar a una figura enfundada en una armadura oscura... no se le veía su rostro y portaba una enorme hacha... este se pone frente al grupo protegido por la magia de Gramyr

\- Quien eres tú? - le pregunta Gramyr

\- Krador... mi nombre es Kunan... señor Sik de las dimensiones perdidas... he sido invocado aquí para terminar contigo y con la rugru que te acompaña

\- Eso quiere decir que pelearemos... podrá tu magia enfrentar a la mía?

\- Pelear? no krador... no pelearemos... no puede llamarse pelea el acabar contigo... tu poder no se compara con lo que me respalda

\- Te equivocas señor Sik... sé lo que eres pero tú no sabes quién soy realmente... crees acaso que me dejaría abatir fácilmente por tus espectros?

\- Ellos?... soy yo quien te debe preocupar... sé quién eres realmente... pero sé también que tu poder está muy reducido y no podrás enfrentarme con tu verdadero nivel lo cual es una lástima... pero dejemos la charla y pasemos a lo importante... vuestras muertes! cuando muestre sus cabezas a sus tropas... habrán perdido la batalla...

El hacha de Kunan es blandida y cae sobre el campo protector de Gramyr quebrándolo fácilmente... el hacha regresa a la mano del Sik y los espectros atacan pero Gramyr usa su magia nuevamente rechazando el ataque pero le grita a Atelia y a los soldados que huyan... estos corren pero los espectros saltan por sobre Gramyr y se lanzan tras ellos mientras Kunan se apresta a atacar a Gramyr cuando se detiene al sentir una presencia

\- Rayo Escarlata!

Los espectros se detienen pero se dan vuelta al ver una figura atrás de ellos pero que evidentemente había venido de adelante... Kunan presta atención al recién llegado pero en eso esta se centra en los espectros... un punto de luz estaba puesto en sus pechos y estos empezaron a crecer... los espectros no lanzaron ni un grito cuando se deshicieron en medio de esa luz... al desaparecer los espectros, Atelia alcanza a ver al recién llegado... su vestimenta y capa panis, así como su cabello hasta los hombros eran inconfundibles...

\- Kay! - grita Atelia - Volviste! Lo lograste!

Kay se vuelve a ella y le sonríe, luego se vuelve hacia Gramyr

\- Maestro Gramyr... llévese a Atelia y a los soldados... condúzcala hacia el lugar donde debe estar... esta pelea es mía

\- Kay... acaso me estás dando una orden? quieres que te deje solo?

\- No es una orden... pero usted sabe que debe ser así... Atelia debe ser protegida y solo usted puede hacerlo... yo me encargaré de este sujeto...

Gramyr le sonríe y le asiente con la cabeza, pero Kunan forma una esfera de energía que le lanza al krador pero Kay en un rápido movimiento la intercepta y contiene deshaciéndose en su mano

\- Quienquiera que seas... esta pelea es conmigo... así que guarda tus energías porque te juro que las vas a necesitar...

Gramyr contempla a su antiguo discípulo "realmente él es diferente... no hay comparación con el antiguo Kay que conocí... su poder es realmente sorprendente"... Gramyr se acerca a Atelia y le hace una seña que lo siga

\- Pero... no podemos dejarlo solo! - protesta Atelia

\- Acá solo estorbamos... además te necesitan en otro lugar... Kay puede manejar a ese sujeto... vamos

Atelia le dirige una última mirada a Kay antes de que la oscuridad le oculte la visión... Kunan se adelanta al muchacho blandiendo su enorme hacha

\- Así que tú eres aquel a quien Nestema teme... no pareces gran cosa y te aseguro que solo me has retrasado un poco... y uniré tu cabeza a la de ellos!

\- Hablas demasiado... veamos si eres bueno para otras cosas aparte de lengualarga...

Kay no pudo evitar un estremecimiento... todas las peleas que había tenido solo habían sido entrenamientos... pero esta era en serio... en esta se jugaba la vida... y el destino de Singa...

Fin del capítulo 14


	15. Lo que traza una batalla

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Lo que traza una batalla**

En otro lugar... Nestema siente un estremecimiento... "ha llegado... esta aquí" "haz lo que debes hacer... escuchaste Nestema? usa el poder que te hemos conferido para destruir a esa abominación... solo así alcanzarás el poder que quieres!"

Despuntaba el día, cuando Atelia, ayudada por la magia de Gramyr llegan al primer campamento, mientras los diez soldados sobrevivientes seguían solos... Atelia inmediatamente reune sus cinco mil hombres y parten rumbo a las montañas... en una hora había conseguido reunirse con los panis montañeses quienes la guían hacia los senderos secretos para cruzar las montañas... Gramyr por su parte si bien seguía al ejército, su pensamiento estaba en Kay...

Cuando Atelia y Gramyr partieron, Kunan ataca a Kay con mandobles de hacha pero este lo esquiva con facilidad y ataca a Kunan pero este resultó ser más rápido de lo que pensaba... ambos contendientes toman distancia y Kunan ataca con disparos de energía que Kay elude y alcanza a lanzar él también descargas que este también esquiva... ambos combatientes chocan sus poderes, pero el hacha de Kunan hace la diferencia haciendo retroceder a Kay... este incrementa su ki y ataca a gran velocidad lo que sorprende a Kunan quien recibe un golpe que lo derriba... este se recupera rápidamente pero las descargas de ki se abaten sobre él y a duras penas consigue esquivarlos pero ya Kay está sobre él y lo ataca con un fuerte golpe que lo vuelve a derribar... Kunan se reincorpora ante un confiado Kay "es cierto... soy más fuerte ahora... puedo vencerlo fácilmente"

En otro lugar, Nestema terminaba una invocación... sus ojos blancos volvían a ser normales y dos figuras comienzan a materializarse frente a él

\- Son ustedes los elegidos? - pregunta Nestema

\- Lo somos... el poder que nos ha traído aquí nos ha prometido la vida eterna y la gloria de vencer a un enemigo para obtener la venganza

\- Tienen nombre?

\- Es eso importante?

\- No... Que vaya uno de ustedes y acabe con el guerrero que los Centinelas me han enviado... el otro esperará aquí

\- Te obedeceremos porque así se nos ha ordenado pero no eres nuestro amo...

\- Quién eres que gastas tanta insolencia?

\- Mi nombre es Berenger*... del signo del Cabello... antiguo Caballero de la Corona...

\- Pues... guerrero de muchos títulos... ve y tráeme la cabeza de mi enemigo!

Berenger desaparece y en su lugar queda su compañero quien mira a Nestema con indiferencia pero no pronuncia palabra...

Por otro lado... Kunan y Kay seguían combatiendo y esta vez, las habilidades de Kay comienzan a imponerse al aparentemente menor capacidad de Kunan... una hábil combinación de golpes le quita el arma de las manos... Kunan hace distancia y trata de atacar a Kay con descargas de ki que este elude con facilidad mientras avanza sobre él y nuevamente se trenzan en una combinación de ataques en la que finalmente Kay se impone y de un solo golpe estrella a Kunan contra las rocas

\- Esta pelea terminará ya! Rayo Escarlata!

Kay eleva su cosmo y ataca a Kunan pero en eso con un solo movimiento cambia de dirección esquivando un peligroso ataque... una serie de finos hilos tratan de atraparlo pero al contacto con el suelo este estalla... Kay se recupera y encara a su nuevo atacante

\- Quién eres tú? - le pregunta a su oponente

\- Vaya... vaya... me place saber que mi rival es heredero de las capacidades de los antiguos Caballeros Dorados a quienes he vencido en más de una ocasión... muy bien muchachito... supongo que habrás oído hablar de mi teniendo idea de cuál es tu origen... mi nombre es Berenger del Signo del Cabello

\- Jamás he oído hablar de ti...

\- Ah, sí? es una lástima ya que no sabes a lo que te enfrentas... así que conoces el séptimo sentido? pues no te servirá de nada ante alguien que porta la armadura de la corona! Tú… - dirigiéndose a Kunan - Tengo órdenes para ti... ve por tus presas y acábalas!

Kunan sin decir nada se va del lugar... Kay trata de interceptarlo pero Berenger se le cruza en el camino

\- Vamos... no me hagas pensar que prefieres pelear con esa basura antes que conmigo... prepárate!

Ambos guerreros toman posición de batalla... Kay se sorprende ante el gigantesco cosmo de Berenger...

Mientras... Atelia marchaba a paso forzado con sus tropas... sabía que debía llegar lo más pronto posible... Gramyr quien marchaba en la retaguardia se detiene y sin que nadie se dé cuenta abandona la formación... él sabía lo que tenía que hacer

En otro lugar cuyo nombre era Daraton, los ejércitos trolas de Parakor y Kahar habían chocado ferozmente dejando un tendal de muertos en ambos bandos... pese a la dura resistencia de Kahar, los parakor consiguen hacerlos retroceder, hacía dos días que combatían con fiereza y Kunt veía preocupado que sus tropas se reducían pero se había negado a abandonar la batalla declarándose vencido, pese a los pedidos de sus oficiales... estuvo a punto de hacerlo ante la noticia que el ejército aliado de Mikaro había sido detenido por Kotis... pero retroceder ante Mogul hubiera significado una derrota irreparable "Atelia... dónde estás?" pensaba mientras se aprestaba a dirigir a sus hombres en una última carga...

Kay y Berenger iniciaron el combate... los ataques de Kay eran fácilmente esquivados por Berenger quien se manifiesta como un oponente peligroso... un rápido ataque de este consigue golpear a Kay quien cae derribado por primera vez... una red de finos cabellos lo rodean... consigue esquivarlos pero unos cuantos lo atrapan y Kay cae en cuenta que eran más duros que el más fuerte metal de Singa... con su gran ki consigue romperlos pero ya Berenger estaba sobre él y lo golpea repetidas veces, pero Kay se recupera "Vegeta" piensa en la gran resistencia que adquirió entrenando con él lo que le hace sacar fuerza consiguiendo coger las manos de Berenger y lanzándolo lejos pero este cae de pie y alcanza a esquivar las cargas de ki que le lanza Kay, atacando con sus cabellos que como finas agujas tratan de alcanzar a Kay quien los elude y ataca con la técnica del dragón pero Berenger es más rápido y golpea a Kay arrastrándolo y estrellándolo contra las rocas... rápidamente sus cabellos salen de él y atrapan a Kay las cuales se encienden quemándolo, aunque Kay alcanza a elevar su ki para protegerse y romper los cabellos aun así queda lastimado...

En las montañas, una esfera de luz aterriza en un lugar... al tomar forma se descubre la figura de Kunan quien se ve frente a Gramyr

\- Viejo estúpido - le dice Kunan - debí suponer que sabrías que me acercaba y usarías tu magia para detenerme

\- Y yo sabía que Nestema te había mandado ayuda ya que no podrías con Kay... y aprovechaste la oportunidad para huir cobardemente... pues bien... de aquí no pasarás!

\- Jaja! estúpido Krador... crees que podrás vencerme? pues serás el primero en morir!

Kunan se apresta a pelear pero se percata del poder que Gramyr empezaba a liberar... una esfera de energía lo atrapa... consigue romperla pero el poder de Gramyr seguía haciéndose mayor

El combate entre las fuerzas de los reinos se hacía cada vez más desesperada... Kunt decidió abrir más sus líneas para dispersar a los parakor o hacerlos atacar en una sola formación y cercarlos como en Ravelia, pero Mogul hábilmente se dio cuenta de la maniobra y fortaleció sus flancos y formó falanges en el centro para frenar a los jinetes... Kunt decide formar a sus jinetes en los flancos y en el centro y envía a guerrilleros panis a silenciar los cañones de las elevaciones que respaldaban el avance... lo consiguen a medias y a costa de muchas vidas lo que le da a Kunt un respiro y alinea su artillería en esa zona y refuerza con tiradores su centro para abatir a las falanges... decide jugarse el todo por el todo y usa sus últimas reservas en atacar la línea mandada por Mogul que justamente se había quedado sin la protección de la artillería...

En otro lugar... Kay se recupera lentamente para pelear contra Berenger quien no le da respiro y vuelve a atacar con sus cabellos pero esta vez no es su cosmo sino la explosión de su ki la que lo protege deshaciendo los ataques lo que sorprende a Berenger quien combina sus ataque con su sorprendente velocidad pero Kay recuerda a Goku y se concentra para repeler los ataques veloces pero no puede contraatacar... sus sentidos en eso despiertan totalmente y recuerda a Shaka... en ese momento "ve" a Berenger y para todos sus golpes y contraataca golpeándolo y derribándolo... una lluvia de ráfagas de ki se abaten sobre él pero consigue eludirlas para atacar... Kay esperaba más confiado...

La pelea entre Gramyr y Kunan continuaba... este se sorprende del enorme poder de Gramyr pero sabía que no era más que magia de batalla y solo debía romper los sortilegios para atacar a Gramyr... su poder consigue atravesar las barrera mágicas y ataca pero Gramyr se desmaterializa y se coloca atrás de él y le lanza una descarga de energía que atrapa a Kunan

\- Estúpido viejo! es todo lo que puedes hacer? solo detenerme?

\- Será suficiente... si te mantengo lejos de Atelia y sus tropas... no importa que me venzas... si ella derrota a Mogul... habrás fracasado

\- Idiota! crees que eso significa algo? sus ridículas batallas de hombrecitos no significan nada frente al verdadero poder!

En otro lugar... Berenger atacaba a Kay quien nuevamente pasa momentos difíciles ante el incremento del poder de su adversario... consigue parar los golpes pero los cabellos son liberados y Kay trata de eludirlos pero esto era muy difícil... finalmente, los finos hilos cortan a Kay en el brazo y esos microsegundos son aprovechados por Berenger para golpearlo... Kay eleva su cosmo pero nuevamente es atrapado por los cabellos de Berenger quien le lanza una descarga que Kay no puede superar y cae lastimado... una nueva maraña de cabellos lo cubre... en medio de ellos alcanza a ver la sonrisa triunfante de Berenger...

En tanto... en lo alto de las montañas, Atelia alcanza a ver a lo lejos la batalla... desde su posición puede ver la situación de la misma... inmediatamente prepara a sus hombres para la batalla

\- Nirime - le dice al fener - Quiero que tus hombres y los panis silencien a los cañones... hazlo lo más antes posible... hazlo antes de que el sol se oculte...

Nirime baja por un desfiladero, guiado por los panis... el ataque es sorpresivo y en medio del desconcierto del flanco parakor, Atelia aparece frente a ellos esgrimiendo su espada

\- Soldados... dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias... ahora luchamos por Singa y por nuestros pueblos... por nosotros y... a elloooos!

La avalancha de poulis con sus jinetes cae sobre las tropas trolas...

Por otra parte, Gramyr seguía combatiendo contra Kunan a quien consigue neutralizar pero poco a poco su poder va cediendo frente al incremento de poder de su adversario "apresúrate Kay... no desfallezcas"

Kay está a punto de recibir el golpe final de Berenger quien extiende sus manos... Kay se da cuenta de un detalle en una milésima de segundo... Berenger abría su guardia al momento de ejecutar su técnica y en ese preciso momento usa su último recurso

\- Kaiokeenn! - el incremento de poder de Kay sorprende a Berenger quien ve a su red de cabellos romperse y Kay aprovecha el desconcierto para atacar

\- Polvo de Diamante! - el ataque frío hace retroceder a Berenger quien eleva su poder del sol para neutralizar la técnica de Kay pero antes de que reaccione, Kay ya estaba detrás de él

\- Relámpago de Poder! - la técnica que aprendió de Aioria e incrementada con su enorme ki gracias al Kaioken impacta en Berenger quien ve su armadura quebrarse por la lluvia de ataques que no puede detener... es arrastrado por el vendaval que no se detiene hasta que Kay genera su última técnica

\- Kame... hameeee... haaaa! - el ataque impacta de lleno en Berenger quien siente su cuerpo deshacerse con el impacto... no alcanza a dar un grito antes de que su cuerpo sea desintegrado por el impacto... Kay solo contempla un instante el escenario de su primera batalla y de su primera victoria antes de volar en dirección a las montañas... tras Kunan...

La batalla en Daraton toma otro cariz... Atelia y sus jinetes arrollan las defensas de los parakor y llegan al centro, quebrando el flanco y atacando a las falanges que se ven entre dos fuegos... pese a ello, la superioridad numérica de los parakor comienza a imponerse por lo que Kunt reagrupa a sus tropas y ordena una carga a pouli contra el centro del flanco mandado por Mogul... fue un ataque suicida que diezmó sus tropas pero consigue llegar hasta el ala mandada por Mogul... en ese instante ya estaban rodeados de enemigos pero Kunt no pierde la serenidad sino que se lanza con su grupo contra ellos y se pone cara a cara con Mogul... no hacía falta palabras... ambos guerreros se lanzan el uno contra el otro en un duelo a espada... ambos caen del caballo y comienzan a luchar pie a tierra... Mogul hace retroceder a Kunt pero al lanzar un mandoble, Kunt se agacha y trata de alcanzarlo pero Mogul lo hiere en el brazo y cuando trata de rematarlo Kunt se incorpora y en un hábil movimiento hace un giro y levanta la espada yéndose hacia el costado... la fina hoja corta el cuello de Mogul quien cae sosteniéndose el cuello y Kunt lo atraviesa limpiamente... fue en eso que el crepitar de la fusilería de los parakor resuena pero fue el último intento de ellos... al ver la caída de su jefe, los parakor flaquean y las reagrupadas tropas de Kahar contraatacan y rompen la formación parakor quienes comienzan a retroceder en desbandada... agotados y diezmados, los trolas de Kahar, fener y panis solo atinan a levantar sus armas en alto y aclamar su nueva victoria

Gramyr no pudo frenar más a Kunan quien rompe el hechizo del Krador y se prepara para atacar pero este se sonríe

\- La batalla terminó señor Sik... la victoria es para nosotros y Nestema pierde...

\- No me hagas reír... ya te dije que sus ridículas victorias no significan nada... así que muere!

El ataque no llega a su destino ya que es neutralizado por Kay quien aparece desde el aire y vuelve a atacar a Kunan golpeándolo repetidas veces

\- Detente Kay! - le grita Gramyr - seré yo quien termine con él...

\- Maestro... no...

\- No temas Kay... es hora de que la esencia maligna que los sostiene se extinga...

Kunan se reincorpora "por lo menos mataré al Krador" pero al intentar atacar, choca nuevamente con los poderes de Gramyr quien lo neutraliza... una serie de pases mágicos y unas palabras cabalísticas comienzan a desintegrar a Kunan quien hace estallar su poder pero no puede detener a Gramyr... muy pronto en medio de un humo negro la presencia de Kunan desaparece y en su lugar solo queda una armadura herrumbrosa...

\- Qué... qué fue lo que hizo? - pregunta Kay

\- Use mi verdadero poder Kay... pero eso tiene un precio...

\- De qué habla?

\- Búscame después Kay... cuando esto termine... ahora ve... ve con Atelia... te necesitan

Kay no dijo más y voló hacia Daramon... ciertamente la batalla había terminado y en medio del recojo de muertos y el auxilio de los heridos, destacaba un tumulto en la entrada de una improvisada tienda... Kay aterriza y corre hacia ellos... escucha los cánticos y las risas pero pregunta que pasa

\- Está muriendo - contesta lacónicamente un soldado trola

Se abre paso y ve a Atelia... esta al verlo se abre paso también y abraza a Kay

\- Estás vivo... doy las gracias a nuestros espíritus protectores... gracias por salvarnos

\- Qué pasa?

\- Yo... es Kunt... venció a Mogul en el duelo pero lo alcanzaron varios disparos y...

Kay la deja y se acerca a un rústico lecho donde Kunt estaba tendido... cualquiera diría que no tenía nada ya que estaba sonriendo y con un vaso de licor en la mano

\- Vaya... no creí volverte a ver "uno... dos... tres... Kay" jeje... fue... una buena pelea...

\- No... No creí que estabas de fiesta amigo mío

\- Una victoria merece celebrarse... he dado orden de ejecutar a aquel que se ponga a llorar...

\- No crees que nadie sienta pena?

\- Por mí?... jeje... deben alegrarse... los conduje a la victoria... recuperamos Kahar... y... muero como el único general que no conoció la derrota ganando... batallas imposibles

Kay traga saliva y se acerca a Kunt

\- No te mueras viejo guerrero... aún queda mucho por hacer

\- No lo creo... eso ya es trabajo de Atelia... es mejor así... yo le dije que no servía para la paz... que la guerra termine conmigo y... me voy feliz de todos modos de que esta termine...

Kunt hace un gesto a Kay quien se acerca

\- Dime Kay... tú... nunca nos tuviste rencor... no es cierto? nos has perdonado?

\- Perdonado? Qué?

\- Tu esposa Kay... fueron merodeadores trola... nunca odiaste a los trolas por eso... verdad?

\- Claro que no... no podría juzgarlos a todos... por algo que hicieron unos cuantos...

\- Eres un buen chic ... de todas las cosas que he hecho en esta vida... nunca nada más acertado que escucharte a ti y a Atelia... puedes hacerme un favor?

\- El que quieras amigo...

Kunt le sostiene el brazo con inusitada fuerza y lo jala hacia él

\- Vence a Nestema... es tu turno ahora...

Kay siempre lo recordaría así... ese gesto orgulloso y su sonrisa de despedida... parecía vivo cuando Kay se soltó y lo deposito suavemente en su lecho cerrándole los ojos... los cánticos trola de despedida al guerrero que moría bien resonaban el campamento cuando Kay lo abandonó... Atelia no le dijo nada y solo lo vio partir "ve por él Kay... sé que podrás hacerlo... ve a cumplir con tu destino"

En las profundidades de la tierra... cada vez más lejos de la mirada de los hombres, Nestema estaba sentado sobre lo que él ahora consideraba su trono... no necesitaba salir para saber que la batalla había terminado y la suerte le había sido adversa y favorable a sus enemigos... "el Libertador" piensa... jamás hubiera pensado que él sería el elegido para hacerle frente y mucho menos que su prima sería también su adversaria... qué podía esperar de la libertina Atelia que en su adolescencia era más conocida por sus formas que por sus dotes políticas? y del vagabundo llamado Kunt que no pasaba de ser un simple bandolero... o del mediocre Liar de los Reskos, la fuerza opositora en Sokira... y de cobardes generales a quienes convenientemente abandonó

"El Libertador"... Nestema piensa en como sus caminos se cruzaron sin que él se diera cuenta con el asunto de la joven panis con quien se casaría... fue algo ya planificado? tal vez si... aquellas fuerzas que ahora eran él, lo habían dirigido hacia la bella Kinode y aquel muchacho se interpuso... que habría él hecho con ella? habría aceptado seguirlo en este destino? porque ahora fue convenientemente muerta? es que desde que comenzó todo esto fue un duelo silencioso entre él y Kay Namura?

Trató de pensar en las casualidades del destino, pero se preguntaba si realmente este ya estaba trazado... era la derrota lo que lo esperaba?... no era ese el mensaje que recibió de los que ahora son sus amos... los pensamientos de Nestema eran confusos y una ola de dolor cayó sobre él como si en lo que se estaba convirtiendo tratase de evitar que su aún parte humana albergara la duda... Nestema levanta la cabeza y piensa en que el fracaso es impensable ya que por más fuerte que sea ese muchacho no podría evitar lo que vendría... la fuerza ya se había desencadenado y él era la llave... su atención se centra ahora en la figura que impasible esta atrás de él... la misma impasibilidad que tuvo cuando supo de la derrota y muerte de Berenger... parecía ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba y estaba cruzado de brazos contemplando el vacío... Nestema pese a ser amo de la situación no pudo evitar un cierto temor al saber las posibilidades de esa criatura "criatura?" piensa "lo es realmente?"

\- Supongo ya sabes que tu compañero ha sido derrotado... deberé esperar más de ti?

La figura no contesta

\- Qué sucede? temes hablarme? me temes a mí y a lo que represento?

La figura no contesta pero Nestema ya sabe la respuesta ya que el ser esboza una sonrisa irónica

\- Eres extraño... tienes sentimientos? supongo que no... por eso te eligieron

Nestema piensa el porqué fue invocado... los poderes del nigromante le fueron legados con el fin de que pueda traer a seres como él... pero sabía que no tendría ningún control sobre lo que llegara salvo para el motivo por el que los llamó... "cyborg" esa palabra sonó en su cabeza ya que no entendía lo que significaba pero debía esconder un terrible secreto ya que sabía que había sido traído del mismo infierno... esa era la respuesta del "otro lado" frente a los poderosos guerreros que habían entrenado al "Libertador"?

\- Pues bien... ve... ve y destruye Singa lentamente... que todo ser viviente conozca el terror y que es Nestema quien se los manda... que pierdan la esperanza y las ilusiones... destruye a mis enemigos de la manera más terrible y acaba con la fuerza que se nos opone!

La figura se da vuelta y se encamina a la salida... Nestema observa su rara vestimenta... carecía de armadura y el cabello negro hasta por debajo de los hombros además que era muy alto

\- Espera... tienes nombre por lo menos?

La figura se detiene y se vuelve hacia Nestema y le hace un gesto irónico y despectivo antes de responderle

\- Puedes llamarme... Super A17...

Fin del capítulo 15

* Berenger, caballero de la corona al servicio de Abel en la película "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan"


	16. Un motivo para luchar

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Un motivo para luchar**

Kay no había partido inmediatamente a buscar a Nestema... aún confusos sentimientos lo embargaban... el recuerdo de su esposa, sus maestros, sus amigos... todos ellos habían partido... como quiera que haya sucedido, ellos ya no estaban allí y él se había apartado de Atelia para que ella pudiera llevar su guerra... era curioso para él que la rugru no le haya pedido ayuda para nada ni siquiera le haya pedido que se quede aún con el riesgo de que Nestema tratara de matarla nuevamente con algún ser de pesadilla... la verdad es que sentía que algo le trataba de impedir seguir adelante...

Desanimo? o simplemente soberbia? se daba cuenta que la batalla en Singa estaba por debajo de sus posibilidades... esta era la gran batalla por la que se entrenó? ya se arrepentía el haberle pedido a Kiwishin que lo envíe de nuevo a Singa... por qué estos maestros siendo tan poderosos no lucharon directamente contra Nestema si es tan peligroso como se lo dijo Kiwishin? Por qué perdieron el tiempo con él? si Nestema hubiese sido destruido desde antes nada de esto habría pasado... por qué Oko no lo hizo? Por qué Gramyr no uso sus poderes? Por qué Gokú paso tanto tiempo entrenándolo? Por qué Shaka no uso su gran poder si ya sabía quién era la amenaza? Por qué ese "gran esfuerzo" de Camus, Aioria, Milo y Saga por llegar a él no se usó para destruir a Nestema?... en ese momento todo lo que había creído y aprendido le resultaba absurdo e inútil... no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza también al albergar esos sentimientos y el romper su promesa a sus maestros... Kay se eleva por los aires para ir en busca de Gramyr

En el frente... Atelia se reunía con sus oficiales... las cosas se había complicado ya que Rodan de los Kiras fue proclamado sucesor de Kunt... este se había destacado en la lucha contra los consejeros de Kahar y al ser derrotado se refugió en las montañas desde donde hostigaba a las tropas de Rija y Parakor... tras la entrada de Kunt a Kahar salió de su refugio y se unió a su tío siendo una ayuda efectiva que le permitió asegurar el control de Kahar mientras él acudía con sus tropas a ayudar a Atelia... esta sabía que Rodan no veía con buenos ojos la alianza con ella ya que él siempre había formado parte del partido antimikaro en Kahar y Kunt le permitió quedarse ya que sabía que Rodan se negaría a seguirlo y lo que menos quería era un conflicto...

Tal como esperaba Atelia, Rodan no dio muestras de querer continuar la alianza... tan solo envió una comitiva que recogiera los restos de Kunt para darle sepultura con los honores debidos... Atelia se despidió de su amigo trola porque sabía que no iría al funeral, tan solo le envió un mensaje a Rodan pidiéndole que mantenga la política de su antecesor y que aún se mantuviera la alianza... no sabía que podría contestar Rodan y la verdad es que ya no le interesaba... Rija había firmado la paz anteriormente y más bien los panis mercenarios querían acudir a enrolarse... Atelia necesitaba refuerzos ya que si bien habían derrotado a Mogul, Kotis había vencido a las tropas de Nirime y Torban por lo que estas se habían visto obligadas a retroceder... Atelia hizo dos cosas... se puso en contacto con Parakor ofreciéndole la paz y les ofreció libertar a todos los prisioneros que tenía que en el caso de Parakor sumaban veinte mil... los kahares prisioneros aceptaron cambiar de bando ya que no deseaban regresar a Kahar gobernada por Rodan por temor a represalias y además que Atelia les ofreció una vida en Mikaro si aceptaban apoyarla... con los panis y los trolas, Atelia podía armar un nuevo ejército de treinta mil hombres que aún faltaba organizar y armar

El rey de Parakor estaba acongojado por la muerte de Mogul y se aprestaba a movilizar sus fuerzas para tomar venganza, pero los Krador le enviaron mensajes pidiéndole que se abstenga de continuar una guerra perdida y que más bien firmara la paz para reconstruir su país... el rey desiste pero más que por el consejo de los Krador por la presión popular que exigía el fin de la guerra y de la muerte de sus hijos en los campos de batalla, además que temían las represalias en los veinte mil prisioneros parakor (rumores esparcidos convenientemente por los Krador) mientras que los consejeros le recordaban al rey que si Rodan gobernaba Kahar habría que esperar un ataque ante lo cual era mejor reforzar la frontera norte... Parakor acepta la paz pidiendo solamente que se respeten las antiguas fronteras y se impida a Rodan que inicie otra...

Atelia no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en Parakor ya que se encaminaba por el este hacia Idania... en aquel lugar sería el encuentro entre ella y sus tropas de Mikaro... al llegar allá se encuentra con Nirime y Torban... tras los saludos, los tres se reúnen para analizar las condiciones en las que se encontraban

\- La muerte de Kunt nos costará mucho - dice Atelia - sin su habilidad como estratega y sin sus tropas la situación se pone más difícil... Kotis aún tiene superioridad numérica

\- Pero el número de deserciones en sus tropas aumenta - contesta Torban

\- Eso no nos sirve de mucho... nuestro ejército aún tiene un frente débil y será así hasta que trolas y panis del norte puedan llegar a reforzarnos

\- De todos modos no nos ayudará mucho - añade Nirime

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Kotis está usando una muy buena estrategia... el combate formal... sabe que el secreto de nuestras victorias se ha debido a la fiereza combativa de los trolas y panis... pero eso es también nuestra debilidad... ni los trolas ni panis tienen la disciplina combativa que tenemos los fener así como la preparación militar... Kotis evita el enfrentamiento frontal y solo mantiene una guerra de posiciones donde el ímpetu de los trolas y el avance ciego panis se estrellan... ha dejado de lanzar ofensivas y solo nos desgasta... sabe que tanto trolas y panis se desgastan rápidamente y es cuando ataca... nuestras tropas fener son bisoñas... Nestema tenía todo planeado y colocó a las mejores tropas y las más veteranas al sur y al este y dejó a los recién reclutados en el centro del país y eso es lo que tenemos

\- Quieres decir que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no ha servido de nada? - le dice Torban

\- Me temo que así es... dense cuenta que mientras Kotis nos contenía aquí, nuestras tropas se batían con Parakor... perdimos a Kunt y eso nos ha costado los treinta mil hombres de su ejército que Rodan se niega a darnos... Parakor dejó de ser un peligro pero también dejó de serlo para Nestema... le quitamos a un enemigo de encima a costa de mucha sangre... nuestra... ya ahora victoriosos como estamos solo basta que nos soplen para que nos derrumbemos como un castillo de naipes... Kotis lo sabe y eso es lo que hará

\- Y donde crees que sople? - pregunta Atelia

\- Donde nos hará caer más fuerte... Mikaro... atacará la capital

\- Creo que tienes razón... así que deberemos hacer algo desesperado... necesitamos tropas fener veteranas? pues bien... las tendremos... es hora de que Liar de los Reskos me devuelva el favor

Kay por su parte llegaba donde Gramyr... el anciano Krador estaba en su casa tal como sospechara el joven... lo encuentra recostado y con aspecto débil

\- Saludos maestro Gramyr...

\- Saludos joven Kay... qué te trae por aquí?

\- Me esperaba?

\- Si... pero tenía la esperanza de que serías más sensato y habrías ido a pelear contra Nestema

\- Y por qué no lo hizo usted si sabía todo desde el principio?

Gramyr lo queda mirando y se sonríe

\- Así que ya lo sabes...

\- Entonces... es así... si lo sabía

\- Sí...

Kay se sentó y miraba el suelo cuando empezó a hablar

\- Por qué... por qué lo ocultó?... por qué me hicieron esto?!

\- Hacerte qué Kay? hacerte el chico más poderoso de Singa? darte el poder de hacer lo que quieras?

\- Lo que quiera? yo quería solo tener una familia! la perdí cuando niño y la perdí como adulto! es eso hacerme un favor? solo fui un instrumento! un juguete! Por qué no me dijeron nada?! De haberlo sabido jamás me habría casado con Saily y ella aún viviría! Qué clase de seres son ustedes que juegan con las personas!

Gramyr se queda callado pero luego responde

\- Qué tanto sabes? qué tanto sabes de la verdad joven Kay?

\- Alguien llamado Supremo Kaiosama me lo dijo... me dijo que era el elegido y que si fui arrebatado del lado de mis padres fue por un motivo... me habló de unos extraños cálculos que ellos hacen para saber cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos*... y que así supieron de mi... solo encaminaron las cosas para que yo llegara hasta aquí pero que de Saily no sabían nada... pero algo me dice que no es del todo cierto... aún sigo viendo detalles y presto que usted está aquí a diferencia de los maestros que tuve... quiero que me responda... cuál es la verdad?

Gramyr vuelve a guardar silencio un momento antes de responder

\- La verdad no es única... pueden haber muchas verdades y una de ellas es el por qué estás aquí... deberías partir de eso para encaminarte hacia tu respuesta... el por qué te entrenaste? el porqué de tu esposa o de tu hija? el por qué Nestema surgió aquí y no en otro mundo? fue eso lo que te hizo venir a Singa?

\- Ya no lo veo tan escéptico en cuanto a mi procedencia

\- No... hijo de Lisandro... siempre supe quien eras... acaso crees que fue casualidad el que te haya comprado en ese mercado?

\- Es decir que usted siempre supo quién era yo! usted me mintió y si lo sabía, Okko, Goku y los demás también!

\- No te exaltes... será mejor que escuches a alguien que te lo explicará mejor - Gramyr de sus ropas saca una extraña gema, que Kay no tarda en reconocer... era aquella gema que estaba en su habitación la noche en que dejo su casa para venir a este mundo

\- Usted!? Usted fue el que me trajo?! - grita Kay

\- No - responde tranquilamente Gramyr - pero mejor que el mismo te lo diga...

La gema empieza a brillar y Kay ve materializarse a un anciano vestido de una larga túnica... no era un Krador ni parecía pertenecer a ninguna raza de Singa pero a Kay se le hizo muy familiar

\- Saludos joven Kay... me alegra que tú y yo podamos al fin hablar

\- Quién es usted?

\- Mi nombre podría ser Merlín... pero en realidad soy una parte del verdadero Merlín cuya esencia partió a encontrarse con aquellos que lo esperaban desde hace tiempo... parte de mi quedó aquí para completar mi misión... fui yo quien te trajo a Singa

Kay se lanza sobre el pero lo atraviesa como si fuera aire... Merlín se vuelve a él con expresión seria

\- Es obvio que tu entrenamiento está incompleto... aún tienes reacciones violentas y tampoco pudiste darte cuenta de lo inútil de esa acción... soy una presencia etérea, inmaterial e inaprensible...

\- Maldito sea! Por qué me hizo eso?! Por qué me sacó de mi mundo para traerme aquí a sufrir!? Ese era el gran entrenamiento?!

\- Escucha Kay... hace mucho tiempo le di esa gema a tu padre cuando este terminó su titánica lucha contra los Primordiales... le dije que algún día la necesitaría... y así fue... sirvió para preservar la vida de su hijo

\- Preservarla? está loco? acaso no sabe cuántas veces estuve al borde la muerte?

\- Pero ahora estas aquí... Kay Namura... no te colmaré de frases de elogio ni de alabanzas hacia tu persona... todos tenemos un propósito y tú tienes el tuyo pero el que lo alcances dependerá de ti... no creemos que nos equivocamos contigo porque debía haber un motivo por el que los Primordiales buscaron tu muerte y la hubiesen tenido de no ser porque estas en Singa

\- Mi padre me hubiese protegido!

\- Tu padre sabía que no... Él ignoraba cuando y donde dejaría de verte pero el dejarte partir fue la mejor decisión y la más difícil... ignorábamos lo que te esperaría aquí y por lo que pasarías... pero ahora estamos aquí y debes ser consciente de tu misión

\- Misión? cual misión? vencer a Nestema?

\- Nestema es parte de lo que te espera pero no todo... para ello debes seguirte preparando

\- Al diablo con eso! cree que enfrentaré a Nestema y a lo que sea solo por darles gusto? me niego a ello... tengo el poder para decidir cuál es mi camino y no seguiré el camino amarillo solo porque ustedes me lo dicen!

Kay calló... Merlín y Gramyr lo miraron seriamente

\- Obviamente nos equivocamos con este chiquillo - dice Gramyr - cometí un error en enseñarle mis artes y ahora parece que será un mayor peligro o un gran estorbo

\- Tal vez tengas razón - contesta Merlín

\- Si... se equivocaron desde un comienzo al no decirme la verdad... el preguntarme si ese era el destino que yo quería... mi madre tenía razón... ahora entiendo porque mi padre me entrenaba a escondidas y ella siempre se oponía a que me contará sobre el Santuario... me estaba protegiendo!

\- Si... y obviamente no has dejado sus faldas... eres un mocoso miedoso... no importa cuánto poder tienes y cuanto aprendiste de todos aquellos que te entrenaron

\- Miedo?

\- Si... haz librado tu primer combate con un rival que buscaba destruirte en serio... venciste pero tienes miedo... estas asustado porque sabes que puedes morir y con ello Kay ya estas derrotado desde el principio... si... nos equivocamos

\- Que fácil no? hicieron de mi vida un infierno y ahora sencillamente me dicen que solo era una ficha de apuesta que perdieron... creen acaso que ahora como no tengo más remedio deberé ir y acabar con Nestema? olvídenlo! háganlo ustedes ya que todo lo saben y déjenme en paz! de ahora en adelante yo haré mi camino!

Kay sale de la habitación mientras Merlín y Gramyr lo veían alejarse

\- Nos equivocamos realmente? - dice Gramyr

\- Tal vez... no lo sé... y quizás nunca lo sepa... lamento que mi presencia aquí termine así...

Merlín desaparece del lugar lentamente mientras Gramyr seguía viendo a Kay alejarse

En otra parte... Atelia iniciaba su marcha hacia Mikaro... había dejado sus tropas alistadas en Faradal y las regiones del Este al mando de Torban y Nirime había acudido hacia Sokira, para tratar de convencer a Liar para que le suministre tropas regulares y los antiguos lugartenientes de Kunt que habían decidido apoyar a Atelia habían partido hacia el norte para recibir y armar a los panis mercenarios y a los kahares que se habían pasado al bando de ellos... Atelia esperaba contar con una tropa de refresco que le permitiera lanzar una ofensiva y poder darle reposo a sus tropas ya agotadas enviándolas a retaguardia... con parte de ellas acudió al centro de Mikaro pero se enteró que la fuerza ofensiva de Kotis avanzaba con cuarenta mil hombres mientras que ella solo disponía de quince mil... dio la orden que las tropas del norte acudieran presurosas hacia el centro con veinte mil hombres pero ordenó que se replegaran cerca de la capital, mientras ella retrocedía enviando grupos guerrilleros que los hostilizaran mientras practicaba la táctica de tierra arrasada... se sintió mal en quemar las cosechas y expulsar a los panis de sus tierras reclutando a la fuerza a todo varón y mujer que pudiese cargar un arma pero deseaba crear la impresión que tenía una gran tropa para amedrentar al invasor... Kotis había movilizado a sus mejores divisiones porque la reconquista de Mikaro sería un gran triunfo...

Atelia no solo estaba preocupada por esos acontecimientos... noticias preocupantes le habían llegado de algunas zonas apartadas... aldeas enteras habían sido destruidas y nadie daba razón de lo que había pasado... los ataques eran repentinos y en distintas zonas alejadas la una de la otra lo que hacía presumir que era un plan coordinado... las guarniciones de aquella zona no se habían comunicado y a su pesar Atelia ordenó movilizar algunas tropas hacia el lugar

En el norte... Kay se encontraba ya desde hace algunos días... nada sobre la guerra parecía preocuparle... se detenía en los pueblos a comer solamente mientras su cerebro era un mar de confusiones... el dolor de los refugiados y de aquellos que lo habían perdido todo parecía serle indiferente... algunos reconocieron al Libertador pero este los rechazó violentamente y se alejaba de todos aquellos que se le acercaban con expresión doliente... de vez en cuando se permitía tomar algunos tragos de más y participó en algunas peleas callejeras... después de ello se sentía mal y recordaba todo lo aprendido pero un inmediato rechazo hacia todo ello surgía

"Tienes razón Kay" sonó una voz en su cerebro "quién eres? ... otro maestro más?" "no Kay... yo soy Nestema" "cómo?" "si... soy aquel a quien llaman tu enemigo cuando eso no es cierto... no lo soy Kay... soy tu amigo" " que quieres de mí?" "no he venido a pedirte sino a ofrecerte" "ofrecer?" "así es Kay... deja de lado lo que te han enseñado... solo son cosas vacías sin sentido... yo te ofrezco una vida nueva... donde no habrá más sufrimiento y donde podrás reencontrarte con ella" "de qué hablas?" "hablo de tu esposa e hija Kay... ellas no están muertas y te esperan... quieren estar contigo" "no te creo... tú las mataste!" "no Kay... la vida solo es una etapa... ellas están juntas en otra y te esperan... ven a mí Kay... no te pido que te pongas de mi lado ni me apoyes... solo se feliz y apártate de este mundo y sus problemas... ayudaste y qué? te lo han agradecido? eras el Libertador y los singanos mataron a tu esposa e hija... entrenaste tanto para qué? para que eso te haga esclavo de tus obligaciones... olvídalo Kay... haz tu vida... haz la que yo te ofrezco" "que... que debo hacer?" "solo ve hacia las montañas Rigalas... vuela hasta allí y allí encontrarás el destino que anhelas"

Kay despertó... fue un sueño?... no lo sabía... su capacidad extrasensorial parecía haberlo abandonado y su concentración no le permitía trascender los sentidos... Kay decide acudir a las montañas Rigalas... tal vez allí encontraría sus respuestas

Los primeros combates se dieron en las regiones céntricas... Kotis y sus tropas avanzaban lento pero sin detenerse... inteligentemente había dejado cincuenta mil soldados para detener un avance de Sokira... de todos modos los agentes de Nestema trabajaban en el Consejo y se habían mostrado reacios a la guerra y el titubeante Liar no fue lo suficientemente convincente para forzar esa decisión... los cincuenta mil soldados mikaros constituían una fuerza disuasiva y el Consejo solo aprobó disponer de veinte mil para "mantener la seguridad de las fronteras" lo que prácticamente era un permiso para disponer de ellos pero Liar sabía que con esa cantidad de hombres no podría hacer nada

\- Liar... por favor... si Kotis vence a Atelia no habrá nada que hacer y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ese ambicioso sin escrúpulos se lance sobre Sokira con Parakor de su lado - le dice Nirime

\- Crees que no lo sé? convence al Consejo y me moveré con todo el ejército pero si desobedezco me quitaran el mando y no me seguirán ni los poulis... ningún soldado de Sokira quiere ir a la guerra y se rebelarían si los fuerzo a ello

\- No todos... un momento... por qué no pense en eso antes?

\- De qué hablas?

\- Te han dado veinte mil hombres, verdad? con ellos podrías iniciar una invasión y atacar a Kotis

\- Jaja! eso solo me lo dieron para que no haga nada... saben que con ellos no lograría nada solo asegurar las fronteras pero lo importante es que ayudemos a Atelia

\- Bastan y sobran... necesitamos tropas regulares pero no a todo el ejército de Sokira

\- Explícate de una vez...

\- Cuantos trolas y panis habitan en Sokira?

\- De trolas... no muchos... serán diez mil... y panis unos ciento cincuenta mil... son la fuerza productiva del reino... que quieres decir?

\- Cuantos se alistaran como tropas sukingis** si haces el llamamiento?

\- Pues estimo que unos cuarenta mil... me estas tratando de decir que reclute panis y trolas?

\- Eres el general en jefe... necesitarás auxiliares en una guerra y eso siempre han sido ellos... con todos ellos podrás formar el ejército... hazlo ahora Liar... dame diez mil hombres para cruzar por el norte donde las tropas de Mikaro me darán el apoyo... con ello podré ayudar a Atelia y tu podrás atacar a las guarniciones de Kotis cuando ellos menos se lo esperan con un gran ejército

Liar lo pensó un rato antes de mover afirmativamente la cabeza... Nirime le sonríe pero al salir Liar lo llama

\- Nirime... dime una cosa... por qué esa fidelidad a Atelia Sobeya?

\- Tú me ordenaste que la apoye y eso es lo que hago

\- Es solo eso?

\- No... Liar... es porque creo en ella y creo que Nestema es lo peor que nos puede pasar si es que él la vence... si hubieses visto lo que yo he visto me darías la razón

\- Te habrías quedado si no pudiésemos ayudarla?

\- No... Hubiera ido solo... yo sé cuál es mi lugar

\- Nirime... cuídate...

\- Lo haré... gracias...

Nirime se va mientras Liar llama sus escribanos... una vez que haga el llamamiento el Consejo no podría detenerlo

Kay se habría encaminado ya a las Montañas Rigalas pero algo le había contenido... en aquel pico donde se encontraba podía visualizar a las Montañas Rigalas, pero solo volteando la cabeza podía ver las montañas panisias... y a los pies de ellas, regadas por las aguas que nacían en las montañas estaban las tierras ancestrales panis... sabía que una de ellas pertenecía a los Kinode y Saily le había dicho que ella había crecido en esas tierras... el verlas la hizo recordarla pero el llamado lo hace volverse hacia las Rigalas... por un momento sintió un estremecimiento... a lo lejos las Rigalas parecían una serie de formaciones siniestras y el viento que provenía de ellas le daba la impresión que le susurraban al oído llamados como un cántico burlón... las comarcas panisias en cambio surgían a la luz del sol como espejos radiantes y la imagen de Saily parecía reflejarse en ellos... donde estaba Saily verdaderamente?

"Estoy aquí Kay"... Kay sintió que esa voz provenía de Rigalas "no Kay... yo estoy en donde quieres que esté... búscame adonde te lleve tu amor"... esa voz sonó como si proviniera de las panisias... tras unos momentos de duda, trató de abrir su corazón... este le dijo dónde ir y lentamente se elevó por los aires en dirección a las montañas panisias "nooo!" aquella voz resonó en la cabeza de Kay pero trató de no flaquear ya que algo parecía detenerlo pero esta vez su poder pudo más y aumento la velocidad

En Rigalas... Nestema tenía el rostro contorsionado por la ira... "debí pensar que no sería tan fácil... pues bien mi querido Kay... jamás llegarás o si lo haces solo encontrarás restos de tus amados panis... me escuchaste Super A17!"

Kay volaba a gran velocidad y pronto llegó a las comarcas panisias... ya existía una relativa tranquilidad en los poblados panis que habían iniciado sus labores de siembra para poder abastecer las necesidades de la ya hambrienta población... Kay pasa rápidamente por los poblados y sus sentidos le avisaron que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba...

Era la aldea del clan Kinode... la vista de aquellos cuya vestimenta los hacía particularmente diferenciados de los otros clanes la hizo recordarla... más aun cuando ve a las jóvenes panis lavando la ropa en el río y algunas de ellas jugando en él... Kay aterriza para verlas mejor y reconoció a algunas jóvenes y no pudo evitar el ver a Saily entre ellas... "es que esto no vale la pena querido Kay?" la voz en su cabeza volvió a resonar "esto fue lo que tú y yo también queríamos... dejarás que esto se pierda sabiendo que puedes evitarlo?" Kay se sujeta la cabeza y cierra los ojos "no... no... por qué esta tortura? no es lo que quiero... qué es lo que quiero!?"

\- Kay - suena una voz atrás de él - eres tú?

Kay se da vuelta... la confusión de sus pensamientos no le permitió anticiparla, pero abre desmesuradamente los ojos y su boca se contrae en un gesto de sorpresa... frente a él estaba la amiga panis de su esposa... Yanisje

A solo dos jornadas de Mikaro, las tropas de Atelia con las de Kotis chocaron... Atelia decidió no arriesgar a sus fuerzas sino que decidió seguir la misma táctica... una guerra de posiciones... se cavaron trincheras y se establecieron fortificaciones cerrando el paso en puntos estratégicos... colocó la artillería en las partes más altas y ordenó a las guerrillas panis y trolas que hostilizaran los flancos del invasor... Kotis avanzó en formación compacta contra las fuerzas defensoras pero Atelia disponía de mejor artillería debido a que había tenido oportunidad de traerlas... el choque fue terrible y Kotis se vio obligado a detener el avance... si Atelia quería una batalla diferente se la daría... inmediatamente comenzó a formar sus tropas en pequeños grupos... la misión era tomar las fortalezas una por una...

Liar por su parte estaba muy atareado... la maniobra del llamamiento no fue bien recibida por el Consejo pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo... además los agentes secretos de Liar empezaron a suprimir a los agentes de Nestema... muchos cayeron asesinados solo por la simple sospecha de servir a Nestema, lo cual provocó tumultos callejeros promovidos por los Morden tratando de recuperar el terreno perdido... esa confusión ayudó a Liar quien inmediatamente decretó la ley marcial y pudo armar a los panis y trolas que acudieron al llamamiento... en pocos días ya disponía de un ejército de quince mil fener y treinta mil auxiliares trolas y panis... fue cuando supo del inicio de la batalla de Mikaro

Nirime avanzaba a pasos agigantados... sus tropas extenuadas empezaban a desertar por lo que aplicó medidas dacronianas para mantener la disciplina... algunos panis les prestaron ayuda por lo que pudo incrementar sus tropas... estaba ya a dos días de camino de Mikaro pero sabía que sus tropas eran insuficientes para vencer a Kotis ya que él podía movilizar a las tropas de retaguardia y mantener su superioridad numérica

En otro lugar... en las comarcas panisias, un sorprendido Kay miraba a una también sorprendida Yanisje

\- Yanisje?! Tú... no puede ser... yo creí que estabas muerta!

\- Qué... qué haces aquí Kay Namura? creí que habrías muerto en la guerra o a manos de los merodeadores...

\- Yo... yo llegué al día siguiente de lo que pasó... encontré a Saily aún con vida

\- Con vida? Saily estaba viva!?

\- Lo estaba... ella estaba herida y no pudo vivir mucho cuando la encontré... alcanzó a contarme lo que pasó... entendí que tu habías muerto

\- Por qué Kay? Por qué tuvo que pasar eso? Por qué lo perdimos todo? mi familia! mi esposo y mis dos hijos! todos muertos absurdamente por una partida de asesinos que no tenían razón de hacer eso! nada teníamos! no opusimos resistencia! pero se pusieron a quemar, violar y matar sin detenerse! sus risas y los gritos! aún los escucho en mis sueños! fui al campo... mi esposo y mis hijos degollados! y yo... yo solo atine a correr sin detenerme... hubiera preferido morir... porque Kay... porque no estuviste allí como si estuviste aquí para proteger a los Kinode de los salteadores!? Por qué, maldito seas!? Por qué te fuiste!?

Yanisje abofetea a Kay y luego le golpea con sus puños pero Kay la sujeta y la abraza mientras Yanisje llora... los gritos llamaron la atención de las jóvenes quienes ven lo que sucede... no tardaron en reconocer a Kay

\- Nunca más Yanisje - le dice Kay - nunca más... nunca más volverá a pasar... te lo juro... perdóname... por Saily... por nuestros amigos... por tus hijos y la mía a quien no llegue a conocer... perdóname

Yanisje se separa de él y lo mira con gesto de sorpresa

\- No sabías que estaba aquí? Por qué viniste?

\- Yo... sentí la necesidad de conocer las comarcas que habían visto a Saily crecer... no esperaba verte con vida... Saily siempre me habló de este lugar y soñaba con que nuestros hijos crecieran aquí... aunque ahora solo sea un sueño

\- Kay... es una realidad... el sueño de Saily es una realidad!

\- Qué? de qué hablas?

\- Qué crees que fue lo que me hizo correr y no dejarme morir o que me maten al lado de mi familia... qué fue lo que me hizo huir de Chanis y venir hasta aquí... soy una panis y sabía cuál era mi deber... Kay... yo llevaba a tu hija en brazos! yo atendía a Saily cuando los merodeadores llegaron! yo recibí a tu hija y huí... solo escuchaba los gritos de ella diciéndome que nos pusiéramos a salvo! Kay... yo traje a tu hija hasta aquí para entregarla a los Kinode! ella es una legítima Kedel y crece aquí cuidada por sus abuelos! me pidieron que me quedara por lo que hice... Kay... tu hija está viva!

Kay se quedó perplejo sin atinar a decir una palabra... miró a Yanisje y su cerebro pudo procesar el sentido de sus palabras... su hija estaba viva... y comprendió que solo pudo ser Saily quien le habló... quien lo guió hasta aquí para que pudiera encontrar al ser que ambos habían concebido

Kay se dio vuelta lentamente... sus sentidos le alertaron que alguien estaba mirándolos... no tardó en distinguir a la figura que se acercaba saliendo de los matorrales... Kay comprendió que aquel extraño era un enemigo... sus solas ropas le hacían darse cuenta que él no era singano y lentamente una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del recién llegado... Kay estaba frente a frente con Super A17...

Pero Kay no se preguntaba quién era el recién llegado... porque ya había encontrado un motivo para luchar...

Fin del capítulo 16

* Tomo como referencia la psicohistoria de Isaac Asimov, la cual aparece en su trilogía de Fundaciones. La psicohistoria es la ciencia que predice los hechos a través de complicadas fórmulas matemáticas con base estadística que solo los psicohistoriadores pueden usar tomando como muestra a grandes masas de población. En Fundación el creador de la psicohistoria es Hari Seldon quien predice el fin del imperio galáctico pero a su vez construye toda una teoría sobre las "fundaciones que rescatarán a la galaxia del caos y resucitarán al imperio". En esta historia, los Kaiosamas hacen algo parecido, por lo que pudieron predecir la aparición de Majin Buu, la de Gokú, el papel de Asuka y Lisandro y el destino de Kay

** Fuerzas auxiliares de las tropas fener, es decir funciones de logística y apoyo


	17. Lo que necesitamos

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Lo que necesitamos**

Los combates en las cercanías de Mikaro se daban sin descanso... la estrategia de Kotis funcionó y poco a poco tomó las fortificaciones que le cerraban el paso, por lo que Atelia ordenó replegar sus tropas para proteger la capital... ahora se daba cuenta que habían caído en la trampa de Nestema... había debilitado sus tropas mientras las de él no entraban en combate y ahora se aprestaban a tomar la capital. Su única ventaja era que Liar estaba de su parte y que si atacaba sería para ayudarla... sus tropas consiguieron mantener posiciones cerca de la capital la cual ya se veía a lo lejos... Mikaro no había sido construida pensando en su defensa... su ubicación estaba en una zona plana de fácil acceso y carecía de murallas, por lo que los defensores construyeron fortificaciones rústicas que no resistirían ni un cañonazo pero por lo menos servirían de algo cuando las tropas regulares atacaran... la ventaja de Atelia era su artillería de mayor alcance pero sería insuficiente ante un embate enemigo a gran escala... debía haber una manera de detenerlos

\- Señora - le dice un fener - los rugrus han diseñado una nueva artillería... hemos estado fabricándolos pero carecemos de material... solo hemos construido doce de ellos... quiere verlos?

Atelia fue a verlos y ve un pequeño cañón de boca estrecha y más largo, lo cual le daba mayor alcance

\- No sé qué utilidad tendría esto - le dice - no puede lanzar disparos efectivos

\- No lo crea... se lo demostraré

El oficial coloca varios perdigones y la pólvora... luego enciende el cañón y este hace un pequeño estruendo... la pared donde había apuntado se había deshecho por lo múltiples impactos

\- A mayor distancia se expande mas pero pierde efectividad... la mejor distancia es cuarenta tors*... abatiría una formación enemiga

\- Uhmmm... suena interesante... como la llamas?

\- Culebrina**

\- Bien... decomisen todo material metálico en la ciudad para fundirlo... debemos fabricar más de estos... los que hay ubíquenlos en las fortificaciones de las explanadas... ahora esta planicie nos servirá de ventaja ya que las tropas enemigas no podrán cubrirse

No paso mucho tiempo... mientras instalaban la nueva artillería, por el horizonte se avistaba la formación de las tropas de Kotis... Atelia se dio cuenta que la primera en atacar serían los jinetes

En los valles panisios, Kay estaba frente a Super A17 quien lo miraba seriamente

\- Kay? - le pregunta Yanisje - quién es él?

\- Yanisje... ve con las muchachas y huye de aquí inmediatamente... evacúen el lugar lo más pronto posible y no miren atrás... pase lo que pas ... protege a mi hija por favor

\- Pero...

\- Obedece! no tendrás otra oportunidad para seguir con vida! este sujeto ha venido a matarlos a todos!

La violencia en la voz de Kay asusta a Yanisje quien obedece... desciende hasta donde estaban las jóvenes y las hace salir... rápidamente las jóvenes panis se van sin mirar atrás... Super A17 lo mira sarcásticamente

\- Satisfecho? te hice el favor de dejarlas ir pero de nada les servirá porque de todas maneras morirán una vez que termine contigo...

\- Eres tú quien ha estado destruyendo las aldeas?

\- Así es...

\- Pues... hasta aquí llegaste

\- No lo creas... jamás has enfrentado a alguien como yo... esta será la primera y última vez

Kay decide no esperar y ataca a Super A17... Kay se sorprende que su puño sea frenado por la mano de su rival quien lo ataca con varias combinaciones de golpes que Kay elude pero retrocede... reconoce que aquel rival tenía todo un estilo de pelea muy parecido a Goku "pero no es un saiyajin... se nota"... Kay vuelve a atacar y el sujeto se eleva "puede volar!" Kay se lanza tras él y trata de acertarle pero Super A17 es más rápido y lo elude elevándose más y luego le lanza una descarga de energía que Kay elude... pero el impacto da en el suelo... en un instante aquel bello paraje queda destruido en medio de una atronadora explosión

\- Lo siento - le dice Super A17 - espero que tus amigas hayan estado lo suficientemente lejos

Kay se queda estático... aquel sujeto no había emitido ningún ki y había desarrollado una gigantesca energía "qué demonios es esto... por qué no emite ningún ki o cosmo?"... Kay no decide esperar y lanza un Kamehameha que Super A17 elude sin dificultad y ataca a Kay quien de la sorpresa no puede detenerlo y es golpeado y derribado... pero Kay se recupera apenas toca el suelo pero Super A17 estira sus manos y una gran cantidad de esferas de energía salen de ellas... Kay se ve obligado a eludirlas pero siente un gran dolor al ver como todo el terreno es devastado por los impactos... esta vez eleva sus sentidos y alcanza a encontrar un vacío y sorprende a su enemigo

\- Es mi turno ahora! Relámpago de Poder!

El múltiple ataque da de lleno en Super A17 quien se queda inmóvil... Kay incrementa su poder y cuando culmina su ataque... se da con la sorpresa de ver a su rival frente a él... completamente ileso... Kay no se detiene a pensar en lo que paso si no que se lanza contra él... todos sus golpes son detenidos y luego es rechazado... esta vez Kay se da cuenta que algo raro pasa... su enemigo no solo había resistido un ataque que hubiera deshecho una montaña sino que estaba ileso y parecía igual de fuerte... Kay lanza varios ataques de ki y ante su sorpresa, su contrincante los recibe sin protegerse

"Kay! no lo ataques de esa manera!" "qué? no puede ser... Goku?" "Si Kay... no pelees contra Super A17 de esa forma" "Super A17?" "Si... escucha con atención... Super A17 es un androide de mi mundo... sabes lo que significa?" "androide? me estás diciendo que Super A17 es un ser cibernético?" "ciber que?... lo que te quiero decir es que Super A17 es artificial... es una historia larga pero ese androide viene del mismo infierno... fue mi enemigo en el pasado y no sé cómo es que ha llegado a Singa si yo lo había destruido... ahora escúchame con atención... Super A17 puede absorber la energía de tus ataques... no importa que tan poderosa sea tu técnica... ese androide la absorberá y se hará más fuerte y te vencerá" "pero como lo venciste?" "fuimos dos quienes lo vencimos... la fortaleza de Super A17 es también su debilidad... cuando lo atacan y absorbe la energía queda indefenso... la única forma es dañando su cuerpo con un golpe directo mientras está con la guardia baja" "pero estoy solo!" "tienes que buscar la forma Kay... no puedo ayudarte más... lo siento... pero sé que puedes lograrlo... Super A17 no es invencible... pero ten cuidado... por ser una criatura artificial no emite ningún ki y no podrás prevenir sus ataques... pero él no tiene ese problema... no te pongas al alcance de sus golpes y evita que use su más poderoso ataque de la esfera negra... podría destruir Singa entero con eso" "Pero Goku... necesito ayuda... Goku? Goku?!" pero la comunicación ya había sido cortada

En las cercanías de Mikaro, las tropas de Kotis van avanzando en formación... este sabía que no podía medirse con la artillería de Atelia así que decide lanzar sus tropas al ataque en formación... la infantería iría atrás de los jinetes y los primeros arrollarían las defensas

La carga de diez mil jinetes semipesados se inicia... Atelia da orden de atacar con la artillería en dos cargas... los cañones de menor alcance contra los poulies y los de mayor alcance contra los infantes que avanzaban... el poulie atacó rápidamente pese al fuego de los cañones pero a cuarenta tors, las culebrinas abren fuego en distintas direcciones y estratégicamente ubicadas... la descarga cerrada barre con la primera carga y la segunda pese al desconcierto inicial se lanza al ataque pero la fusilería frena también su avance... la tercera carga fue recibida con una mezcla de flechas, balas y perdigones... Kotis queda estupefacto por el resultado de su ataque y furioso ordena retroceder... en esa sola carga había perdido la tercera parte de sus jinetes

Las tropas de Kotis se dividieron en pequeños grupos como en la anterior escaramuza para poder silenciar las culebrinas y la artillería... Atelia se dio cuenta que esa posición era insostenible ya que solo tenía veinte mil hombres contra los cincuenta mil que debía disponer Kotis ya que le llegaron refuerzos... Atelia ordenó retroceder aún más aprovechando el desconcierto del enemigo... se encamina a Mikaro y a diez parsecs*** establece las fortificaciones definitivas e hizo un llamamiento para que todo rugru y fener hombre o mujer capaz de cargar un arma lo haga para participar en la defensa... con esa estrategia incremento su capacidad de fuego en cinco mil más... el Consejo se declaró disuelto y cada uno acudió a defenderse como podía

En otro lugar... Kay trata de asimilar lo que le dijo Goku "un androide... recuerdo las historias que me contaron en mi mundo sobre los seres cibernéticos... como es que pudo llegar hasta aquí?... solo pudo ser Nestema... como hizo con Berenger" Kay piensa el cómo destruirlo "solo hay una forma... debo dañar su cuerpo y la única manera es esta" Kay eleva su cosmo tratando de llegar al séptimo sentido

\- Rayo Escarlata! - Kay crea la técnica que aprendió de Milo y se lanza a la velocidad de la luz contra su oponente pero los ataques son eludidos por el androide... Kay lanza múltiples ataques de todas direcciones pero Super A17 los esquiva todos... Kay se detiene y contempla a su adversario quien se sonríe

\- Creíste que eso bastaba contra mí? - le dice burlonamente - eres más rápido que Goku pero yo puedo detectar todos tus movimientos

Kay vuelve a lanzarse al ataque usando el Rayo Escarlata pero no obtiene mejor resultado... trata de incrementar su velocidad pero esta vez Super A17 se hace un lado y coge su muñeca deteniéndolo... velozmente le aplica una patada en el estómago y con otra patada en la espalda lo lanza lejos... Kay resiste el golpe pero al darse vuelta, Super A17 estira su mano y de él sale un rayo que lo impacta... Kay alcanza a protegerse con sus brazos pero el poder del impacto lo estrella contra las rocas...

Cerca de la ciudad de Mikaro... la batalla estaba a punto de reiniciarse... Kotis cambia de estrategia y organiza nuevamente grupos de ataque para silenciar la artillería... la pelea da inicio con ataques en diferentes flancos... las fortificaciones de Atelia comienzan a caer quien ordena concentrar las fuerzas en el centro para obligar que Kotis volviera a juntar sus tropas en un solo ataque... la batalla se hace dura pero Kotis consigue apoderarse de las fortificaciones laterales y Atelia retrocede para no quedar encerrada abriendo una tercera línea defensiva donde ya había tomado previsiones... mientras, había mandado mensajeros y ordenaba a Suparo a movilizarse con veinte mil hombres hacia la capital... hacia el llamamiento a los kahar, rijenses y panis mercenarios aliados

Por su parte, Kay contemplaba a su adversario quien esperó a que se recuperara pero el joven sabía que lo hacía por diversión ya que estaba demostrando ser superior "no... no es posible que todo lo que aprendí de mis maestros no me sirva de nada contra este androide... tiene que haber alguna manera" Kay lanza varias descargas de ki que Super A17 recibe sin inmutarse "maldición ... es cierto... solo lo hago más fuerte... debo dañar su cuerpo... pero cómo?" en eso recuerda... recuerda algo que difícilmente el androide podrá absorber

Kay se lanza al ataque elevando su cosmo e incrementando su poder de ataque mediante el ki... Super A17 para todos los golpes y trata de acertarle pero Kay se eleva y nuevamente eleva su cosmo a lo que el androide nuevamente lo ataca y tras un rápido intercambio de golpes ambos toman distancia lo que Kay aprovecha para provocar al androide lo que él responde con sendos ataques de energía que Kay comienza a eludir a gran velocidad y cae sobre Super A17 tratando de golpearlo pero este lo contiene bloqueando su ataque... en eso Kay le sujeta el brazo

\- Qué haces?! - le dice el androide sorprendido

\- No lo imaginas? - le dice Kay sonriente... Super A17 ve con sorpresa que su brazo comienza a congelarse hasta quedar convertido en un bloque de hielo... este se quiebra totalmente y el androide se separa violentamente de Kay

\- Polvo de Diamante! - el ataque del puño de hielo va directo hacia el androide y le impacta... en pocos segundos, es un bloque de hielo que comienza a deshacerse...

En la capital... Atelia retrocedía hacia la tercera línea defensiva... de sus veinte mil defensores, solo le quedaban doce mil, de los cuales tres mil estaban heridos... sus ocho mil restantes habían muerto o caído prisioneros lo que era lo mismo que morir ya que Kotis ordenó ejecutarlos de inmediato... Atelia cambió de estrategia y concentró siete mil hombres en la línea defensiva y dos mil fueron a organizar la defensa en la ciudad con todos los ciudadanos capaces de sostener un arma... Atelia contaba con contener a Kotis el tiempo suficiente pero prefería morir a entregarle la capital

El ataque dio comienzo con un macabro espectáculo... Kotis hizo empalar delante de los defensores a todos los oficiales prisioneros... sus gritos de agonía fue la señal de ataque...

En los valles panisios... Kay contempla el resultado de su victoria mientras ve el bloque de hielo deshacerse en pedazos "lo logré" pero su alegría se convierte en sorpresa y luego en espanto, al ver que el bloque al deshacerse descubría la figura de Super A17 ileso

\- No... No puede ser... no puede ser! fue un ataque frío que no ibas a poder resistir!

Super A17 se sonríe...

\- Puedo darme cuenta de tus poderes en tu pelea con Berenger... la verdad es que no contábamos con que Berenger te venciera ya que la intención fue solo conocerte... interesante técnica de poder generar un ataque tan frío... pero ya me previne de eso... fue inteligente de tu parte usarlo ya que es algo que no puedo absorber pero si puedo contrarrestarlo... dentro de mi hay una unidad térmica que mantiene mi temperatura, no importa que tanto frío haga... mis células de energía interna hicieron el resto al crear un campo térmico de energía que me protegió del frio... y no creas que el haber congelado mi brazo es una ventaja

Ante la sorpresa de Kay, el brazo de Super A17 comienza a regenerarse

\- Como ves... estoy seguro que el saiyajin te ha informado quien soy... no creas que mantengo los puntos débiles de la pelea con Goku... los que me invocaron y revivieron me quitaron esas debilidades...

Kay queda totalmente desconcertado...era obvio que la pelea sería peor de lo que pensó...

La situación en Mikaro no era la mejor... la última fortaleza de la segunda línea defensiva ya había sido aniquilada por completo... Atelia ve con temor los estandartes del ejercito mikaro a las órdenes de Nestema... Kotis ya sabía la nueva formación de Atelia y se preparaba para lanzar el ataque... si la tercera línea de defensa era superada, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tome Mikaro que carecía de murallas y donde la superioridad numérica de Kotis era una gran ventaja... Atelia ya había organizado su artillería y se preparaba para el ataque... lentamente, el ejército enemigo ya iniciaba su formación de batalla...

En los valles panisios... el estruendo de la batalla entre Kay y Super A17 ya había sido percibido por los panis Kinode... todos habían salido de sus chozas tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía y fue cuando avistan a Yanisje y a las chicas que llegaban corriendo

\- Yanisje! - le dice el líder del clan - qué sucede?!

Yanisje trata de recobrar el aliento antes de contestar

\- Señor... es... él... es Kay Namura... ha llegado...

Todos lanzan murmullos y de pronto aparece una pareja madura que llevaba a una pequeña en brazos

\- Creí... creímos que estaba muerto - murmura la mujer

\- Sea como sea - dice el líder – por qué ese estruendo como si una tormenta estuviera por empezar?

\- No lo entienden - continua Yanisje - apareció otro... era extraño y Kay nos hizo huir... lo que oyen es la pelea entre los dos!... por el Gran Espíritu! ambos están combatiendo y Kay nos dijo que huyéramos porque ese sujeto vino a matarnos!

Todos se miran con aire de incredulidad pero el Jefe levanta la mano

\- Escuchen... cojan lo que puedan y abandonen la aldea... huyamos a las alturas mientras un grupo comprobamos que pasa... vamos... apúrense

Todos obedecen mientras los padres de Saily se acercan a Yanisje

\- Yanisje - le dice la madre - se lo dijiste?

\- Perdóneme señora... la sorpresa de verlo me hizo hablar... él no sabía que su hija vivía

La madre de Saily contempla a la pequeña y la aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho

\- No la tendrá... por nuestros dioses que no la tendrá...

Kay continuaba el combate contra Super A17... este se lanza al ataque esta vez y se mueve con rapidez y a Kay le resulta difícil seguirlo hasta que sendos golpes lo derriban... Kay se recupera con rapidez y contraataca pero sabedor que sus ataques de energía solo harían más fuerte al androide, trata de acertarle con el Rayo Escarlata sin resultado... Kay hace uso de su maestría en artes marciales consiguiendo imponer condiciones por unos momentos pero Super A17 vuelve a recuperar ventaja... Kay eleva su cosmo y ataca usando el séptimo sentido consiguiendo llegar a la velocidad de la luz pero aún así el androide adivina sus movimientos y bloquea sus ataques... Super A17 combina su velocidad con ataques de energía que a Kay le resulta difícil detener y su adversario aprovecha el desconcierto y consigue golpearlo y derribarlo... una lluvia de ataques se abate sobre Kay pero este visualiza la lluvia de descargas y consigue avanzar en medio de ellas para llegar al androide pero este hace distancia y ataca con gran velocidad haciendo retroceder a Kay quien sin desfallecer eleva su poder

\- Kaioken! - el poder de Kay se duplica y se lanza sobre Super A17 trenzándose en una lluvia de ataques y contraataques donde Kay comienza a ganar ventaja y quiebra las defensas del androide impactándole varios golpes que resienten a Super A17 quien no puede parar... pero para su sorpresa, el androide cambia de expresión de su rostro contorsionado a uno sonriente y sujeta a Kay de los brazos y este no puede moverse

\- Idiota! - le dice el androide y Kay siente que sus fuerzas lo abandonan... hace un esfuerzo y consigue soltarse pero solo para recibir una lluvia de golpes por parte del androide quien lo estrella contra el suelo... Kay a duras penas se levanta y contemplan a un ileso Super A17

\- Cómo... cómo resististe mis ataques? - alcanza a decir Kay

\- Olvidaste que puedo absorber tu energía? fue inteligente de tu parte limitarte a usar tus habilidades para enfrentarme y no usar tu energía... pero para ello necesitas elevar tu poder... solo esperé eso para que te me acercaras lo suficiente para absorber tu energía!

Super A17 se lanza contra Kay quien asume posición de pelea para resistir el ataque...

La formación de batalla de los fener de Kotis se apresta a lanzarse contra las posiciones defensoras de la capital... Atelia desenvaina su espada y la levanta en alto

\- Soldados! frente a ustedes esta lo que representa la maldad y corrupción de Singa... una corrupción que nos ha llevado a esta guerra! hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo para alejarlos de nuestras vidas y hele aquí! han regresado a hundirnos en el mar del caos y la desdicha! debemos dejarlos? que destruyan nuestro hogar y nuestras familias? es hora de mostrarles que nosotros tenemos un verdadero motivo para luchar! ellos lo hacen por la paga y el saqueo... nosotros por el derecho de vivir libres y en paz! soldados! al ataque!

Para sorpresa de Kotis, una multitud de soldados con Atelia a la cabeza se lanzan sobre su vanguardia mientras los cañones de largo alcance de los defensores rompen fuegos...

Por otro lado... Kay recibe los veloces ataques de Super A17 quien consigue romper las defensas de un debilitado Kay... tras una lluvia de golpes, el androide se impone y comienza a castigar a Kay con violencia... este cae al suelo y es pateado repetidas veces por el androide quien luego lo lanza lejos para después estirar su mano y lanzar varias descargas de energía que parecen impactar en Kay... este cae cubierto de heridas, con la ropa deshecha y ya prácticamente vencido...

\- El Libertador? - sonríe Super A17 - el elegido? que gracioso... creí que me darías más trabajo...

El androide estira su mano y dispara sobre Kay quien sorpresivamente se pone de pie y estira sus manos también... antes de que Super A17 reaccione, Kay estaba sobre él y le propina un poderoso golpe que lo lanza lejos... Kay genera su última técnica alcanzando el séptimo sentido

\- Dragón Naciente! - el ataque atraviesa a Super A17 quien ahora luce un gran agujero en medio de su cuerpo... Kay aprovecha y reuniendo sus pocas fuerzas genera una nueva técnica

\- Kamehamehaaaa! - La descarga sale de las manos de Kay pero en menos de un segundo, el androide pone las manos y recibe la descarga... en escasos segundos y ante la sorpresa de Kay, el androide absorbe su ataque lo que aparentemente le permite regenerarse... Super A17 se acerca lentamente a Kay quien lo mira con gesto de sorpresa

\- Buen movimiento - le dice Super A17 antes de golpearlo...

En Mikaro... el ataque repentino quiebra la formación de falange de la vanguardia, deshaciéndola... en pocos minutos, ésta ya está en desbandada siendo perseguidos por los soldados defensores... Kotis desconcertado ordena al centro no atacar sino mantenerse en sus posiciones... los pocos esfuerzos de la vanguardia para resistir son finalmente superados... muy pronto los defensores mikaros se ven frente a frente con la formación del centro del ejército invasor mandado por Kotis... por escasos segundos Atelia y Kotis consiguen verse pero este último da la orden

\- Carguen! - las tropas de infantería se Kotis se lanzan sobre sus enemigos...

Mientras... Kay era golpeado una y otra vez por Super A17 quien lo derriba y luego pone su pie sobre el presionándolo

\- Idiota... creíste que tus trucos servirían conmigo? pues ahora morirás sabiendo que fracasaste... destruiré todo este lugar junto con tus adorados panis y luego seguirá Singa entero... no quedarán más que cenizas...

Kay hace un supremo esfuerzo y se desprende del androide quien le lanza un golpe directo a la cara pero Kay pone su mano y la contiene... no tardó Super A17 en darse cuenta que una energía rodeaba a Kay

\- Tú?... pero... eso es...

\- Así es - le dice Kay desafiante antes de expandir su Escudo AT...

Las tropas de Kotis avanzan y chocan contra la primera línea de ataque de Atelia a la cual destrozan rápidamente y se lanzan contra la segunda línea comandada por la propia Atelia quien inmediatamente pone pie a tierra y da la orden

\- Tres líneas de tiradores! - los soldados de Atelia que llevaban sus armas de fuego en su espalda la extraen y forman tres líneas una detrás de otra - Fuego primera línea! - grita Atelia... los disparos resuenan abatiendo la primera oleada - segunda línea fuego!... tercera línea fuego!... primera linea fuego!... segunda línea! - mientras cada línea de tiradores disparaba, ya la primera línea había cargado y era evidente que estos tiradores habían entrenado en cargar sus armas rápido... en tres sucesiones, la formación de Kotis es deshecha y los soldados se detienen y retroceden... Kotis furioso ordena atacar a sus poulis pero Atelia ordena a sus hombres retroceder hacia las fortificaciones... fue una huida sangrienta ya que muchos de los soldados fueron alcanzados por los jinetes y fueron muertos en el acto pero Kotis ordenó a sus jinetes detenerse para ya no arriesgar más... algunos jinetes que se arriesgaron fueron alcanzados por los tiradores

Kay luchaba esta vez haciendo uso del AT pero se sorprende el poder haberlo generado "recuerda Kay... lo que sale de tu corazón te protegerá... solo debes pensar en aquello que amas para que lo formes interiorízate y encuéntrate a ti mismo" para Kay le era difícil y sabía que su AT era imperfecto pero funcionaba... la expansión de su escudo hace retroceder a Super A17 quien se sorprende al darse cuenta que esa energía no la podía absorber y finalmente es empujado y estrellado contra las rocas... Kay aprovecha su nueva ventaja y ataca al androide consiguiendo golpearlo pero Super A17 se recupera y contiene sus ataques contraatacando rápidamente pero Kay vuelve a generar un AT pero este no lo protege del todo ya que puede sentir el golpe del androide y la descarga de energía que lo empuja... Kay se da cuenta que su AT se había circunscrito a su cuerpo protegiéndolo misma armadura... el androide esta sobre él pero Kay hace un esfuerzo y logra crear un muro donde el puño de su rival se estrella... tras unos segundos de duda, el androide vuelve a atacar pero esta vez introduce sus manos y abre un boquete como rompiendo una cortina y luego mira a Kay quien se da cuenta que esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba ya que el androide estaba ocupado pero este se sonríe y de sus ojos salen sendos rayos que impactan en Kay hiriéndolo... Kay trata de ponerse de pie pero esta vez no puede "cómo... cómo pudo usar dos poderes a la vez?"

\- Se lo que te estas preguntando - le dice Super A17 - pero olvidas quien soy... mi cuerpo es un arma múltiple... solo te ataque con una de ellas que es independiente de lo que haga mi cuerpo

Super A17 estira su mano para dar el golpe final...

\- Es hora de que esto termine... hasta nunca, pobre imitación de guerrero...

\- Detente! - suena una voz que hace que Super A17 se vuelva ya que no había detectado la presencia que repentinamente aparece y el androide se sorprende al ver a un hombre frente a él

\- Quién diablos eres tú? - le pregunta

\- Eso lo sabrás ahora... porque a partir de este momento yo seré tu rival...

Kay levanta la vista y se sorprende mucho más que el androide que ahora mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica y se ponía frente a su nuevo adversario que vestía una armadura de oro... Kay había reconocido a su maestro... a Saga de Géminis...

Fin del capítulo 17

* Tors es aproximadamente 60 centímetros

** La culebrina era un arma usada en los buques del siglo XVI, especialmente por los corsarios. Era una especie de cañón que botaba una ráfaga de una sola vez ametrallando la cubierta de los barcos

*** Un parsec es mil tors


	18. La redención de Saga

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **La redención de Saga**

Kay se encontraba caído y casi sin fuerzas para poder continuar la batalla y no podía salir de su sorpresa al contemplar a su maestro Saga, vestido con una armadura dorada frente a su poderoso rival... el androide Super A17 quien ya contemplaba sonriente a su nuevo adversario

\- Maestro Saga... cómo... cómo llego aquí? - le pregunta Kay - no... no lo enfrente! es demasiado poderoso...

\- Kay... te dije que aún faltaba mucho por enseñarte y mucho por aprender... y una de ellas es que no existe contrincante invencible... y para ello jamás debes darte por vencido... si crees que no puedes vencer, es mejor que no pelees... una pelea se gana aún antes de comenzarla... no lo crees androide?

Super A17 sigo sonriendo mirando a Saga

\- Conque eres un caballero dorado... debería sorprenderme el verte aquí... no estás muy lejos de tu mundo?

\- Lo mismo podría decir de ti... me imagino que las ominosas fuerzas que te trajeron a Singa esperan que acabes con Kay... pero no contaban conmigo

\- Eso no cambia nada... no eres mejor que este chiquillo y vencerte será fácil

\- Pues... eso lo veremos

Saga mantiene su posición y su cosmo comienza a incrementarse...

Cerca de Mikaro... a las tropas de Kotis les costó restablecerse del desastroso resultado de la salida de los defensores... Kotis estaba furioso y mando traer las tropas de retaguardia, dejando solo a auxiliares para que mantengan libres las vías de aprovisionamiento... el tiempo se le acababa ya que él sabía que debía reconquistar Mikaro rápidamente para hacerse fuerte allí con sus tropas antes de que llegaran los refuerzos panis, trolas y los fener al mando de Suparo... le había tomado tiempo restablecer el orden entre sus tropas para quienes este ataque había tomado más tiempo del que pensaban además que el asedio a Mikaro sería peor de lo que se imaginaban

Kotis entró a su tienda a reunirse con sus oficiales quienes tampoco parecían muy contentos... esto no era lo que esperaban aunque algunos de ellos eran renegados de Sokira... Kotis los contempla y recuerda que de los cien partidarios que tenía y que fueron asimilados al ejército mikaro, solo quedaban veinte... pese a eso, Nestema le había dado nuevamente el mando a él pero sabía que alguno de ellos debía estar comisionado para matarlo a la primera señal de traición hacia la regencia

\- Y bien - dice Kotis - qué tienen que decir? cómo justifican esta inoperancia?

\- Señor - se adelanta uno de ellos - no se trata de inoperancia de nuestras tropas... los defensores de la ciudad están peleando de una manera que no esperábamos

\- Ja! veo que el fracaso te volvió creativo... justificas tu ineptitud con la capacidad de otros... por Singa! atacamos con cincuenta mil hombres de lo mejor del ejército! y ellos solo eran veinticinco mil! veinticinco mil muchachos inexpertos que habían dependido de los trolas y panis! y me están diciendo que fueron lo suficientemente capaces para detener a veteranos?! Quieres que les diga que en proporción, cada uno de esos imbéciles fue detenido por la mitad de un soldado fener?

\- Señor... lo que pasa es que los defensores...

\- Eso! "los defensores"! esa es la palabra que hemos utilizado para calificar a esos pichones y por eso les tenemos demasiado respeto... ya habíamos dicho que solo eran un grupo de montoneros dirigidos por una prostituta! esos son los que nos detienen! nosotros no vinimos a invadir sino a recuperar Mikaro!

\- Señor... no se trata solo de eso... parece no haber caído en cuenta de algo...

\- Ah! así que hay algo que no me he dado cuenta? a ver... soldadito de pacotilla... ilústrame... ilumíname!

\- Es que - dice algo intimidado el oficial - hay rumores de descontento en la tropa... y más aún entre los oficiales...

\- Descontento? un soldado descontento de ir a pelear?

\- No es eso... ellos están dispuestos a pelear que fue un derecho que les fue negado al comenzar la guerra contra los reinos... ellos clamaron por entrar en acción y no se les dejó... ahora se los lanza cuando la guerra contra los trolas ya ha terminado...

\- Y?

\- Señor... ahora se los manda a atacar a su propia gente... hemos estado atacando con las divisiones 24 y 25 que son del este... pero ahora estas ya están desarticuladas y las hemos asimilados a las divisiones 12 y 15... que son de aquí y ya se han dado casos, señor, y protestas

\- De qué diablos me hablas?

\- Señor... entre los... enemigos... hay parientes de nuestros hombres... ya se han dado un caso que padre e hijo se han encontrado en la batalla... eso quiebra la moral... nadie querrá levantar su mano contra su hijo... ni atacar la ciudad donde viven sus padres o sus esposas e hijos más pequeños...

Kotis se queda en silencio por un momento... luego mira a su primer oficial

\- Ruga... haz una rotación de oficiales... que los que mandan la 12 y 15 división pasen a la retaguardia... trae a los oficiales que pertenecen a la vigésima división para que tomen su lugar... contentos?

\- No creo que eso sea suficiente...

\- Pues yo si lo creo... Ruga... ejecuta a los soldados que sospeches están descontentos... y ejecuta a los oficiales de más alta graduación de las divisiones 12 y 15... Lo demás procede como has dicho

\- Señor! - protesta uno de los oficiales - no puede hacer eso! son nuestros hombres!

Kotis por toda respuesta saca su arma y dispara contra el oficial... su guardia levanta las armas e impide cualquier reacción

\- Y pueden comenzar con estos! los oficiales que les siguen tomaran su lugar! Ruga! ordena a las tropas alistarse para la batalla! la resistencia de Atelia terminará hoy comenzando por la que hay en mi propio ejército! anuncia a las tropas que se descubrió una conjura dentro de mi propio cuartel y por eso se ha ejecutado a estos traidores! háganlo en el acto y claven sus cabezas para que los vean Atelia y su chusma!

La orden se cumplió inmediatamente... en poco tiempo, doscientos soldados entre tropa y oficiales fueron ejecutados... Kotis contempla un busto de Nestema que él personalmente le había mandado para que "sienta que está vigilado"

\- Estás orgulloso de mí?! Estás orgulloso ahora? esa es tu obra y no mía! - grita Kotis antes de ponerse su casco y salir...

En los valles panisios... Kay observaba a Saga frente a Super A17... antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos ya habían hecho el primer movimiento y sus puños chocan el uno contra el otro... los golpes se suceden pero el androide demuestra más destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que Saga retrocede elevando su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido... a la velocidad de la luz trata de alcanzar al androide pero este bloquea sus ataques y luego se mueve atacando a Saga quien vuelve a retroceder... el caballero dorado eleva nuevamente su cosmo y genera su ataque

\- Ataque de las Dimensiones! desaparece engendro!

Una serie de luces de formas geométricas se abaten sobre el androide quien comienza a desvanecerse pero de pronto se sonríe y la enorme energía que procede de él deshace la técnica de Saga quien se sorprende del resultado de su ataque

\- Cómo? cómo pudiste superar mi técnica?

\- Fue sencillo... olvidas quién soy?

Saga piensa, lo mismo que Kay... "es un androide... no emite ningún cosmo... el fundamento de mi ataque es que subyugue su cosmo y lo arrastre hacia otra dimensión pero es como si no existiese... solo su parte orgánica responde pero su enorme energía basta para deshacer mi ataque"... Saga se precipita y genera una nueva técnica

\- Explosión de Galaxia! - el ataque va dirigido a Super A17 quien solo abre los brazos y lo recibe de lleno... en pocos segundos, Saga ve como la energía que lo rodeaba va desapareciendo en el androide quien se sonríe

\- Maestro Saga! - le grita un malherido Kay - él puede absorber la energía de los ataques! no importa que tan potente sea... él lo absorberá y se hará más fuerte!

Saga mira al androide quien estira las manos

\- Idiota... a ver qué te parece esto? - le dice Super A17 antes de lanzar una lluvia de descargas de energía que va directo a Saga...

En tanto... Atelia estaba al tanto de la ejecución de los oficiales y de los soldados que se mostraron descontentos gracias a un informante... casi inmediatamente recibe la información que Nirime y doce mil hombres se acercaban y estaban ya a 200 parsecs, mientras que Suparo con veinte mil hombres entre fener, trolas y panis avanzaba y en dos días estaría allí… por otro lado ya estaba al tanto de que diez mil panis rijenses estaban en la frontera esperando el permiso para cruzarla... Atelia en ese momento toma una decisión y envía sendos mensajeros para que transmita sus ordenes

Fue después que los mensajeros hubieran partido cuando Atelia se preguntaba si esa era la decisión correcta tras el clarín de ataque de las tropas de Kotis quienes lanzaban una nueva carga...

Saga por su parte recibe toda la andanada de ataques de Super A17 quien desarrolla una lluvia de energía contra el caballero dorado pero fue en menos de una milésima de segundo que se da cuenta... pero fue tarde... Saga aparece frente a él y le alcanza a aplicar un fuerte golpe en el rostro que empuja contra las rocas estrellándolo contra ellas que se deshacen al impacto... Saga sabe que no puede darle ninguna oportunidad al androide... eleva su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido y ataca antes de que Super A17 reaccione consiguiendo golpearlo "si tan solo pudiese generar la técnica de Shura" piensa Saga tratando de quebrar el cuerpo del androide a base de golpes... Saga vuelve a generar una técnica

\- Dimensión Géminis! Destruye!

Dos columnas de energía se forman a los lados del androide y ambas se unen con Super A17 en medio y generan una reacción que atrapa al androide y lo comprimen para luego estallar... Saga queda en medio del campo de batalla y Kay contempla a su maestro "lo habrá vencido?"... es cuando se da cuenta que no es así... Super A17 aparece repentinamente y golpea a Saga derribándolo y luego se cruza de brazos contemplando a Saga que se va poniendo de pie

\- Buen intento - le dice sarcástico Super A17 - fue un buen ataque pero no contaste que a diferencia de ustedes, puedo generar campos de energía protectora... me protegí mientras atacabas ya que soy más rápido que tú... tienes algún otro truco interesante?

\- Si - le dice Saga mientras eleva su cosmo lo que sorprende tanto a Kay como a Super A17

Las tropas de Kotis venían avanzando sobre Mikaro y Atelia ordena romper fuegos contra ellos una vez que estuvieron al alcance de tiro... esta vez Kotis ordena una formación para evitar ponerse a tiro de las culebrinas pero pese a todo estas hacen estragos entre sus tropas aunque no logran frenar el avance... se producen los choques frente a las fortalezas y algunas defensas comienzan a ceder... sorpresivamente Atelia da la orden de retirada

Saga por su parte, comienza a incrementar su cosmo hasta alcanzar el séptimo sentido... y repentinamente su cosmo rodea al androide quien permanece impasible

\- Qué clase de sorpresa me tienes preparada? - le dice - crees que tus trucos podrán contra mí

\- No te confíes androide... pese a todo eres un ser orgánico y creo que hablas demasiado

Antes de que Super A17 reaccione, Saga ya estaba sobre el pero su ataque no parece alcanzar al androide quien ve la mano de Saga detenerse a escasos centímetros de él... el androide se sonríe y va a decirle algo... pero ninguna voz puede emitir... Super A17 se sujeta la garganta

\- Problemas de voz? - le dice Saga - de repente necesitas un tratamiento completo

Un rayo sale del dedo de Saga e impacta en la nariz del androide quien empieza a tener problemas para respirar... Saga se acerca a su adversario

\- Te lo diré antes de quitarte el oído... eres un cyborg y mantienes tus partes orgánicas así como tus sentidos... estoy quitándotelos uno por uno... veremos si sin tus sentidos puedes pelear!

Un ataque sorpresivo pone a Saga frente a Super A17 quien por la sorpresa no alcanza a reaccionar y las palmas de sus manos se colocan a ambos lados de su cabeza... Super A17 siente que ya no puede escuchar nada...

Atelia había ordenado replegar sus tropas hacia la capital mientras las fortalezas erigidas con tanto esfuerzo empezaron a caer una por una junto con su valiosa artillería... Atelia ordena concentrar sus fuerzas en las defensas del mismo Mikaro... los pocos miembros del consejo que se animan a salir van a su encuentro

\- Regente - le dice uno de ellos - esto significa que tendremos a Kotis frente a la ciudad?

\- Así es... debemos hacernos fuertes aquí...

\- No tenemos la capacidad de resistir! casi no queda artillería y ningún ciudadano está en la capacidad de enfrentar a los soldados de Kotis!

\- Confiemos en que si... aprovechemos este momento ya que Kotis no avanzará hasta mañana y necesito pedirles algo que será importante para poder lograrlo

Mientras... Saga contemplaba al desconcertado androide quien ensaya un ataque repentino que Saga elude a la velocidad de la luz y su palma se coloca cerca a los ojos del androide quien en un instante pierde la vista

\- Ahora me ves... ahora no me ves...

Super A17 reacciona y concentra sus esperanzas en su capacidad de sentir a Saga y ataca aunque desordenadamente... sorprendentemente para Saga, el androide elude un ataque de él y el androide dispara nuevamente obligando a Saga a protegerse... Kay mira asombrado lo sucedido "no puedo creerlo... el maestro Saga no hace un gran despliegue de poder pero está venciendo al androide"... fue en ese instante que Saga ataca pero sus ataques son rechazados... Saga eleva su cosmo y una aura de energía se desprende el mientras el mismo ataca a Super A17 quien repele sus ataques pero el aura lo ataca por atrás y lo rodea... en pocos segundos, el androide cae y parece incapaz de ponerse de pie

\- Sé que no me escuchas... pero sabes que estoy frente a ti... ahora te he quitado el tacto... ya no puedes sentirme como lo hacías antes y ahora puedo atacarte sin que me sientas... no sentirás nada y has vuelto a ser solo un muñeco con conciencia...

Saga ataca y golpea al androide repetidas veces quien es zamaqueado como un objeto inerte y luego estrellado contra las rocas... Saga se vuelve a Kay

\- Kay... quieres darle el golpe final por mí?

Kay sonríe apenas...

\- El honor es suyo maestro...

Saga se acerca al caído androide y lo levanta del cuello

\- Viniste del infierno y ahora volverás a él... a un infierno sin formas porque mi poder te perseguirá más allá de la muerte

\- Pues - le dice el androide "mirándolo" con ojos donde brillaba una luz roja - me temo que tu irás por delante

Saga aún no se repone de su sorpresa cuando las manos del androide lo sujetan...

El atardecer se le hace larga a Atelia... lo que más temía era un ataque nocturno que podía llegar de un momento a otro pero había levantado las defensas suficientes para prevenirlo aunque cualquier cosa podía esperarse de Kotis quien se sabía estaba desesperado en tomar la ciudad... sabía que su posición era frágil frente a las guarniciones del Este que podían cambiar de bando en cualquier momento si es que Kotis no demostraba que tenía control sobre el gobierno y más aún con sus tropas no muy dispuestas a pelear por tomar la ciudad donde habitaban familiares suyos...

\- Saludos Atelia de los Sobeya - suena una voz atrás de ella y al darse vuelta se sorprende el ver a Gramyr llegar - veo que la batalla ha sido dura

\- Gramyr... me alegra verlo con vida después del encuentro con ese Kunan... Kay no me dio detalles sobre si estaba vivo o no...

\- Ah! el joven Kay... no me extraña que no te haya dicho nada... con lo inmaduro que es

\- Inmaduro? creí que las esperanzas de Singa estaban en él...

\- Yo también lo pensé... vino a verme después de la muerte de Kunt... allí me dijo que no pensaba seguir peleando por Singa

\- Qué dices? hablas en serio?

\- Si... pero sin embargo... ahora libra una lucha titánica contra una terrible amenaza

\- No entiendo... qué está pasando con Kay?

\- Cada uno de ustedes libra una batalla... tanto exterior como interior... déjame contarte una historia Atelia y comprenderás el misterio de todo esto y el porqué Nestema ha tratado de destruir a los panis... y el porqué de la existencia de aquella niña llamada Saily de los Kedel... hagamos eso mientras esperamos la batalla de mañana... y el resultado de la de Kay

En otro lugar... Saga se sorprende de sobremanera al ver a Super A17 reaccionar y aparentemente con sus sentidos intactos... Saga siente de pronto una oleada de energía que lo inmoviliza y se da cuenta que el androide está absorbiendo su energía por lo que alcanza a apagar su cosmo pero aún queda débil frente a su enemigo quien lo mira fríamente

\- Te preguntarás el porqué aún puedo reaccionar? pues primero te diré que te felicito por tu técnica... jamás creí enfrentar a alguien que pudiera anular los sentidos de la manera que lo has hecho...

Saga y Kay (quien también reacciona con sorpresa) notan que la voz de Super A17 es más "metálica" y no con el timbre humano que antes tenía

\- ... pero - continua el androide - olvidaste que soy un ser cibernético... en mi cabeza se comparte un cerebro orgánico con un chip que está conectado a una computadora interna... el resto de mi cuerpo tiene componentes artificiales y eso es algo que tu poder no puede anular... es más... eso solo me ha ayudado...

\- De qué hablas? - pregunta Saga recuperándose

\- Mi parte orgánica es la que manda... pero cuando es muy dañada o queda inutilizada... se activa un sistema de seguridad que reactiva todos mis sentidos... y no solo eso... adquiero una nueva forma... el modo berserker... ahora quien gobierna es la computadora de batalla!

Antes de que Saga reaccione, el androide ya estaba sobre el golpeándolo y derribándolo para luego nuevamente golpearlo repetidas veces... Saga se recupera pese a los poderosos golpes y contraataca pero esta vez pese a moverse a la velocidad de la luz, Super A17 lo elude con facilidad lo que sorprende al caballero de Géminis quien genera un ataque de energía que el androide si recibe pero lo hace con el fin de absorberla... pese al efecto indeseado, Saga adivina algo y ataca esta vez con el séptimo sentido pero nuevamente es eludido... ambos toman distancia y Super A17 vuelve a dirigirse a él

\- Mi computadora de batalla ya tiene el patrón de tus técnicas... no importa que tan veloz seas, puedo anticiparte antes de que termines tu movimiento y puedo adelantarme a los tuyos...

Antes de que reaccione Saga, ya Super A17 lo atacaba... Saga lo elude a la velocidad de la luz pero antes de que se dé cuenta, ya el androide estaba detrás de él golpeándolo repetidas veces derribándolo... Super A17 genera entonces su técnica más poderosa lo que es visto por Kay

\- Maestro Saga! cuidado! - la esfera negra se desprende de las manos de Super A17 estallando con un terrible estruendo que arrasa con todo los alrededores...

En Mikaro... Atelia prestaba atención a las palabras de Gramyr quien había empezado a contarle una historia antiquísima

\- En el principio de los tiempos... en todo el Universo solo existía la nada y la oscuridad... cuando la fuerza creadora del universo dio paso a la luz y a la vida, entró en conflicto con aquello que ocupaba el plano de existencia en el que ahora vivimos... porque la oscuridad estaba habitada por unos seres de una naturaleza tan terrible que la vida, nuestra vida, no puede soportar su presencia... no estoy hablando de los Kiris, Faores o meras de las historias que habrás oído antes... estoy hablando de seres más antiguos que nuestros dioses... tienen distintos nombres pero aquí en Singa los conocemos como los Perturbadores o los Oscuros... pero tú los conoces como los Desequilibrantes... el momento de su llegada es conocido como "El Gran Desequilibrio"...

\- Gramyr - le interrumpe Atelia - me estas contando la historia del Gran Desequilibrio? de lo que realmente es? yo siempre lo entendí como un momento de nuestra historia en el que las cosas serían terribles para todos y que nos traería el caos y la destrucción pero tú me estás hablando de seres tangibles que conspiran para destruirnos

\- Eso, mujer rugru, fue lo que tú y los tuyos, así como los fener e incluso trolas quisieron creer porque la verdad de las cosas es tan terrible que su conocimiento puede hacer que perdamos la cordura... eso fue lo que paso con los antiguos linajes, de los cuales solo quedan dos... los fener Reskos y los panis Kedel... pero de ambos, solo los panis Kedel guardan el secreto que ni ellos mismos entienden aún, pero que explica el porqué los panis cuidan de la armonía aquí en Singa...

"Nuestro mundo fue escenario de la lucha entre las fuerzas abominables con aquellas que defendían la luz y la vida... en aquellos tiempos perdidos solo existía una raza dominante en Singa... los krador... quieres saber quiénes éramos realmente? éramos los guardianes... aquellos a quienes la seguridad de este mundo y el evitar que el mal emerja les fue confiado... éramos longevos... casi inmortales... con la sabiduría y conocimientos suficientes como para que aquella misión que nos fue confiada sea cumplida..."

\- Confiado? Gramyr... déjeme entenderlo... lo que me dice es que los krador en el pasado eran la raza que gobernaba Singa (lo que no difiere mucho de los cuentos que escuche de niña)... me dice que ustedes estaban aquí por una razón y esa razón fue una misión que se les confió... quien se las confió?

\- Aquellos que nos advirtieron de los Oscuros... seres que nos trajeron el mensaje de los llamados Celestiales a quienes conocemos como los espíritus supremos... sus emisarios fueron los llamados Centinelas...

En los valles panisios... solo un enorme cráter quedaba en el lugar donde había estado Saga de Géminis... Super A17 contemplaba impasible el panorama... hubiese querido reírse y disfrutarlo pero en su modo berserker, esos sentimientos ya no existían lo cual consistía en una desventaja ya que para esa modalidad, si bien lo hacía más poderoso, le impedía temer un juicio valorativo... Saga era tan enemigo como las piedras y los arboles solo que era el único que le ofrecía resistencia por lo que debía ser destruido... ese último pensamiento lo hizo darse cuenta que Saga no había sido destruido ya que un ligero movimiento de otro lugar fueron captados por sus sensores... luego al dirigirlos hacia el lugar de origen, cayó en cuenta que no solamente Saga había sobrevivido a su ataque sino que había sido con la ayuda de su anterior rival, Kay Namura

El androide desciende hacia ellos... las palabras estaban de más así que solo correspondía destruirlos de una vez por todas pero extrañamente su memoria se activó lo que generó cierto desconcierto en él... recordó aquella vez que asesinó a aquel insecto llamado Krilin en presencia de su hermana 18 en castigo por no habérseles unido... en realidad no lo hubiese hecho pero en aquella oportunidad estaba en su modo berserker y controlado por Myu (aunque Gero creyera que era él quien tenía el control)... fue él quien le ordenó matarlo y dejara viva a 18 (o mejor dicho confirmó las ordenes de Gero) y fue eso lo que los perdió al final ya que no contaban que ella acudiera en ayuda de Goku cuando la batalla ya estaba decidida y cambiaría todo... más aún que él y solamente él sabía que si se rebeló a las órdenes de Myu fue por la presencia de su hermana ya que él no quería matarla, lo que despertó su lado humano aún controlado por la influencia de Artificial 17 pero aun así fue suficiente para que le permitiera liberarse del modo berserker y matar a Myu... después de eso hubiese querido hablarle a su hermana... decirle que lo sentía... pero todo fue tan rápido... ella lo atacó rabiosamente y él dejó que se desquitara... conocía a su hermana y sabía que después de eso se calmaría... pero Goku aprovechó esa ventaja y lo destruyó... ahora estaba frente a alguien que también actuaba por otros y para otros... era eso un mensaje que debía entender? fue lo último que pensó antes de que nuevamente el modo berserker tomara el control...

Kay aún herido se pone de pie para enfrentar a Super A17 pero Saga pone el brazo impidiéndole avanzar

\- Maestro Saga? qué hace? yo puedo ...

\- Aprende la primera lección de un caballero dorado... esta es mi batalla y no necesito tu ayuda

\- Pero...

\- No hay peros Kay... obedece... mi enseñanza aún no concluye... puedo vencer a este androide... lo único que quiero que hagas es aprender y para eso debes usar lo que aprendiste de Shaka... usa tu cosmo y alcánzame porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte

Kay se aparta aún con duda y Saga encara al androide quien saliendo de su turbación se apresta a pelear... también hubiese querido decirle algo pero el modo berserker consideraba absurdo hablar con el enemigo cuando solo contaba el destruirlo...

En Mikaro, Gramyr continuaba contándole a Atelia sobre la historia de Singa...

\- Los tiempos fueron buenos hasta que empezaron a aparecer las nuevas razas de Singa... ayudamos en su formación porque sabíamos que Singa era su herencia y que nuestro tiempo debía concluir... fue cuando la semilla de la discordia fue sembrada en los corazones de algunos krador quienes creyeron que un destino mejor sería gobernar Singa servidos por las nuevas razas así que se gestó esa nueva forma de pensar dentro de nuestra sociedad, lo que no fue aceptado... una triste y penosa lucha se libró aquí entre krador y al final prevaleció el sentido de nuestra misión, pero el resultado fue la devastación y la ruina... muchos krador quedaron en el camino y todos sufrimos porque era lo que menos queríamos y sin darnos cuenta, las nuevas razas testigos o participantes en nuestra lucha imitaban nuestro ejemplo... los pocos krador que quedamos nos abocamos a la tarea de remediar el daño causado y continuamos nuestra misión de encausar a las razas jóvenes... la que mejor asimiló nuestras enseñanzas, fueron los panis"

"Pero sin la firme protección krador... las nuevas razas eran más fáciles de seducir por las ominosas fuerzas que se aprestaban a atacarnos... cuando caímos en cuenta optamos por el sacrificio para evitar que lo que llamamos a partir de ese momento el Gran Desequilibrio emergiera y contamos por primera vez con la ayuda de las nuevas razas... los panis dirigidos por los Kedel lucharon de nuestro lado pero no fue una lucha llena de violencia sino fue que el líder... llamado Indika Kedel supo guiar a su pueblo y emprendió una campaña de adoctrinamiento de su pueblo... fue el primero en darse cuenta que era lo que podía detener a la oscuridad y era la armonía... enseñó a su pueblo el cómo criar la armonía y la paz lo que dio fuerzas a Singa para resistir la corrupción mientras nosotros luchábamos y combatíamos violencia con violencia... luego de eso quedamos muy pocos krador pero al fin habíamos vencido, sellando las entradas que podía tener nuestro mundo... ahora éramos más poderosos... más sabios... pero íbamos en camino a la extinción... y los panis al apogeo..."

En otro lugar... Saga de Géminis encaraba a Super A17... el ataque del androide llega primero lo que Saga elude pero un veloz golpe le llega... incapaz de sentir al androide recibe varios golpes de distintas direcciones ya que Super A17 se mueve a gran velocidad que escapa a la vista de Saga pero él incrementa su cosmo concentrando todo su poder

\- Cosmo! Busca y Destruye! - el ataque que sale de Saga toma distintas direcciones e impacta en el androide quien al recibir una fuerte intensidad de energía la absorbe... momento aprovechado por Saga para atacar directamente al androide... Saga choca con su propia energía y sujeta a Super A17... para Kay fue un brevísimo espacio de tiempo pero suficiente para darse cuenta que Saga había alcanzado el séptimo sentido y lo usaba contra el androide...

... para Super A17 el tiempo pasó diferente... en un instante los recuerdos que lo atormentaban volvieron a él y de pronto se visualizó como un niño... eso eran los sueños que lo atormentaban cuando era solamente A17... frente a el paso toda su vida y se vio al lado de una joven que no tardó en identificar como A18... recordó el momento en que caen en manos de Maki Gero cuando solo eran unos niños que jugaban en un parque... de ahí siguen los recuerdos horribles... las agujas... las sondas... el dolor... los recuerdos se van y aparecen los nuevos donde su vida solo debía tener un objetivo que era el de destruir al saiyajin Goku... pero en el permaneció el rencor contra Gero a quien mató con placer apenas tuvo la oportunidad... aun así se sentía orgulloso de ser poderoso y la soberbia lo dominó... por qué? Por qué tuvo que aparecer Cell?... la postrer venganza de Gero lo alcanzó y lo golpeó donde más le dolió... el convertirse en una parte componente de Cell y más aún que sean los Guerreros Z quienes venzan a Cell y lo salven... a partir de ahí decide apartarse de todos, incluso hasta de su propia hermana y hacer una vida normal... pero en su subconsciente yacía la idea de volver a ser al androide más poderoso... fue por eso que aceptó el llamado de Gero pese a que lo odiaba? por eso aceptó a fusionarse con Artificial 17 para formar a un súper androide?... sus recuerdos terminan y comienzan los de Super A17...

Pero inmediatamente a su mente llegan imágenes que no estaban ahí antes... fue cuando ve un enorme complejo de grandes construcciones con un estilo que no reconoció... ve a una figura enfundada en un hábito negro con extraños adornos y una máscara que le cubría el rostro... la figura se quita la máscara y Super A17 reconoce a su enemigo... a Saga

\- Qué demonios pasa? qué es este lugar?! - le dice el androide a Saga

\- Esto es el Santuario de Atenas... y yo aquí fui Patriarca... yo quise erigirme aquí como el amo del mundo... de esta manera

En un segundo, las imágenes de lo acontecido en el Santuario hasta la batalla de las doce casas. Todo desfila frente a los ojos de Super A17...

\- Lo ves? tú y yo no somos muy diferentes... dominado por la ambición hice cosas terribles pero busque mi redención en la lucha contra Hades ... me dirijo ahora a la persona que fuiste ... es esto lo que quieres? perderte en la nada con una esencia atrapada en un cuerpo artificial o ... tener una oportunidad?

Super A17 piensa... antes de caer en cuenta que ya no era Super A17... ahora era solamente A17 y frente a él aparecen los reflejos de él y de Super A17 quienes le estiran la mano

\- Has vuelto a ser A17 - le dice Saga - esta es tu oportunidad... elige ahora...

A17 se queda en suspenso y siente que cae a un profundo hoyo pero luego cae en cuenta que ahora es nuevamente un niño y al levantar la vista ve a las dos figuras que lo miran desde arriba pero estas se multiplican... no solo ve a Artificial 17, sino ve a Gero... a Myu... a Cell...

"Volverás a traicionarme 17?" le dice Gero "te han elegido a ti y tu perennizas mi obra"

"Seamos uno formando al androide que soñamos" le dice Cell

"No arruinarás mi creación... Super A17 es la culminación de todos los sueños de crear al súper ser... dejarás eso de lado por un estúpido sentimentalismo? te dejarás doblegar ahora como lo hiciste frente a los saiyajin?" le dice Myu

"Sigue conmigo... sigamos siendo uno y nadie nos vencerá... ni siquiera los Primordiales" le dice Artificial 17

A17 no sabe que pensar pero en eso las figuras cambian y ve a su hermana 18 quien lo mira con lástima

"es esto lo que quieres? una vida controlada por aquellos que nos lastimaron forzándonos a algo que no queríamos?" - le dice y de pronto la figura cambia y aparece A16 "eres una buena persona... por qué te dejaste engañar por Gero para formar algo mucho más terrible que Cell?"... de pronto la figura cambia nuevamente y aparece otra que no reconoce en un principio pero tras un momento de duda acaba por descubrir quién era

\- Papá?... papá! eres tú?

\- Si hijo... yo no descanse buscándote... y deje mi vida en una búsqueda sin resultado... pero ahora estoy aquí... he venido a darte algo más que un simple reencuentro... he venido a buscar tu libertad

La figura de su padre estira su mano y A17 tras unos instantes de duda estira la suya... las figuras de Gero, Artificial 17, Cell y Myu aparecen lanzando gritos pero eso solo decide más a A17 quien toma la mano de su padre y este se convierte en Saga... quien dirige su mirada a Kay que era testigo de todo y luego se dirige a A17

\- Eres libre ahora - le dice - suerte muchacho...

El rostro de A17 dibuja una sonrisa al ver una luz formarse a la cual se dirige y se desvanece no sin antes proferir un grito "soy libre!"

Fue en ese instante que Saga siente un terrible golpe ocasionado por el androide quien se desprende de él... un disparo atraviesa la armadura de Saga y este cae gravemente herido... Kay reacciona pero observa también que el androide estaba cambiando... se sujeta el rostro y en un arranque de desesperación se arranca parte de la piel del rostro y luego se rasga parte del cuerpo... sus partes biónicas y orgánicas se dejan ver dejando a la vista una figura horrenda como surgido de alguna pesadilla metálica

\- No has logrado nada estúpido caballero dorado! - grita el androide - aún sigo siendo Super A17 ya que A17 dejo su cuerpo y solo me has librado de su influencia! ahora experimentarás el terror absoluto! Contempla mi poder que no ha menguado en lo absoluto!

Super A17 estira las manos y de ellas salen disparos que destruyen los alrededores... luego las estira hacia Saga y va formando la esfera negra pero en eso resuena un grito

\- Ten Mako Fuku! - el disparo de Kay no da en el blanco pero hace que Super A17 abandone su técnica y dirija su atención en él

\- Es todo tuyo Kay! - grita Saga... solo eso basta para que Kay ya recuperado gracias a la magia curativa de Gramyr ataca a Super A17 con quien choca de poder a poder... los ataques del androide son igual de veloces pero Kay cae en cuenta de algo... las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo habían disminuido y entendió también el porqué... rápidamente y gracias a su destreza comienza a imponerse al androide a quien golpea repetidas veces pero este repele los ataques y le lanza varias descargas... Kay comete un error y usa la Explosión de Galaxia lo que el androide absorbe y vuelve a atacar con mayor ímpetu pero Kay consigue mantenerlo a raya

\- No te dejes doblegar Kay! - le grita Saga... Kay contraataca pero sin éxito y es en eso que un fuerte golpe lo derriba... casi antes de que reaccione ya Super A17 estaba sobre él y le aplica un feroz golpe...

\- Kaayyy! - grita Saga pero inmediatamente se percata ya que el motivo de su alarma inicial fue que Kay recibe el impacto sin encender su cosmo .. pero Super A17 estaba detenido frente a Kay y el puño inequívocamente lo había alcanzado pero Kay parecía haberlo detenido con los brazos cruzados y Saga se da cuenta de lo que pasa

\- Un Escudo AT! - exclama Saga... efectivamente, Kay había formado uno de baja intensidad y Super A17 parecía poder superarlo... poco a poco la resistencia de Kay va cediendo... Kay se siente cada vez más débil y trata de mantener unidos sus sentidos

"Kay recuerda... recuerda que el poder está dentro de ti" a Kay le parece escuchar a Goku "trasciende tu propia existencia con el séptimo sentido y verás que traspasarás los límites de la carne" resuena en su cabeza la voz de Shaka "La fuerza está en tu corazón... de ella emerge la barrera que nos protege del mal" siente la voz de Mana... "yo... yo puedo hacerlo... debo hacerlo" piensa Kay "puedes hacerlo hijo... solo sigue tus sentidos... solo síguelos y me encontrarás donde quiera que este"... Kay recuerda... recuerda las palabras de su padre... Kay cierra los ojos y eleva sus sentidos uniéndolos en uno solo y alcanzando el séptimo sentido... de pronto se ve en medio de la nada... pero fue cosa de un instante antes de sentir a su padre... a Lisandro de Sagitario

\- Papá! - grita Kay - Lo sé! Ahora lo entiendo todo! Kaiokeeenn!

El poder de Kay se duplica lo que detiene el empuje de Super A17 quien se sorprende ante la inesperada reacción de Kay quien comienza a formar una luz alrededor de él... muy pronto esa luz comienza a tomar forma en medio de luces centelleantes azules, rojas y blancas... Saga se sorprende enormemente cuando descubre lo que se había formado alrededor de Kay

\- No puede ser! La armadura dorada de Sagitario! - exclama al reconocer una de las doce armaduras doradas aunque esta era más luminosa

El androide no identificó aquella forma dorada alrededor de su adversario pero sus sensores captan el enorme poder que ahora emanaba de Kay quien extiende los brazos expulsando una onda de choque que comienza a hacer retroceder a Super A17... la onda se hace cada vez más fuerte y Super A17 trata de absorberla pero sus sensores de las manos se quiebran al contacto con la onda AT la cual finalmente empuja al androide contra las rocas que se deshacen al impacto... Kay no tiene tiempo de pensar en lo que ha pasado sino que comienza a elevar su ki y cosmo simultáneamente "Maestros Aiora y Milo... esto es por ustedes"

\- Centella Relámpagooo! - Kay se mueve como si atacara con el Rayo Escarlata pero es su puño el que levanta... cuando Super A17 se incorpora, ya Kay estaba sobre el impactándole de lleno y atravesándolo de lado a lado dejando un enorme boquete en medio de él... Super A17 no cae sino que comienza a concentrar todo su poder en regenerarse y ese momento es aprovechado por Kay

\- Por ti Camus de Acuario! Ataque de Auroraaaa! - el ataque frío, mucho más poderoso que el Polvo de Diamante da de lleno en Super A17 quien trata de protegerse encendiendo sus células de poder como la última vez pero estos no están en toda su capacidad... el poder de Kay lo arrastra en medio de un remolino de escarcha que congela y quiebra todo a su paso... el cuerpo del androide comienza a deshacerse pero Kay sabe que eso no es suficiente y comienza a hacer los movimientos de su técnica "y esto es por ti... maestro Gokú"

\- Tae... Ku... Daiiii!* - el poder de Kay sale de sus manos e impacta en Super A17... el estruendo es terrible y en medio de una llamarada, Super A17 se desvanece desintegrado por la explosión... Kay cae de rodillas "al fin... al fin terminó" piensa mientras la armadura de Sagitario se desvanece de su cuerpo

En Mikaro... Gramyr detiene su alocución ante Atelia y mira el cielo donde aparecen las primeras estrellas

\- Sucede algo señor Gramyr? - le pregunta Atelia

\- Mucho... Una terrible batalla para Kay acaba de terminar... y ahora comenzará otra...

La batalla había terminado y Super A17 habia sido destruido... Kay se reincorpora y se acerca al caído cuerpo de Saga... se inclina ante él y coloca su mano sobre sus heridas usando su magia curativa

\- No pierdas tu tiempo Kay... no es necesario - le dice Saga

\- Maestro Saga... por qué? Por qué lo hizo? Por qué vino hasta aquí a sacrificarse en esta lucha?

\- Tenía que enseñarte Kay... jamás habrías vencido a Super A17 de la forma en que luchabas...

\- Maestro Saga... pero por qué no me permitió luchar con usted en contra del androide? Por qué hizo lo que hizo?

\- Fueron dos razones Kay... la primera ya te la dije... seguiste mi cosmo y pudiste ver qué fue lo que hice... eso es lo segundo... el androide original no era muy diferente de mí... de lo que yo fui una vez y eso... eso ya lo viste... debía ayudarle... darle la opción que no tuvo antes... la de poder ser libre ya que antes él fue como tú y yo ... ahora su esencia se encamina hacia otros niveles donde buscará una nueva oportunidad

"además Kay... ya viste que la tecnología del androide aparentemente era superior a nuestros poderes pero eso no es así realmente... el tiempo que pasamos tratando de convencer a A17 jamás fue sentido por la computadora interna de él... para ella fue solo unos diez segundos... eso es algo que una computadora jamás logrará... superar las barreras del tiempo y espacio"

\- Creo que había una tercera razón - le dice Kay

\- Cual?

\- Usted Maestro Saga... lo supe desde el momento que lo conocí en el mundo de Mana... usted buscaba su propia redención... el poder hacer algo que le permitiera poder superar el sufrimiento que sentía por el daño causado en el pasado

Saga lo mira y tras unos instantes, unas lágrimas salen de su rostro

\- Tal vez Kay... cuando luche contra Hades busqué eso... pero quizás ese fue mi error... Camus y Shura tenían la conciencia limpia... yo no... Yo causé mucho sufrimiento... mi hermano Kanon a quien intente matar... mi madre murió de dolor por mi cambio... intenté matar a mi hermana Saori y maté al patriarca Shion... sé lo que vas a decir... por qué lo hice?... sé que fue la influencia de la hechicera Medea y tal vez podría culparla a ella... pero no Kay... la ambición estaba en mí... estaremos rodeados de enemigos terribles y diabólicos... existirán los Primordiales cuya naturaleza es más terrible de lo que te puedas imaginar... pero el demonio más terrible es el que habita dentro de nosotros y es al que permitimos tomar el control cuando llegamos a extremos de maldad insospechados... todo lo que paso fue culpa mía y eso es lo que no me ha permitido descansar en paz

\- Pero maestro Saga... usted luchó contra Hades!

\- Lo hice buscando mi redención... el sentirme bien con mi conciencia... eso no era suficiente cuando entendí el verdadero significado del amor al prójimo... no debes dejarte guiar por el bien tuyo... si vine aquí no era para limpiar mi conciencia sino por salvarte a ti y a A17

Saga mira a Kay y le sonríe

\- Dónde está la armadura de Sagitario?

\- La armadura de Sagitario? no sé de lo que me habla maestro

\- No la tenías puesta?

\- No... yo no vestí ninguna armadura

Saga mira al cielo y vuelve a sonreír

\- Entiendo... entiendo...

\- Qué entiende maestro?

\- Kay... es el momento de decir adiós... recuerda este día... y recuerda lo que aprendiste... ahora comenzaré de nuevo... ahora todo volverá a empezar y mi alma renacerá...

Saga mantiene su vista al cielo postrado sobre el duro suelo y sujeta la mano de Kay

\- Es hermoso, Kay Namura... la luz... la luz...

Saga comienza a desvanecerse lentamente frente a Kay quien no suelta su mano hasta que solo se ve sujetando el aire y siente finalmente como la presencia de Saga se desvanece por completo... Kay no puede evitar las lágrimas

\- Lo recordaré por siempre maestro Saga... jamás lo olvidaré...

Poco después... el maltrecho Kay estaba frente a los panis quienes lo miraban asustados... un grupo de ancianos encabezados por el líder lo miraban pero estos sin temor... habían sido testigos de lo que pasó... tres de ellos se adelantan con objetos en la mano... uno de ellos esparce tierra sobre él... otro agua y uno le sopla a través de un cuerno

\- Esta es nuestra bendición hijo mío - le dice el líder - ahora eres uno de nosotros

En eso el padre de Saily se acerca llevando de la mano a una pequeña niña de un año quien lo mira con curiosidad pero luego confiadamente se le acerca... Kay ve en ella la viva imagen de Saily... la niña se le acerca y le ofrece una flor que Kay toma y le tiende la mano... la niña se acerca y Kay la abraza... tras un largo rato, la niña se mueve incómoda y Kay la toma en brazos y se la entrega a su abuelo

\- Cuídela - le dice antes de dar media vuelta e irse... Yanisje hace un gesto de llamarlo pero el líder la detiene

\- Déjalo... aún queda algo por hacer y esa será su lucha... y la nuestra...

En las montañas Rigalas... Nestema se contorsionaba sobre su trono pero luego asume una posición calma... sabía ya de la derrota de Super A17 y que Kay se encaminaba hacia allá pero con intenciones muy distintas a las iniciales "aquí morirá" suena una voz en su mente lo que lo hace sonreír

\- Ven Libertador... te estoy esperando - dice Nestema mientras la tierra se sacudía

Kay Namura se encaminaba hacia su destino...

Fin del capítulo 18

* Esas palabras en el idioma que usa Kay quiere decir "Fuerza Vital"


	19. Nunca es tarde

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Nunca es tarde**

En Mikaro... Atelia contemplaba a Gramyr quien había guardado silencio después de lo que dijo de Kay

\- Gramyr - se anima a hablarle - Dígame... qué sucede con Kay? qué batalla ha librado y cuál está a punto de librar?

Gramyr le contesta sin mirarla

\- Kay se dirige ahora a las montañas Rigalas... lugar donde Nestema se esconde y ahora el encuentro que ha esperado Singa por siglos está a punto de empezar

Atelia se aproxima a Gramyr y trata de verlo a los ojos

\- Dígame Gramyr... qué se esconde tras el Gran Desequilibrio?... qué se esconde tras Nestema? Por qué el libro de Chogot es tan importante? quién lo escribió?

\- Atelia... tu conociste el libro de Chogot pero jamás te detuviste a leerlo... y no me refiero a la simple lectura sino al entender lo que estaba oculto tras las palabras y los símbolos... el libro de Chogot es un puente... un puente entre este mundo y el otro lado... debieron destruirlo apenas se lo tuvo pero eso no habría cambiado las cosas... y quizás el que Nestema lo haya usado sirva de algo después de todo

\- Qué quiere decir Gramyr? no lo entiendo... primero dice lo terrible que es esos escritos y ahora cree que está bien que Nestema lo haya usado

\- Hay muchas cosas inextricables Atelia y es importante que podamos darle un sentido a los acontecimientos... no siempre tenemos la respuesta para todo y a veces no nos explicamos el porqué pasaron... el asunto aquí es que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano y nos corresponde a nosotros restablecer la armonía antes de que el caos nos gobierne... y un papel importante lo tienen los panis...

"Los Kedel sabían todo aquello que te he contado pero con el devenir de los tiempos eso no pasó de ser una serie de tradiciones y mitos que en un pueblo como el panis se fueron transmitiendo oralmente con lo cual mucho de lo original fue cambiando... pero lo importante es que su cultura se basó en la regeneración de la tierra y de la vida y también que algún día estaría con ellos la última Kedel que sostendría toda esta vida pero que también podría destruirla... la bendición de una Singa fructífera gracias a aquella que se hiciera una con la tierra como parte de las creencias panis para quienes la mujer, la tierra y la semilla son lo mismo, ella haría fructificar la tierra como podría hacerla estéril... es por eso que la unión con un futuro regente de Mikaro fue visto con buenos ojos ya que el poder de decisión estaría en ella y la profecía se cumpliría"

\- Saily! Saily de los Kedel! está hablándome de ella?

\- Tal vez... ella era la última de su estirpe y por lo tanto el tiempo se cumplía...

\- Pero nada de eso se cumplió... Saily murió y... un momento... no es Saily, no es cierto? pero si no era ella entonces... está hablando de la hija de Kay? aceptemos que Kay no es de este mundo y sus poderes superan nuestro entendimiento... no es que su hija debió ser especial?

\- Posiblemente...

\- Pero la niña murió también... entonces... qué nos queda?

Gramyr se da vuelta y contempla a Atelia

\- La niña no murió, Atelia...

Lejos de allí... en lo que fue el escenario de la batalla entre Super A17 contra Kay y Saga, una figura de gran estatura caminaba contemplando los restos de la batalla "interesante... muy interesante... será esto lo que buscaba?... será mejor que me mantenga cerca para aprovechar mi oportunidad"

En la aldea panis Kinode, el líder reunía a la población y les hablaba sobre lo acontecido

\- Hermanos... el momento ha llegado... los hechos de los que hablaba la profecía se han cumplido... el mal que destruirá a Singa ha perdido su primera batalla pero la guerra no termina y el elegido vino a nosotros tal como se había dicho...

"Nos equivocamos cuando creímos que el momento habría llegado cuando el rugru vino a pedir su mano... creímos que él era el elegido y Saily como la última de los Kedel cumpliría la profecía al iniciar la unión de las razas y el inicio de la nueva era que detendrá al mal... pero no era así... el elegido siempre fue Kay Namura... Saily lo sabía, porque en su corazón estaba la verdad y luchó por eso desafiando a nuestras costumbres y reglas... hemos sido testigos de la lucha de Kay contra el enviado del mal... y es tal como estaba dicho en nuestras tradiciones... los valles serán testigos de la lucha entre el bien y el mal... lo cual provocará gran devastación y la luz dorada tomará forma para inclinar la balanza... a eso seguirá la lucha en el interior de la tierra donde el mal se cobija... así ha sido y es por eso que sabemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer... he enviado emisarios a las aldeas más cercanas para que inicien el ritual de la tierra porque es de nosotros de donde vendrá la ayuda para esta lucha que el elegido afrontará... y por eso tenemos a la última de la estirpe de los Kedel y que lleva la sangre del elegido... Toria... trae a tu nieta... trae a Mikina..."

En las montañas Rigalas... amanecía un nuevo día cuando Kay aterriza y se encamina a pie... los guardias habían huido por los continuos temblores de tierra que parecían solo afectar a las montañas... ya los derrumbes habían matado a muchos y solo quedaban los esclavos panis que encadenados no habían podido escapar y solo esperaban resignados su destino... Kay usa su magia y suelta las cadenas de los prisioneros quienes miran asombrados al muchacho que vestía como ellos

\- Huyan hermanos... huyan de aquí que esto se pondrá feo

Los panis huyen pero Kay detiene a uno

\- Cuál es la entrada?

\- No entres allí - le contesta el panis - entrar es lo mismo que morir...

\- Lo sé... pero no moriré...

Mira fijamente al panis quien titubeando le señala una gruta que se distinguía a lo lejos a la cual Kay se encamina... en la entrada de la gruta siente un ligero estremecimiento pero hace su ingreso... la oscuridad se hace más densa a medida que va avanzando por lo que usa sus sentidos y aparte enciende con su magia un fuego para visualizar mejor... la cueva parecía no tener fin... es en eso que tras un largo rato de caminar llega a un recinto de grandes dimensiones... cae en cuenta que extraños símbolos están pintados en las paredes y en el piso... Kay en eso se percata de una presencia que hace su ingreso

\- Bienvenido - escucha una voz y la presencia se hace visible y Kay puede ver a su enemigo... frente a él estaba Nestema

En Mikaro... Atelia observaba el movimiento en el campamento de Kotis... era evidente que se alistaban para el ataque, pero Atelia pensaba en las palabras de Gramyr "el Gran Desequilibrio se alimenta del odio, la violencia... del caos... todo lo que ha provocado Nestema ha sido por órdenes de ellos... la destrucción de los panis y su relación con la naturaleza fue intencional pero ellos han resistido porque saben cuál es su misión... debes comprender la tuya" Atelia piensa en cuál es su misión cuando no le queda más alternativa que enfrentar a un ejército "también debes entender que en la historia jamás debe figurar Kay... eso pertenece a otra historia... a otra lucha o la gente cifrará sus esperanzas en seres como él y eso los hará incapaces de afrontar los retos... solo tú sabrás la verdad Atelia porque has sido parte de ella"... Atelia sale de su ensimismamiento cuando sus oficiales vienen a buscarla

\- Señora - le dice uno de ellos - las tropas enemigas se están reorganizando

Atelia los mira y se sonríe... el oficial era muy joven

\- No te has puesto a pensar que puedes tener a algún pariente entre los "enemigos"?

\- No lo sé señora... mi padre murió en las guerras contra los reinos y mis dos hermanos sirven en los regimientos destacados al sur pero no sé si vivirán

\- Tal vez te encuentres con ellos, verdad?

\- Es una posibilidad en la que no quiero pensar señora

\- Y ustedes? - Atelia se dirige a ellos - no existen rugrus en el ejército de Kotis pero todos son fener... piensan lo mismo que él? o mejor dicho no pensarán que tienen parientes y lucharán con valor y coraje para defender Mikaro? sean sinceros y no traten de agradarme

Los oficiales se miran los unos a los otros y uno contesta

\- Creo que es inevitable pensar en eso... pero hemos evitado mencionarlo y que las tropas lo comenten... eso bajaría nuestra moral combativa y estamos conscientes de nuestro deber de salvar a Mikaro... señora... yo integré las tropas al mando del coronel Torban y fue allí cuando la conocí y desde ahí no la he abandonado... yo luché en Ravelia y en Radaton y creo en usted y el que nuestra causa es Singa y eso está por encima de consideraciones familiares... si ellos aún no se dan cuenta allá ellos... y peor para ellos porque no dejaremos de luchar

Atelia le pone la mano al hombro y le sonríe

\- Eres un buen soldado... todos lo son... pero esto es una guerra y no una pelea entre parientes... y tienes razón en una cosa... ellos no lo ven... porque nadie les ha abierto los ojos y es hora de que eso suceda... ordena a las tropas mantener sus posiciones pero quiero que tu comandes al décimo regimiento... y quiero que escuches lo que vamos a hacer y si crees en mí no dudarás en obedecerme...

En las montañas Rigalas, Kay contempla a Nestema que parecía ser un rugru común y corriente

\- Te felicito... venciste a Berenger y a Super A17 pero no lo hubieses logrado sin la ayuda de ese sujeto de armadura dorada... y ahora estas solo... tú y yo por fin frente a frente

Kay cae en cuenta de que la habitación está llena de esqueletos en los extremos... esqueletos intactos como si la carne le hubiese sido arrancada de golpe y hubiesen muerto allí ya que las ropas aún las tenían puestas y las cuales denotaban que esos esqueletos fueron alguna vez panis... Kay mira con furia a Nestema quien se sonríe

\- Estaban hambrientos - le dice laconicamente - diez panis diarios por lo menos... comprenderás que no tenía nada más a la mano... era interesante ver como morían... derretidos como muñecos de cera

Kay comienza a encender su cosmo de batalla preparándose para la pelea

\- Que estúpido sentimental eres! fue así como reaccionaste cuando murió tu querida esposa? Jaja! todo eso yo lo vi... ellos me lo mostraron y me sentí satisfecho sabes? claro que hubiese preferido tenerla en mi lecho... lástima...

\- Cállate!

\- Jaja! que pusilánime eres! Super A17 tenía órdenes de destruir a los Kinode y a tu hijita pero estabas tú ahí... pero ahora morirás y yo personalmente los destruiré y todos en Singa sentirán el poder de Nestema

\- Jamás lo lograrás, maldito seas! pagarás por tus crímenes! y seré yo quien te destruya aquí y ahora!

\- Jaja! eso lo veremos!

Nestema hace un gesto y Kay ve que todos los esqueletos se ponen de pie y se le acercan... Kay no lo duda y expande su AT estirando las manos las cuales deshacen los esqueletos de un solo golpe... Nestema se eleva por los aires y una esfera de energía lo cubre y vuelve a sonreírle a Kay

\- Buen movimiento... pero veamos si te libras de ser un esqueleto también...

Kay siente una enorme fuerza que parece surgir del suelo por debajo de sus pies...

En Mikaro... las tropas se encontraban en posiciones estratégicas mientras las tropas de Kotis, jinetes e infantería se alistaban teniendo a Kotis dando las últimas arengas

\- Soldados... frente a nosotros esta Mikaro... nuestra capital... una vez que la tomemos, la libraremos de Sokira y Kahar y liberaremos a nuestros hijos... luchemos por la libertad de Mikaro destruyendo a la ramera que se ha erigido regenta por encima de nuestro legítimo regente... esta será la última carga y disfrutaremos de la paz en las calles de Mikaro cuando seamos recibidos como sus libertadores... prepárense para la batalla final!

Kotis se repliega y ordena a sus nuevos oficiales que encabecen el ataque... es en eso que ven a los defensores agruparse y formarse frente a las tropas... Atelia estaba al frente en un pouli mientras que los demás se agrupaban desordenadamente y empezaban a avanzar

\- Ja! creía que Atelia era mejor generala - se burla Kotis - qué clase de formación de batalla es esa?

\- Señor - le dice uno de los oficiales que observaba con un catalejo - será mejor que vea esto...

Kotis recibe el catalejo y observa a las tropas que iban contra él... solo había unos cuantos soldados... el resto eran mujeres, niños y ancianos...

Kay por su parte siente que sus sentidos no le responden ya que una especie de sopor comienza a dominarlo, pero consigue hacer estallar su ki lo que genera una explosión de energía y Nestema se aleja de él... Kay trata de mantener el control de su ki y ve que el piso se ha vuelto inestable como formando un lodo que burbujea... Kay junta sus manos y genera una onda de ki que impacta contra el suelo pero no hay explosión sino que todo vuelve a la normalidad y en eso alcanza a ver a Nestema que se aleja y se pega a la pared lo que parece absorberlo antes de que el disparo de Kay diera de lleno contra la pared pero esta estalla dejando ver solo una grieta de una pared maciza... Kay comienza a lanzar varios disparos contra las paredes que comienzan a destruirse pero no muestran ninguna entrada y sus sentidos no le mostraban nada

\- No te escondas, desgraciado! - grita Kay - puedo destruir este lugar entero si lo deseo pero quiero darte la oportunidad de que me enfrentes como hombre! Muéstrate!

"En realidad eso quieres muchacho?" "dónde estás?!" "en cualquier sitio... solo déjate llevar... la entrada esta en cualquier sitio"... Kay abre sus sentidos y en eso siente el llamado y se dirige contra la pared a la cual introduce su mano y ve que puede atravesarla... inconscientemente se introduce y desaparece...

Kay había entrado a los mundos sin nombre...

En Mikaro... la formación de batalla de Atelia se detiene y rápidamente se dirige al joven oficial a su lado

\- Dispón los tiradores en las posiciones estratégicas que te dije... si se lanzan a la carga abre fuego y cubre nuestra retirada... hasta aquí llegamos

\- Si señora... pero le suplico que no lo haga... Kotis podría ordenar disparar...

\- Es un riesgo que deberé correr

Atelia retrocede y coge a uno de los niños y se adelanta a pouli lo suficiente para que las tropas de Kotis la escuchen

\- Soldados! - les grita - ustedes son mikaros... al igual que yo! al igual que todas estas mujeres y niños a quienes les han traído el horror de la guerra... ellos están aquí para terminar con esto!

\- Disparen! - grita Kotis y sus oficiales lo secundan - A la carga! Es Atelia Sobeya!

\- Soldados! - Atelia levanta al bebe en brazos quien comienza a llorar - este es Serin Hanor, hijo de Sirene de los Palen... nació anoche... su padre esta aquí?

\- Mi hijo... - murmura uno de los hombres entre las tropas de Kotis

\- Dispararán contra sus propios hijos? contra sus mujeres? contra sus padres y hermanos? pues háganlo de una vez y terminemos con esto!

\- Disparen malditos sean! - ordena uno de los oficiales a las tropas - Tú! Dispara! Maldito seas! Te mostraré como se hace!

El oficial coge un arcabuz y dispara contra Atelia pero no tiene buena puntería y la bala choca cerca de ella

\- Dame otra arma! - grita el oficial a uno de los soldados - esta vez no fallaré!

El disparo resuena... pero quien cae es el oficial impactado por el disparo hecho por el padre del niño que Atelia llevaba en brazos... inmediatamente el corre y suelta sus armas dirigiéndose hacia Atelia

\- No! No lo hagan! Camaradas! Son nuestras familias! Es mi hijo!

El desorden comienza a cundir entre las tropas de Kotis quien comienza a lanzar gritos destemplados y muchos soldados empiezan a soltar las armas... uno de los hombres de Kotis comete el error de disparar contra uno de ellos matándolo pero es inmediatamente muerto por un soldado que estaba a su costado...

\- Soldados! - vuelve a gritar Atelia - Aquí no hay trolas de los reinos... ni fener de Sokira... solo somos nosotros! Todos somos del mismo bando y su general solo es un renegado de Sokira que los usa para llegar al poder... conmigo es la paz... con él... una guerra sin fin contra Sokira! es eso lo que quieren?... estos jóvenes lucharon contra los reinos mientras a ustedes los mantuvieron al margen... vean mis heridas! vean las heridas en todos estos jóvenes que lucharon en su lugar! somos los vencedores de los reinos mientras Nestema y Kotis dejaron que nos invadan y enviaron a la muerte a sus hijos! es a ellos a quienes quieren seguir? son ellos sus líderes? el fin de la guerra es aquí y ahora! Ustedes deciden!

El desorden se hace mayor y muy pronto comienzan a luchar entre ellos... los oficiales empezaron a ser muertos por sus hombres y Kotis rodeado de sus guardias y hombres leales se da cuenta que las cosas estaban contra él y su situación insostenible

\- Señor! - le dice uno de los oficiales - Partamos! Partamos antes de que sea tarde! O nos matarán nuestros propios hombres!

\- Pero...- murmura Kotis

\- Señor! Debemos llegar a la legión del sur!... nos es leal! con ella podremos mantener posiciones hasta que lleguen las divisiones del Este! hágame caso! perdimos Mikaro!

Kotis corre hacia sus poulis y antes de que sus hombres lo alcancen, ya se había puesto a buen recaudo... muy pronto, los amotinados toman el control de la situación y las mujeres y niños de Mikaro se reúnen con sus familiares y los jóvenes soldados se daban la mano con los veteranos... Atelia sonreía satisfecha... había vencido a Kotis

En tanto... Kay trataba de distinguir donde se encontraba pero la oscuridad era densa... trataba de avanzar pero su cuerpo empezó a dejar de responderle y se sintió flotando en medio de la nada... gradualmente y sin que él se diera cuenta, extraños sentimientos empezaron a apoderarse de él y empezó a sentir una sensación de ahogo... imágenes empezaron a desfilar ante sus ojos las cuales contenían horror... seres torturados en extrañas formas... horribles suplicios... Kay no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados pero no podía evitar el verlos... seres de horribles formas empezaron a aparecer y se apoderaron de él sin que pueda evitarlos "te gusta mi reino?" siente la voz de Nestema "el dolor es parte del placer" Kay visualiza a seres entregados a nefandos placeres donde el dolor no estaba exento... poco a poco su cuerpo comienza a perder voluntad y se siente llevado hacia esos seres cuyas manos tocan su cuerpo y él no puede evitar sentir placer en ello... enormes figuras contemplan el lugar que Kay ve con miedo pero no puede moverse ya que su cuerpo no responde y alcanza a ver también que multitudes de esos seres yacían en un enorme campo como en medio de una orgía interminable e infinita... Kay siente miedo ya que cae en cuenta del enorme poder de los enormes seres "no luches Kay" siente la voz de Nestema "evita el sufrimiento y siente el placer de los mundos ocultos a nuestros ojos... yo no creía pero cuando lo experimenté no pude dejarlo y me recree y regeneré en la nueva esencia... a la cual sirvo ahora... para qué luchar? qué nos ofrecen los mundos de luz más que una cadena de sufrimientos hacia un destino ignoto? aquí está la respuesta a todo... aquí te quedas y disfrutas de tu existencia sin dar nada a cambio... esta fue mi respuesta y el camino que elegí"... Kay siente algo femenino cogiéndolo con fuerza... solo se dejó llevar y pensó en Saily...

En los valles panisios, los panis se encontraban reunidos y continuaban llegando multitudes de ellos y formaban lentamente un gran circulo alrededor de Mikina quien jugueteaba en el medio de aquel círculo humano... el líder ataviado en su traje ceremonial levantaba sus brazos hacia el sol mientras entonaba una plegaria... los panis levantan la mirada y desde las laderas veían bajar a otros personajes junto con los demás panis quienes se apartaban respetuosamente de su camino hasta descender hacia el valle donde la multitud de panis abrió camino para que ellos pasaran... los líderes panis presentes con sus varas se colocaron en círculo alrededor de Mikina dándole la espalda hasta que los recién llegados estuvieran frente a ellos

\- Bienvenidos - les dice el líder Kinode - ahora podemos comenzar con su venia y guía...

Cada uno de los líderes entregó su vara a los recién llegados que eran nada más ni nada menos que los krador quienes tomaron el lugar de los líderes panis alrededor de Mikina...

En Mikaro... el Consejo se había reunido donde expresaron sus felicitaciones a Atelia y dejaban oficialmente la conducción del gobierno a ella... en las calles se seguía festejando donde soldados que antes habían luchado el uno contra el otro ahora se daban la mano... por lo menos veinticinco mil soldados se habían pasado a las filas de Atelia quien ahora esgrimía la bandera del Consejo... Suparo llegaba poco después con diez mil hombres a los que se les unieron veinte mil trolas y panis de los reinos... Nirime puso a sus tropas al mando de uno de sus oficiales y acudió con una escolta a la capital para reunirse con Atelia y su estado mayor... Gramyr fue invitado a la reunión

\- Sé que fue muy arriesgado - dice Atelia a todos los presentes - pero fue necesario

\- Por un momento creí que te habías vuelto loca - le dice Suparo

\- Lo mismo pensé yo - agrega Nirime - mira que con tus menguadas fuerzas darnos la orden de que nos detengamos

\- Peor hubiese sido que te hubieses aparecido con las insignias de Sokira... los infiltrados que tenía dentro del ejército de Kotis ya me habían hablado de los conflictos dentro de él... las divisiones 14 y 15 eran de aquí y ese fue un error de Kotis... claro que él había mandado a las divisiones 21 y 22 antes pero la ofensiva que lancé los diezmó mucho y tuvo que recurrir a las que tenía a mano sin caer en cuenta que esas divisiones habían sido formadas aquí y por lo tanto era forzoso que esos soldados tuvieran parientes en la capital y entre las tropas que les puse al frente

\- Y el sacar a las mujeres y a los niños? no fue arriesgado?

\- Por supuesto! pero ellas aceptaron el reto ya que sus hijos o esposos eran los que iban a atacar... cuando Kotis supo que divisiones tenía para pelear cometió la torpeza de usarlas de todos modos debido a su desesperación ya que sus informantes (información que me encargué de propalar) le pusieron al tanto del avance de Suparo y el de Nirime... con esas tropas (cuyo número exageré) hubiese hecho más sangrienta la batalla y demorado la toma si es que no la hubiese frustrado... utilizar las divisiones 30, 32 y 33 le hubiese significado desguarnecer su retaguardia y poner en riesgo sus rutas de aprovisionamiento, además de por lo menos tres días para el asalto final... no tuvo mejor idea de ejecutar a los oficiales y poner a sus adeptos al mando... la desesperación lo venció y era lo que esperaba... creyó que las divisiones de Mikaro atacarían a los suyos y entrarían a la capital a sangre y fuego... ahora lo perdió todo

"Por eso di la orden de que no avancen... si te hubiesen visto Nirime hubiesen atacado ya que la alianza con Sokira hubiese quedado demostrada y era lo que Kotis quería... supuso que al llegar tu (y fue por eso que dio órdenes a las divisiones del Este que no te atacaran) le convenía a él para que sus divisiones lucharan creyendo que Mikaro estaba controlado por Sokira... lo mismo que tu Suparo... era inminente que te aparecerías con tropas fener, trolas y panis mercenarios y hubiese sido contraproducente también ya que los trolas usan insignias de Rija y Kahar"

\- Sea como sea - dice Suparo - resultó... Kotis ha sido vencido pero aún sigue siendo un peligro... tiene las divisiones del Este que son casi sesenta mil, más la legión del sur con tres divisiones que son treinta mil (claro que deben estar disminuidos en un tercio tras esta derrota)... nosotros disponemos ahora de cuarenta mil tropas regulares fener, más los diez mil sokiras y los veinte mil al mando de Torban pero que no podemos usar hasta firmar la paz con Parakor... pero añadimos a los treinta mil trolas kahares y rijenses a nuestro mando y los veinte mil panis auxiliares pero que han demostrado su capacidad de guerrilleros

\- Entonces disponemos de ciento veinte mil hombres - dice Atelia

\- Y que no podemos usar todos... si iniciamos una ofensiva será con un máximo de cincuenta mil hombres - añade Suparo

\- Y no inmediatamente... las tropas que han desertado preferirán quedarse aquí y no querrán luchar contra sus antiguos camaradas y nuestras tropas deben estar agotadas... lo único que nos queda es tratar de firmar lo más pronto una paz con Parakor y relevar a Torban y a sus hombres para traerlos aquí y dejar a los más jóvenes en la frontera... no podemos confiar en los belicosos trolas para que mantengan el orden y aseguren los territorios recuperados... lo que deberán hacerlo las guarniciones fener y usar a los trolas en la ofensiva... solo los fener de Sokira y un máximo de veinticinco mil soldados de Mikaro podrán apoyarnos

\- Bastan y sobran para acabar con Kotis - dice Nirime

\- No lo creo si las tres legiones del Este se le unen y por lo visto le son leales a Nestema

\- No se moverán si Sokira ataca la frontera... pero es una posibilidad que no me gustaría... provocaría una ola de repulsa contra nosotros si permitimos que Sokira nos invada... creo que debemos mantener la frontera intocable y enviar emisarios a los mandos en el Este para tratar de convencerlos de que se nos unan

\- Perderás tu tiempo - dice Nirime - Nestema se aseguró de colocar oficiales leales a él... ya lo venía trabajando desde hace tiempo en caso de que la guerra con Sokira estallase...

\- Pero su lealtad se derrumbará si les ofrecemos una prueba de la venalidad de Kotis y la locura de Nestema... para eso debemos iniciar una ofensiva cuanto antes... copar a Kotis y encerrarlo para evitar que se una a las divisiones del Este... trabajemos en eso lo más pronto así que dejen entrar a los oficiales trolas y fener para hacer un Consejo de Guerra

Suparo y Nirime salen y Gramyr se queda con Atelia y le comienza a hablar

\- Atelia - le dice - no te he felicitado por lo que has logrado

\- Gracias Gramyr... pero no lo hice yo... lo hicimos todos

\- Pero tú los dirigiste

\- No hubiese podido dirigir ni una carrera de poulis de no ser por usted... los otros krador... Ramagupta... Kunt... y Kay... a propósito... sabe algo de él?

Gramyr mueve la cabeza

\- De eso quería hablarte... quiero que reces por Kay... y reces mucho

\- De qué habla? le sucede algo a Kay?

\- Así es... por eso necesitará la fuerza de todos... debo partir

\- Qué? adónde va?

\- A ayudar a Kay...

\- Iré con usted!

\- No... Adónde voy no hay lugar para ti... tu lugar está aquí... porque ahora eres la voz en Singa... la voz que hará el llamado de paz y destruirá el caos que alimenta al Gran Desequilibrio... eso... le dará la oportunidad a Kay para vencer... recuerda que la oración es la fuerza que los corazones tienen para llegar a quienes aman... recuérdalo... Atelia de los Sobeya

Gramyr sale... cuando los oficiales entran, encuentran a Atelia arrodillada en el suelo con sus manos juntas y musitando una oración...

Fin del Capítulo 19


	20. La batalla dentro de uno

**LIBRO PRIMERO**

 **LOS DOCE MAESTROS**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **La batalla dentro de uno**

En los valles panisios, los krador habían formado un circulo alrededor de la pequeña Mikina quien jugueteaba en medio de ella... curiosamente pese a su corta edad no se movía ni daba señales de miedo por los ancianos que la rodeaban quienes permanecían con los ojos cerrados... el que parecía ser líder de los krador abre los ojos y mira a los otros

\- Hermanos... el elegido ha cometido un error y atravesado el primer umbral... es por eso que no llegamos a él... si sucumbe a eso jamás podremos recuperarlo

\- Qué podemos hacer?

\- Confiar en que él mantenga los preceptos que se le ha enseñado y que sea capaz de salir por sus propios medios

El mayor de los krador contempla a la pequeña Mikina "si tu padre fracasa... tú serás la última esperanza... pero nosotros no lo veremos"... el krador se sorprende al ver que la pequeña se vuelve a él como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella y le sonríe

En las dimensiones prohibidas... Kay seguía perdiendo conciencia de sí mismo... aquél cuerpo se aferraba a él gimiendo lascivamente lo que embotaba los sentidos de Kay... aún alcanza a ver las enormes figuras que parecían estar tras una inmensa cortina de longitudes inconmensurables... sus siluetas moviéndose al son de una inaudible música daban un ambiente sobrecogedor a la inmensa orgía en la que Kay estaba sumergiéndose

\- Contempla Kay - se escucha la voz de Nestema - Contempla a los llamados abominables cuando su verdadero nombre son los infinitos... los perpetuos... no hay poder en el universo que los gobierne... ellos flotan en la esencia universal que los regenera y les da vida eterna... este es el primer umbral... el segundo lo tienes ante ti... se parte de ello Kay... selo como yo lo soy ahora!

Kay siente que los que lo rodeaban lo sujetan con fuerza inusitada de la que es imposible liberarse... uno (o una?) le descubre el pecho por el que comienza a recorrer su lengua, antes de clavar sus dientes en él... Kay grita de dolor mientras siente la sangre correr por su pecho... aquella criatura corre de forma extraña y se dirige contra un montículo donde escupe la sangre de Kay... a sus ojos, el montículo comienza a tomar forma y Kay queda sorprendido al verse reflejado en ese montículo... aún con el color verdoso y con ciertas aristas pero... era él

\- Kay! - grita Nestema - eres uno de nosotros ahora! solo acéptalo y disfrutarás del paraíso soñado... lo que ves tomará tu lugar y hará tu voluntad...

De pronto todas las figuras cambian y Kay ve que todas ellas son sus seres queridos... su padre, su madre, su tío Aioros, sus abuelos y todos aquellos que dejo atrás quienes extienden sus brazos hacia él

\- Regresa Kay al cobijo de tus seres queridos y ellos te acompañarán eternamente!

Kay duda y cae de rodillas mirando a la multitud a su alrededor

\- Qué... qué debo hacer?

\- Tu corazón Kay... danos tu corazón...

Kay inconscientemente se descubre el pecho y cierra los ojos pero al cerrarlos, en su mente una figura aparece... Kay reconoce el rostro de Saily "Kay... no entregues tu corazón... ábrelo a la verdad" Kay trata de liberarse de esa visión y baja su cabeza al suelo... abre los ojos y ve que en el suelo hay un objeto... era la flor que le había dado su hija...

En otro lugar en Singa... Atelia marchaba con su ejército... este era un conjunto heterogéneo de trolas, fener y panis con los cuales marchaba en busca de Kotis para poder interceptarlo antes de que se una a las legiones del este... aún así, Atelia no podía apartar su mente de Kay y seguía el consejo de Gramyr... en silencio rezaba por él

En los valles panisios... el viejo krador contemplaba a la pequeña Mikina quien le sonreía "eso es... ella es la respuesta... ella es el nexo"

\- Hermanos... hemos sido arrogantes... pensamos que ella nos daría la fuerza para poder llegar al elegido y apoyarlo en esta lucha... pero nos equivocamos... para ello se necesita una pureza que solo te puede dar la inocencia... la inocencia de un niño... es ella la que necesita de nuestra fuerza para poder llegar al elegido... hermanos... tomémonos de las manos y que los panis lo hagan también... apartemos de nuestra mente al elegido y el deseo de llegar a él... llenemos de nuestra energía... canalicemos a la fuerza vital del mundo que nos rodea hacia esta niña... porque ella... ella si puede llegar hacia su padre... porque el lazo que los une esta sostenido por la fuerza más poderosa del universo... el amor

En los mundos oscuros... Kay al contemplar la flor recuerda a su hija... su mano se dirige a ella y la sostiene para luego aspirar su perfume "no hay oscuridad más absoluta que una pequeña lumbre no pueda destruir" esas fueron palabras de su padre pero sus maestros se la repitieron a lo largo de todo su aprendizaje... levanta la vista y aún ve a todos aquellos que significaron algo en su vida pero de pronto alcanza a ver una pequeña luz que se va haciendo más grande... la imagen de Saily aparece y él siente la voz en su corazón... la flor comienza a brillar también y escucha la voz de su hija "papá... regresa conmigo... no me dejes"... Kay eleva los ojos al cielo y alcanza a ver una luz que crece y sus sentidos comienzan a regresar y los eleva... es en eso que ve a Shaka enfundado en una armadura de oro en pose de meditación "recuerda lo que te enseñé Kay"... las figuras de Goku, Shiru, Gramyr, Mister Popo, Saga, Camus, Mana, Aioria, Vegeta y Milo se aparecen al lado de Shaka... Kay sabe que es una visión ya que no siente sus cosmos pero sabe que parte de ellos está en él... así como Saily y su hija... el poder de Kay vuelve a despertar y una luz comienza a rodearlo, la cual estalla con violencia sacudiendo el lugar

\- No! jamás me tendrán - alcanza a decir Kay antes de liberar su AT que empuja a todas las figuras que recuperan su forma abominable y luego se lanzan contra Kay dando gritos... este estira los brazos generando un torbellino de ki que lanza nuevamente a todas aquellas criaturas en distintas direcciones... momento aprovechado por Kay que genera otra técnica

\- Explosión de Galaxia! - Una enorme energía libera Kay que llena todo el recinto de una gran luz que deshace todo lo que toca... las horribles criaturas desaparecen y las siluetas se apartan de aquella especie de cortina, cubriéndose lo que parecía un rostro con las manos

\- Estúpido! - resuena la voz de Nestema - rechazaste la oportunidad de conservar tu existencia! tu poder no es nada comparado con aquellos que gobiernan estos mundos ... el segundo umbral está a punto de abrirse y cuando eso suceda nada podrá detenerlos! una vez aquí podrán atravesar el primer umbral y Singa sucumbirá al poder primigenio!

\- Crees acaso que lo permitiré? acaso piensas que no sé cómo sellar el umbral?

\- Jaja! crees acaso que ignoro tus posibilidades? Por qué crees que regué con tu sangre a la piedra de las formas? mírate y contémplate!

Kay se da vuelta y se percata que la piedra con su forma estaba frente a él... y generando un poder similar al suyo...

En Singa... Gramyr se había trasladado hasta las montañas Rigalas... no había mucho tiempo y él debía de actuar...

Kay contempla a aquella criatura que se le asemejaba... la criatura no habla y su expresión era fría como si fuera un muñeco y Kay comprende "por eso necesitan mi corazón... así el pasará a ser yo y yo él... al servicio de los abominables"

No hay mucho que decir... ambos Kay se lanzan el uno contra el otro chocando sus poderes combatiendo entre si y ambos esgrimiendo la misma destreza en las artes marciales... de los puños pasaron al uso de la energía y ambos estrellan sus poderes que el lugar parece no resentirlo ya que no hay cambios... la siniestra figura de Nestema contempla la batalla y no parece sentir las oleadas de poder que emiten ambos combatientes... poco a poco el verdadero Kay cae en cuenta de algo "este sujeto puede replicar cada uno de mis movimientos pero no puede hacer esto"... en segundos, Kay emite una onda AT que empuja a su rival... éste es derribado, momento aprovechado por Kay para usar otra técnica

\- Relámpago de Poder!

El impacto da de lleno en la criatura pero Kay ve con sorpresa que sus golpes no le hacen el menor daño, sino que es el propio Kay quien resiente los golpes pese a que su técnica no lo toca ... Kay es lanzado lejos por la fuerza de sus propios poderes

\- Jaja! estúpido! - le dice Nestema - tu poder no puede contra él... la esencia de los primordiales es él... y parte de él eres tú... no puedes dañarlo sin dañarte tú... estas acabado!

Kay se levanta dificultosamente, lastimado por sus propios golpes "maldición... si uso mis técnicas más poderosas solo me mataré yo mismo... qué puedo hacer?"... muy pronto los poderes de Kay comienzan a disminuir

\- Solo retrasaste tu final... los primigenios se relamen de tu poder y ahora te están devorando lentamente - le dice Nestema - jamás saldrás de aquí y tu esencia les servirá de alimento por un tiempo imposible de ser medido... y tú sufrirás todo aquello! lo sentirás todo!

Nestema se acerca a la figura de piedra y ambos se funden en uno solo... el rostro de Nestema se ve en la piedra

\- Aquí no hay formas... aquí no hay materia! nada puede resistirlo! nada puede combatirlo! ... ahora serás uno de nosotros

Kay eleva su poder pero está débil nuevamente y es golpeado repetidas veces por Nestema y derribado... una energía rodea a Kay y comienza a lastimar su cuerpo

\- Si! sufre! el dolor es placer para nosotros! acepta este destino, muchacho! acepta con resignación y sé uno de nosotros!

Kay va perdiendo la conciencia "no... no puedo dejarme vencer... si lo hace... nada en Singa se salvará... absolutamente nada"... Kay trata de mantener sus sentidos y comienza a concentrarse "el tercer ojo... lo que aprendí de Shaka... debo hacerlo... debo..."

Nestema siente que el poder de Kay se mantiene... en eso, eleva sus manos y del suelo y las paredes comienzan a salir extrañas criaturas parecidas a anguilas que se lanzan sobre Kay y comienzan a devorarlo pero Kay eleva sus sentidos y genera su AT que lo protege... pese a sus heridas, mantiene su poder

\- No lograrás nada! contempla Kay! contempla tu fin y el de todo Singa!

Las imágenes comienzan a aparecer y rodean a Kay quien ve como las ciudades y aldeas son devastadas... imágenes atroces de gente muerta salvajemente... el caos reinante en Singa... Kay abre sus ojos lo que hace trastabillar a Nestema

\- No Nestema... contempla tú... es tu obra y no la mía... plácete de eso... y recuerda lo que fuiste una vez

Nestema se da cuenta demasiado tarde que su ataque psíquico se vuelve contra el gracias a los poderes de Kay quien bombardea su mente con imágenes que saca de su subconsciente y Nestema se ve rodeado de imágenes de él mismo en diversos momentos de su vida lo que es abruptamente cortado por el caos y luego se visualiza el en medio de un río de sangre que lo arrastra... Nestema se ve a él mismo... tal como era antes, rodeado de sus congéneres y respetado por todos... una niña rugru se le acerca y le da una flor... Nestema la coge y luego todo desaparece devorado por un fuego y Nestema se queda en silencio pero cae en cuenta que esta frente a Kay quien es el que le ha ofrecido la flor

\- No puedes dejar de lado tu humanidad... es eso lo que los Primordiales te quitaron? - Kay aprovecha el momento y ve que hay una figura de piedra más... pero esta no se mueve y su rostro tenía las facciones de Nestema... corre hacia ella

\- Rayo Escarlata! - el golpe perfora la figura de piedra que se quiebra con el impacto... Kay se acerca y saca de entre los restos un corazón...

\- Noooooo! - grita Nestema y en eso una gran conmoción se siente en el lugar... lo que parecían los muros comienzan a cambiar y Kay comprende que el segundo umbral se estaba rompiendo "debo arriesgarme... no debo dejar que entren y aquí no podré impedirlo" las criaturas en forma de anguila comienzan a salir nuevamente y Kay siente una enorme malignidad que comienza a rodearlo... el umbral se va rompiendo y una enorme presencia comienza a dominar el lugar

\- Explosión de Galaxia! - el ataque de Kay va directo no a las formas que van apareciendo en el lugar sino hacia un punto de aquél lugar y Kay ve abrirse un portal por el que sale no sin antes recoger el corazón de Nestema... Kay sale de aquella dimensión y logra alcanzar el lugar donde había estado anteriormente, es decir en las cuevas de Rigala... estaba agotado pero en eso siente una multitud de aguijones... eran las criaturas que habían salido siguiéndolo... a un lado estaba Nestema mirándolo con sorna

\- Estúpido! Tú solo abriste el portal! Eso es lo que queríamos que hagas y ahora los primigenios la cruzarán!

Kay trata de eludir a las criaturas pero eran demasiadas por lo que decide hacer algo al darse cuenta de una cosa... levanta su mano y una onda de ki emerge y atraviesa el techo de la gruta lo que deja un agujero en el techo mientras emite una nueva onda de choque que rechaza a las criaturas

\- Jaja! Tan mala puntería tienes? yo estoy aquí! me ves? - le dice sarcástico Nestema

\- No falle Nestema... solo recordé algo que me enseñó mi madre... el aire caliente es más ligero que el aire frío y el calor del mundo de los Primordiales ha copado este lugar... quizás allí sea diferente... pero ahora las leyes físicas de mi mundo poco a poco se imponen aquí... no sé si adivinarás lo que va a pasar

Nestema tarda en darse cuenta cuando un gran estruendo quiebra más el techo y un gran remolino se forma... las criaturas son arrastradas al exterior con gran violencia... al final solo Kay y Nestema gracias a sus poderes lo resisten

\- Veo que eres inteligente -le dice Nestema - qué crees lograr con eso? yo estoy aquí!

\- Por poco tiempo... tu naturaleza es distinta así como la de esas criaturas... este mundo las lastima ya que sus moléculas, por el calor intenso de tu mundo, no están cohesionadas y por eso son gelatinosas... pero en el exterior se cuartearán y se quebrarán... no durarán mucho... al igual que tú...

\- Eso crees? Jajaja! no te das cuenta quién soy? soy superior a todo lo que puedas imaginarte! Tú no puedes compararte a mí! no eres nada!

\- Y tú lo eres?... no eres más que un medio... el mundo primordial está dentro de ti y ellos te usaron para atravesar el umbral y muy pronto solo serás un paquete desechable... sabía que me necesitaban para romper el umbral gracias a mi poder... algo que tú no podías hacer

\- Jaja! y lo hiciste bien! estamos aquí! esta cruda materia de nada sirve porque yo seré regenerado... soy un nuevo ser! - Nestema se muestra y extiende los brazos - verdad que soy hermoso? una obra de arte! Jajajaja!

El cuerpo de Nestema comienza a cambiar de textura y se hace viscoso y burbujea en varias partes mientras él no paraba de reír... en eso Kay quien lo mira con infinita lástima le dirige la palabra

\- Por qué no intentas dar un paso Nestema?

Nestema lo mira sin dejar de reír... pero al intentar dar un paso, se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo...

\- Pero... qué significa esto?!

Kay se sonríe y lo mira con fijeza

\- Mientras tú te entretenías en la adoración de ti mismo... yo generé un aire frío, imperceptible, el cual controlo y ahora rodea tu cuerpo... te estoy congelando Nestema... creo que tu durarás menos que tus criaturas allá afuera...

\- No... No puedes hacerme esto! Noooo!

Ambos comienzan a pulsear poder contra poder y Nestema lentamente comienza a superarlo... de pronto una fuerza rodea a Nestema quien se da cuenta que eso no provenía de Kay... no tarda en caer en cuenta del origen de aquel poder, lo mismo que Kay

\- Maestro Gramyr! - grita Kay

\- Qué esperas?! Ahora! - le grita Gramyr

Kay en segundos genera su técnica

\- Gracias maestro Gramyr! y esto es por ti maestro Camus! Ataque de Auroraaa!

El ataque frío arrasa con todo lo que obliga a Gramyr a retroceder... en segundos... el lugar se deshace por el choque del calor y el frío y todo queda escarchado con una temperatura de congelación... Kay dirige su vista hacia donde estaba Nestema... para su sorpresa, estaba con vida pero en calamitoso estado y quebrándose en varias partes... Kay no lo duda y comienza a ejecutar sus movimientos

\- Tae... Kuuuu...

Nestema dirige su vista a él y le sonríe

\- Hazlo - le dice - veamos si tienes el valor de destruirme

\- Crees que dudo? después de lo que hiciste?

\- Jaja! y eso fue poco... tenían los merodeadores motivos para asesinar a Saily? no lo hubiesen hecho si yo no controlaba la mente del trola que la acuchilló... jaja! hubieras visto su rostro! y yo... sentí mucho placer en ello... así pago el haberme humillado frente a todo Mikaro... jaja! vamos! hazlo!

Kay siente una enorme furia... pero es en eso que alcanza a ver entre los restos de Nestema, lo que quedaba de la flor que le diera su hija... no pudo explicarse como resistió un Ataque de Aurora pero su sola vista calmó sus sentimientos de furia y es cuando una presencia llena su interior "debes descender a su nivel? él me mato por venganza... tú harás lo mismo?" "Saily?" "Todo ese odio que encierras solo me mata dentro de ti... es eso lo que los Primordiales buscan de ti... escoge Kay"... Kay se queda mirando a Nestema quien aún reía y lo retaba a matarlo pero su mente estaba en otro sitio... los valles panisios... su hija... de pronto es como si su pequeña estuviese allí "papá" siente una voz infantil en su mente... ante la sorpresa de Nestema, Kay anula su técnica de ataque

\- Que haces idiota! Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me regenere y ya no podrás repetir lo mismo otra vez! - le grita con el rostro contorsionado por la ira - Destrúyeme!

Kay se acerca lentamente a él

\- Si Nestema... te destruiré... eres muy listo sabes?

\- De... qué hablas?

\- Quieres que te destruya para complacer a tus amos o quieres que te libre del sufrimiento de ser en lo que te has convertido? no Nestema... es tu parte humana la que aún subsiste dentro de esa escoria que ahora eres y es la que lucha por recuperar lo que perdió... Nestema... tú quieres ayudarme... y eso es lo haré por ti...

Del bolsillo, Kay saca el corazón de Nestema y lo coloca en su pecho quien se contorsiona de dolor mientras el corazón va penetrando en su pecho... el cuerpo de Nestema comienza a regenerarse pero no cambia de consistencia y rápidamente se pone de pie

\- Estúpido! mil veces estúpido! No debiste hacer eso! ... ahora ellos vendrán y nada podrá detenerlos!

Nestema vuelve a cambiar de consistencia pero esta vez grandes apéndices comienzan a salir de su pecho como parte de algo grande que emergiera de él, formando una visión espeluznante de como un cuerpo pequeño pudiera albergar algo tan grande... pero a diferencia de la otra vez, Nestema parece luchar para evitar que salga

\- Pronto! - le grita a Kay - no podré detenerlos por mucho tiempo! Destrúyeme! Tú ya te has salvado!

\- Qué... qué pasará contigo?!

\- Yo ya no tengo salvación... ya no la tengo! Hazlo! Expúlsame de este plano de existencia! Tienes el poder para hacerlo! Puedes hacerlo! Hazlooo!

Kay no lo piensa más... necesita tiempo y eso es lo que piensa ganar... estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza incrementando su cosmo

\- Doble Dimensión de Géminis! - el ataque dimensional sale como finos hilos de los dedos de Kay y se entrecruzan entre si formando un laberinto que atrapa a Nestema

\- Qué demonios haces?! - le grita Gramyr que es testigo de todo - No los detendrás así! Nestema tiene razón! Destrúyelo!

\- Ellos no encontraran la salida por ahora! Lo que necesito es tiempo para hacer algo...

\- Qué piensas hacer?... pero... un momento... los krador... siento su presencia... están en el ritual de la armonía... cómo piensas usar el poder que ellos emanan?

\- Ellos son un canal... un canal de la energía positiva de Singa que es la que se opone a los Primordiales... lo que ellos querían destruir y no pudieron... y no podrán nunca... mi hija es el nexo entre ellos y yo... y ahora...

En los valles panisios... todos están sujetos de la mano y Mikina comienza a rodearle un aurea luminosa... Atelia siente también aquella fuerza lo mismo que sus soldados

\- Señora - le dice un oficial - qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé... pero es algo grande... y algo hermoso - le contesta Atelia y piensa "Kay"

Kay por su parte se concentra pero pese a sentir ese poder aún no lo siente fluir a través de él "maldición... no puedo hacerlo... qué está pasando" "Kay?" "qué? pero... Goku?" "Kay... prepárate para la última enseñanza... concéntrate... concéntrate en todo aquello que amas y en todo lo hermoso de Singa... aleja de tu mente cualquier sentimiento negativo... recuerda lo que aprendiste de Shaka" Kay así lo hace y siente nuevamente la voz de Goku "muy bien Kay... ahora repite conmigo..."

Gramyr siente la energía fluir repentinamente a través del cuerpo de Kay quien comienza a hablar

\- Tierra... viento... fuego... agua... por favor... BRÍNDENME SU ENERGÍA!

Kay levanta las manos y en ellas comienza a formarse una esfera "no puedo creerlo... jamás... jamás había experimentado una sensación como esta" piensa Gramyr quien mira asombrado "esa energía es pura... te llena el corazón de gozo... es como experimentar la magia de la vida... Kay lo ha logrado!"... la esfera comienza a incrementarse pero Kay se da cuenta que no puede esperar más... el poder del ataque anterior comienza a disminuir...

\- Recibe esto Nestema! Recibe el poder de la Genkidama! Abre tu corazón hacia todo lo que amaste antes!

Kay suelta la esfera que se dirige contra Nestema... el impacto parece disolver a Nestema y las horribles protuberancias que salían de su cuerpo se introducen en el violentamente y el poder de la Genkidama parece introducirse en Nestema quien se contorsiona violentamente antes de caer al suelo mientras una terrible conmoción sacude todo el lugar... Kay y Gramyr, llevando el cuerpo de Nestema alcanzan a salir mientras todo se derrumba...

En los valles panisios... los krador se sueltan de las manos y el más anciano levanta a Mikina

\- Pequeña... bien hecho - la levanta a lo alto para que los panis la vean - hermanos panis... hemos vencido... la pesadilla ha terminado... el Gran Desequilibrio ha sido derrotado para siempre!

Los gritos de los panis resuenan el lugar lo que asusta a Mikina quien llora mientras un hermoso arcoiris se forma... lentamente todos sienten que la vida es diferente ahora en Singa...

En las montañas Rigalas, fuera de la gruta del terror... Kay estaba inclinado al lado del cuerpo de Nestema

\- Maestro Gramyr - le dice Kay a Gramyr como pidiendo ayuda

\- Lo siento Kay... nada se puede hacer... la naturaleza humana no puede sobrevivir a esto y mucho menos al contacto de los Primordiales... no hay nada que hacer

\- Nestema - le dice Kay volviéndose a él – por qué nos ayudaste al final?

\- Tú... tú me hiciste ver la verdad... estuve equivocado Kay y en el fondo lo sabía... no quise luchar pensando que no tenía caso resistirse... tú me enseñaste a luchar... lo que debí hacer desde el principio... mi orgullo y soberbia me llevaron a esto... ahora... ya es tarde... pero... porque no disparaste... eso habría sido más sencillo... el destruirme?

\- No Nestema... tu esencia habría pertenecido a los Primordiales... te habrías perdido para siempre... la Genkidama recuperó tu parte humana... y salvo tu esencia pero no tu vida...

\- Así que fue por eso?... realmente... era algo que no esperaba... perdóname Kay... por lo que te hice... y lo que le hice a Singa... se lo dirás a Atelia, verdad?

\- Si Nestema... lo haré...

\- Ve... ve a Mikaro... en mi antigua casa... hay un compartimiento secreto... allí encontrarás papeles... los escribí cuando aún tenía algo de dominio sobre mí mismo... allí está mi renuncia a la regencia y... llamando al sometimiento al Consejo a las guarniciones que me son leales... detén el derramamiento de sangre... hazme ese favor... que la sangre en Singa ya no siga corriendo por mi culpa... lo harás?

\- Si... lo haré

\- Puedo... pedirte un último favor?

\- Si...

Nestema cerró los ojos y expiró no sin antes decir

\- Reza por mí...

En el espacio... una nave mediana orbitaba la atmosfera y una figura aparece dentro de ella sorprendiendo a sus tripulantes quienes se ponen en formación como esperando órdenes

\- Desaparezcan de mi vista! - dice aquella enorme figura que ya había estado en Singa observando la batalla entre Kay y Super A17 y también de lo sucedido en las montañas Rigalas... aquel ser se sienta sobre una especie de trono mientras sirvientes le hacen llegar bebidas que él toma rápidamente... una compuerta se abre y otra figura aparece y se inclina ante él

\- Cómo le fue señor?

\- Pues... podría decirse que bien... qué captaron los sensores?

\- Altos niveles de energía... me imagino que acabó con toda resistencia

\- Te equivocas Horgan... solo fui testigo de todo

\- Qué? Pero...

\- Obtuve lo que quería Horgan... este trabajo de observar estas civilizaciones primitivas es interesante y ahora tengo esto - el ser le muestra al llamado Horgan los manuscritos del libro de Chogot - que los traductores comiencen a trabajar... quiero esto descifrado lo más pronto posible

\- Señor... y los que combatieron?

\- Interesante también... aparte de estas ridículas batallas no esperaba encontrar guerreros de ese nivel... todos destruidos al final y solo uno quedo triunfante

\- No lo eliminó?

\- Horgan... siempre estas desafiando mi paciencia... pero eres el mejor de mis guerreros y eso te salva de mi furia... bien sabes que me gustan los retos y ese muchacho es un reto interesante... además peleó bien... pude haberlo matado después de todo... pero respeto el valor y en homenaje a eso no lo hice... algún día volveremos a encontrarnos y ese día lo destruiré aunque quizás cuando llegue ese día pueda haber entrenado lo suficiente para no aburrirme... me entiendes ahora?

\- Si - le contesta Horgan inclinándose - qué desea que haga ahora?

\- Que la nave salga de orbita de este inmundo planeta y pongámonos en camino hacia el sistema Don... tengo algo que hacer allí... ve y házlo rápido

\- Como ordene... mi señor Krin...

Habían pasado tres días desde el avance de Atelia desde Mikaro para cortarle el camino a Kotis, cosa que no logró... Kotis tomó otro camino más al Este pero no sabía que Liar de los Reskos había ordenado el ataque desde el sur... con unos cuantos barcos había tomado el litoral sur de Mikaro con diez mil trolas y panis dirigidos por oficiales fener que rápidamente derrotaron a las guarniciones quienes huyeron hacia el norte... Atelia les salió al paso y en dos escaramuzas los derrota forzándolos a rendición... ignorante de esto, Kotis avanzó hacia el Este saliéndole al paso Liar de los Reskos con diez mil fener chocando ambas fuerzas en Pirani... Kotis retrocede, no queriendo perder más hombres, dirigiéndose al norte con el grueso de su ejército y dejando una fuerza de diez mil para detener a Liar y al mismo tiempo envía emisarios para que las legiones del Este lancen el ataque contra Sokira y otro ejército le dé el encuentro en el camino "con esa fuerza podré derrotar a Liar de los Reskos y detener a Atelia" pero ninguna fuerza le sale al encuentro... llega a la ciudad fortaleza de Jirac donde ocho mil hombres conformaban la guarnición... confiadamente llega con una escolta de cien hombres y hace ingreso a la ciudad dejando al resto de su ejército acampando a diez parsecs... es recibido por una comitiva integrada por civiles rugrus y militares lo que extraña a Kotis

\- Saludos comandante Sekis - dice Kotis - me alegra que haya reunido a la Tercera Legión...

\- Saludos comandante Kotis - responde Sekis seriamente

\- Creí haber ordenado que no quería a los rugrus tener injerencia en los asuntos militares

\- Lo sé comandante pero esas órdenes han dejado de tener efecto... hubo una contraorden

\- De quién? Del regente?

\- Así es...

\- Las ha hecho llegar por escrito?

\- Así es

\- Puedo verlas?

Sekis le hace entrega de los documentos y Kotis lo lee... la lectura lo atrapa ya que a medida que iba avanzando en ella, se da cuenta de lo que decía pero no cae en cuenta que sus hombres estaban siendo desarmados por los soldados de la ciudad

\- Pero... qué es esto?!

\- Comandante Kotis... Nestema ha renunciado a la regencia y se ha quitado la vida... antes ha devuelto el mando al Consejo y los ciudadanos rugrus son sus representantes ante los cuales no puedo oponerme

\- Comandante Kotis - le dice uno de ellos - Está usted arrestado por sedición... rebeldía a la autoridad de Mikaro y crímenes de guerra... entregue sus armas!

Kotis se queda paralizado y se vuelve hacia los pocos hombres que le quedaban ya que el resto ha sido desarmado... estos al ver que todo estaba perdido rinden sus armas además que el oficial les dice que contra ellos no hay nada y serán devueltos a sus divisiones una vez que estas se sometan a la autoridad del Consejo... Kotis es sujetado por los soldados de Sekis y llevado a un calabozo... Sekis va a verlo después

\- Por qué me traicionaste Sekis!? Mis tropas me liberarán una vez que se enteren de mi captura!

\- Tus tropas ya se han rendido a la autoridad del Consejo... no harán nada Kotis y en este momento las tropas que dejaste para detener a Liar de los Reskos ya deben estarse rindiendo también... la regente Atelia ha dado órdenes de escoltar al heredero de Sokira hasta aquí... me parece que se reunirán para discutir un nuevo tratado y me imagino que tú eres parte de la negociación... aunque creo que solo eres parte del botín que Liar exigirá

\- No puedes hacerme esto Sekis! yo te di el grado que ostentas!

\- Lo siento... nada puedo hacer... la guerra terminó y tú eres ahora enemigo de Mikaro

\- Qué pasará conmigo?

\- Lo más seguro es que te entreguen a Liar... Sokira te reclama aunque el Consejo también después de lo que hiciste en Mikaro

Kotis se sienta sobre la banca que le habían dejado en la celda

\- Yo... jamás quise esto... Nestema me convenció y ahora me traicionó... yo solo quería servir en Mikaro... eso era lo único que quería

\- Mientes Kotis... tú esperabas que eso te sirviera en tus aspiraciones al trono de Sokira... tu sabías que la guerra contra los reinos comenzaría y esperabas involucrar a Sokira en esa guerra... no trates de justificarte

Kotis lo mira suplicante

\- Por favor Sekis... no me dejes en esta situación... por nuestra antigua amistad... ayúdame

Sekis mira a ambos lados y extrae algo de su uniforme

\- Esta es toda la ayuda que puedo darte... ve que haces con ella...

Sekis arroja una pistola y se retira... al poco rato escucha el estruendo del disparo...

A los dos días aparecen Atelia seguida de su Estado Mayor y con Nirime... Liar llega casi al mismo tiempo y ambos se saludan... A Liar le cuesta reconocer en esa ruda veterana a la rugru con quien conferenció tiempo atrás en la frontera... las negociaciones se dieron lugar a la cual Liar acepta retirar sus tropas ante el compromiso de Atelia de pagar los gastos de guerra de Sokira y firmar una alianza entre ambas naciones... Atelia se enteró de la muerte de Kotis pero ya no quiso averiguar nada más pese a los reclamos de Liar quien al final se conformó con que se le entregue a los oficiales de Sokira que apoyaron a Kotis y con el compromiso de un juicio justo... por suerte, la presencia de Nirime ayudó mucho a ambas partes para los acuerdos

Después de ese encuentro y tras hacer unas preguntas a Sekis y sus oficiales, Atelia se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad seguida por Nirime y Liar y unos cuantos hombres... encontró a un grupo de soldados que le señalaron un lugar al cual ella se dirige... sentado al borde de una roca y arrojando piedras a una pequeña laguna se encontraba Kay... Atelia no dice nada y se sienta a su lado

\- No esperaba encontrarte aquí - le comienza a decir Atelia - pero cuando Sekis me dio la descripción del muchacho que trajo aquella orden de sometimiento al Consejo firmada por Nestema supe que eras tú

Kay arroja una piedra a la laguna antes de contestar

\- Te felicito... la guerra terminó... ahora podrás dirigir ya no un ejército sino a un pueblo

\- Gracias... no lo habríamos logrado sin ti

\- Solo hice mi parte... tú hiciste el resto... Gramyr te lo contó no?

\- Si... qué pasó con Nestema?

\- Él está muerto... pero hubiese querido pedirte perdón...

\- De lo que sirve ahora...

\- Se arrepintió antes de morir... ayudó a su manera... creo que el sucumbió a fuerzas que lo superaban pero en el último momento supo darse cuenta de lo que era correcto...

\- Lo defiendes? después de lo que hizo?

\- Solo te digo lo que pienso... si puedo pedirte un favor... trata de que la historia no juzgue a Nestema con demasiada severidad

Atelia guarda silencio pero luego se dirige a Kay

\- Hablando de eso Kay... quería pedirte que... me acompañes a Mikaro... quiero que me apoyes en poder reorganizar todo y una de mis primera medidas será abolir la esclavitud en Mikaro y lucharé para que sea en todo Singa... Liar ha aceptado proponerlo al Consejo y Parakor firmará la paz con nosotros donde les propondré lo mismo... Kahar ya ha aceptado y Rija será fácil de convencer...

\- Me alegra oír eso pero hazlo con cuidado... no inicies otra guerra

\- Lo sé y por eso te necesito... quiero que tú lo dirijas... Kay yo... quiero que...

Kay le hace un gesto

\- No lo digas Atelia... déjalo así... y no puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces... yo no figuro en esta historia... este no es mi lugar y lo sabes

\- Pero Kay... este es tu hogar ahora... luchamos por él!

\- No Atelia... tu siempre luchaste por Singa... tu mente siempre estuvo clara al respecto... yo... no lo supe hasta el final... y creo que el motivo de mi lucha debo llevarlo a otros sitios... tal vez a otros mundos... no lo sé...

\- Kay... acaso te irás?

\- No lo sé Atelia... pero a donde quiera que vaya siempre te recordaré...

Kay se levanta y besa a Atelia antes de ponerse a caminar

\- Kay! - le grita Atelia - acaso no te volveré a ver?

\- Quien sabe Atelia... pero el volvernos a ver es una posibilidad que me agradaría... tal vez algún día...

\- Buscarás a tus padres? tratarás de regresar a tu mundo? y tu hija? qué será de ella?

\- Eso es algo que resolveré también...

\- Kay?

\- Si

\- Gracias...

Kay le hace un gesto y se da vuelta... Atelia no dejo de mirarlo hasta que se perdió de vista... Liar se le acerca

\- No es ese tu ex guardaespaldas? - le pregunta - no me había dado cuenta que era él... adónde va?

\- Hacia el infinito - contesta Atelia soltando algunas lágrimas...

Al día siguiente... Atelia partió y en pocos días llegó a Mikaro... reconocida como regente empezó la lenta pero decidida reconstrucción de Mikaro... y el inicio de la convivencia pacífica de las razas singanas, la abolición de la esclavitud y el respeto a las culturas de todos los pueblos... especialmente de los panis

... pero en su mente y en su corazón siempre estaba el recuerdo de Kay Namura...

Después de despedirse de Atelia en Jirac... Kay se había puesto en camino hacia los valles panisios... es recibido por los panis como uno de ellos... hubo cierta resistencia de parte de la madre de Saily, celosa por su nieta pero su esposo la convence que la niña tenía un padre y Kay le prometió que su derecho como abuela no lo discutía ya que había cuidado de ella en todo ese tiempo... la niña poco a poco empezó a cogerle más confianza a Kay... fue un día en que Kay con su hija observaban el paisaje en un mudo diálogo

\- Saludos joven Kay - este reconoce la voz de su maestro Gramyr

\- Maestro - le dice Kay haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza

\- Veo que estas empezando una nueva vida... es esto lo que quieres?

\- No lo sé... no sé qué pasará ahora pero por el momento solo quiero estar con mi hija

\- Es muy bonita... debe parecerse a su madre

\- Si... es su viva imagen...

\- Bueno joven Kay... vine a despedirme

\- Se va maestro? adonde?

\- Oh... debo dejar este mundo... mi cuerpo debe regresar a la tierra y ser parte de Singa

\- Qué? me está diciendo que va a morir? es que los krador se mueren anunciándolo y luego tirarse al suelo para que los entierren?

\- No seas irrespetuoso! escucha Kay... yo... o lo que ves es al krador Gramyr... pero esto es solo una envoltura... el krador Gramyr murió hace mucho tiempo

\- De qué habla?

\- Nunca te diste cuenta de eso, verdad? se me pidió que te formara... que te ayudara cuando eras esclavo... que te enseñara mi magia y luego de eso debía regresar... tome prestado el cuerpo de Gramyr... con su permiso claro ya que él estaba a punto de morir por sus años que ya llevaba a cuestas (es sorprendente que algunas razas sean tan sensibles al tiempo)

\- Maestro... me inclino a creer que es así... por eso usted sabía sobre mí?... pero usted permaneció conmigo pese a que terminó de enseñarme

\- Así es... me confesaré contigo Kay Namura... si permanecí aquí fue para ver el final de esta historia... y ayudarte... me di cuenta que eras especial... elegido o no, lo eres... y a diferencia de tus otros maestros, yo aún estaba vivo por decirlo así y me podía permitir ese lujo

\- Quien le pidió que...?

\- Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo... pero te cuento que... tu padre tuvo mucho que ver en eso

\- Mi papá?! Pero...

\- Kay Namura... todas las respuestas vendrán a su tiempo y eso será en una nueva etapa de tu vida que comienza ahora... libraste a Singa del poder de los Primordiales... y lo hiciste de una manera que no esperaba... encontraste lo positivo en el mar de la maldad y con ello la destruiste... salvaste a Nestema cuando otros no lo hubieran hecho... y sobre todo Kay... has visto el otro lado y pudiste salir por tus propios medios

\- Pero... eso no fue así... me ayudaron...

\- Shhht... no es tanto así... toda influencia externa se perdió cuando cruzaste el umbral... todo lo que te permitió superar eso... estaba en ti y salió de ti... bueno... creo que hemos hablado demasiado... adiós Kay

\- Maestro... quien es usted realmente?

\- Oh... solo soy un viejo dragón... viejo y amargado... quizás algún día me visites Kay y si sigues el camino que esperas que siga... ese día llegará pronto...

\- Maestro...

\- Puedes llamarme... Granamyr ...

Una luz rodea a Gramyr y de ella se desprende una luz más intensa que vuela hacia el espacio mientras el cuerpo de Gramyr comienza a desaparecer lentamente...

Al día siguiente... Kay sale a caminar pero no llevó a su hija... tras unas horas, Kay llega a un lugar donde ve una extraña maquinaria que parecía una silla de grandes proporciones... sobre ella estaba sentado un ser que vestía un raro atuendo... sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas extrañas y al parecer lo esperaba

\- Saludos... te esperaba Kay Namura

\- Quien es usted?

\- Mi nombre es Zodiac... hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hablar contigo

\- Algo me dice que usted fue testigo de todo...

\- Oh... podría decirse... es mi trabajo... vigilar... yo anticipe a los Kaiosamas de la presencia de los Primordiales aquí... sabes Kay? existen muchas amenazas para la vida en el universo pero ninguna tan terrible como la de los Primordiales... fue por eso que viniste aquí

\- Es usted tan complicado como los Kaiosamas... supongo que las explicaciones son más complicadas de lo que creo... verdad?

\- Así es... y eso lo iras aprendiendo... si aceptas claro

\- Aceptar? qué cosa?

\- Kay... has pasado por una terrible prueba... pero eso solo es la primera de muchas si es que estas dispuesto a afrontar esta lucha sin fin... antes fue mi turno... ahora es el tuyo... Kay... lo que te ofrezco es que seas un Centinela

\- Centinela?

\- Somos los guardianes del Universo... mira... existen muchos guardianes que custodian sus dimensiones... pero nosotros tenemos que ir de una a otra... vigilando... custodiando... has conocido guerreros que te han entrenado... tu propio padre que era un guerrero poderoso... pero solo tu Kay has sido predestinado para esto... si aceptas Kay... habrás dado tu primer paso de regreso a casa

Kay mira a Zodiac y piensa... piensa en sus padres... en sus maestros... en su hija y en todos aquellos que amó y sigue amando en Singa... de pronto comprendió que esta lucha era una en la que debía formar parte... los rostros de sus maestros sonriendo y por encima de ellos, la imagen de Saily extendiendo los brazos quedo en su mente cuando estiro la mano hacia Zodiac quien se la estrecha

\- Bienvenido Kay Namura... tu camino ha comenzado... futuro Centinela

FIN DEL LIBRO PRIMERO

* Granamyr es el viejo dragón mago de la serie "He Man"... es un personaje muy interesante en la serie que no fue bien aprovechado

Bueno... bueno... espero no haberlos cansado y que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Aunque para esta me costó más trabajo ya que mi tiempo se me acortó entre el trabajo y otros menesteres. El segundo libro se llamará "El Santuario en Llamas" donde la historia se inicia en el mundo de los caballeros cinco años después de la desaparición de Kay y donde se verá el misterio de Bud, Freya y Dolbar, el secreto de las profecías de Atena, lo que pasó en el Santuario tras su conversión en una base militar, el desarrollo geopolítico del mundo y el destino de Lisandro y Asuka

Nos vemos entonces en el Libro 2

dagoprince


End file.
